2 weeks changed everything
by ZoeEngland
Summary: Bella,Alice and their two best friends go on a 2 week holiday that will change their whole perspective of love and relationships.2 weeks later, will they keep in contact? they live different lives in separate countries. all human, rated t
1. Preparations take time!

**Characters and the rest of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**First Fanfiction, please rate and review :)) will try to update as much as possible!**

**twitter: zoeishere**

**please follow! **

**PM me any good Twilight FanFiction recommendations, or your own! I'd love to read them!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I felt a vibrating coming from my side pocket so I took my cell out and checked the id. Alice.

"Alice?"

"Bella you would NOT believe me if I told you, but I'm going to tell you anyway!" my sister screeched down the phone. I sighed. I wish for one day I could see into the mind of my hyper pixie sister. She just finds a way of seeing everything on the brighter side, I can't even remember the last time she was down and hadn't bounced right back up again.

"Yep?"

"I heard from Angela, who heard from Jess, who heard from her friend of a friend that Tyler wants to go to the school dance with you! How amazing is that, because he isn't all that bad to be honest. I mean, he isn't my type but I can totally see you in a perfect knee length-"

"Steady on, A, you know how Jess is with rumours, and I don't even want to go to the dance- I have a ton of work to do at the restaurant to make up for my holiday leave with you guys. If it is true, it will eventually get back to him."

"Please?" I could see her sad eyes through the phone. Tough luck, sister! I hung up on her and continued reading my magazine to 'Stay Safe under the Sun'.

My name is Bella Swan. I am 16 years old, and I live in a town in England. England sums up the weather to the rare sun appearance, heavy rain and regular snow, meaning ice, which I hate. I am currently in year 11 of high school and in September, will be going off to college for 2 years to study English literature, photography and History, and then hopefully gain a place at the local university to carry on with my photography passion. The 'hopefully' means that as long as if I can gain a place with my average grades, and also if my mum can survive without me being there for her. Of course, she now has the all-time cricket star, Phil Denim, who pays the bills and give my mum some company and husbandly adoration.

My sister, Alice Swan, is a shopping spree loving hyper ninja, I think. Maybe not the latter. But she is definitely a shopaholic, and without my stepfather's good pay check, we wouldn't have a house over our heads with Alice.

And as a celebration for finishing our 5 years of high school, Phil has treated me, Alice and two of my best friends, Angela and Jess, to a five star hotel in Turkey! If I was extremely over the moon and excited, Alice… well Alice had already jumped up and down, spun me around in a circle, kissed Phil and Renee (our mum) on the cheek and dashed into the garage for the car and drove to outside the front door to go shopping before I had registered anything. Of course she wanted to drag me to go shopping for the holiday. It's Alice!

The Turkish holiday was so soon! In 1 week, we would be on a plane to what I believe to be the hottest place in the world, compared to England. We were halfway finished packing, and Alice had gone to run a few 'errands', aka shopping. I had profusely refused to join her, so while I waited for her to bring back another suitcase, since the other three we had had snapped due to Alice trying every year to fit as much as she can in there, I read the latest magazine that was on her bedside table. Sadly, I spent the past 10 minutes reading what I had already knew- time slots to go out into the sun, put a high SPF sun crème on before and after in the water, wear a pair of SPF sunglasses and a hat.

Just then, I heard a car drive into the drive and the muffled music stop. A door slam later, I recognised Alice's and Angela's chatter as well as a low thumping every few seconds. A minute later two of my best buddies walked through mine and Alice's joint bedroom, dragging behind them two brightly coloured suitcases.

"There's two more in the backseat of my car. A little help?" Alice said, looking out of breath. I heaved myself out of my comfortable beanbag and welcomed Angela with a hello, then after a huff from Alice, I hugged her too. I then dragged both the other suitcases by myself to the bedroom. When I looked up, I saw both suitcases wide open. Alice was hidden in the closet, throwing bits of clothing out whilst commenting in a stressed tone on how she will never be able to decide on each outfit for each day. She wanted an outfit for each part of the day! Breakfast, lunch, dinner…we may need to get another suitcase if she decides to do the same for me.

"Why not…this black dress with….these red heels, then this red clutch to match?" Angela asked Alice.

"My dear, I have taught you well! Hmm….what day should I wear this? Well the outfit will look better with my skin with a bit more colour, so day 5?"

"Um…okay" I could tell Angela was trying to be as hyped as possible, but I knew she hated to be apart from her boyfriend, Ben, even for a day, so 2 weeks is going to be a killer. I guess we will have to keep her mind off things!

"We have to try LOADS of water sports!" Alice began, "It's a perfect opportunity for looking good and like we are having fun, and also a great conversation starter!"

"Ali, we ARE going to be having fun!" Angela laughed.

"Water sports? Who said anything about them?" I hadn't realised anything about water sports! It was an accident waiting for me to make!

"Relax! We will probably be buckled down to whatever we are doing. No damage!"

I didn't miss out the 'probably', but I didn't want Alice to use the full power of her ability to make anyone feel guilty, which will lead me to agree with her anyway.

A holiday is almost like a fresh start, meet new people for the 2 weeks, then add them on our email list and stay in touch for a few weeks at most. Long distance friendships never last in my opinion. At first I was sceptical but tried to keep chatting to them, but eventually things in our own lives just make both end busy, so conversations ceases. I sound like I'm talking from experience, aren't I? Well, that's how I met Nahuel, when I went to visit my aunt in Italy. We had met on the stairs in my aunts building, on my way out from her apartment to go sight seeing. He lived on the second floor as well, and offered to take me to see the local sights. I spent one week there, and by the end of that week, we had promised to keep in contact. A month later, conversation was becoming more rare with each other, and I had exams to revise for, things to do, so I couldn't email him as often as I should have. A year later, the present, my last email from him dated 4 months ago, telling me he was going to be touring the world with his best friend, England being his 4th stop, for a week. I assume that week had already past, so I don't really think about it anymore. I just now try to let go of my feelings for any friends I meet out of the country as soon as I board the plane to go back home.

The night before heading out to the airport….

APOV

I was SO excited! The holiday was TOMORROW and Jess and Angela were coming over for a sleepover before the big day! Of course I had finished packing a few days ago, but I kept on forgetting things to pack, so previously my suitcase was just over full, and now it is the exact same, but I've managed to sneak a few extra items into Bella's suitcase. I'm sure she has noticed, because nobody can not notice when their suitcase almost doubles in size, but I'm glad she hasn't mentioned anything because I'd feel guilty for using her valuable suitcase space. But if it helps her, she can wear my heels and some clothes I choose not to wear on holiday! After all, it is in her suitcase anyway. Anyway, I have an important task at hand. I had to prepare our girls night in, so I had to prepare the bathroom so the steam will be at its best for our skin, and have some towel laid out, and face masks, hair masks, nail vanish and remover, my nail kit, my best scented moisturiser… I have A LOT to do!

I've checked the flight tickets. We fly out at Birmingham airport at 6am, so we need to arrive about an hour or two early. The flight will be first class for about 4 hours and the taxi to the hotel will be in about 1 hour. We need to look our best for good impressions in Turkey, so I have a few home remedies to keep our skin rosy and natural, not as if we had just got off a plane and are falling asleep.

Bella was at the local gym with Jess and Angela under my orders; they will be back in an hour or so. Angela and Jess dropped off their suitcases earlier so I dragged all of our suitcases downstairs and into the foyer, so we don't miss our flight because we weren't prepared for anything, like a suitcase gets stuck or something out of the ordinary.

After I had everything prepared and had my jimjams on, I heard the doorbell ring and then skipped to the door, and where outside were waiting my lovely girls in their sporty outfits I had set them all up with before.

"Aww you guys look so cute!" I hurried them inside and sent them upstairs to start the night. I could sense Bella a little irritated so I asked her what was up.

"It was nothing" Bella said, closed off. Angela scoffed and Jess turned her head in Bella's direction.

"It was not just anything Bella! That guy could have been a serial killer or something! Out of everyone here, you would have been more cautious!" Angela pointed out stubbornly.

"Ok, so I misinterpreted I guy I used to know who turned out to be a stranger who tried to chat me up! Big deal-"

"Guys, what's done is done! Now you two go get ready for a shower to get rid of the post-gym while I talk to Bella for a second. I've laid out the towels and shampoo and shower gel and other stuff." Angela and Jess walked off with thanks, but Angela looked pointedly at Bella, who ignored it and as the door to the two bathrooms shut, I jumped in, "Bella, what were you thinking? I'm sure you could tell whether you knew them or not or at least check for any signs it wasn't whoever-"

"-Nahuel" Bella said.

I stopped talking.

"Huh?"

"I thought I saw Nahuel, the guy who I met last year in Italy, remember? He said on an email that he was visiting; I just thought he'd been and gone already. I swear it looked just like him, just with shorter hair, and only when I came up to him did I realise it wasn't him. He looked like he was egotistical, and then spoke like I'd never met him before, just another girl. Not like a long lost friend or anything." She looked downwards to the floor. I could easily tell she was hurt of what happened, so I gave her a squeeze, hugging her.

"Don't worry babe, you're okay. Nothing happened, and Nahuel lost his chance when he said goodbye to you in the first place. You're smart, funny, gorgeous and amazing beyond lengths. You WILL find someone. Keep your head up, okay?" When Bella smiled weakly back at me, I knew she had thanked me again. Nahuel messed with her mind. The first few emails she was so excited over, replying instantly, then longing for the next one. As the email times lengthened, I could see she got disappointed. She then herself started to email less, so I was glad she was getting over him and having fun with me and our friends. Things like this just don't go away. I sent Bella off to our parents' bathroom, and then waited patiently for everyone to get back to headquarters, the bedroom. I had the whole night planned. It was 5pm. In twenty minutes when everyone has got back from the bathrooms with their hair wax under hair caps, we will go to the bedroom and moisturise, climb into our pyjamas and help each other apply face masks on each other. 5:50 approx will be when we paint each others nails and then we will watch a chick flick in the huge living room. When the film's over, we will take off both face mask and then the hair products, and then leave our hair to dry naturally. I'm so organised, aren't I?

2am the next morning:

"GIRLS wake UP! Your taxi arrives in an HOUR!" Mum shouted from downstairs. I jumped out of bed and screamed. 1 hour? Why didn't she wake us up earlier! I shook everyone, making sure they were awake and wouldn't fall back asleep and ran to the bathroom, almost slipping on some water from last night- Jess! - And got ready. Good thing I had practically put out the outfit we were going to wear today. Who cares about warmth anyway, when we are going to be in Turkey soon? But I had to be practical- I chose a striped top with a cardigan, then denim shorts and skin coloured tights. I paired that with some black heels. Bella will wear her Mickey Mouse top and dungarees with converses, Jess a light pink strappy top and jeans with military laced shoes with a heel on, then Angela with a very cute black knee length dress, with red heels and cardigan. I heard from the bathroom the girls get up and take the other bathroom, but Bella came and brushed her teeth in our en-suite. An hour later, we all climbed into the taxi and headed to the airport. Mum was planning on coming with us, as she would love to visit the sun, but she is going to America with Phil as a couple, to make use of the 2 weeks alone. Gross. I wonder if she'll meet up with Charlie, our biological father in Forks?

* * *

**thanks for reading my first chapter! Reviews are most definitely appreciated! Next chapter coming up very soon! xxx**

**follow me on twitter: **

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)zoeishere**


	2. Airport Alice

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Plot is mine:P**

**Review please! Ive updated twice in one day! **

**Follow me on twitter- **

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)zoeishere**

* * *

BPOV

We had just climbed into the taxi. It was 3am, and it felt as if we were on an electrical current, we were so high with excitement. I truly doubt that I can sleep on the plane, or on the taxi. It was impossible. I hadn't had any coffee or tea or caffeine at all, but it felt like I had drunk so much of it all- it's extremely hard to explain...

I felt like Alice! It's definitely scaring me, but I kind of like the feeling of the pre-holiday tingling. The four of us were grinning so hard at each other, and then would burst into laughter. Mum and Phil were going to the airport tomorrow on the flight to America. What disappointed me in the past week was the fact that I had worked almost every night, to make up for my time off for this holiday, and I will have to keep on doing that for after the holiday. It's not as if I need the money. I don't, with Phil's career. But a job gives me a reason for being in the world. It offers me stability to be able to cope without Phil's money. It also helped me practice being balanced. I can't count how many times I must have tripped nor done something stupid on my first day at my restaurant job. I'm extremely grateful that I knew the owners previously; otherwise I may have gotten fired instantly.

I'm not at all disappointed that I won't be able to go to prom after the holidays. The prom committee had no agreement on having prom so late. It was planned originally for the beginning of June, Alice told me, but because the committee leader, Lauren, was going on holiday to the Maldives around that time, she of course changed the date to late early August, which is pointless as this is the time where everyone else will be on holiday. But prom is prom, so many have rescheduled visits to their families or wherever they are going in England, so prom may have a few extra people. Me not one of them, of course, seeing as I have to work that night thankfully, so whether Tyler did plan to ask me to prom is out of the question. I think Lauren wanted to go with him anyway.

On the taxi journey, we made small talk with the taxi driver, a guy no older than 21 named Stefan, who was telling us of the worst passengers he'd ever had. One of them being a couple who were practically on each other the whole ride to their home, and it was ever so awkward on his side. Another was a woman who was at least in their late forties, who was flirting with him from the back seat. He kept on telling her he wasn't comfortable with the whole cougar thing, but she said that she was 20. She then got a call from her husband. Those made us all laugh.

After about half an hour, we relaxed and I saw Jess doze off. Ha! I don't think I can reach that! I'm not even close to tired! After more conversation between me, Alice and Angela, Jess had started to mumble in her sleep:

"Nuh...mm. Good. Yeash." We all turned to stare at her, besides the Stefan of course, looking at Jess in curiosity, like she was an alien. We'd had many sleepover before, not once had she spoken. Usually it's me who does the talking.

"Bella!" Alice shout-whispered. "I think Jess has caught it from you!" Alice and Angela started to quietly giggle.

"Alice! You know I can't help it! How do I even know I talk in my sleep anyway?"

"Well I think I have a video on my phone of you telling me how much you love me..." Alice said.

I felt my eyes widen and I waved my hands over my head.

"When? Where? WHYY?" I shouted a bit too loudly, causing Jess to strike awake. Alice was in full blown laughter, and Jess looked around furiously, confused and crazed.

"What happened?" Jess moaned, holding her hand to her face.

"I found out that Alice has actual footage of me sleep-talking!" I glared straight at my sister.

"Oh I remember that. We were laughing so much. You were saying something about loving Al-"

"-Yeah yeah I know." I cut her off.

"Okay I'm SORRY Bella! I'll delete it if you want me to, just don't be upset before our holiday!" Alice gave me her almost-award-winning puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help it- I gave her a huge beaming smile and she retaliated with the same.

APOV

The taxi dropped us off at the Departures entrance at Birmingham Airport. We thanked Stefan and gave him a tip for the funny chat we had with him. He'll pick us up in 2 weeks, us looking fabtastic! Angela was in charge of getting us through the sections of the airport correctly, having been to a flight solo before. We headed over to the check-in, and waited in a huge queue with our luggage. We had fun commenting on anyone we spotted who looked like an opportunity to guess what they were REALLY thinking.

"that guy is definitely thinking about sex- hes definitely eye-fucking that girl over there" Jess said loudly. We all looked shocked at her. She said that abit too loud, even if it was true- poor girl- so we must look like we are least controlling her. Otherwise we'd look bad.

"OhMyGosh Jess! Don't say that! That's So Rude!" I commented loudly for everyone to hear who had overheard before. I looked around apologetically and stage whispered ,"Sorry, Everyone!"

We had reached the front desk by now and we had to get all of our luggage onto the strap that takes them to wherever they are meant to go. I'm no airport-person, so i have no clue what happens after that. All i care is that my luggage reaches destination B- aka TURKEY! Of course we had to pay extra as our suitcases were over the weight limit, which i am proud to be the cause of. I even paid for it! We headed for the restaurant upstairs. As per usual, most of us were subtly browsing the boy talent. I could spot nothing yet, so we decided to check out the perfume store. I have many times been told by the workers there to not test perfumes on yourself, but on these tiny sticks. One time they got so annoyed they had a worker spray them for me, to which i retaliated by leaving. This time though, we shall be discreet. We walked in cautiously, Jess and Angela being the lookouts, and chose a perfume section which was hidden from the front desk or any workers. I found a lovely bottle of perfume. I sprayed it on my wrist and made every smell it. We tried more. In about 10 minutes, our arms had different sections of perfumes, so we may reek of flowers or whatever scent it was.

"Bella! Don;t try that one! Thats for men!" i laughed at her. I then noticed a worker who had spotted us and waslooking pointedly in our direction, talking suspiciously to a co-worker.

"okay, girls. Play-times over, lets get out of here!" I rushed us all out before we got more attention.

BPOV

I wonder if too much perfume gets you hay fever? Alice rushed us out, it felt as if we had sprayed the whole of our air supply, so the wind felt nice. What didn't feel nice was when i crashed into a girl with strawberry blond hair as Alice pushed me out.

"Ouch! Sorry!" I apologised to the girl, who turned around to face me with a disgusted face. i did a double take. Her eyes are soo close together...

"Hey! Watch it Biatch!" The girl said with a whiny voice. I could help the laugh that came out of my mouth. She huffed and headed to the perfume store in a hurry.

"Hahaha- who does she think she is? I mean- 'Biatch'? Who says THAT?" Jess laughed, holding her sides.

"umm... apparently she does. Whatever, lets go somewhere else." Alice said, " to the BATHROOM!"

At the bathroom...

"Lipstick?

"Here"

"Ta babe"

"alright sweet"

"Did anyone pack any hairspray and powder?"

"Did you even have to ask?"

"Ha ha I should have known. Thanks!"

"Gosh I hope we don't bump into that girl again. I think her boobs were angry at me."

"We don't want to see THAT! We must keep a look out in case."

"I wonder if there are going to be any fit lads at Turkey..."

"IN Turkey Jess, and of course there will be. Don't get so down."

"But what if they are all ugly, or 12 years old? I don't stoop that low! We are 16 for goodness sake!"

"Jess, Shut up. They won't be 12 years old and ugly."

_Flight 231 to Antalya Airport. Final Call. Will Isabella Swan, Alice Swan, Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley immediately go to Gate 14 (repeat)_

"HOLY SHIT" Alice screeched. "Ang, What time is our flight?"

"Umm...NOW!" Angela replied and we all started for the bathroom door.

"Where are we heading?"

"Where are the gates?"

"Ohmygosh they'll leave without us! Then no holiday or warmth or water sports or BOYS!"

"ok ok ok there is the direction for gate 1-15. That way!" Angela pointed.

We were running in a feminine way, Then i heard someone shout my name.

"BELLA!"

I turned around. Alice had almost hit the floor, but Jess held her up. It was all in slow motion. I dashed toward her and helped her up. She was limping, most likely a sprained ankle from running in heels. I gave her a piggyback, glad my trusty converses won't fail me here, and carried her the rest of the way. We were panting by the time we'd reached the gate, and mad our way through the hallway that took us to the plane. We were led to the first class aisle, me still carrying Alice, and Jess checking out the guys on the aisle seats. As we got to our front row seats, i let go of Alice and she sat down next to my chair. I was exhausted from the run- thank God that Alice was light! Angela and Jess sat down on the two paired seats next to us. there was a HD flat screen in front of us since we were in the front row, and the rest will have a smaller TV in front on the back of our seats and so on, and the pilot came on the announcement, telling us the weather conditions of both destinations A and B, and the meals on the flight, what weather we will expect on the journey, the drinks served, the films and shows to be shown tonight, how long the flight will take approximately and to wish us a nice flight. How nice.

I wasn't scared of flights. they never bothered me, and i trusted the pilot. Alice in every flight with her always paniced and held my hand tightly as we set off into the sky.

"Alice" I whispered. She turned her head in my direction. "Relax"

I felt her hand loosen slightly. I could see her take a few deep breaths, "thanks"

the last thing i remembered before i slipped into unconsciousness was that I wish we could be in Turkey already...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it so far! **

**Follow me on twitter- www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)zoeishere**

**Review please! Chapter 3 soon! support keeps me going! :)) xxxx**


	3. In The Summer Sun

BPOV

_thank you for flying with us...we home you enjoy your holiday._

I felt a nudging and Alices voice whispering in my ear, "Bellaaa! We are hereee"

"few more minutes Al!"

I then realised WHERE we were and woke up instantly, "EEE we're in Turkey!"

Alice laughed and gave me a small shove," and we are leaving the plane, silly, lets go."

We all walked off the plane, went through customs, and waited for our luggage. I saw my final bag on the strip and made a grab for it. When i managed to grab it and pull it down, i wondered with my other suitcase and bag, looking for the girls. That when a soccer ball went flying past my head. Naturally for me, i leaned back and fell over, collapsing into my suitcases. What on Earth just happened?

"Uh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going..." A familiar male voice trailed off. I turned and saw that it was Emmett Cullen, the actor off the movie _The One_! I had a feeling he was getting uncomfortable with my staring so i snapped out of it," Oh it's okay, I'm a target for anything dangerous" I smiled weakly.

He looked taken back," Oh no, it wasn't like that, see my girlfriend Rosie has a good hand, she threw it at me and it hit my arm-"

"-it's nice to see that you blame me for your relfexes", a beautiful model-like blond girl came up to us, throwing a playful look my direction," sorry about my boyfriend. Em just doesn't know how to catch a ball-"

"-HEY!" me and Rosie laughed.

"It's okay honestly, i would have to warn you both though, if my sister sees you, she may go crazy. We are on holiday, seeing you here may just make her day, and you do not want to see that", I joked, causing them both to laugh. Emmett got out a piece of paper from his back pocket and asked if i had a pen, which i gave him.

"Well then, feel free to give this to her...name?" He asked, while writing something down on the paper.

"Alice" I replied.

"...and your name?"

"Oh you don't have to...-"i said politely, although i was dying to share this moment with Alice.

"-Comon! I owe you" he winked. I looked in Rosie's direction whos face didn't register anything, so i gave in,"Bella."

While he was writing the autograph, i made small talk," So...what are you planning on doing in Turkey then?"

Rosie smiled," We are on holiday with Emmett's brother and my brother, who incidentally is their best friend, you?"

"I'm on holiday with my sister and two best friends." Emmett handed me the autograph, which i fiddled with in my hands.

"That sounds nice. I love your accent! English?" Rosie asked. I confirmed it and we joked about our separate accents, hers being American.

"I hate to leave, but I need to find my girls. It was nice to meet you!" I said, putting the autograph in my pocket and picking up my bag and suitcases. Rosie and Emmett said likewise and waved as i dragged my bags around the airport Arrivals section. I finally found Alice with at least 6 suitcases. I was shocked: she hadn't gone that far had she?

Alice noticed me and waved me over. When she saw the look on my face she said,"They aren't all mine. Ang and Jess have gone to the toilet."

I nodded. I wasn't sure whether telling her about the Emmett and Rosie incident should come up in convosation right now, incase Alice started to search for them, but i needed have bothered. Alice's mouth dropped and she uttered a squeak, looking in a direction behind me. I turned to see Emmett coming towards me.

"Bella!"

I turned to Alice to see her look confusingly between the two of us. I turned back to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett!"

"Call me Em", he said with a smile," You forgot your pen."

He handed over my pen. I thanked him and he said he'd had to go catch a taxi so we exchanged goodbyes and parted ways. I knew it was going to suck, but i had to face...Alice.

"Explain." was the first thing she said. I gave a small whine, then explained from the suitcase, to the soccer ball, to the Rosie, to the autograph, which i showed her. She read it out loud:

_To Alice and Bella: Enjoy your holiday in Turkey! Me and Rosie hope to meet the both of you on our fortnight here! But if we don't, we hope to wish you the best, and to Bella: avoid the sea ;) Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale xxx_

I could hear Alice silenting thanking the Lord for the opportunity to meet Emmett Cullen. I sighed as Angela and Jess came into view. Alice then squealed and jumped on them, telling them what had just happened in the past two minutes. Then they started screaming and jumping in a circle. I felt left out of the huddle, but I wasn't going to go all girly on myself. Paha. I called the girls over and we managed to claim a taxi outside. As we stepped out into the fresh humid air, I breathed in the Turkish air. I do this everytime.

We didn't talked to the taxi driver this time round, besides our destination, because he didn't understand English well. I had Turkish Lira at the ready when we reached the hotel. We looked at the hotel- It looked HUGE! and according to the travel guide, there were lower floors also, which led to the pools and beach. POOLS! I gave the luggage man a generous tip for carrying the luggage to our room as we signed ourself in. People had already woken and were glancing at us at regular intervals. So we hadn't looked like we had just stepped off a plane. Thank Alice. I noticed a few guys do double takes at us and start a guy banter between each other. I scoffed at the situation. Angela waved us over as we had to get our all-inclusive wristbands for the waiters and rest of the hotel identify we are under 18, so no alcohol, and that we are not visitors. We all were stunned at how posh the place looked, I felt a tinge of intimidation. But that tinge went as soon as i met the front desk- they were so friendly!

Our room consisted of a living room with a sofa, flat screen TV, mini-fridge, cupboards and clothes closets and a rack for shoes. There was a large bathroom with a shower and bath and huge mirror. There was a huge separate bedroom with 4 double beds and another closet. I didn't realise how much Phil has paid for this holiday.

" Seaside view!" Alice shouted. We all made ourselves in our home for the next 2 weeks. The unpacking would take at least 2 hours, if we took our time organising everything, so we went to eat brunch first.

"Where is the restaurant?", Jess asked when she called the reception," uhuh, mm, second floor. Okay. Yep. Thankyou!"

We made our way down to the second floor ( we were on the 6th floor- the floors go from 8 down to G ) and found a made table in a huge restaurant. The food was buffet so we went our separate ways to find what we wanted to eat, then returned back to our table. I was starving, and i could tell everyone else was too. The plane meal was tasteless and I needed proper food. I groaned. This food was DELICIOUS.

"O.M.G. I'm in heaven. Seriously. I'd spend all my work earning just to stay here a few more days so i can eat this food! I'm going to get so fat this holiday!" I stated. However, I couldn't eat much more- it was extremely filling.

We spent the next hour sifting through our suitcases, creating sections of clothes and shoes and rushing through that so we could go to the pool and explore. After an acceptable reapply of makeup, we got changed into our bikinis and flip flops and headed outside. The sun on my skin was a change from the English weather. I smiled to myself. However, the sun was blinding! I knew i forgot something!

"hey, do you guys have any spare sunnies?" They shook their heads, all of them wearing their own favourite sunglasses. I huffed. Well i could go back but the sun may go, was my original assumption. Oh well. We couldn't find a sunbed as we got here so late, so we headed to the beach to claim some sunbeds. We were successful, just next to the pier, on the row next to the sea. It is natural for agirl to do so- we eyed up any certain potential boy and girl friends. I saw a tan guy with shiny hair dive into the sea from the pier, followed by a guy with blonde hair who jumped in behind him. i let out a small giggle as i noticed alice looked at them too.

"That blondie is GORGOUS!" Alice squealed." I HAVE to meet him! Come Bella!" She dragged me up from my sunbed under the sun. I groaned, not wanting to me the wing-girl. Its not that that guy with the shiny hair wasn't cute, it's that i wasnt as forward as she was. I didn't relaise that she'd dragged me halfway down the pier by now, so i pulled on her grib on me to slow her down, and she sighed.

"Comon Bella! This is your chance to meet someone new! Screw Nahuel, you know?" she cringed. She did NOT just go there. " I'm sorry! That was insensitive of me. Just please will you come with me to meet some new people as my sister?" I know I had already forgiven her, but i wanted to use it as an excuse. I waved her off and pretended to stomp back down the pier. I knew i should have tried harder. She laughed from behind me. I turned around and beamed at her. We are sisters. Screw what everyone else thought.

"You can't fool ME sis! We are TWINS! We have the same wavelength and the same quality of acting skills! haha!" We laughed together and i gave her the finger and carried on down the pier. When i got down to the end, something caught my eye on the wooden edge- a pair of red sunglasses. Huh. Fate had me covered. I took them off the floor, looking around incase it was anyone elses. Since nobody was even close to the sunglasses, i popped them on my head to shield my eyes and headed back to the sunbed. Angela and Jess had disappeared off somewhere, so i sat down to sunbathe alone. I applied some suncreme as I am a terrible burner, then put the sunglasses on the top of my head and laid down for about half an hour. Suddenly i noticed something blocking my light. I opened my eyes slightly, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Why hello there. Where did you find my sunglasses?"

Oh Shit. Think of something, Bella!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More coming very soon! 3rd update in a day! WOW.**

**Twitter please follow!- **

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)zoeishere**

**review pleasseeee!**


	4. Meeting

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight :))**

**Twitter- search- zoeishere**

**follow please:)**

* * *

I started to slightly panic in my mind. What should I say? All i could think of was something like 'Ah yes...the reason why I have your glasses is...RUN!' or ' They're mine. Shoo'. I can't use them obviously. My eyes were taking their time to adjust to the darkness, so I couldn't tell whether he was angry or not. He then seemed to misinterpret my silence as he then changed his position- he became more relaxed and maybe understanding? Whatever it was he let the sun right back into my eyes- blinding me. I slammed my eyes shut quickly.

"Oh! Of course she doesn't speak English..." he said to himself. Ahh! No we don't want him think THAT! Do we? Who is 'we'? Do I want to know? Okay shut up Bella.

"Uh NO I am English! Its just that you caught me off guard." I took off the sunglasses and handed them over into his direction as I couldn't see. " I have your sunglasses...because I found them on the side and assumed someone must have lost them. And they are really nice sunglasses" I explained, waving my hands in the air. He laughed and i felt the object being removed from my hands, then put on my face.

"Here, borrow them. You look like you need them at the moment more than myself, who careless left them on the edge when I went off with my friend..." I started to shake my head, opening my eyes.

"I insist" he prompted. I finally allowed the gesture and promised to give them back later. That was when I looked into his eyes. His emerald green eyes. I then noticed the rest of him and my mouth dropped open wide. Reddish-Auburn coloured hair, flattened slightly from the sea, with toned muscles all around and a welcoming but sexy smile. This guy was beautiful. I could see he was looking at me oddly, so I held out a hand.

"I'm Bella" he took my hand and shook it.

"Edward...Cullen" he said the last part slowly. I froze and he cringed. And then I understood. Cullen. Cullen. CULLEN! As in Emmett Cullen! What a coincidence! It must be pretty tough to have such a famous brother, so I unfroze, but I wasn't sure it made much of a difference. If I see Emmett later, I'll get rid of any worries Edward has of me.

"Swan." this time he froze... and smiled.

"Swan as in Alice Swan?" I nodded, much trouble has she gotten into already?

"I think your...sister? Yes, your sister has made an quite an impact on my best friend, Jazz...Jasper. I think he's smitten already with her charm."

We both laughed. He then asked me " So...do you want to meet the rest of us? I think me and Jazz saw your two other English friends go up to the pool before. Alice and Jazz followed them just. Wanna join? You can meet my...brother and his girlfriend, too, as well as Jazz."

I agreed. As we made our way back up the stairs back to the main hotel, we chatted about who we were:

"So Edward...you don't sound English. Where are you from?"

He looked down at me, a step or two higher than myself," America. Small place in Washington. You?"

"Close to Birmingham, England obviously" He smiled.

" When did you arrive, and how long are you staying here for? "

" Well me and the rest of us got here a few hours ago, we had just spent time unpacking and eating, we were starving!"

"Same right back. Age?"

"16" Edward then replied with the same. We had then reached the pool and found our 'group'. I saw Jess staring at Edward with her mouth wide open. I smiled slyly. Been there, done that! I then heard a booming laugh and turned to Edward frantically, who looked uncomfortable and with a worried expression, who then said,"Yeah my brother..."

I was then pickup and spun around. I knew instantly who it was. Em!

"Em! Put me DOWN!" I laughed and screamed as he tried to tilt me. As he set me back on my feet, I gave him a hug then turned back to Edward, who had his own mouth agape like Jess's had once been.

"What? W-when?..." He stuttered, "...What?"

"We met Belllaaaa at the airport" said Emmett teasingly. I then noticed Rosalie and went to give her a friendly hug. She looked surprised to see me, but i felt Em already knew as he saw Alice previously when he returned my pen without Rosalie. " She OBVIOUSLY wants my soccer ball. It's in my room, Bellaa" He said with a wink. I scoffed and me and Rosalie rolled our eyes.

"OUR room, dudee", Rosalie smacked his head before he could duck. He whined.

"Rosiee! You know I only have eyes for you!" He hugged her tightly, causing her to giggle. I smiled to Edward.

"I didn't want to say anything until i was positive that you wouldn't run away screaming"I leaned forward, "before I..." I then shoved him into the water. I heard a "crap!" before he hit the water, and I laughed, looking up at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett held up a hand which I high fived him with proudly. I then noticed Alice getting close to Jasper on the poolside. Alice had tried to keep dry from Edwards 'fall', covering her body as much as she could with her hands and hiding her head in Jasper's shoulder, laughing. Jasper looked comfortable for someone he has only just met. He noticed me looking and got up, pulling Alice with him, and headed over towards me and held out a hand, offering me to shake it, which I did.

"Howdy, Bella? My names Jasper Whitlock-Hale, but call me Jazz. My sister, Rosalie, who you can call Rose, but Em calls her Rosie, who only she can stand for that name to come from." He grinned cheekyly with a dimpled smile, also drawing out a Southern American accent. I felt that bit brighter in his presence. He must have a way of doing that- is he a therapist? Or going to be one?

"Hi Jazz, nice to meet you! I see Alice already has her claws into you" which caused a few giggles and Alice to slap me lightly, which i ducked. Jazz smiled, looking at Alice, with his other arm around her shoulders. This is turning out to be an interesting holiday!

"Naw, I'm secretly bulletproof and clawproof" Jazz breathed in a ton of air, posed like superman, then slammed into the pool water, causing the splash to hit us full on. We all jumped back, a little too late.

Oh well, I shouted to him, "JAZZ! Are you waterproof though?" We then all jumped in after him, me and Alice shouting "HEADS!" before we had landed. The water was a bit too cold for my liking, but Edward dragged me up and held me in his arms, which for some reason I was completely comfortable with, for a lack in trust of holiday flings, and being so intimate so early. Alice noticed and gave me a knowing look, which I laughed off, getting comfy.

"So what do you lot want to do today?" Edward asked, squeezing me lightly.

Everyone looked like they were thinking. Alice spoke up "Has everyone seen the whole hotel yet? Where are th entertainment and what restaurants are there?"

"Umm...i think there are 4 different restaurant which we need to book in advance...we can all book on the same nights, so we can sit together!" Rose answered, on Emmett's shoulders. It seems Emmett will be showing off his strength a lot this holiday, which doesn't bother me at all. He can do the work, as I am a weakling, seriously. Everyone seemed enthusiastic in Rose's idea, so we decided for someone to wake up early to check the restaurants, then book us a large table for tomorrow night. Alice and Jazz volunteered.

"Later we can take a look at the rest of the place, after lunch maybe. I really want to try out the water sports. You lot in? Me and Eddie went to the pier this morn, jumped off, and it was wiilld! I swear it was a huge thrill, its gotta be about 6 metres or more high, but there's a lower section if you girls don't want to jump from that high..." Jazz said, offering a challenge to us all.

"Are you kidding? You have NO idea what we get up to at home Jazz. Come on, lets go to the pier and we'll show you what we're made up of!" I wiggled out of Edwards hold and got out of the pool. I could see he looked slightly hurt so once he followed suite, I walked up to him so he can hold me again. I like the feeling- so what? Jazz grinned. My reaction was exactly as he wanted. We all headed down the long flight of stairs to the beach and I saw the pier. Me and Alice looked at each other, grinning. Oh, they had NO idea!. We took off our flip-flops and made a run for it, dashing for the end of of the pier. We had to assume nobody was underneath the pier, as the people at the end gave us 'the singal' to say so, and we carried on running at the same pace, laughing our heads off at the shouts from behind and the booming laugh. We heard loud thuds from behind us. We looked at each other, panic covering our faces. But I then saw Em on Alice's side, keeping our pace, grinning widely. I had to laugh. Just as I was getting out of breath, we hit the end of the pier, jumping like a pencil jump. Jazz was right- it was thrilling. I love the thrill. I may be on this pier more than in the hotel! Actually maybe not, as even though i had shut my eyes tightly, the impact to the seawater forced them open, feeling that unusual stinging. The force of the water also gave me a wedgie, and forced my bikini top up, which I immediately pulled both down, pushing on the deep sea floor to bring me up. The air was a relief. I looked around. Jazz was shaking his hair around like a dog, and Alice had just come to surface after me, breathing deeply, gasping, then smiling widely. And I couldn't see where Emmett was, but most of the water was bubbling white from a spot close to Alice, and I was right. A wave passed by, then Emmett shot out of the water, his booming laugh brightening my day. I wondered how far behind Jazz was, as I hadn't heard him come from behind us. I saw from above the pier, Angela and Jess sitting on the edge of the pier, feet hanging over, holding our flip flops in the air, signaling that they had them safe. I wondered where Edward was, but then I felt hands creep around my waist, and I leaned back into his muscled torso, sighing contently.

"Where did you get to?" I asked looking at his glistening face. We were so close, and he looked so good. I could smell the salt on his skin. Every nerve was tingling with electricity. He looked down at me grinning.

"I'm the fastest runner back home. Not even Emmett is close to beating me. I was behind you, running SLOWly" he teased. I was going to lightly shove him, but before I did that, he pressed his lips lightly to mine, and then it was over. His lips hovered over mine for a moment then moved away. I looked into his eyes. They were brighter than before, more alive. The moment was partially ruined with a booming laugh and a long whistling. I looked over at them, they were already heading fro the pier ladder steps, and more than a few of them I could tell were sharing our moment. I grinned, looked back at Edward, who had the same expression as myself. We headed slowly to the steps as well, ignoring the rest of them. We held hands in content silence back down the pier.

* * *

**Next chapter soon! Please review!**


	5. I wish I had a sister

**Howdy! Stephenie Meyer owns all parts of Twilight. I own all parts of the plot.**

**I know where I am going with this Fanfic, the idea has been in my head for a while, as well as some other plots as well, which will come all in due time ;)**

**follow me on twitter ;) pleeaasee :))**

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)zoeishere**

**please review and read! I've spent nearly two days on this chapter, as I thought I need a bit of Edwards POV. I have school and Gcse's to worry about, so I'm doing my best! Right now I have my laptop on my table, as well as my revision guide x)**

**

* * *

**

We were all psyched for going to Turkey. It was Em's celebration treat for his big movie break, his break into the film industry, and as soon as the holiday is over, he is going to do back to back filming. He will be away for just under a year, then he'll make up a year with us at High School for missing out. We live in a small town in Washington. A little place called Forks, and it was home. Emmett's success was huge news for the whole town, and everyone at Forks High School suddenly sucked up to the whole family. I'm glad Emmett has Rose, as we all know how genuine she is. I love her just like my own sister. She says things straight as she sees them, and brave enough to stand up against something she believes in. We met her through our best friend Jazz, her older brother, and she and Em really hit it off. They've been seeing each other for just over a year, they've recently celebrated their anniversary just last month, I remember because I had to stay around Jazz's that night and Mum and Dad had an all expenses paid trip to see London for their own anniversary. I was completely uncomfortable with Jazz that night as we all knew what was happening. Jazz barely looked at me. Probably the fact that his younger sister was getting it on with his best friend. Me and Jazz haven't 'lost' it yet...personally nobody in this small town is right for me, and I'm not a man-whore. I shuddered, remembering my first encounter with the 'female body'- aka my first girlfriend last year. We had been going out for at least 1 week, and she was very keen, and I couldn't take her being so forward. I kicked her out of my house and hadn't spoken to her since, besides to close the rumours spread by her that we had done anything. Vicky. I shuddered again. I must have been out thinking for a while, as when i returned back to Earth, Jazz and Rose were just looking at me oddly. Emmett was just shaking his head.

"Dude, you need to get some..." Em then continued to eat his instant noodles, watching the game on TV. I looked down, not seeing anything wrong down there...

"Huh?" I replied, looking back up to him, then Jazz and Rose again.

"Dude, you need to get some!" Em repeated. I groaned.

"And why is that, Oh noble one?" I said sarcastically.

"Because you are going to find yourself having a boner in schoo-" Rose slapped him on the back of his head, causing him to splutter, with his food in his mouth. I sent Rose a thankful look, and she nodded.

"Shut up Em, you know I can totally kick your ass" I shouted. Em choked again, but deliberately this time.

"Ooh! I'm so scared" he said, mocking me. Just then, Mum came into the living room from the kitchen, handing Rose a hot drink. Rose thanked her and took a sip, savouring the warmth.

"Have you all packed your bags? You know you are only going on holiday in a few days, make sure you have got everything, as you don't want to be unprepared for the worst, you know." Mum stated, " If I don't feel that you can pack your bags, for a mature pair of 16 and 17 year olds, I could easily express my motherly duty to do you bags for you...but I feel it is right to only fill your bags with what I believe is right for you..." she trailed off, leaving us all to think the worse. It hadn't affected me, but Em's eyes bulged like round saucers, but Rose laughed and stepped in, covering Emmett.

"Don't worry, Esme, i have complete control over mine and Emmett's bags. Don't you worry" she said with a wink. Mum smiled. She loved Rose like her own daughter, and i know she has her hopes set on them two to get married. Mum is the sort of person to see the best in people, and believe everything happens for a reason. I see this as a excuse to why she was given Emmett, if I'm honest...

"Nor me, Mum, I packed my bags last week. They're by the door in my bedroom." We smiled to each other.

"Okay...don't forget you need to leave by 10pm, so you can drive to the closest airport in Port Angeles, then to Seattle, as Port Angeles doesn't have any flights to Turkey. You'll arrive at about 6 to 8am, depending o-"

"Yeah yeah Mom we knowww..."Emmett smiled, slightly irritated, as thats been about the 50th time they has told us, that I know of.

"Just checking..." Mum walked upstairs.

"I wish I had a sister." Rose blurted out. Jazz didn't look bothered.

"Same" Jazz said. I laughed, as Rose glared at us both.

"Hey! No I'm serious!"Rose complained, getting a look off Jazz." My friend said how she has loads of sister-time with her sister. I never had that, you know? I'm usually always around here after school and such, I need some girl time..." Emmett snuggled into her side.

"Babee, you know it's never the same without you!" Emmett made a face at her. It's sometimes awkward as to see a couple act like that in front of you.

"And how did this relate to holidays, from one loving brother to their sister?" Jazz asked, leaning away from the pair of lovers.

"I want some before holiday girl glamoring up! Like do our nails and faces, and have opinions on a two week worth of clothes...you guys are too dumb to know anything about fashion!"

"Can we PLEASE not talk about FASHION?" I asked persistently. Rose huffed but stopped talking, but then turned off the TV, causing groans from the rest of us. Girls. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Right now, Rose is the only girl I can stand. The rest of them are sluts and bitches, as far as I can tell. I hope I don't find any of them in Turkey...

4 days later...

The flight was decent enough, a bit too long for my liking. I could barely sleep because of Emmett moving around in his seat next to me. Rose has probably had experience with a plane-Emmett. I had too, but I thought he had grown it out. It hadn't crossed my mind when Rose had subtly opted out of sitting next to her boyfriend. What can I say? Rose has her ways of getting what she wants out of people...

It was about an hour drive from Antalya Airport, to the hotel. Once we arrive we decided to eat later, as they had a 3 course meal on the plane. Emmett and Rose had their own separate room, while me and Jazz had our own also. The room was huge for the two of us! We spent about half an hour unpacking, like typical guys, then while we waited for Rose and Em to knock on our door for brunch, we sat and watched some decent Turkish telly. MTV was the only one in our language, besides the News, so we watched about half an hour of that before changing into our trunks and t-shirt, as you can't go only in trunks to the restaurant. I put my favourite red sunglasses on my head for later. We heard the knock, and headed out. We asked a English couple about the food here, and they encouraged us to try the food bar next to the beach. We followed their recommendation and headed in the direction they pointed to. There it was, a large hut half full with people, all talking in their foreign accents. Emmett literally skipped to the counter and gazed at the hot food. There was practically everything we'd eat at home, as well as some good ol' favourites. Pasta, sauces, pizza, meat, veg, salads and dressings, and much more!... Oh we may spend a while here!

"Good Lord" Jazz mumbled under his breath. I chuckled.

"Lets eat, brother" I told Jazz wisely, slapping him on his back. We staggered forward, filling our senses with the delicious aroma of Turkey.

After a huge meal, we went to check out the beach and hopefully score us some sunbeds!

"Holy Shit! Dude! A pier!" Jazz practically screamed and pointed at. I think he has a thing for piers.

"A pier lover? Who knew." Emmett said as he passed by us with Rosalie, heading back up to the hotel. "We're going back to the pool, find us some beds. Coming?"

"Nah, we'll talk to you later...See ya" Jazz dragged me down the rest of the stairs to the beach and we quickly found us a sunbed and chucked everything we had on us, including our shirts, on the bed. I felt the sun was a slight bit too bright for my liking, so I left my shades over my eyes. As we walked ecstatically down the beach to the pier, I casually put my shades back on my head, leaving them there.

"Dude! You have to check this out! Its like...20 feet high!" Jazz shouted estatically, taking off into a sprint to the further end of the pier. I shook my head disbelievingly and ran off after him, bouncing lightly because I was humoured by his enthusiasm.

"Mate, what's it with you are piers, then?" I asked him when we stopped about 3/4 down the pier, with a wink. he looked at me and shook his head, his hair blowing in the wind.

"Not that... have you never jumped off a pier? Or off any height? The thrill, the wind in your face, your heart jumping...It's amazing! Try it- Go on!" He said, giving me a little shove. Stupidly, I had stood on the right edge, so that small push sent me flying. Quite literally.

I shouted back up at him. Before I hit the water, I saw him leaning over where I fell, laughing then stepping back a step...I went in feet first, sending me deep underwater, and as I hit the seabed, I kicked back off to send me back up to the supply of air. I felt a force to my right side, and as I reached the surface and opened my eyes, I looked up at where I last saw Jasper, who had disappeared. Some seawater dripped into my one eye, causing me to rub it. I then looked to my right side where I had felt the force. the water around a certain point was whiter than the rest of the sea, bubbling constantly. Jazz must have jumped after me. I saw a figure floating back to the surface, and out appeared Jazz.

"Dude, you alright? I didn't mean to push you in straight away..." he said, coughing abit of seawater out of his mouth. His hair had gone partially over his face, so he dipped under the water, and out again, hair out of the way.

"'Scuse me? Hello?" we looked up. Up on the pier we were less than a minute ago, was a girl. She waved at us, and I saw Jazz wave back. I looked at him. Hello? Jazz looked speechless, but he spoke anyway.

"Howdy, Ma'am. What can I do for ya?" Jazz said, drawing out his accent. She smiled at him. Jazz whispered to me I Call. swam to the ladder, where I followed, dumbfounded. Jazz has NEVER seen anyone he liked properly, acting like this.

When I reached the top ladder and back onto the pier, Jazz had already started talking to her.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, but call me Jazz." he said with a dimpled smile.

"Alice Swan"she replied, holding out a hand.

"This your first day here?"

"Yeah, could you tell?" she responding, looking at her pale skin. He grinned.

"Don't worry about it. Its my first day too, arrived only this mornin'" she grinned this time, then stuck her head around Jazz to glance at me. I waved lightly.

"Hi! I'm Edward, and-" the sun went into my eyes, so i reflexively pulled my sunglasses down. SHIT! They weren't there! I ruffled my hair with both hands, hoping they're hidden in there. THE SEA! I turned around to face the sea, looking down to where I fell. Nothing! I swore, annoyed. I gave one more look to see if I can see them, but no. They were gone for good. My shoulders fell. Those were my favourite! I turned back around and they were both looking at me.

"See anything wrong with this picture?" I asked Jazz, waving my hands around my body. They both shook their heads.

"sunglasses?" I hinted.

Alice still looked confused, obviously having no idea what I was on about, but Jazz looked at my apologetically.

"Dude, i'm sorry. I'll get you another pair, I swear-" I nodded, looking down as I scratched my head.

"What did you do? Because I swear I saw some sunglasses at the end of the pier back where I started..."My head shot up. Where? Alice and Jazz walked back to the start of the pier, me following their heels for a second, then in front of them, hoping to find it before they did. At the end of the pier, we had found nothing. I looked back at Alice, disappointed. What was wrong with me today? Upset over some glasses? Maybe Em was right, maybe I did need to get some...

"I swear I saw some here..." Alice looked pitifully at me.

"They could have been any-ones sunglasses. Jazz you still owe me another pair-"

"-Hey! Now that I think about it, I didn't notice you wearing any shades back at the pier...Alice, what colour were they?"

"Um...red, I think..." Jazz gave me the 'I told you so' look. I rolled my eyes. Alice and Jazz went back up the stairs to the hotel. I stayed behind to give Jazz some quality time with his new girl. I waited for a few minutes, before I started to head for the stairs also. As I walked down the aisle of sun beds, I got hit in the eye by some light. A reflection I assumed. I turned to see where it came from, and that was when I noticed a girl. Crap. She was...beautiful. Pale skin, shining from the Turkish sun, in a blue bikini, with dark brown curls spread ot on the sunbed. She looked like about my age, and as if she were sleeping, but her feet were bopping up and down in a steady rhythm. Then I noticed something else...a pair of red sunglasses...MY sunglasses! I felt immediately distraught. Such a beautiful girl, already in the world of crime. I laughed at myself. A bit over-dramatic, are we? I went over to where she lay, and cleared my throat. She didn't respond, so I leaned slightly to my slide, to get a better look at her face. Her eyes slightly blinked open, which was my queue to speak. She had such lovely brown eyes...should I be good cop, or bad cop? I decided against the latter, as she is pretty.

"Why hello there. Where did you find my sunglasses?" I asked charmingly. She looked slightly paniced for a moment, then her face went blank for a minute or two. I started to get confused. This wasn't how I expected our first conversation to go... Oh! Wait! She must be foreign! I scolded myself disappointedly. I was hoping she were English so I could talk to her, so where does she live? I looked at her again. Her eyes were shut, but she started to wave her hands above her head. Funny sight it was.

"-I am English! Its just that you caught me off guard." She took my sunglasses off her head and handed them to me, which I took slowly, half thankful that they hadn't been stolen or lost in the sea. I felt bad, she looked blind with he sun in her eyes...I put them on her face again, careful to make sure that they went over her ears, then ignored her protests. I felt like a proper gentleman, doing that. I'm like her knight in shining armour. She told me her name, so it was instinct to tell her mine, but I wasn't sure whether she'd recognise my surname, in relation to my brother. I didn't want to know too late that she was talking to me to get close to my brother. You see that situation alot back at home, just from the start of Em's successful breakthrough, I got more popular. I went ahead anyway, telling her my surname, which I got the reaction I didn't want. She noticeably froze, and I was about to cover myself up or say goodbye before I got into anything, but she relaxed and continued on. I decided to jump. It's only 2 weeks of a holiday. It'll be over soon. She said her surname was Swan, and she was the sister of Alice. This could get interesting, I hope. I offered for her to meet the rest of us, so I could tell whether she clings onto Emmett straight away, so I can make it out to be later that we are friends and to find her own group. It sounds tough, but when you have celebrity connections, then we have to risk more than you believe. You have no idea what it is like to feel whether someone is using you- to meet someone, either to get to your best friend, brother, sister. Using one of your talents, or popularity. It happens. I just try to avoid it. We discussed about ourselves on the way back to the hotel. I was trying to be distant, but I knew I couldn't detach myself from her easily, I could sense her next to me, like an electric current. It was an odd feeling. I'd never felt this way before. My hand was just tingling, wanting her hand in mine. I lked her personality. It was bubbly, but shy all the same. It felt as if we were ying and yang, our differences would make up by being together. I had no idea why I was thinking all this, I think lately I have been a touch more sensitive than previously. I was glad that she was oblivious to my mind, if she had been able to read it, I'd have been screwed.

We had just reached my lot, as well as Alice and Jazz sitting lazily together on the side of the pool. I noticed two new girls staring directly at me and Bella, and I leaned closer to her, debating whether I should ask quietly to her who they were. But before any of that could happen, I heard my brothers booming voice, so I tried to explain to Bella who my brother was, as she deserved an explanation, if she hadn't figured it out earlier. She looked scared for a moment, staring into my eyes. I couldn't even stop Emmett even if I had tried- he picked her up and spun her in circles. Wait...-WHAT? Why would he do that? She's mine! But he has Rose...he wouldn't do that with her there...? I looked at Rose who beamed. Huh? What is going ON? Did I miss something? Jazz looked fine, as well as Alice...Oh My GOD! If I don't find out what's going on... I'm going to FREAK! Bella was laughing and screaming, telling Em to put her down. When did she know his nickname? Has she known him all along and not told me? Well I don't have to worry about her using me... I must have looked stupid, looking back and forth from one to another. Bella was about to speak, but Em beat her to it, explaining about the airport and the football. Rose beat me to it this time. She slapped him on the back of the head. I felt a bit better now, to know the inside story. I was just thinking about how Bella's smile was beautiful, just like everything else, and I wondered whether she felt the same, I'd have to test that theory out soon, but then she shoved me into the water! I had just enough time to actually breath, so I felt that I pulled the falling into water for the second time off very well. Jazz followed me in after introducing himself to Bella, and I playfully splashed him in the face when he came up to breathe. That's when everyone else jumped in. I couldn't help myself, and I wanted to test my theory out. Bella had jumped in closer to me, so I pulled her into my arms to see if she'll pull away, but she didn't! That's gotta mean something, right? I felt content in the pool with her like this, so when we got out of the pool to head back to the beach, I was glad when she let me hold her side again. She looked so ecstatic and active from the water. I really wanted to kiss her. My mind is so full of lustful things! I wish i had got some before holiday, so I could act a slight bit cooler now with Bella by my side. The lyrics from that song 'Bed Rock', what is it? 'I hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave'? That was my exact position when Bella ran with Alice to the end of the pier to jump off, Emmett catching up quickly. I waited a few seconds before I handed the new girls, who I think were Jess and Angela, the stuff I was holding, then dashing off after them, diving next to Bella, careful not to land on top of them. You would say this was way too forward, but once I find that girl, there was no stopping me. I gave her a peck on the lips, and instantly I wanted more, but I'd have to wait for her to come this time. I'll have to wait for her to make the next move.

* * *

**next chapter soon! While you are waiting...why not review? (link lower down I think ;) )**


	6. I don't know where he puts it

BPOV

We had decided to stay on the beach for a while, which turned out to be pretty fun, making sandcastles and chatting like good friends. Alice wanted to check out the water sports further down the beach so I went with her, eager to have a sister to sister talk.

"Alice? Can I ask you something?"

"If Its about you and Edward, yes." I laughed at her. How could she guess?

"Well then, do you think everything is a bit too, fast? We just met today and have already kissed! Like, I mean, isn't that toooo forward?"

"Honey, did you want him to kiss you?"

"Well...yes and no. My head screaming 'Nahuel' at me-"

"-Forget Nahuel. This is Edward, a totally different person. You can't let Nahuel mess with your head, Bella!" Alice looked at me angrily. After the Italy holiday, I may have been tough with Alice. Not intentionally, of course, but she felt my pain too, watching me grieve.

I bounced that thought around in my head for a while, while Alice asked the nice Turkish man what sports were here. I think he was trying to flirt with her. A Turkish man who was at least 35, flirting with a 16 old girl with her twin sister next to her, in public. It could have been worse...

"So, are you saying, dear sister, that you think I should make the next move?"

"Yes"

"And how big should this move be?"

She turned to face me." I'm not telling you how to lead your love life. Just don't go backwards, okay?"

I had no idea what she meant, but Alice meant well. I hugged her and we walked back to the group. i was still uncertain about going through the same stuff as I had with Nahuel, but I was half-prepared to let it go. It took a year to feel that way. But wait? Did that mean he was was my rebound? I needed to talk to Alice again! But she had already sat down and was in Jazz's arms! I wonder if Jess and Angela have met anyone new. I mean, Angela isn't really looking for someone new, seeing as she has someone back home, but Jess...! Does Jess like anyone in our group? Em? Jazz? EDWARD? Please please no! I gave Alice my best pleading face, and she unwillingly got up and out of Jazz's arms with a groan. I walked into a free space and asked the first question on my mind.

"Rebound? No way. if this is what you came here to talk about, then forget it." She turned back around to go back, but then gave me a final glance " And my answer is no, providing that you aren't using him for any reason, such as a broken heart or to take out some lust or anger on him..." i shook my head. Alice smiled and stepped back.

"WAIT!" I called her back, then whispered in case anyone could hear me, " has Jess, to you, been acting weirdly?"

Alice looked like she were in deep thought. "Not that I have noticed...maybe a little quiet, but she may feel a bit left out, as we kind of knew each other earlier..."

"Ang seems fine with them" I said, overlooking them casually, careful not to point any fingers. Angela was chatting to all of them, making a joke which they all laughed at. Jess obviously fake laughed, and I frowned.

"Hey Alice, move a bit so you can see them, then check out Jess especially."

We did a little shuffle, casually enough, and Alice pretended to listen to me move my mouth and hands lightly, trying to make it look convincingly enough, but I saw her eye up the group behind me. She seemed to have enough and looked me in the eye, careful not to make any large facial movements.

"What are you doing? We never usually did the mouth and hand thing, only in primary school. And... I think Jess may be acting a little odd, but that doesn't mean- OHMI- goshh" Alice tried to hide her shock. She then whispered to me " I just saw Jess do that thing, you know? The boob thing! At my Jazz! Oh she would NOT!-"

"Woah! Rewind?" Alice looked angry.

"And bros before hoes? Jess is TRYING to get with MY GUY! I can't let her do that!" I had to hold her shoulder for her to calm down. She then looked directly at Jess and looked confused. Then her face went happy again.

"False alarm! She was stretching!" She beamed, obviously glad 'her Jazz' was still off limits to anyone but her. I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand WHAT she saw, but we went back to the group, Me to Edward and Alice back to Jazz.

"What was that all about?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about it." I responded lightly. He didn't look convinced so I gave his hand a squeeze.

The day went by quickly after that, I saw no signs that Jess was taking a liking to any of us, and Edward and my relationship remained level. We went up to the hotel to grab the camera and took some great photos of us lot, due to the VERY expensive camera that makes us look good with pale skin. Airbrushing really helps when the camera does it for you! When I get home, I'm going to upload them to my page and tag everyone in them. I can't say that I'm not showing off with knowing people like them, but my they are gorgeous. Back home, I can't see anyone decent at all, and when I come here, I find a beautiful statue. A fine creation, I'd say. Alice will say that for Jazz, as well. We introduced ourselves to some fellow holiday foreigners, who seemed friendly enough, then when it got late, we all parted ways and headed for our rooms to get ready for dinner at the international restaurant. We already had our outfits planned, so all we needed to do was shower and get made up. We had half an hour before needing to meet up with the rest of us, so we had a girly chat. I wanted to sneak into the conversation about Jess and anyone she liked, as I felt that I didn't trust her to not go after mine and Alice's guys. Back home, she had many boyfriends and although she denied that anything went on with any of them, we all knew better. If we hadn't been so close, we would call her a slut. But we are close, so we don't, as that's what great friends are for- ignoring your flaws and appreciate the rest of you.

"So, are you and Edward, a thing?" Jess asked. Well, that was close enough to get her off my back. I felt myself blush and I looked down. Angela giggled.

"Well, what can I say? I think so, but I need to give it a few days..." Jess looked still eager, like a reporter, so I added "I REALLY like him."

Jess moved on to Alice, who replied with the same, as well as, "He gave me a peck on the cheek when we said bye! He's so sweet!" Alice gushed. I felt so proud of my sister!

"Nawwh!" we all replied, excited for her. Jess looked over smiley. I felt my eye twitch. What was wrong with her lately? Is it something to do with US finding someone and not her? is that it? Or is it something ABOUT the people we met? She seems really fake. I don't know...

Jess caught me looking at her oddly, and froze, looking backward and forward suspiciously. "What?" Then everyone looked at me, Alice with her eyes like darts.

"nothing." i said immediately. I was obviously suspicious of her. But as long as it didn't involve me or those i love, then I hope its not bad...

The phone rang, so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Heyy It's Em, you lot ready for ...dinner?" I could even hear the wink through the phone. I laughed.

"Yeahh we are all ready. See you at the front doors?"

"Actually, Eddie and Jazz have gone to score us all a table. We'll meet you in there. Byeee"

"Byee!"

"OK girls, lets move out" we cheered and went out of our room. Alice walked besides me as we headed down the stairs. I knew what she was thinking.

"Don't ask" i told her.

"I won't. You're just looking out for us, I know. But we've known her for how long? 6, 7 years?"

"And in the past, how many years, has she changed, that we have ignored due to the code?"

Alice sighed, and we walked in silence to the restaurant. We then spent our time craning our heads to find the boys and Rose. We spotted them out back, with 3 tables pushed together. They waved.

"Just relaxxx" Alice whispered. I nodded, smiling at Edward, who grinned back, standing up to say hello to me.

We had got back to the table with our plates full of food.

"Urghh! I'm gonna get soo fat this holiday!" Alice whined. Jazz looked at her and whispered something in her ear, causing her to do the Swan blush. i grinned, mouth full of delicious mash. i quickly chewed and swallowed, as to not look like a fool.

"Oh, please, Alice. You are too skinny! You neeeed a bit of fat on you, otherwise you'd reach size zero." Angela said, which caused us all to chuckle. I smiled up at Edward, who was laughing with Alice, like she was her sister. I felt content, even though I had only known them a day.

Of course, Emmett went for seconds, and thirds. i have no idea how he stays the way he is! He is basically all muscle!

I honestly don't know where he puts it, but he does have alot of energy at night..." Rose led on, causing groans to come from Edward and Jazz. Emmett was eating so wasn't listening. The girls and I stopped eating, looking around the table to see how to react. I giggled and nudged Edwards leg with my own, he looked at me with a sheepish look, and I saw Rose give me a knowing look. I stared at her, my face blank, until we both grinned. I got on well with Rose. From a few pictures of her on gossip magazines, I knew she went to the High school with Jazz, Emmett and Edward, and was Jazz's younger sister.

"Didn't you find your sunglasses then, Edward? Don't expect me to pay for them when you lost them yourself..." Edward looked at me slyly. I blushed, looking down into my empty plate, then took a sip of my Coke.

"Oh, I found them alright." Edward said with a smile in his voice.


	7. Lets get ready to partayy!

**Heyy everyone! review pleaasseee! :)) and at the start of this chapter, you have to remember that we English are allowed to drink at 18, just incase ;) **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight until forever, and I own the plot. **

**BTW i feel a bit hyper after reading another fanfic, as I usually feel what they are feeling, tahts how I work. And the character had just gone really hyper, so I'm kind of feeeeling it ;)**

**That is all :)) You can read and review now :))**

**

* * *

**

**PS IMPORTANT! this chapter toward the middle (only a tiny bit here) and end(more here) has some T rated nature... a warning in advance! I don't know what happens when a story is reported, and i don't want to know if i'm honest :) for any story I wirte, I'm not ever going to write about sex, maybe cover about it lightly when needed, but not going to go explicit, EVER! :)) thats all folks, you can trust me to keep it real ;)**

* * *

After the meal, we planned on watching a bit of the karaoke and then Emmett was going to score some drinks for us, since we weren't old enough yet. Don't worry, we won't have LOADS, we are responsible drinkers. As we sat down a few table back to watch the karaoke, I looked up at the night sky. Beautiful. It was pitch black, with stars dotted around, but it wasn't cold. It was beautiful.

"And next, we havveee" The foreign man drawed out his lines in a foreign accent. We clapped to welcome the singer and watched. No way was I going on that stage. I have never sung infront of anyone. Ever. So when Alice gave me the pleading look, I sternly shook my head, and she gave up. I should do this more often, it would have safed me alot of time and effort and trouble. I saw Alice whisper to Rose, who smiled and got off her seat, heading for Emmett at the bar. I turned my attention to Edward, who was watching the singer read the lyrics in interest. He looked mesmerising. He soon caught on to my staring and turned his attention back on me, smiling and leaning his head toward my ear.

"He's good, isn't he?"

"What?"

"That guy on stage. You should go on. I'd love to hear you sing." I shook my head, and thats when Emmett arrived with some shots.

"I owe that dude, hes given me some extra ones aswell! Come everyone, grab one each! Bottoms up!" I looked at Edward daringly. he raised and eyebrow. I then chucked the drink back. I cringed.

"That is stronggg!" I cried.

Emmett laughed. "What do you expect? Another?"

I passed, and him and Edward took another. I raised my own eyebrow at Edward this time, so Edward flashed me a crooked grin. I rolled my eyes. Show-off.

"I'm going to the toilet. Whos coming?" Rose eyed Alice, and Alice looked up at me. Somethings up...

"Um...I will come in a sec, I'm...talking to Jazz." i saw her nudge Jazz a little, who then nodded. I narrowed my eyes. Screw this. I turned around and headed abck to the hotel, to go and have a pee. I don't know what was up with them, but suddenly it had started to annoy me. Maybe it was the shot. I stumbled a bit. i wasn't a heavy drinker, more of a lightweight, so that one shot had a little effect on me, since I had drained it down staright away, not taking my time. I heard Alice call after me, but I didn't turn around. I hadn't heard her come up behind me, so I was suprized when I got into the bathroom, she was on my trail. I messed with my hair a bit and then went into a cubicle. i wasn't a complete fan of toilet-talking, nor was Alice, so it felt odd for us to actually do it.

"Hurry up Bella. The show must go on."

"Hold up"

"..." yeah that conversation was up. It was a bit more uncomfortable on my side, i think. i flushed the toilet and washed my hands, fiddled with my hair a bit more then Alice dragged me out of the bathroom.

"Heyy! What is with you? Why are we hurrying?" I asked meaningless questions, as she never answered. When we reahced the table again, I saw Rose give Alice a shake of her head, and Alice let go. I slumped my into my chair, and Edward gave me a nudge.

"Whats up?"

"Ask Alice." That would make a great Agony Aunt headline! I felt a bit weird, slightly tipsy, I moved my head from side to side, like in a trance.

"Next up, we haveee...Bellaaa!" I knew i had shock written all over my face.

"You signed me up without asking? Whyyy?" I made a dash to anywhere as far as possible from where I was. I ducked my head and found a seating area with a few boys sitting on the sofas. I sat on one opposite them. They looked pale, like I was, but ike they had just arrived from the airport, wearing a T-shirt and knee length khaki bottoms. I looked at their faces. One was a blonde boy, with hair covering his forehead in a side fringe, a 7/10. Obviously Edward and the rest of us were a 10/10, so I was hardly interested, but the alcohol made him go up by 2, so I was remotely interested. There was a brunette guy, who although was sitting down, looked like he was tall, a 6/10. And then there was a dark skinned guy, also 6/10. They were in the middle of talking when I arrived, but when I sat down they shut up and nudged each others sides. i could make out what they were saying.

"Dude, Look!"

"Wow, shes hot"

"Oh I'd tap thatt!"

"Ooh"

"Shes so flyy"

"Dude, I call."

"Mate, would I let her go? No way, she mine-" I heard a thump, to which I looked up. the dark skinned one had his hands held up, like he was surrendering. The blonde one looked away from him, at me then spoke.

"Hello, there. What is your name." Yep, that boy was definitely English. I felt like we alreayd had something in common.

"Bella" I half- slurred. What was in that shot?

"Hi, I'm James." he leaned over the coffee table that was between us and shook my hand. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. What are your names?" I asked the other two lads.

"I'm Laurent" The dark skinned guy responded.

"I'm Alistair." Said the brunette one, who seemed to be eying my boobs, not me. I frowned.

"Hi, my boobs say hi too." Alistair looked up then, suprised, and I fake smiled.

"Twat" I said under my breath, but he seemed to be able to hear me.

"Excuse me?"

"Well...you were just staring at my boobs when i've only just met you, so you aren't obviously a gentleman are you?" I stood up for myself. James was looking at me oddly. I confronted him aswell.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just your fiesty. thats hot." He said, with a cocky half-smile.

I had no idea what to say, so I huffed and looked away. Just then I heard someone call my name.

"Bella? Bella, I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't go off like that, we've only been here a day so we need to stick together!" Alice had started on me. I sighed and introduced the boys to her. Now Laurent had an evilish eye on him, so I shouted.

"We are taken, douche. Get off your high horse!" The boys didn't look fazed, so I got up and walked off with Alice.

"Ok, I am NOT at ALL sorry for the entering you into the karaoke thing, as Emkmett felt the need to take your place, as after all it was your slot, so he sung Rhiannas, Only Girl In The World! It was hiiilarious, I swear you would have loved it. I even recorded it" We laughed, and she pulled out her mobile and went onto videos. She clicked play and what I saw made me cry with laughter. Emmett was singing ontop of a table, where an old couple sat, looking startled. You could hear the karaoke music in the background, but Emmett was barely concentrating on the lyrics. he swiveled his hips around and did a oldschool dance on the table. He then jumped off and headed towards the camera and smiled, completely out of it, into the camera. I was almost on the floor laughing. I realised that those boys we had just met would want to talk to us tomorrow, but we could handle ourselves. We took self defense and karate lessons as children, as 'now the man of the house is gone, you need to know how to be able to defend yourselves', my Mom said. We completely understood- Renee couldn;t hold up a fight against anyone. Nobody could take her seriously.

Edward jogged up to us.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to! Ready to party?" he grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"Sure am!" I smiled, heading towards the outdoor disco, where the booming music was coming from.

The disco was pretty packed. I could already see some figures dancing behind the smoke, and many many people at the bar and sitting down around some high tables. Alice dragged me to the dancefloor, where we met the rest of the group. Emmett looked pretty out of it, and was dancing with Rose, grinding into her side. I felt high, like i should be getting up to that with someone. Just then Edward came up to me.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Where have youu beeeeen?" I staggered a little bit. Edward handed me a drink. I gulped it down. Edward shook his head.

"Hey, here. You are going to get a huge hangover tommorrow if you keep on acting like this. I thought you said you were the responsible one?" I don't remember telling him that, but oh well. I put my arms around his neck and gave him what I felt was an awesome kiss. Once our lips were locked, we couldn't stop. I felt him deepen the kiss, and we spent at least a few hours, kissing on the dancefloor. We were pretty occupied with each other- when I had the chance to breath, Edward was kissing down my neck. I felt I needed a break, so I dragged him off the dancefloor and headed out of the disco. We walked quickly, but in silence. I didn't know where i was heading, but once I saw my door number infront of me, i knew.

"Shoot! I don't have my key!" I whispered. Edward pulled me away.

"Don't worry, lets go down a floor to mine. I got my key."

"We had just reached the door when we were kissing again. He picked me up so I wrapped my legs around him, and soon later i fell and my back hit the mattress. We were kissing, and I took off his buttoned shirt and threw it somewhere...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that...or maybe i shouldn't askk ;) XD**

**reviews please on what you think of the story so farr:))**


	8. Hangover

EPOV

Urgh! My head KILLS! What happened? I open my eyes. Okay, I was in Jazz's bed, but he may be in mine. Huh. I don't remember much from last night, but I probably had a few more drinks as my head is banging! One word- Hangover. I did a body check. I was in my boxers, which seemed normal. I pulled them up abit, they were riding VERY low. I lifted my head, the light was illing me, but I've honestly had worse. I looked around to see a pale figure next to me on the bed, their back facing me. Is, is that BELLA? Shit. Did I have sex with her? I can't remember much of the night. She stirred and I looked to see the scene of the bedroom. My bed was empty. I realised that Jazz must have left his key, he had told me at dinner last night, I think. So he couldn't have been able to get in. Fuck! Bella's brown hair moved to the side, as she sat up. Boobs and all!

I turned my head away, "Bella..." i say slowly, to not scare her. Too late.

"AHHH! Fuck!... Wait...Edward?" It sounded sexy to hear her curse like that, but we weren't in the correct situation.

"Get dressed Bella." I waited patiently with my eyes closed, letting her collect her things freely and get changed.

"Ok...Edward, we need to REALLY talk." I nodded, opening my eyes. She sat on the end of the bed, staring at me. She handed me my shorts and converses, and then my shirt. I couldn't help but grin when I saw her check me out when I got changed. I sat next to her.

"Gosh, my head hurts!" she said to break the ice, palming her forehead and scrunching her eyes up. I agreed with her. But no time for this talk, we needed to talk about the previous night.

"Bella..."I said. "Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head. "The last thing I rememeber was shouting at these lads who were...never mind."

"What?" I got defensive, angry at the lads already, even though I didn't know who they were or what they did. I could kick their asses.

"I'll explain later." She said sternly. I let it go, for now."I don't remember having...sex, but that doesn't mean that we did do it, I mean..."

"Yeah yeah I completely agree, but we need to make sure, because...I really like you and I want to know how you feel about me, but if this has gone and screwed it all up, then..."

"Well I really like you too, to start things off. I wasn't sure about how fast it was going, and because of my background...but we need to make sure we hadn't done anything, especially unprotected..."

I dashed off to the bathroom to check in the bin. Nothing.

"Is there anything in the bedroom?" I also checked that I wasn't wearing it still...nope, nothing. i heard her call back negative, so I returned back to her.

"You're not going to like it, but we are goign to need to ask everyone. Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice..." She looked shocked, but understanding as well.

"I know...we need to find out if they saw anything, if Jazz came back to see us having...you know..."

"Jazz didn't come in here. He may have gotten as far as the door, though. He left his key here." she nodded, solemn.

There were three options:

1. We didn't have sex, and all was sunshine and unicorns again.

2. We had sex, and she is pregnant.

3. We had sex, and she isn't preganant.

Personally, I was hoping for number one.

"Well, were your boxers on before?"

"Yes, but I could have put them back on..."

"I was wearing my pants, too-"

We heard a loud banging from outside, on our front door. I cringed, knowing it was the worst case senario! It was inevitable, so I walked intot he living room and opened the door, where Jazz, Emmett and Alice were angry as hell! This is shite!

They didn't even ask- they barged in and slammed the door behind them, almost knocking me over to fall on my face! I groaned. This was BAD. Bella gave me a pleading look as Alice dragged her to the bedroom. Jazz grabbed the first room key he saw and shoved it in his pocket.

"Dude! Did you have fucking sex with Bella?" Emmett asked, persistently. He made a grab for my shirt, which I let him hold me from. jazz looked sadly at me.

"I'm not going to say how annoyed I was when I realised you had ditched with Bella, leaving me to sleep in Bella's bed that night" Jazz said, annoyed. " Emmett had only one bed, for him and Rose."

"DUDE! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Em shoute dat me. I knew I had screwed up. He knew I was a virgin and although he was happy for me and Bella, he knew he'd have to get involved. And this was a messy situation, which I can only guess how hard it is for him, as the older brother. I looked pleadingly and him and he sighed, letting go of my shirt. I stumbled backward, onto the sofa, and sat down, head in my hands. i felt the sofa sink next to me, and Emmetts stong arm fall ove rmy shoulders. I shook my head.

"I have no idea! What if we did have sex, and she is pregnant? If we did, there were no condoms in this room, and I haven't got your key..." I choked on my words, speechless as reality hit me. I can't do this. I shook Em off, stood up and told them not to follow as I walked off. Jazz handed me my phone.

"Call if you need us, we'll be here." I nodded, silently thanking him. I needed a walk, alone, to think everything over.

APOV

I was seriously mad a Bella. I dragged her into Jazz's and Edward's bedroom, slamming the door shut and pulling me towards te bed, encouraging her to sit down next to me.

"Bellaa! What have you donee!" I said quietly." i told you not to go backwards, but I didn't mean to go all the way forwards!"

Bella gave a little squeak, then put her head on my shoulder, bursting into tears. As a sister, I kept on reassuring her and whispering soft words to calm her down. I wasn't as drunk as she was, so I can remember when we noticed Edward and Bella missing, around midnight.

_flashback._

_I was in the middle of a snog-a-thon with Jazz. EEE! And when we had a minute to catch our breaths, I looked over to the dancefloor, where Bella and Edward would have been battling themselves. But they weren't there! _

_"Jazz, baby" I snapped Jazz out of the lustful state. He looked to where my eyes lay also, and noticed the difference too. _

_"Let's go." He ushered me out of the disco, walking out into the fresh cool air, compared to the warm air of everyone being cramped together. We checked the bar, the poolside, the sofa area, the hotel lobby- no Edward and Bella! We saw Emmett at the lobby bar chatting to the barman. We called him over and explained the situation. I led them to Bella's room, which I then remembered that she had put her key in her clutch, which I was holding. We went to Edward's and Jazz's next, and we couldn't her anything, either. We groaned. _

_"I left my key inside. Edward has the only other key! Where am I gonna stay?" Jazz complained, worried for Edward also._

_"You can stay in my room with the girls, if you want." Jazz nodded, thanking me. I knew it would get uncomfortable for him to sleep with three other girls in the room, but what else could we do? It was getting late, we'll check the rooms again tomorrow- if we find them, we can ask questions then. Emmett went off to his room next door, and me and Jazz walked hand in hand to mine. We shared a tender kiss at the front door, before we let ourselves inside. Angela and Jess arrived about 30 minutes later, and we explained the situation to them, so they understood why Jazz was here. We left out the Bella and Edward part though, not not make them worry. We just explained that 'Jazz couldn't find edward who has the only key, so he's staying here tonight'. they didn't make question as to why he slept in Bella's bed, which was good._

_End flashback._

I heard the front door shut and the bedroom door open slowly, revealing Jazz and Emmett. Jazz became comforting and hugged Bella, sitting on her other side of the bed. Emmett kneeling infront of her, moving her hair out of her face. Bella calmed down a bit, and asked where Edward was.

"He...went on a walk. To think." Emmett said, matter of factly. Bella nodded, looking down, embarassed. She coughed, sniffling. We spent about another 10 minutes comforting Bella until she was strong enough to get out of the room, so we all walked around the sceneric parts of the hotel, all lost in our own thoughts. Me and Jazz held hands, feeling stronger, through Bella and Edwards difficulties, we will learn from their situation. I felt that me and Jazz were perfect for each other. We could talk for hours on end, not getting bored or feel the need to go.

Emmett had his arm around Bella, swaying with her as they walked. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I hoped it was something nice or a prep talk. A comforting one would also do well in this situation. We were walking down a sunny trail, when I noticed Edward's shiny auburn hair, ontop of Edward, of course, who was sitting on a bench which faced an amazing view of Turkey. He looked in our direction as he saw us coming, and stood up. He rushed towards Bella, Emmett having stepped aside, and enveloped her into a huge hug. This was a complete 'Nawhh' moment, but the three of us kind of shuffled to the side, to give the two some time.

EPOV

I was on a bench, facing Turkey. I had some time to think, but none of that mattered. I should support Bella either way. It was my fault that I got her that drunk, and I had the key to the room. I didn't feel complied to be there, I just...had to. It was Bella. I had known her for a day, and by the end of that day...I don't know. I have strong feeling for her. I am not going to say that i love her...I haven't experienced that before with someone besides my circle of friends and family, and after all, it's only been a day. So if it were to develop to, those feelings, I'd completely and utterely support her if she did get preganant, so it shouldn't change now should it? No. All i can do it be a good... what ever I was to her, and hope that she wasn't pregnant, because it isn't really a good time, you know? I have school and my career to worry about. I'm going to be a doctor, like my dad. So I have to study hard and keep my grades up, otherwise that's not going to happen.

The view of Turkey made me realise three things:

1. Turkey is beautiful, and boiling hot.

2. I have to leave Turkey in less than 2 weeks.

3. I have to leave...Bella, in less than 2 weeks.

How can I leave her? If my feelings increase as fast as they did yesterday...then I will be loving her by the end of the two weeks! It's inevitable! And I can't possibly ignore her. That would hurt her, too! I shook my head. This is just my luck. I find an amzing girl and in two weeks, I have to move back to America. Wait...Jazz has to do the same too. I have to remind him, as to get advice from him aswell. Jazz knows alot of things, he is like a therapist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I turned my head. Alice, Jazz, Emmett...Bella... I stood up, and Emmett stepped away from Bella, taking his arms off her shoulders. Mine and Bellas eyes' connected, and held as I rushed toward her. I slammed my eyes shut as I grabbed a hold of her, and Bella held on tight to me, sniffling. I breathed her fressias scent in, and whispered sweet nothings to her. I don't know how long we were there, but I knew I had to be with her. The only problem was...after the two weeks... What would we do?


	9. SuperRose saves the day once again

**Hi all! I hope the last chapter reminds you that drinking is okay, but don't get smashed! You could get up to who knows what and you'll regret it forever! :O I of course, am not anti alcohol, just be careful ;)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight, and I own the plot, as usual. :))**

**twitter:**

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)zoeishere**

**follow my twitter ^^**

**review please! :))**

* * *

BPOV

"So what next?" I asked Edward, who was looking at me oddly. Huh.

"Well, Emmett and Jazz don't know anything, they were questioning me earlier. So I guess all we have to do is wait...unless you want me to get you a test?" I nodded.

"Not yet though, because you need to give it time..." I trailed off, not wanting to have this conversation. He understood, and took my hand, leading us back to the pool. We got in line to get some chips and then sat on a poolside table, watching the world go by. I was pretty miffed that I was as pale as yesterday, so I sat under the sun. Edward caught on and did the same, I wasn't sure why as he had the American glow radiating off of him. I saw Rose walking towards us, in her bikini. I was sightly intimidated my her curvy body, but i knew that under that she was such a lovely girl.

"Hey guys, whats up?" she said smiling. I looked at Edward, confused. Why is she so casual about everything? I think I haven't seen anyone else because of the situation we had going on...

"Er...Rose. Where have you been the last couple of hours AND last night?" Edward asked her. She looked confused this time.

"Well I've been sunbathing alone since this morning- I want my tan to stay, and not have to go to a fake tanning place, because you look orange after they attmept to make you look good. Plus, I'm afraid they'll perve on me. Last night I had an early night, because of the flight? jet-lag and all. But I couldn't get to sleep- false alarm I guess- I couldn't be bothered to get ready and chnaged again, so went downstair to buy a magazine and read it in bed" Rose said "...Why?"

Edward looked back at me, egging me to explain.

"Well...last night, me and Edward had sex." the signs were there, so I had to accept it. Rose laughed at me.

"No you didn't."

"YES, we did!" Why couldn't she believe me?

"No, you didn't! I totally saw you passed out on the bed. You didn't have sex."

"Yeah we kind of woke like that. Wait...what? How did you SEE us? Jazz left his key on the side, we saw it this morning!"

Rose looked at me, annoyed." Last night, I was in BED reading the magazine. I hear a bang from Edward and Jazz's room, so I get the SPARE KEY that i personally asked the reception for, to get in to see what was up. The bedroom door was about to swing close, you both having just got through there. I saw you and Eddie all up in each others bussiinness, knickers ON, and then you collapsed on the side, both of you knocked out straight! Did you think you had SEX?"

I was shocked. I looked at Edward. he was shocked. I looked at Rose. She was shocked. We all were shocked. Reality hit me. I didn't have sex with Edward. Edward didn't have sex with me. I wasn't pregnant. Rose saved the day. I got up and hugged her, then hugged edward, who was still frozen on the chair. He then beamed, then hugged me back.

"We need to tell the rest of the lot! Ohmygoshh thats a huuuggee relief! I shall never drink that bad again!" Edward laughed hard at that, which ruined the I'm-not-pregnant moment. I shook my head at him, disappointed.

"You know I can totally kick you ass and take your sperm so you'll have to pay be child benifit." I warned. He held his hands up in the air, surrendering. I grinned and took his hand and Rose's to find the others. All I did say to them ,or more or less scream was:

"I'M NOT PREGO!"

They caught on though, and applaused as I bowed dramatically. See, I'm back to my usual teenage self. They listened as Rose explained the situation, and I saw everyone happy again. Yay! I got Alice to come up and change with me to go to the pool and we met Edward, Rosalie, Jazz and Em at the lobby. I wondered where Angela and Jess had got to- I hadn't seen them at all today...

We headed for the pool and did a few jumps and swam together in a group. I noticed those boys had met last night staring at us from a group of sunbeds a few feet away, so I got everyone to casually shuffle across the pool, with Alice's help, as she understood. There were a few extra people with them today. A girl with strawberry blond hair, another girl with long black hair. they were both standing together, facing the boys, chatting. There was a few other boys who had just arrived. James looked up at them and said something. One of the new guys had a mop of brown hair, with bright orange trunks. Another guy was walkign behind the guy with the brown hair. He had ginger hair and was talking to a girl, arms waving about, with short platinum hair with a red streak in the fringe, who was laughing loudly. The guys offered to get us drink, so we all asked for cokes. As they left, we decided to sit on the side on the pool, which was a mistake, as James and Laurent got up, followed soon by Alistair. the giner guy groaned and shouted a complaint but was ignored by the three lads, heading towards us quickly. We stood up together, as to form a strong shield from the guys.

"Well, look who it is...Bella?" James said to me loudly, laughing as he grabbed my wrist. I tried to shake him off, and he let go. I noticed that Laurent was intimidating Alice and Rose was being taunted by Alistair.

"Hmm...guess you aren't just feisty as a drunk..." James leaned in towards my ear, smelling me. What the hell? I leaned back, just as he wrapped his arm around my ass, then pulled me in as he whispered rude things to me. I felt completely turned off my his attitude. Who does he think he is? I looked away in disgust and had perfect sight of the poolbar. Jazz had his face turned towards us, a picture of horror, who hit Emmett quite hard on the shoulder, who looked at him staright away. Jazz stood up, plastic cup in hand, and headed towards us, Emmett following, who was cracking his knuckles and stretching.

I tried to shove James away, but he had a hard grip on me.

"Get off me, James!"

"Or what?"

"Or you may not be able to have children in the future!" I warned, not bluffing at all. But I did really want to show him not to mess with me...

He obviously thought a was joking, but pulled back slightly. " Hahaha...you have NO idea what I get up to... maybe you'll be interested to find out later-" Too late I forced my knee up high, then swung my hand back. I was smiled with the result. James's face was a picture of shock, and gladly, pain. I turned around to see Jazz running over. He let his drink move too fast, so it spilt, and hit the floor he was running on. He slipped, flying high up in the air before landing on the hard ground. Alice saw him, so got Laurent dealt with as quickly as possible. She then ran to Jazz to help him sit up, and Emmett dodged the duo on his way to Rose and her target. Alistair backed away slowly as he caught sight of his friends, and then Emmett.

"Do you KNOW who I am?" He said harshly to Alistair. Alistair stepped back further, stumbling. Emmett answered him for him. "Well, I am Emmett Cullen. And that girl back there? The one you were trying to 'GET WITH?' She is my long term GIRLFRIEND. I go the the gym 3 times a week, plus training, and can easily...oh so easily, knock you out with one punch. But I can't be sure how much damage I can do. You hear me?"

He then said to the rest of their group and James and Laurent,"And if ANY of you, lay a finger anyone that I don't WANT you to, then you have volunteered to be my testers, on how much damage I can do. Got it?" I was amazed. Emmett under the muscle and fun, was very protective and, tough when he wants to be! WOW. Emmett then went back to Rose, who gave him a huge kiss, tongues and all, then smiled and whispered something to him. We all then helped Jazz get to an empty sunbed.

"I think you've twisted it." Emmett said.

"Dude, I don't care about my ankle. Thank you for standing up for us lot." Jazz said, honestly.

"I'm only doing what I see fit. I'm not sure whether it will be in the paper tomorrow if I hit that dude, but it will be soo worth it." Emmett shook his head, holding Jazz's leg, examining his ankle. Edward came up behind us with a tray of cokes.

"Jazz, whats up with your ankle?" We shook our heads laughing. Just then I heard a nasally voice pipe up from behind me.

"Hey biatch" I turned around to see the strawberry blond girl, with the brunette girl and blond girl on either side. I recognised the girl as the one from the airport.

"Well hey to you too! Guess bad luck was on my side when we first met in the airport, and now its back again!" Alice laughed.

"Oh, right. Well...anyway! How dare you say that to JAMES. I mean, I'd totally get with him anyday, and yet he'd get with you? What the fuck is up with that?" She said, very bitch-like.

"Excuse me? you can tell Jame from me that I don't want to be his girl, so fuck off! got it?" Edward looked at the two of us bickering, sliding a arm around my waist. The rude girl caught notice of him, then immediately stuck her books and hand out.

"Hi, i'm Tanya." She said, expecting Edward to shake her hand.

"Edward." He replied stiffly. i leaned closer to him, grabbing his other hand, to show Tanya where she belongs. Elsewhere. She sniffed again.

"Bree! Corin! Let's leave these two to go fuck." She said. I assumed Bree was the brunette and Corin was the blonde with the red streak, as their heads looked up as each name was called. Like followers, they were.

As they slauntered off, Edward said to me, "Explain." So I did. And James broke his nose that day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**lesson 1- drink resposibly.**

**lesson 2- violence is not good, so use it reasonably and CAREFULLY )**

**lesson 3 shall be about how drugs are not good for you ;) nahh im just kidding :P**


	10. Colin

**Hii again! zoeishere ! **

**You know the lot: follow me on twitter**

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)zoeishere**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the WHOLE of Twilight xD And I own ze plot.**

**review please :)) and read, of course :))**

**BTW. I do mention where Jess and Angela disappear off to. You may think i just forgot in the previous chapters, but I didn't. trust me, I know where I'm going with this whole story. Besides the end ;)**

* * *

BPOV

The next few days went by quickly. We had very little trouble from those other English people who tried to pick up a fight, we went to the Turkish market and went to Antalya to check out the sites. It was beautiful and boiling. I was so glad when Edward bought me an ice cream and another bottle of water. It was so sweet as well. We learn that the statues were black for a reason- something to do with the war or other countries or something. I wasn't really listening to Alice as she read the booklet. Antalya was again, beautiful. It was so cheery and busy and there was an amazing view of the port! It was really something! As we went for the drive home in the taxi, we were wiped. All i could think about was jumping in the pool, in clothes and all. Edward rubbed small circles on my leg, soothing me. I cuddled closer to him and he picked up my legs, putting them on his lap. As the days had past, we had inevitably, gotten closer. I had never felt this way about a boy before. Not even Nahuel. Our nights sometimes consisted of our group going back to the disco, but I haven't downed any drinks lately. I've learnt my lesson. Plus, If i were to have sex with Edward, honestly, I would want to remember it. the other nights, we would go to the lobby and chat for hours, within the circle of our group, or find other places to sit, such as outside of the hotel in the seating area, the karaoke bar, the sofas, or in our room, as it was much bigger. We all acted like close friends, even Angela and...Jess. Jess had still been acting odd, but the reason why they weren't there at the start was because they were boy-hunting. Otherwise meaning that Angela was dragged by Jess to go boy hunting for Jess.

Edward sighed, content. I laid my head on his chest and felt his breathing torso. Alice and Jazz were in a simlar position infront of us. Angela and Jess were silent on the opposite side of us, and Em was drinking down a whole bottle of water as Rose read another magazine.

Em whined."How long until we are back? I need to pee."

I laughed. "Not long now, just don't pee in the car. I think if you stop drinking then you'll need to pee less."

Emmett nodded, holding the water out in front of his face. "You're right. But whenever I drink something other than juice or water, you all complain it's bad for me. Now, when I'm drinking water, you still complain. Its a win lose situation!"

"You know its bad if you drink TOO much water." I said, my science knowledge flowing through. Emmett looked shocked and scared.

"W-w-what?" Em stuttered. "Am I going to die?"

"NO, but my science teacher told me about this girl who drank litres and litres of water when she took some drugs at a party, as she knew the drug would make her dehydrated. So she drank LOADS within a short amount of time, and she was either hospitalized, or...you know. She drank so much though **(A/N- don't be afraid to drink too much water xD! read the bold bit at bottom about the 'water story')** so you'll be fine. I was just saying..." I tried to make him less afraid of water. Emmett shrugged.

"okay then, smarty" And he took another gulp. I smiled, thankful he wasn't discouraged. I noticed Jess was looking a little tense.

"Jess? You alright?" She nodded. I looked at Edward oddly, who shrugged, frowning a little at Jess's behaviour.

"I'll talk to her later" Edward whispered quietly. I nodded.

When the taxi came to a stop, Emmett dashed for the nearest toilet, slipping slightly when running, but managing to catch his own fall, and carried on running at the same speed, having not learnt. The rest of us ran for the pool. I saw Jess walking behind everyone else, so Edward slowed down to talk. I didn't want to know. I ran with the rest of them and dived into the pool, ravishing in the coolness and promising myself I'll never take water for-granted. I sighed in contentment. Just then Emmett came running again and did a flip into the water, causing the splash to knock my floating, making me choke. I coughed for a few seconds, then felt better.

"Bella, you okay?" Em asked. I nodded, but he slapped my back anyway, making me cough more, incidentally. I saw Edward and Jess still heading over here, so I waved them over. Edward waved back, gave Jess another few words, and ran off in my direction, diving under and reaching me. I tried to swim behind Emmett, but he caught my feet and dragged me under. I made another feeble attempt to get away from him, but he wsn't having any of that. he grabbed me by the waist and wrapped both arms around me, kissing me underwater. We continued to kiss when we floated to the surface, not realising how Rose swore and Emmett clicked his knuckles again. Only when he shouted "OI!" did we look up.

The ginger lad from the other group had gone to talk to Jess, who was talking to him back. At the sound of Emmett's voice, the ginger guy looked at him, startled, but Jess pulled him away and they started walking to the bar. I looked at Edward and Em. What will Em do? What did Edward and Jess talk about? Edward looked at Jess longingly.

"I need to talk to her, tell her what that group was doing. She nor Angela know about it." Angela heard this.

"Heard about what?"

"You know that group of English who we don't talk to?" She nodded, curious as to why we never spoke."They tried to mess with our 'group' last week. Em may have made them scared of us, or rather, just him and Bella and Alice." He winked at me and then grinned at Alice.

"That guy Jess is talking to is part of that group." Angela looked shocked.

"What were you talking about before?" i asked, curious. Edward looked at me, and squeezed me.

"Well Jess was feeling a little annoyed at how...Alice and you have found us and are so comfortable with us, and Em and Rose, and she isn't feeling as confident." My mouth dropped. She can't take THAT out on us! That's isn't our fault she isn't 'feeling' as good about everything that has happened this week! "It isn't your fault, of course, it's just that she wants to find someone she is comfortable with herself." I looked at Jess, sympathetically. Well her and that guy did look like they were having fun...Jess was laughing at something he said, and then they both ordered some drinks. I just hope it doesn't get the the stage of them using her to get to us, or whatever.

About an hour later, we were still in the pool, having fun. Jess and the ginger guy walked to the poolside close to us and sat down. Jess called us over, happier. I swam over, cautious of him. He looked afraid of me, so I tried to make a good...second impression. I smiled lightly.

"Hey Jess, who's your friend?" Jess looked over at him then back at me.

The ginger guy held out a hand at me, and I shook it lightly. "Hi...I'm Colin, you?"

"Bella." I decided to break the ice quickly. "I hope you aren't like your...friends... And for the record, I was merely protecting myself."

He nodded."No...I didn't want James to go do that. He is very...possessive and controlling. You were right to do that. He deserved it. Have you seen those girls that were all over him? One of them, is my twin sister, Corin. The one with the red streak? I know she's my sis and all, but she is a slut. No doubt." He looked down, hands in a fist.

I sat on the other side of him on the poolside "Don't worry about it. Okay..." I pointed out everyone in our group, and welcomed him to hang around whenever. Colin turned out to be a quite decent guy. I really liked him and was glad that Jess finally found someone, instead of feeling left out. Colin was...hilarious. He told me a story of how Tanya, the strawberry blond haired girl, tried to seductively walk along the poolside to 'attract' the boys, and he pushed her in the pool mid-strut. She fell ungracefully.

"Colin!" Corin waved him over. He shook his head. She frowned, then strutted towards us, obviously conscious of Em, Jazz and Edward. Ugh.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Corin asked sweetly. Colin sighed and got up, walking over to a spot about 10m away from us. I looked at Jess, worried. I didn't want Colin to feel pressurised by anyone to stay with that group if he doesn't want to. Tanya and Bree joined Corin in talking to Colin. Tanya pointed at us and shouted loudly:

"Because you just CAN'T!"

It was an obvious argument. "Jess, we have to do something." She nodded. We both got up and joined the circle.

"Hi Tanyahh, Bree and Corin..." We said, just as sweetly. "We were just wondering...whats the problem? Because if Colin wants to hang around with us, then he can!"

"Well, we were just explaining how you are a man-stealing biatch! So obviously it is wrong to hang around with you!" Tanya put out.

"And who the hell did we steal?" I asked sharply. " Give me names!"

"HIM!" She pointed to Edward. "I SAW HIM FIRST! YOU STOLE HIM!"

Edward noticed it was himself that was being referred to, so got out of the pool and joined me.

"No I didn't STEAL him! He was never yours!" I shouted at her, going into her personal bubble now. Edward pulled me back slightly.

"Why would I prefer a bitch to Bella?" He asked Tanya simply. Her mouth shut and she whimpered.

"Bree, come on! Corin, If you want to stick with your dick of a brother, go ahead." She turned and left. Corin looked at Colin pleadingly. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she followed the girls, like a puppy. Edward put a hand on Colin's shoulder.

"You okay? You can join them if you want, we won't hold it against you..." Colin shook his head again, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm good, I didn't want to look like a douche-bag, on holiday. Its over now." He smiled and took Jess's hand, which she gladly accepted. "Now, have you guys jumped off the pier yet?" We all grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Btw the water story did come from my science teacher. We were learning about osmosis and diffusion and such (like E and B in twilight, lol) and she just came out with that! So lesson 3 did contain abit about drugs, who knew? I didn't xD. **

**Lesson 3 xD- drinking water is good for you, drink at least 1500ml (3 bottles of 500ml) on average a day to keep you hydrated. Just try not to gulp it all down in a last minute thing. Look it up if you want, to see if my science teacher was correct. **


	11. GROUP PIC!

BPOV

"Emmettt! STOP- AHH!" Rose giggled as she ran from Em who had a water gun in hand. He had just squirted her, and she turned to shoot him in the face. He pretended he was hit and fell to the ground, shouting 'sugar' or 'say hi to my mom'! I laughed and refilled me own water gun. It was boys against girls, which was pretty fair 5:4 to us. After all, boys are larger and Edward is very fast. We had gone to the grassy area where our separate sunbeds were put, and the sunbeds were our only cover.

We all had gained a gorgeous Turkish tan, which I was proud of the most. Alice gave us handy hints on keeping our tan, including that exfoliating doesn't get rid of your tan, but make it look better. And it did! We were 2 days away from leaving for the airport, and I was making the most of the sun and being with our friends. We always found things to do! We had been to some of the a la carte restaurants, and we were going to a Chinese restaurant tonight, with sounded exciting, so we had to get ready for the meal earlier. We had planned on drinking a bit tonight earlier, so we can take our time to get sober. Drinking after 10 was out of bounds now, and 2 hours to sober up will do us good.

Mine and Edward relationship so far: we had got even closer- yesterday he told me he loved me! I knew I loved him too, and we made out in his living room. I stayed over, but no sex.

_Flashback_

_"Edward" I giggled as he licked up my neck. I nibbled on his earlobe and he groaned. This was one of the many nights we had gotten this far, but left it just as that. _

_"I need to tell you something" he mumbled as he jerked his hips to mine. I could feel him, down there, but I tried not to let on my fear._

_"And what's that?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing, and looked directly into my eyes. We hadn't drunk at all that night, so I was slightly anxious as to what he was going to say. "Edward-?"_

_"I love you." He blurted out, looking into my eyes for any flickers of emotion."Not the pitiful 'love' that you hear young teenagers say when they've been going out for a week, that isn't real love. Not that sort of love. I've started to fall in love with you as soon as I met you. As soon as a saw you on that sunbed wearing my sunglasses. And over this past week and a half, I've begun to feel what I have never felt before. I love you."_

_I was stunned, but I knew what was deep inside as well. "Edward...I love you too." He beamed and resumed his kissing, just on my lips. I groaned, tugging on his hair. He pulled me even closer to him._

_"Edward" I pulled back, resting my forehead on his, catching our breaths. He picked me up, stood up from the sofa, and set me down on the ground. _

_"I know, love."Edward smirked. I laughed lightly, stroking his face. I did love him. _

_"Lets go to sleep, I'm tired." I yawned as he picked me up again and place me on the bed, head on the pillow. A few seconds later I felt the mattress sink from behind me, and Edward wrapped his arms around me, spooning me. I snuggled into him and he pulls the covers up, to keep me warm._

_End flashback._

I was afraid. Of having sex. Is it painful? I couldn't really remember what Alice had told me. She had already had sex with Jasper, she said it was right, it felt right, and she loved him as much as he loved her. I felt really happy for her, but was worried that she will be left heartbroken as we left for England, and they left for America. I was worried that I couldn't cope myself. I wasn't sure if i wanted a repeat of a few years ago. Nahuel had taken so much from me, without even realising it. It was bugging me what Edward would think if I told him.

"CHARGE!" I heard someone shout and suddenyl I was knocked off my feet, being picked up. I screamed and saw that underneath me was Jazz, who held me up like I was a pillow.

"Eddie! Look who I have? Do you want her? Yeah? Catch me!" Jazz laughed and ran with me on his back. Jazz was a decent runner as well, and he hid behind a tree. My head stuck up from the top and I made sarcastic comments on how he can see me.

"Jazz. Really. He can see me. He is waving right now." Edward then made a dash for Jazz, running around the tree, and misinterpreted how far he was, as he crashed into Jazz, knocking him over, and me with him. We landed with a crash, and I heard something click. Ow! My knuckle! Ugh! I grabbed Jazz's hand as he helped both me and Edward up, groaning.

"You okay?" We nodded.

"You?"

"I'm good" Jazz ran off. Edward gave me a piggy back and ran back. Emmett had a hold of Alice and Rose was squirting Alice with the water gun.

"Who's side are you on Rose?" I shouted, getting off Edward and stealing his gun, shooting at Emmett. Rose looked confused, then decided to aim at Em again. Em let go of Alice and I handed her one of my guns.

"Here."

"Thanks Bella!"

Just then me and Alice were picked up from behind. Boys! We screamed and wriggled in their arms as we were brought down on the floor. Edward held my hands above me head then leaned down for a kiss. I saw a flash coming from my side. Alice! I turned my head to face her, just as another flash went off. She had brought her waterproof camera, so we had many photos that we were going to print off when we get back home.

"I've almost ran out of memory, so I'm savouring all of these photos for the best moments" Alice said happily.

"Well take more of yourself then!" I said sweetly, trying to let her know via the twin mind to go and leave me be with my boyfriend, or whatever we were. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, weren't we? She didn't get the message.

"Awe, you are too kind! Why don't we all have a group photo? EVERYONE! GROUP PIC!" Everyone gathered around, so we were forced to get up and join them. Just before the flash, Colin said:

"Here's to all the girls waiting for the COLIN!" We all burst out laughing. Colin over the past few days had gotten more and more funny, and he told us about the theory that if you pretend to be cool and act like 'a catch', then girls will fall for you. He was going to update us on that after the holiday went he goes to college. I couldn't wait.

"That was perfect!" Jazz went and looked to see the picture, I didn't bother, as Edward distracted me once again.

A few hours later:

"Okay, we REALLY have to go if we want to get ready on time..." I said to everyone, sad to leave to comforts of the sunbed with Edward. Edward sighed.

"Okay. 5 more minutes." I groaned.

"Love, we've had 15 minutes already!" Edward smirked.

"Yeah alright, love." He gave me another breath taking smile.

I wiggled out of his grasp and put on my flip flops, dragging Alice away from Jazz on the next sunbed. Jess, Colin, Angela and Rose had already departed as they had shower routines as they all had to share.

"Come on, lads!" Em told the boys. "You want your ladies to look sexy for tonight, don't you?" I smiled, knowing where this was going.

"Because you don't want them to-" I threw my flip flop at him, hitting him in the face.

"-HEY!" He threw it back at me and I put it back on my foot. We started to walk back, so the boys caught up to us. The elevator ride was entertaining, as Em, being the mature person he was, pushed all of the buttons, then ran out to see who would make it up to each floor first. We won, as we jumped into the opposite elevator and went to his floor straight away, then waited for him to arrive.

"Hey! I know you cheated. You came from the other elevator!" said Captain Obvious. **(A/N: where have I heard this? I forget xD)**I laughed, then gave the two best friends, Jazz and Edward, a kiss on each cheek before we went to our own floor. Edward pouted, but I wouldn't have it. I pressed the 'Shut elevator doors' button myself, giving a wink to him before the doors shut. Once we had gotten ready, we made our way to the lobby to meet the rest of them, Colin couldn't join us since he had family with him, so they had to eat together. We headed for the Chinese a la carte restaurant, and took our seats. This restaurant wasn't a buffet, you had a menu and order the food you want.

"I'm ace at using chopsticks" Angela said. We all laughed.

"Oh, look at you and your skills" Em said, high-fiving her. I was quite good at chopsticks myself. As we were served, I saw Edward picking up a piece of sushi. Burgh! Edward saw my face and offered it me, literally shoving it in my mouth. Nice. My taste-buds registered the taste and I gagged. Ever since I went fishing with Charlie in America, I couldn't eat fish. I didn't want to seem gross if I spat it out, so I chewed and swallowed, drinking a huge gulp of water as it went down. I made a involuntary face. Edward laughed and ate another piece of sushi. I looked over at Rosalie, who was trying to stick one chopstick in to hold it in place, before she ate it. It didn't work. I laughed, and she gave me the bird. Alice was taught by me how to use chopsticks, so was teaching Jazz how to do it, as he was just using his fingers. I picked up my chosen chicken chow mein with side dish egg fried rice.

"Emmett. Please, you're insulting anyone Chinese by using chopsticks that way." I joked. "Here" I showed him how to position the two chopsticks together and how to pick food up. He wasn't cooperating, so I gave up, and let him continue trying to balance the sushi piece with a chopstick in each hand. I laughed again. I noticed that Edward was staring at me, with some emotion in his eyes. I guessed it was pride. I smiled up at him.

"What?" He looked away.

"Nothing." he leaned in towards my ear "I was just wondering how perfect my...girlfriend is."

I blushed, looking down, then said back to him "Well, I was wondering the same thing about my boyfriend, who knew?" He grinned my crooked grin at me.

"Come on, love birds- your food's going to get cold!" Em said. He sounded like my Mom. I told him that and he looked shocked at himself.

"I didn't realise! I swear!" Rose patted his back. We all laughed. Rose then remembered something, getting her magazine out of her handbag, and handing it to me.

"Bella, you need to see this, it's honestly nothing compared to what it could be, but I thought you should know..." On the front cover, was a Picture of Rose and Emmett, at an awards show, smiling for the camera. Underneath was a picture of what I can guess...was her and Edward! The caption said "Emmett Cullen hasa brother! Proarh!"

I turned to the page on the magazine. The page included a section on Em and Rose, with a bad quality photo of them leaving Antalya Airport. The column was of them taking a family holiday with...and in the other section, was a picture of me and Edward on the beach, kissing in our swimsuits very intimately. The headline said "Edward Cullen soon to be single, ladies!" there was also a picture of a younger looking version of Edward.

'As you know, in issue 188, we showed you a picture of Emmett Cullen's younger now 16 year old brother, Edward Cullen, last year. And left, is an exculsive picture of topless Edward on the beach with his supposed girlfriend, English townee, Bella Swan. Don't be worried though, the relationship is said to be 'on the rocks' A source tells us "Bella and Edward met on the Turkish hotel" location withheld. So don't expect this holiday fling to last very long! With Edward in America and her in England, will she move to be closer to him? I doubt it!' I threw it back at Rose lightly, scoffing. Edward frowned, I wasn't sure because he hadn't finished reading it, or about the column.

"A Source? Really?" Emmett shook his head.

"Don't worry about these sources- nor the magazines- at least they didn't say something offensive or negative- they can sometimes suck. Do you remember, Rosie, when they published that one on how you were pregnant with that dick's baby? Hahahaa. Oh yeah Bella, at least it was a good photo, you look hot in that bikini-Ow!" Rose slapped Em on the back of his head. I blushed, looking down. Being so close to the while group these past week and a bit, I forgot about Emmett's status. Being away from the media seemed to make me understand Emmett more, rather than read a bunch of lies. It felt odd for a celebrity to compliment me, even though he has said much to me before.

"Hey! What has the Prego story got to do with a bad photo? Are you saying I LOOKED PREGNANT?" Rose looked at him threateningly "think before you speak."

"It came out wrong! I swear!" Em said. We all laughed, and I quickly forgot about the column.

As we headed for the bar after the delicious meal, we told Em what we wanted. I ordered a girly cocktail, as it wouldn't be filled with tons of alcohol. I didn't want a repeat of the first night. As i got into the partying mood, me and Edward got into our routine again. I knew I could do it, so I took a leap.

"Back to your room?" Edward looked a bit shocked as to what I was saying. I nodded. It felt right, and I was ready. I was scared, as any other teenager who was in love, having sex for the first time, but once the wost was over, i knew it would get better. And I knew what I was doing. No alcohol needed to feel what I felt right now. I only wanted the alcohol for the pain. I was completely afraid of the 'rumours' that says what your first time is.

"Okay then, love" He grabbed my hand as we walked back to the hotel, squeezing it in encouragement and support.

* * *

**N'awwh! how sweet are they? xD**

**review please**

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com(slash)zoeishere**

**read it and weep xD (I've always wanted to say that!)**

**next chapter soon! Aren't you proud of me? Its been like 7 days since I've signed onto this site, besides the few days before I was allowed to post anything, and I'm already on my 11th chapter! Ya go me ;)**

**xxxxxxxx**


	12. I'm Gonna Miss You Guys!

**Hi everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this story! But I can't really tell because you haven't reviewed ^^ pleasee do so! :))**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot ;)**

* * *

BPOV

This is SO PAINFUL! We were all packing our clothes to go home, back to England, away form the love of our lives. Edward, Jazz, Em and Rose had gone to pack as well, and as we were leaving about an hour later after them, we decided to start packing, too.

"Is there any positive to go back to England right now?" I sulked, chucking a t-shirt into the suitcase. Even though Angela would see her, guy *wink*, back home*another sulk*, she was still sad to say goodbye to everyone. We've bonded so well!.

"I honestly can't think of anything" I answered my own question. Alice nodded, throwing her shorts into my suitcase. I frowned and threw it back. She didn't even fight back- she put it in her own this time. OMG. We've lost the will to live. I choked on my breath.

"Screw this! I don't want to go! I'm not going! I'm going to find Edward! Anyone coming?" I ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. I found that all of the girls had followed me. I went to Jazz's and Edward's room and banged on the door. The first person who opened the door I ran up to and hugged around the stomach, pressing my face into their chest.

"Ma'am, I love you too, but I think you have the wrong person" I heard Jazz say, and I felt my arms being pulled off and wrapped around another. I squeezed, not wanting to let go.

"Bella..."Edward sighed. I shook my head, feeling immature. I opened one eye to see him smirking sadly at me. Well, we all knew it was coming." We need to talk..."

I looked sadly at Alice and she back at me, as Jazz needed to talk to her too.

EPOV

I pulled her into the bedroom, and I smiled to myself as Jazz had either the hallway, or the toilet to tell Alice. We had decided in our packing time, what we had to do. We didn't like it, but it was what was needed, for all of us.

_Flashback_

_"Dude, I don't want to leave here! I don't want to say goodbye! I LOVE her!" I complained, like a child._

_"You don't think I feel the exact same? It's KILLING me! But we aren't going to be able to see them after this holiday! We live in the USA, and them the UK! It can't possibly work! I can hardly function now, away from her!" Jazz shouted and sank to the bed, closing his eyes._

_It was silent for a moment. I was thinking everything over thoroughly. I didn't want to part with her. I couldn't possibly move to England, could I? No. I had school and studies and getting myself into love wasn't helping my studies to become a doctor. But I couldn't help it. I loved Bella. I STILL love her. I know she feels the same, otherwise we wouldn't have... I smiled slightly. It was so, romantic, and pleasurable, and full of love. My whole perspective of loving someone, trusting someone, and everything else I once believed in had changed. I was willing to risk everything for her. But I need to think what is best for her. I had to leave. We had to part. It was for the best._

_"I have to break up with her." i spoke._

_"I know. I do too. For us. For everyone else. This is..."_

_"Fucked up. Sucks, right?" Jazz nodded. Ugh. Why did this have to happen? But I wouldn't have had it any other way. We were all messed up in our own ways, but its what made us, us. She was my soul mate, and I had to part with her. Was this planned for me when I was born? Was this all fate, or was it just me, that could possibly ruin my whole life?_

_Someone banged on the door. I didn't move, so Jazz went to get it. Curious, I followed. Bella came crashing through, grabbing onto Jazz's stomach and cuddling him like a teddy. I laughed quietly, and went over to remove her grip off Jazz. I then wrapped them around my own waist. _

_End flashback._

"Bella, do you know what we are going to talk about." She nodded and whimpered, putting her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around us and shuffled us to the bed.

"I'm sorry. I don't want us to end on bad terms, and If we carried on seeing each other like this, we will end over bad terms. I don't want to risk it if we ever meet again." I felt tears prick to me eyes. I looked down, just as a tear fell from my eye onto my cheek. Bella looked up, eyes filled with tears, which were already running down her face. I bent down for a kiss on her forehead, but she moved up and our lips touched gently. Bella desperately deepened the kiss, and I allowed...

JPOV

I could believe I was doing this. I obviously don't WANT this to happen, and Alice knows this. I don't know what I would have done without her... She had made me, myself. She has changed me in so many ways, inside and out. Before I could speak, she said.

"We have to break up." I laughed, slightly choking on a sob. I nodded.

"I don't want to feel...that we won't ever see each other again...but it may be a long time before we do. I don't want you to hang on. If you do, you may miss someone that is perfect for you."

"You ARE perfect for ME" she said, stroking my face, giving me a peck on the lips. I blinked and tear fell from both mine and her eyes. I hugged her, breathing her scent in, squeezing her tightly.

"You know, once Bella and Edward are done fucking in the bedroom, we have to swap places. I can't believe we are breaking up in the bath. I smiled, then pulled us in to sit in the bath, feet sticking up. We both laughed, and Alice rested her head on my shoulder. I had locked the bathroom already for privacy, so suggested.

"You know, bath sex could be a cool experience..." That was all that needed to be said.

ANGPOV

I knew what was happening in both bathroom and bedroom. Not only were they breaking up, but they were having sex, loudly. I decided packing was the best option, so me and Jess headed back to the room to finish packing. Once I was done with my own suitcase, I did Alice's, and Jess did Bellas. Jess was slightly happy at how she won't have to break up with Colin, since he was from England, and not only England, but close to us, by about 40 minutes! Jess was still devastated that she had less time with him, as they could only see each other every so often, but she also knew Colin and his family left later than all of us, so it was okay for her a bit. She obviously didn't want to say by to the Cullen's or Whitlock-Hales, neither. But I bet she would tell everyone about her and Em on holiday. I would guess that a few people will know about Bella, however, due to that magazine, which I read every so often.

We heard a knock on the door, I went to go and answer it. Alice and Bella were there, sex hair and all. They looked al little sheepish.

"Sorry for ditching you guys! We just..."

"Okay okay, I get it, TMI. Aren't you going to spend more time with them?"

"Well they said they needed to pack, so we came back to pack as well. We leave in 3 hours, and Edward and Jazz get kicked out of the hotel room soon, as well as Rose and Em, an hour before they get picked up for the airport. They have to wait in the lobby so we'll meet them there... might grab some food too, as they can leave their bags with the lobby, as the reception look after it." They looked solemn, and I let them in.

"good news, I've done your bags."

"thanks." They said, sitting on their suitcases.

"I know its tough now, but it will get better..." Jess said.

They made a sound that agreed, but I knew better. So did the most oblivious person in the world, would get that.

We pulled down our bags to leave with the reception an hour early, just so we didn't have to do it later, as when we were getting kicked out, we would be downstairs waiting with the boys and Rose. Colin arrived before us. It felt weird. We were in clothes that resembled "Airport clothes" as they were warmer, and the clothes alone made me want to cry a little. We headed for the restaurant, for lunch, where we stuffed ourselves full for the plane home.

"Do you remember the nights when we came here for the midnight snack? That was hilarious." they all nodded, sad. I sighed. Well, what can I say? I hate saying bye just like them. I began to sulk alongside them.

We walked back to the lobby, when I had an idea that I doubt anyone has figured out yet. I got my phone out and got everyone to put their details in there. Every-ones eyes lit up and they took their own phones out, passing them all around like a parcel.

"I put just Em, as nobody in the media calls me that, so your friends can't recognise it." Em said, as he took another phone. Once we all had everyones details, there wasn't much to do, so we sat on the floor and waited. We took a last couple of pictures and Alice promised to print them all off and send us all a copy. Colin said he would share Jess's as he couldn't trust his sister not to show them to any paps if he got his own copy.

The taxi arrived, what we were waiting for, but didn't want to happen. As the taxi driver took thier luggage, we all shouted.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!" And we all formed a huge hug. We went to walk outside to help with the luggage- it's like sending them off, i regretted thinking- as Bella and Edward, and Jazz and Alice shared another tender moment. I gave Em, Rose and Edward and Jazz- once they'd finished- a huge hug each and everyone else did the same. As they climbed into the taxi, they waved as they sped off. It felt just that much more lonlier now they were gone.

An hour later, it was our turn, and we said similar goodbyes to Colin as we drove off in our own taxi, speeding towards the airport, then home.

* * *

**N'awwhh! I'm going to miss them too ;') Carry on to the next chapter (which has already been typed out and all, but I want a little suspense as to what is going to happen ;))**


	13. Airport

**Hi y'all know the shizz ;)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I own the PLOT! Yeah! :P**

**Enjoy! xxx**

**BTW- sorry for the repeat chapter before! I honestly have no idea what happened, but all is okay, this is the real chapter 13 and I've deleted the repeat chapter ;)**

**

* * *

**

APOV

"girls, girls! i have a text off Jazz!" Alice said, already reading the text on her phone. We were on the taxi, waiting to reach the airport.

"he says they have checked their bags in and hope to see us at the airport!" Alice screeched "I never even considered that! We have to hurry so we can meet them before they go! Step on it, sir! Can he understand English?"

I shook my head. I really wanted him to drive faster, but he was probably driving over the limit anyway! My heart had been left back at the hotel when he took off. As much as I wanted to see Edward, I wanted to live. I want to live. I want to live. Please, God, let me live.

We arrived, thankfully, and we were first in line to our flight, due to the crazy taxi driver.

"Come on let's go. Hurry!" When we arrived at the waiting area where food and shops were, we were casually looking through each restaurant, knowing that Em would have dragged them all there. When we couldn't see them, we went to the electronic computer that showed the flight departures. Alice looked through them thoroughly. I then heard a beep, Alice's phone went off. She looked at it excitedly then as she read, her shoulders slumped and she looked at me, then showed me the text:

_We have just boarded the plane. Sorry. Will call you in a few hours when we have got back Jazz xxx_

I felt defeated. I thought we had much more time.

EPOV

We had just gone for a leak, I had drank so much water at the hotel, and we were sitting on the chairs next to the bathrooms waiting for Rose. Jazz's phone bleeped once again. Alice.

"Any news?" I asked, hoping they had arrived here. Jazz beamed.

"They are here. Now." We both got up and headed down to the centre of the departures lounge/centre.

I called back to Em, "Wait for Rose! Find us later!"

We found them looking around, so we followed for a while, like spies. Alice stopped at the flight board.

"Shall we surprise them?" i asked.

"Yeah" Jazz stood up straight and almost took a step forward. I dragged him back.

"Wait, wait shhh!" I asked for his phone and typed a quick message to Alice. I sent it and handed it him back. Jazz read through it.

"Give it a minute." I encouraged. Less than a minute later, Alice checked her phone. Her shoulders slumped and so did the rest of the girls as they read the text. This is our queue. I looked behind to see Em and Rose behind us too. I ushered the forward, then ran behind Bella and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around happily. She screamed and grabbed my shoulders as I put her down, leaning in for a kiss. I couldn't help but squeeze her as hard as I could. I was overjoyed.

"What happened? The text-" she asked quietly. I shook my head, grinning.

"I wanted to make this even more special, more of a surprise." I apologized. She beamed, kissing me once more. I looked to Jazz and Alice, who were mid-make-out, and Em and Rose were conversing with Jess and Angela. I picked Jess and Angela both together and spun them around aswell, happy to see all of them. I repeated with Alice once Jazz had let go of her. Then back to Bella.

"When is your flight?" Angela asked, and I turned to her, with Bella's legs around my waist.

"Mmm...about an half an hour, but we have to board 15 minutes early." I hugged Bella tightly."I don't want to leave, you better not let go until the very last minute!" Her legs gave me a little extra squeeze, and I smelled her hair, her scent, her. I hummed quietly to myself. I didn't realise how long we were standing there, but I felt Emmett's large hand pat my shoulder.

"Dude, we gotta catch our plane." I looked at Bella, as her feet hit the ground again, defeated. She and the rest of them walked us to our gate, mine and Bella's hands joined, as I held my back pack on my other shoulder and carry on in my other hand. It was so hard to say goodbye a final time, I guess last time I knew Bella would be 1 hour after us, so hoped that I'd see her. But now there may be a huge gap before I can do so.

"I will email, text, call, everyday. I promise. We WILL see each other. If not face to face, on web cam, or video phone, anyway possible. I will not forget you!" I squeezed her and I heard a sob break through. I looked at Bella, secretly pleading with her to not let me go.

She was too strong for her own good. " I'm okay. I swear. Have a nice journey back...home." Tears were filling her eyes, but she wouldn't let them spill over. Her face was the last thing I touched, stroked, as me, Emmett, Rose and Jazz walked backwards down the gate hall, heading back home. We had to turn around as soon as the hall hit a turn, and I turned away from the love of my life.

The plane took so long. I slept unwillingly through most of it. I wanted to relish through my memories of Turkey. As we took the next plane to Port Angeles, and then the hour drive back to Forks, nobody made conversation. Nothing could cheer me up at that moment. As we passed the sign to our hometown, I felt every muscle in my body go hard. I will not suffer like this, my subconscious was telling me. I practically forced myself to listen. But tot he outer world, it may have seemed that I didn't try as hard. As we reached the house, I pulled my luggage out, opened the door, dragged my luggage to my room and slammed my door closed. I didn't even greet my parent besides the "Hello" before I was gone. I slept for the rest of the day, and waking up at 9pm, I checked my inbox. No reply. I wonder if they are awake. I checked the world clock. No. It is early morning for them, if they have already arrived back home. I sent Bella a quick message, trying to be as cheery as possible.

_Bella_

_How was your flight? It feels as if I have ripped into two, but we can work this out. I think it will get better as long as we remain in contact. I have realised that now would be too early for you, as my time is completely different. must get used to that xD. I would love to see the pictures :) Upload them and send them to me? :) Miss you soo much :'( Love you xxxxxxxxx_

_Edward._

I signed off and went downstairs to g give my parents a proper greeting. I saw them in the kitchen with the rest of the family.

"Hey Mom" I greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and a hug. "Sorry I didn't talk earlier, I was knocked out as soon as I hit the bed" I smiled.

"That's alright, honey, your brother has filled me in already" Mum smiled, with pity in her eyes. I put my hand to the back of my neck, uncomfortable.

"Well...Hey Dad. Hows work?" I changed the subject as my father filled me in on what has occurred within the past two weeks. I entered my opinions and nods whenever possible, hoping to gain inside knowledge of what my possible future may look like. I would like to continue working in Forks, if I get my degree. I needed to get my life on track. I was too young to know about love. About soul mates. Bella is younger than me. How do I know whether her feelings matched mine? Summer vacation wasn't over just yet, a few more weeks to go, so I need to get back to reality. Socailise as I usually did, study as I did, go to the hospital as I did. Get my routine back in check. I shall become less attached to English Bella, and become the person who will soon save lives, treat people, and then I will have my happy ending.

The next day, me and Em finished our unloading, which basically was chucking everything that was material into the washing bin in the basement. We then visited the Whitlock-Hale's and stayed there for a few hours, getting familar with their parents again. We then went to the First Beach, in La Push, as many of our friends hang out there. We met with a couple of friends from school, who were all pysched for the new year. Once School restarted, Em had to go back into work, on a new project called _Traveler_, which was apparently about some dude, who Emmett plays, who has traveled all around the world, has seen so many sites and beautiful people, and yet in a small town in Dallas, does he want to stay, with this girl. I had already been invited to the premiere. Em said he was so excited to do this film as it would be a great experience to work with the director, who had directed many of legendary films. On winter break, I said that I'd visit him in Texas when he is filming. I'm happy for him. The only catch is that since he is missing a year off school, he has to do it again, in the next year. This won't be too bad as he will graduate with Jazz and me, and Rose will only be in the year below, so she can spend more time with him.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket. Jazz gave me a look and I picked up.

"Hello?" I hadn't looked at the caller dial.

"Edward?" My eyes bulged and I stepped back.

I stuttered "Bella!" Jazz looked at me in surprise, and some of the girls we were with stopped talking and watched me, so I walked to the side so they can't hear me.

"Edward" I heard her sigh " What time is it there? I've just had a lie-in. I've sent you the pictures by the way. Made me a little teary..."

I wasn't sure what to say. "Um... it's...about 4pm? Maybe? I don't have my watch on me. Shit! It's in the washing bin! I need to call Mum!"

"Oh, er, well I can call later..."

"Er...no I'll call Mum later. I can always buy a new one-" She hung up. What? I called her again.

"Yes?"

"Bella? Why did you hang up?"

"I thought you needed to call your mother?"

"Not yet. I will later."

"No, call her now. Call me back in 5 minutes. Don't want your watch to break your washing machine." She hung up again! Grr! But I did what she told me, and called my Mum, who was on speed-dial 1. Don't ask.

"Hello dear, guess what I found-"

"-My watch?"

"Well, Yes. But also-"

"Mum, I am incrreedibly sorry but can I talk to you later? Bella has just called."

"And why are you talking to me then?" Mum hung up. My own mother. Women. I called Bella, again.

"Hi"

"Hi...don't hang up on me this time?"

"...Fine" I could hear what her face was showing. I smirked at her evil face. I could tell she was smiling also.

"What time did you get back?"

"About...5pm? I fell asleep straight away"

"Same. Jet-lag."

"Yep. Don't forget to check out the pictures. There are hundreds."

"R-really? Alice does take allot of pictures though." I saw Jazz's head pipe up at Alice's name. I nodded my head at him. He got up and before Bella could speak again, he grabbed the mobile out of my hand, putting it to his ear and asking for Alice. I waved my hands in his face, annoyed.

"Hello? I was talking to Bella! What did you think the nod was?" Jazz looked disappointed, annoyed he left his cell back home. I put the phone back to my head.

"Bella? Sorry about that..."

"No...it's okay. I have Alice here right now, don't talk for long, this is costing me a ton on my mobile bill calling you right now. Haha-"

"Wait-"

"-Edward? Hii! It's Alice! LOOK AT THE PHOTOS! I should become a professional photographer! I know that's Bella's thing, but I'd make such a good one! Don't you think?"

"Bella wants to do photography?-"

"-Yep, I think. Is Jazz there with you? i tried his phone but he didn't pick up."

"Hold on." I sighed, handing the phone to a waiting Jazz. He started talking straight away.

"Alice? You did? Sorry it's at home. Yep. Yep. Well it's a long story...okay...well it..." I walked off, losing all hope of talking to Bella anymore. I sat next to Jacob, one of the boys from Forks High. he once went to the school down at the reservation, but switched as we had better sport equiptment. he's one of my best friends now, we have allot in common.

"Dude, I saw that picture of you and that girl..." he started. i groaned. i had this from Rose's and Jazz's mum and dad as well, and had already had enough.

"We can't be together, end of." I said sharply. "Sorry dude. My head's messed up a bit right now." he nodded, understandingly.

"Don;t worry about it mate, I had that with Leah, when she leaned on me after her and Sam splitting up. She was devastated when he fell in love with Emily. Total heartbreak, it would have felt wrong if I tried to use her."

I remember this- Leah had clung onto Jacob for a while, and although she was pretty in her own way, she was too emotionally messed up to date for a while. Sam messed with her head and broke her heart into pieces. Before I met Bella, I would have thought she was datable, and in other words, hot, but now, I don't feel any attraction to any other girl! This sucks. Jacob looked at me sympathetically.

"Do you want a hug?" He asked. I shivered. Too creepy. I got up and walked off, but then playful Jacob came into the action. He jumped on me like an animal and I tried to shake him off, running around. I eventually tripped on a log and we both crashed into the sand. I couldn't get back up for a few minutes as I was laughing so much. Jake is so immature, but we all love him for it. It's kind of infection, he and his reservation are so humourous. I may just move for the laughs.

"Anyone up for cliff diving?" We all cheered and ran towards our cars, driving up to the cliff and then climbing out, speeding towards the edge and trying to show off with our skills. I heard a few people shout "Whoop!" before I hit the air. It felt as though I were flying. Every time I jumped I felt more alive, like my life wasn't worth risking. As I athletically dived into the water, something felt wrong. I wasn't sure what it was, so I ignored that icky feeling. Must be something I ate. The water surrounded me, salt stinging my eyes. I pushed off the ground and went to the surface, just as someone landed on top of me, and I forgot the rest.

* * *

**So, any guesses as to what happens? Will he forget everything? Will he be fine? What could it be? :O ;))**

**follow me on twitter- search:**

**zoeishere**

**thanks :))**

**review please! Next chapter coming up tomorrow I hope!**

**xxxxx**


	14. Favourite Pictures

**Hi y'all like my story? :))**

**please review :))**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and I own the plot :))**

**ENJOY!:))**

* * *

EPOV

"EDWARD!" I heard someone shout, but it sounded muffled. I think I have water in my ear.

"Is he breathing?" I felt my personal bubble being intruded multiple times. I felt a pounding on my chest.

There was something heavy on my head, I wasn't sure what it was. It felt as if Jake was sitting on my head or something. I jerked as water spluttered from my mouth. I choked, trying to get oxygen.

"Okay, everyone move out. Carlisle is here." I heard a mumbled voice. I lifted my hand to get the water blocking my sound out of my ear. My hand was put back to my side.

"Edward are you okay? Can you hear me?" I fidgeted, but was held in place. Can't they tell I just want this frustrating bit of water to come out of my ears? I moved around more.

"Doc, is he having a seizure?" I heard someone say. No! I wasn't having a seizure. I was FINE! Now let me let this darn bit of liquid out of my ears!

I tried to speak, but no sound would come out of my open mouth. I coughed and cleared my throat.

"Let...GO!" I rasped. I felt the restraint lighten, and I managed to free one of my arms, and I knocked my head around, pulling my ears to relief the water from them. One person laughed and I looked in their direction. I felt a hand push me back to the ground.

"Edward, you should know this. I need you to stay still, I need to check if you are okay." I nodded, medical information flowing through my brain. As my father asked me some questions, he didn't seem to find anything wrong with me. Turning back into Dad-mode, he started criticising my actions-

"Edward! You should be more careful! When I got the call from the Blacks, I had to promise Esme I'd ring her asap! She was worried sick!" I hung my head. I wasn't sure what happened, but I didn't mention it. I'd find out sooner or later. Jazz'll fill me in.

"It was my fault- I thought nobody was there in that spot as I jumped. I could have waited-" I heard someone say. I waved them off.

"No blood, no foul. I'm okay. Honestly."

I tried to get up, but was held back.

"What is it now? Do i need to wear a neck brace? Or a pair of crutches? Because I think I hurt my toe as someone landed on my head, you know." I said, getting slightly irritated. They let go, and I quickly got up. I wobbled a little, and almost fell again when Jake had me covered.

"Thanks, bro. Just head rush, you know?" he nodded, and I think he said 'Yeah, I know' before he went off the give me some space.

"Edward, I'm taking you home, you need to rest." I groaned, but followed his lead to the car. I'll pick up my own car later if Jazz can take me down there or Jake after. On the drive home, I realised that Jazz still had my cell! Shit! Well, I'll get it off him tomorrow.

As I walked through my bedroom, I saw the computer still left on, so I decided to see the photos Bella sent me.

_Edward_

_Hi, my trip was good, thanks, and I know how you feel. It'll get better though, although I'm afraid I've got a bit of your accent :)) One thing I know is that your 6pm is my 2am, i think. Don't ask why I know that ;) here are the pictures ;) miss u 2 xxx_

_Bella._

I was slightly disappointed not to receive a larger email. I didn't forget that she never said 'love you' at the end like I had, so I felt like a sap. I shook it off though, as I looked at the pictures. Bella was right- there were tons. Literally. My favourite ones were ones such as:

The picture of Me, Bella and Alice under the water in the pool.

Bella and Emmett as they jumped off the pier.

Bella, Alice, Rose and Jess on two canoes as Jazz on a jet ski sent a wave toppling Rose and Jess over.

Me and Jazz and Rose eating at the restaurant during the midnight snack, with Emmett in the background with a squirrels mouthful of food.

Me and Bella, under the moonlight, having a tender moment and cuddle

Me and Bella, kissing on the poolside.

The whole group, the day of the water-guns, during the 'GROUP PIC!' moment.

I laughed wholeheartedly, reminiscing in the good ol' days. I typed a quick email back saying thanks and that I'll show them to the rest of our side asap. I included the 'love you.'

I decided to go online to chat with someone. I noticed that a few people from today were online too, so I sent one of them a message.

_Edward: Hey Quil, hows it going?_

_Quil: nahh Its alright. are you alright after today? It looked bad tbf._

_Edward: I'm good. Can you explain what happened? Not really sure LOL_

_Quil: LOL yeah basically one of the younger lot had jumped in the same place you did, obviously. I saw. He landed just as you came up and he screamed and all! We were all like : SHITT! and you were all like, unconscious and all...LOL. At least it wasn't Sam haha. You'd get knocked into a coma!_

_Edward: haha yeah that would have sucked :P how long was I out?_

_Quil: about 10 minutes. We had to swim you down to the beach and call Doc. You're so funny unconscious, i swear. You were moving about evverrywheree. After you left we threw the guy who landed on you off the higher cliff :L twas funny as you!_

_Edward: ahh yeah my dad was pretty annoyed. Em doesn't know a thing yet, but I bet he'll think it was sick. Do you have my number or Jazz's? Jazz has my phone._

_Quil: Okay I'll give both phones a text. I'm Sure Jazz knows by now, but don't expect him not to keep your credit on it :P_

_Edward: Thanks, and I hope he does. I want to call abroad._

_Quil: Ey ey ey? Is this the famous Bella Swan that was in that mag? Claire showed it me. You two look cute together..._

_Edward: Yeh yeh I really like her but shes in England. You understand, right?_

_Quil: yeah totally. I don't know what I'd do if Claire went off so far from me. Even in another state its difficult, right? Long distance relationships don't always work. So are you sticking the distance?_

_Edward: Yeah its really difficult so far, never mind whats to come. I'm not sure whats going on with us yet. We spoke before in Turkey, but maybe things have changed now that we are actually apart. I feel less close to her already and that scares me._

_Quil: Dude, do you want to go cliff diving or to the gym or something? We need to man-up as we have these conversations, always._

_Edward: Meet you in 30?_

_Quil: See you there, mate._

I signed off and got into another change of clothes, having been still wet from the cliff-diving. I then put on my sneakers and headed out, not telling my father or mother. Sadly, Emmett caught me walking out and ran out, stepping in front of me, blocking my way to the car.

"Woah steady there Eddie-boy. Where are you off to?" Emmett looked at me worriedly.

"the gym with Quil" I replied casually. Emmett shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, then. Can I join you? These abs look this way for a reason, you know." He winked. I grinned and nodded, waiting for him in the car as he grabbed his gear. He jumped into the passenger seat excitedly.

"You ready?" He jumped in his seat and turned on the radio. Pink's new song, Perfect came on, but Em felt it too girlish, with her being a girl and all, so kept on switching radio stations until it came onto a 'man song'- Jessie J's 'Do it like a Dude'

"But this is a GIRLs song!" I complained, annoyed as I drove.

"Ya, but she's singing about doing it like a DUDE! Uhuh, this is a Guys SONG WOOO!" I rolled my eyes and turned a left, which headed towards our local gym. Quil's car was already there, so I parked next to his car and we both got out, heading towards the entrance. I pressed the car lock button on my key and heard the familiar beep. Me and Em walked into the gym and saw the back of Quil leaning over the reception counter. I headed towards him, uncovering the receptionist as Quil's one and only, Claire. He was leaning in, whispering to her seductively. He hadn't noticed me nor Em come on either side of him.

"So...I have something special for us tonight...can you get dressed up?" She nodded, smiling.

"Where are we going?" She asked coyly. Quil winked.

"La...Bella...Italia...?" Claire gasped and squealed, jumping off her chair and reaching over to give Quil a loving hug and kiss.

"You got a reservation?" Quil nodded, proud. La Bella Italia is a top class expensive restaurant in Port Angeles, and it is incredibly difficult to book a table. You literally had to have...connections, or alot of money. I cleared my throat, and Quil looked at me.

"Hey! You made it!" He then gave me and Em a good brotherly welcome. He then whispered to Claire, causing a giggle, and then kissed her cheek. He then patted me and Em on the back and we headed to the men section.

"So...how did you score a table at La Bella Italia?" I asked. Quil wasn't the rich type, so it would be hard to believe that he did what he did.

"Well...over the holidays when you guys were on holiday, I was walking down the street in Port Angeles, close to the restaurant, when a car broke down in the parking lot. I went up to it, and it turned out the guy was the restaurant owner. He needed to catch a flight and could wait for a mechanic, so I offered to fix it up for him temporarily. When I did, he thanked me with a free meal for 2 anytime. So I wanted to celebrate our anniversairy somewhere special, you know?"

We both nodded, but i think Em was the only one out of two that fully understood. Me and Bella never had an official...date. We had dinner as a group, never as just the two of us...

I got into the rhythm of jogging on the treadmill. My head was spinning but i ignored it, thinking it was just the heat or something. My head was banging, I groaned and tried to get of the treadmill, tripping in the process. I wobbled a little as I stood up, and tried to steady myself. Em looked in my direction, confused, on the bike machine. Quil got of the opposite treadmill and jumped to my side, helping me sit down on the switched off treadmill. I put my hands in my head and breathed slowly.

"Dude, are you okay? Maybe you should go home..." I shook my head.

"Hold on...give me a minute." I felt Em's voice from my side, but I blocked it out. I felt someone try to pull me up, but I stayed put.

"He...WHAT?" Em shouted. I winced at the sound. Quil must have told him about today.

"Edward" Em must be closer, I moved away from the sound, leaning towards Quil. "You HAVE to see Dad. You may have something wrong with you that he didn't see earlier." I nodded, but what I didn't want, was Emmett picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder. From my point of view, when Em turned to face the exit, I saw Claire stand up, worried. Quil ran over to her, spoke to her for a second, then ran towards me, following my head as he spoke to me.

"I'll go to Jazz's and get your phone. You better be home and in bed or whatever when I get to your house." He then said bye and diverted to his car. Em threw me in the back seat with a groan and shut the door on my feet. I huffed as Em took the drivers seat of my baby, and started the engine. I never let anyone drive my baby. My silver volvo. I didn't realise when Em got out the car again, until he pulled me by my feet so he could properly pick me up again. My head still spun as he entered the house with me.

"DAD!" He shouted, and suddenly I was on the couch and my father was examining me, opening my eyes and shining a blinding light in each eye.

"You never listen, do you?" He scolded. All I wanted to do was go to bed. I could feel my mothers presence on the other side of the couch, watching me worriedly.

"I'm okay, honestly. I just need to rest."

They both spoke at once:

"Oh, so NOW you listen to me!"

"You can hardly say you are okay when you are in this state!"

"Dude, you lie."

I slowly got up to my bedroom and fell on my bed. Its been a long day, and I'm tired. My head hurts. I climbed off my bed and got some aspirin from the bathroom, then back to bed again. Sleep fell quickly enough...

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm stuck at home today, ill, so I have plenty of time to write up a few more chapters. I post one a day, at around 4-7pm GMT :)) **

**Read on! ;)**


	15. Party On!

**Hi! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot!**

**Read and Review please!**

**xox :))**

* * *

APOV

_Dear Jazz_

_How is America doing? How are you? We haven't spoken in ages._

_Alice._

I sighed. Mine and Jazz's emails to each other consist of small lines. According to Bella, things are the exact same between her and Edward. We knew we shouldn't hang on to our love for them, as long-distance relationships or friendships are less likely to survive. It has been almost half a year since we left Birmingham airport. It has been tough on us all. When we got home that day, Mum and Phil had already gotten home after their trip to the USA. They wouldn't stop talking about it, which helped drown out the pain of leaving our holiday memories. They are excited to take us to the USA soon.

I feel as if...Jazz was my other half, and we were forced to part, so I've lost a chunk of me. I miss him. SO much. Me and Bella are closer than ever because we are going through the same thing. Our friends at school don't understand as much, so I have made myself distant from them. Bella understands though. She knows the pain we've been through. I think of Turkey and Jazz every night I go to sleep.

The new year was coming, tonight, and all of the year were celebrating with a house party. I dragged Bella to go, for the best. I missed my old self, and I felt that it was starting to shine through again. I called Jess and Angela.

"Alice? Is that you?" Angela asked. I nodded.

"Yep, its me. Miss me?"

"I'm coming over with Jess. We need to talk big time." I cringed slightly. I knew they would have wanted answers. As me and Bella got less popular as we stuck together, Angela and Jess gained friends. At first, most of our year recognised us as the ones who knew Emmett Cullen. Bella had it worse, dating his younger brother. Bella didn't like all the attention, and for the first month had to hide like a celebrity from the paps. The Cullen's didn't know what they were doing when they got so close to us. It partially destroyed us for the first few months. We couldn't trust anyone, and I almost had a panic attack when I lost my phone, as it had their numbers on there. I was wondering whether it would have been better to just...rewind time. Have you ever lost someone you love? Lost someone you would die for? I know the feeling. The only frustrating point is that my lost one is alive, and only a plane away.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, seeing Angela.

"Jess will be here in half an hour. She's gone to the supermarket to get some Cheerios. I rolled my eyes. Jess always had Cheerios on her now. It's her new 'craze'. I laughed lightly and walked to the sofa, I heard Angela shut the front door. I sat down and moved a bit so Angela could sit next to me.

"So...how have you been?" Angela asked.

I sighed. "I've been better." A silence crept up, I looked down and crossed my legs.

"I miss you."

"I miss you all. I've felt like shit ever since the holiday! I want to forget it ALL!" I slammed my hand on the arm of the sofa and Angela flinched, not used to me being angry.

"I wish...i wish that we all could have moved on like we should have done. Lets put this straight. You used to be so full of life! And Jazz has done something, and now... now you don't go out, you don't TALK to us, you stick with Bella, who is the exact same! You don't think I know how you feel? I FEEL the SAME. I was THERE. This is just...so annoying! I can't have a simple conversation with you without thinking back...mentioning the topic of Jazz, Edward, Emmett, Rose...holiday!" I couldn't take it. I choked on a sob and leaned forward to hug Angela. I never really had a proper good old cry with any of them besides Bella, and this felt good. I needed to let off some steam. I needed to let go. I heard another knock and I let Angela go, slowly trooping my way to the door, where Jess stood with a shopping bag, a huge box of cereal sticking out.

"Oh baby!" She saw my red eyes and jumped for a hug. I gulped back another sob and squeezed her. We sat back down, Jess on the armchair, and discussed what we had ignored before. Jess got out the Cheerios and we all passed it around, grabbing a handful of the O's and popped them in our mouths.

"Where's Bella?" I shrugged, looking down.

"I don't know. She sometimes just goes to the library or takes long walks." I took another handful of cereal, munching away. Jess was already on her phone, dialling her number from heart. I stopped her, just as a rattling came from the kitchen.

"Don't. Bella usually leaves her phone here, for reasons I don't know. Stop it before her phone vibrates off the counter again." Jess hung up, disappointed. I know she wanted a sort of 'reunion' with us four, and Bella was part of that. Luckily, I saw Bella in her jogging outfit, running up the front porch steps. The bell rang, and I ran forward to open the door for her.

"Thanks." she said loudly, with her music earphones in her ears, music pounding from the little speakers. I huffed and pulled each earphone out of her ears. She looked at me, shocked and then noticed Jess and Angela in the living room. She looked around, confused.

"W-w-what going on?" She stuttered, a little out of breath. I just sat her down and continued our conversation. By the end, we had all cried multiple times, but I think we were all ready to...move on with our lives. Jazz nor Edward nor Em or Rose could keep contact, so neither would we.

As we said goodbye to Angela and Jess, Jess said:

"So are you coming to the party?" I nodded, glancing at Bella, who had that old familiar face of regret, as she knew I would get her to wear a dress, and high heels. I grinned. Oh yes, dear sister. You are mine tonight!

"We all meet here at 5pm. I want to get you all dolled up and looking chic for tonight. Tonight is the beginning of a new chapter!" I beamed, and Angela laughed.

"That's the spirited Alice I know!" Angela said, hugging me and exiting the house. We waved them both off as they walked down the drive, turning right towards their own homes down the road. I shut the door behind me and grinned evilly at my twin. Bella stepped back, pretending to be scared.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, voice tinted with fake fear.

"Well, my lovely, we are going...shopping!" I cried, reopening the door and dragging Bella out.

"Wait, hey hey hey! I'm in my jogging kit!" I turned to look at her.

"Eurgh. You're right. You can't go out in that! I shut the door. I'll just find something here. I think there's a few outfits that would look good on you that you haven't worn before." I stopped myself." No. I can't let you wear something last season! God, what is wrong with me?" I sighed.

"You. Stay here." I told Bella. "Get a shower, put wax in your hair, face mask, and I will find something for you. You are size 8, correct?"

Bella nodded.

"When I get back with cute outfits for us, I will paint your nails and get myself ready. I'll be back in an hour maximum. I don't have much time."

I grabbed my purse and phone, ringing for a taxi. We both, aged 17, learnt how to drive, and pass. However we couldn't drive until our next birthday, as Phil was giving us a car each as presents. I had our birthday party planned already. It'll be here, on the night of our birthday, and there will be a lot of alcohol! It's in my mind already!

BPOV

I ran my fingers through my hair, washing off the shampoo ducts. Alice was due back anytime now, and I couldn't wait for this party, which is very odd of me. This party signified our return. The Swan return. It shall go down in history- the day we forgave and forgot. I heard a knock on the ensuite door, and Alice popped her head in.

"Bella. How far done are you?" As sisters, we were completely comfortable being naked together, which sounds gross, but think about it- we are twins, we share a room, and we have known each other our whole lives. We aren't squeamish with each other.

"I have found the perfect dress and heels for you! And myself, obviously." Alice commented, messing around in front of the mirror. I turned the shower off and got out, reaching for a towel and drying off. I wrapped the towel around myself and grabbed the tub of hair wax. Alice swapped places with me and got into the shower, turning on the shower radio in the process. B.O.B's 'I'll be in the sky' started playing and I danced a little as I applied the wax. The next song was Pink's new single, 'Perfect'. I hadn't heard it before, so stopped everything as I listened. The lyrics were really beautiful. I reminded me of someone prep talking me. I cut open a face mask and applied that also, as Alice finished her shower and did the same to me.

"I really fancy calling in the radio station, to request a song." I said. I really wanted to hear Jessie J's 'Who You Are' This song also gave me a tear in my eye. It was definitely a song I wanted to hear right now. I might get Alice's phone to call again, to request a song to get me in the partying mood. Black eyed Peas 'I Got A Feeling'? I'm not sure. To pass the time, I did request a song. And we both swayed as it played.

We then washed the face masks and hair masks off and blow dried our hair. We got ready as usual, and put our dresses on. Mine was a metallic blue, that went in at the waist and poofed slightly after. It had a sweetheart neckline and went to just above my knees. It looked perfect. Alice curled my hair and did my dramatic makeup. She then painted my nails a similar colour and then I did hers. Alice wore a white flowing dress that reached her knees, and had a lovely lace decoration on the side and bust. Her nails were painted black and she did dramatic eyes, with silver dust. When Angela and Jess arrived, they looked shocked to see us all made up.

"Word has gone around that you two are attending tonight. They will be surprised!" Jess complimented. Jess wore a light pink tight dress that showed off her curves excellently. At the hem of the dress, was a darker rim, making her legs look longer and slimmer. Angela wore a long blue maxi dress that showed off her slim figure, and her hair was done up, making her jawline look sharp. We all complimented each others outfits, then me and Alice put on our heels and grabbed our clutches, heading out in the taxi to the party, which was being held at Tyler Crowley's house. When we stepped out of the taxi, all eyes turned on us. I heard comments coming left right and centre.

"The rumours were right! They're here!"

"Look at their dresses!"

"Why are THEY here? Tyler! Get rid of them!" Lauren said. I gave her a dirty look as we headed for the host. Tyler made the extra effort in meeting us.

"Ladies? Back in the game are we? Welcome!" I smiled lightly. It felt good to be back and welcomed with open arms. Literally. I hugged Tyler back as he greeted the four of us. I nodded at Lauren, who nodded back. I didn't want to cause a fight.

"Lets get some drinks!"Alice said happily. As we entered the house, we saw the TV switched on to the New Years Countdown channel. The show wans't on just yet, as it was 3 more hours until the new year. We headed for the kitchen, ignoring the added comments, some louder than others. We saw Chelsea making more drinks. Chelsea is a nice girl. She came from Ireland and I loved her accent.

"Hey Chels. Whats on the menu?" I teased, leaning on the counter, then leaning back, as the surface was sticky with drinks. Eurgh.

Chelsea grinned "Hey! You're back! Good to be back?" I nodded, grinning. Chelsea had a way of making everyone happy, similar to Jazz. From what I've heard, Chelsea has set up many couples recently, I hope she doesn't turn her magic on me. I smiled to myself, imagining that.

"Good. Well, there is plain vodka or beer over there" She said, nudging her head in the one direction where red cups had been laid out, and was disappearing by the second. "Or...I can personally make you some nice cocktails?"

I nodded, asking for a surprise. Chelsea knew what I liked. After a minute, she handed us all red cups, with different colours. I took a sip. It tasted fruity, with less of the strong alcohol taste to it. Great! I thanked Chelsea and told her we'll see her later, and we all walked around the house, eying anyone who were giving us funny looks. The alcohol started to take affect, as I felt more relaxed and bubbly. We started to dance alongside some other college people, and I felt someone try dance behind me, grinding into me. I turned around. Eurgh! Benjamin Fire was behind me. He saw me, smirked, then his eyes went wide.

"Fuck! Bella? Is that you? I-" I cut him off.

"-What the hell? You are dating Tia!" Ben looked sheepish.

"Let me explain"

"You have one minute to explain before I tell Tia. Tia is a lovely girl and shouldn't be messed around with." I folded my arms and looked at him seriously, all traces of tipsiness gone. I'd need to get another drink.

"See... I thought you were Tia, as you're wearing similar outfits, and the hair was the only difference I could see. Plus...I'm quite drunk at the moment..." I shut my eyes, sighing. When I opened them, I saw Tia out of the corner of my eye. Her hair was a similar colour, I accepted, but was done a different style. I saw her dress and looked at Alice, annoyed. It was the SAME dress!

"I guess she has good taste?" Alice offered. I looked at Ben apologetically.

"It's okay, Ben. Go to Tia now, and NEVER speak of this ever!" I will not mention that Ben had a hard-on. Eurgh! I went to Chelsea again for another drink, and I could tell that this drink was stronger. A stronger taste. I walked back onto the dance floor, and an hour flew by quickly. Raoul, this guy who allot of girls fell for, caught my eye. He smirked at me, then got up from the couch where another girl was talking to him. He pulled the girl along by the hand and pulled her upstairs. Dick. I scoffed and turned back to dancing with Jess. She was also looking at him.

"Don't even bother trying. He isn't worth your time." Jess said, scoffing also.

"I wasn't going to try. He's such a prick. A man-whore." I rolled my eyes. I looked to find Alice, who was at the counter getting a refreshment. I headed towards her, but Angela blocked my way.

"Bella. Come." Angela pulled me upstairs and shoved me into the bathroom. What was going on? Angela shut the door behind her, and locked it. few minutes, the door was knocked on.

"Busy!" Angela shouted.

"It's Alice!" someone called. Angela unlocked the door and let Alice in. Alice kneel in front of me, as I was sitting on the toilet with the lid down.

"Bella. Someone wants you. Raoul wants you." I looked at Alice, confused. Angela nodded, agreeing.

"Ben was talking to him and he mentioned it. Ben told me." Angela spoke. "He said that...you 'looked hot tonight' and he is going to have you within the hour. You KNOW what Raoul is like. He will do anything to get his score. He will go to any lengths to catch his bait. He could DRUG you. He could RAPE you! You need to leave." I shook my head.

"I don't want...to leave. I'm having tons...of...fun." I said.

"She's drunk. She can't handle herself against Raoul." Alice whispered. I shook my head again. "Look! She's swaying as it is!"

"I'm not...drunk. You are."

"Bella. Listen to me." Alice shook me, causing me to side off the toilet. I laughed, giddy. I got distracted with the bathroom mat as she spoke to me.

"Watch her, Ang. Feel free to slap her or something if she tries to get out. Don't let anyone in or out. I'll fetch Jess or someone."

"Okay. Keep your phone on you." Alice nodded, and exited the room. Suddenly I heard a crash and the bathroom door flung backwards. I heard screams and shouts, but I drowned most of it out. I looked up to see Raoul bend down towards me, a glint in his eye.

"Hello, Bella. Want to have some fun?" He smirked as Alice kept screaming at him and Angela threw stuff at him. Jess arrived and tried to pull Raoul back. I nodded, oblivious to the danger. He held out a hand and pulled me up. I felt arms try to grab me, to pull me back, but none could hold onto me. Raoul pulled me into a bedroom and lock the door behind me. he picked me up and placed me onto the bed. I heard banging coming from outside, but ignored them once again as he leaned over me possessively and kissed me. My hands went into his hair, deepening the kiss. All of a sudden the lock on the door snapped and the door swung open. I saw some guys pull Raoul backwards, causing him to curse loudly, and someone picked me up, putting me over their shoulder.

"It's okay now, Bella. You're safe now." I nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ahh Bella is always getting into some form of trouble! x)**

**thanks for reading! review please!**


	16. Raoul

**Hi everyone! Read and Review!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own the plot. Geddit? x) **

**thank yous sooo much for reading so far xxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up in a daze. I felt the hangover from last night in my head. I groaned and looked at my surroundings. What...happened last night? I was in my room, placed in a weird angle, and Alice and Angela were lying on either side of me. Jess was on the floor, obviously having collapsed there. Her lipstick was smeared and I could see a foot coming from under the bed. I looked closer, confused. Jess stirred and opened her eyes. She grinned then looked at the direction of under my bed, where the anonymous foot was. She then noticed me watching her, and her face turned hard.

"You are in HUGE trouble" She whispered loudly, so she may as well had just spoke in a normal tone. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when they opened again the room was empty. I decided to get up and brushed my teeth. I then brushed them again as I needed to throw up...gross. I tried to brush my hair but there was a ton of hairspray in it, so I tied to up into a bun. I walked into the kitchen, greeting everyone sheepishly.

"Hey. Eurgh I feel crap." I said. Gaining evil eyes from my friends. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see Phil. I put my hands above my head. Phil didn't like us going out all the time, but today Phil just made me some coffee. I hated the stuff but I needed it, so complied. A familiar red head then walked through the kitchen doors, patting Phil on the back. Colin walked to stand next to Jess. Ahh so that explains it. I grinned at the both of them.

"Bella? Can I have a word with you?" Alice asked. I nodded, worried and followed Alice outside to the patio, taking a seat out in the cold fresh air. I saw the rest of the girls and Colin follow and sit on the floor.

"Bella. What do you remember last night?"

"Umm...VERY little." I said.

"Do you want to know?" i nodded, bracing myself for the impact.

"Raoul lured you to Tyler's bedroom and you almost had sex" Alice said quickly. I was stunned, but as the news settled in, I felt disgusted with myself.

"How far?" I whispered.

"Just kissing, as I had Ben and Tyler kick down the door. They care about you, you know?" I nodded, still in shock. "Tyler carried you to the taxi, where you threw up. We have to pay expenses for the taxi clean up and the door and lock." I nodded again.

"What happened to Raoul?"

"He was arrested but then released with a warning on drinking." Alice shook her head, disgusted. "That dick must have done this on multiple occasions, and gets away with it!"

Phil then walked outside to speak to me personally. I went inside with him.

"Okay...you know I love you and Alice very much, as well as your mother. But you have to control your drinking, as I can't always bail you out. Tyler's parents have agreed to let me just pay them back the costs, but it causes them the hassle, and we don't want to make a bad impression. I'm happy that you and your sister are having fun again, but know your limits, or you'll face the consequences." I nodded, understanding. I went upstairs to have some quiet time. Soon after Angela came into the bedroom. She saw me spread out on the bed and came to sit on an empty space.

"I don't know what happened. The alcohol-"

"-just...don't do it again. Raoul probably still wants you, so we'll have the guys protect you." Angela interrupted. I nodded, grateful.

"Thank you."

...

The next day was back to school. Colin had left to go back to his place yesterday afternoon. I was afraid of what people thought, and also Raoul. I wondered whether I could get a restraining order on him. As we took the half an hour walk to the college, Alice convinced me that everything will be fine. I kept my head up as I walked into Biology. I took my seat alone and took my cell out, texting Alice:

_Alice! Everyone is staring! SOS! xx_

I got a reply within 10 seconds.

_Bella, you be FINE! Now go jump! See you after xx_

I sighed, feeling loner than ever. I started doing my homework that was due today. I never had time, jogging and all. The teacher called everyone to stand up:

"Stand up, everyone! As you know, I decided to switch everyone around, based on your mock exam before term. You shall be sat next to someone who has similar scores to you, so that you will both be on the same wavelength."

Shit. I forgot that he said that before. I was still...dealing with my personal problems at the time, and I failed that exam completely. I sighed, not wanting to be sat next to someone stupid for the rest of the term.

"...You shall be resat again after we have marked your NEXT exam, which will be sat at the end of term."

The teacher then called out pairs, to be sat together, starting from the back. It went from the clever to the not-so-clever. Typically, I was close to the front, but what was worse was my partner...

"Ben Cheney and Fred Army...then Bella Swan and Raoul Stroy..." I froze. This CANNOT be happening. It was a row of 4 table, so I had Ben to talk to, but Raoul was next to me. I forced my way to the table, where Ben managed to claim the sat next to me, instead of Fred. As I sat down, Ben looked at me pleadingly.

"Eurgh! I have the worst lab partner! Fred stinks of bio! And I can't talk to him! He is so quiet I feel awkward! And how did he manage to not get the best marks? He's a science nerd, I swear... thinking of that...how did you get down here?"

I sighed. "I wish I had revised." Ben nodded as I turned to look at my partner. This was going to be a long term. Raoul turned to face me, smirking. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I leaned slightly back, but he went further to reach me.

"I have to say...you are the best kisser I have experienced...even for such as short time...I wish we could continue soon..." His eyes bored into my own. i broke the eye connection and scoffed.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shoved him back and he sat back in his chair, leaning back on it a little, smirking again. I couldn't help it. I put my foot under one of his front chair legs that was in the air, and pushed it up. His face was priceless as his chair went backwards, losing balance and falling, landing on the ground. This time I smirked as everyone laughed. He looked surprised, then his eyes landed on mine, making my smirk diappear. He looked determined. I felt afraid of what he was thinking. He got up calmly, and set his chair right as the lecture began. I turned to face the interactive whiteboard, as the teacher gave us instructions on our project as partners. I groaned, not wanting alone time with Raoul at all. Maybe I can have one of the lads to accompany me.

"So...your pad or mine?" Raoul said. I looked at him, shocked. Did he just say that? I have that line on my pajamas. I laughed out loud. He laughed.

"That line always works!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you serious? That line is on my PJ's" He smirked, pleased to not get a negative reaction off of me.

"Well, it usually works. So...do you want to work on the project at your house or mine?" I pondered which one was best. I knew my house better, but I didn't feel comfortable with him in my house, alone. I didn't want to go to his, ever, so mine was the best option.

"Well, we can go to the library whenever possible, but otherwise, mine. I don't trust you." I said simply. He nodded.

"Understandable. But don't forget that you were as drunk as me." My mind went blank. That was true!

"Yes but you have a reputation of-"

"-But you are gaining a reputation. Of getting drunk and having sex. Please, you are hardly a virgin. I bet you are more dirty than you look."

I shut up. When had the tables turned on me? I turned back to the board when the teacher had dropped his pen and huffed as he bent to pick it up. I felt Raoul lean towards me. I stiffened.

"So...name the time and place? I want to learn." I scoffed, looking at him. He did not want to learn. He is known for getting low grades. But I wanted to learn.

"After school at mine?"

"Can I drive you there? Saves the walk." I nodded, knowing I'd have to let Alice know I wasn't walking. Raoul was 18, but had skipped a whole year, to reasons I had no idea. I didn't believe the rumours. Some were saying he was on drugs then went to rehab where some celebrities had been. Some said he went into a coma from a car accident. Some said he went traveling. Some said he just couldn't be bothered, and just skipped a year. I don't believe any of them. Whatever the reason was, he was the only one in the year who could legally drive. And he used that fact well. He owned a sorts car which I assume was worth more than all of Alice's designer clothes. And that's saying something. We may be from a small town, but we had money.

"Perfect." We didn't speak for the rest of the lesson, but I could sense him staring at me. I wasn't paranoid. I could sense these things. It was like a gift. I turned to the side, and of course, he was looking at me. Maybe he was just predictable. At the end of the lesson, Raoul grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him, questionably.

"Meet me at my car at 3pm" I nodded and he let go.

When I walked out of the classroom, I crashed into my sister.

"What was that?" Alice asked. "Are you talking to him?"

"Yes."

Alice looked angry. "Why?" She pulled me into the girl's toilets.

"Don't you realise how dangerous he is? He may not look like it, but he is!"

I shook my head. "He's my lab partner. I have a project with him."

"Well get yourself out of it." Didn't she understand?

"I can't. He's driving me to our house to start the project." And with that, I walked out of the bathroom, heading for my next class. I was annoyed at how Alice forces me into so much. I want to break free.

After school, I waited by Raoul's car, surrounded by the upper-years, who were glancing at me oddly. He came out of the reception, shades on eyes, and he didn't look too bad. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. I laughed as he opened the passenger side door for me. I climbed in, and could smell a faint scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol. I frowned as he climbed in as well. He noticed and asked what was wrong.

"You smoke?"

He frowned. "No. I mean, I did. But I quit. It's probably was my brother, Diego. I thought I sprayed most of the cigarette stink away. I never smoked in my car. It's my baby." I smiled lightly. He turned on the engine, and slowly curved out of the gates, out of school. I directed him to my home and he parked in the driveway. I walked him into the kitchen and offered him something to drink and eat.

"Um...just a Coke, please." I handed him a bottle and sat down on the counter.

"Be right back." I then ran to the living room to retrieve my laptop, then ran back. I started clicking.

"So...what is the project?"

He laughed, "We have to come up with a presentation based on cells and meiosis and mitosis, also how scientist are trying to clone cells, such as animals, like that sheep Dolly? And we need to show both positives and negatives, such as we can find cures to illnesses, but it is ethically incorrect." I typed what he said exactly, and we started with the first point. A few minutes later, Alice jumped through the door, looking at us both suspiously, then slyly walked upstairs. Raoul came to the correct conclusion.

"She doesn't trust me either." He nodded, looking down.

"No offense, but she did try to stop me coming with you as a drunk and she couldn't stop you..."

"I was drunk. I couldn't control my actions."

"Well maybe you shouldn't get drunk so often."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence. I felt guilty, but I was stating the obvious. Sadly, he started to pack his books back into his bag.

"Look, I'm sorry that my actions haven't been all that brilliant, but you can hardly judge me when you yourself had gotten just as drunk as me. So you can hardly talk. So when you are willing to be less of a bitch, then call me so we can carry on our project." He ribbed a piece of paper and wrote his number on it. I just sat there, shocked.

"Bye then." He walked out and shut the door behind him. Alice walked down just then, and looked at me sadly.

"He's right, you know. You did get pretty drunk..." I sighed.

"Just leave it, Ali" I walked past her on the stairs, heading towards the bedroom, carrying my laptop with me. I spent about another hour of my time on the project. After, I went downstairs to grab a chocolate bar. I decided to make myself a hot chocolate instead, as I didn't think it was worth another jog. I noticed the phone number on the counter, left untouched. I programmed it into my phone, and stuck my phone in my bra. When I was willing to call him, I would.

The next few days, I completely ignored him, only talking to Ben in Biology, as well as a few people on the tables in front and behind of me. I could tell he was frustrated, but I was stubborn. On the fourth day, I just got fed up with the awkwardness and the project was due soon, and I had only done so much by myself. I dialled his number, biting my tongue.

"Hello?"

"Raoul?"

Silence.

"Raoul? Is that you?"

"Bella? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry okay? I was being rude and...insensitive...and I didn't know what I was saying."

More silence.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"It's okay. I get that allot."

"No you don't."

"I have gotten it before."

"When and where?"

"In Turkey, in the holidays. A girl called me a 'biatch'. Twice. Does that count?"

"Mmmm...probably."

I smirked. "So, when and where can we carry on this project?"

"You're not using me are you?"

"Of course not. I just got fed up of you glaring at me for an hour and a half everyday."

He laughed. "Of course that's why."

I smiled. "Sooo..."

"Mine this time? Tomorrow is Saturday, right? So it's up to you what time you come."

I nodded. I can handle myself when I'm not drunk. "Okay. I want a lie-in - I'm exhausted from the week. I'll probably come just after lunch, is that okay?"

"Sure thing, Bella."

"Okay then, see you then."

"Bye, Bella." I heard a smile in his voice. I giggled.

"Bye, Raoul." I hung up.

* * *

**READ  
REVIEW  
LOVE  
XXX  
ZOE  
THANKS  
:))**


	17. Meeting Dad

**Hii everyone! So...what do you think of it so far? **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot :))**

**I wish I owned Twilight, though x) as I'd make the best books ever created! (Thank you Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight :) )**

**I'd also be able to have the fun of going to the interviews and commentaries and meet the cast and have the power of Bella and Edward in my hands! Muhahaha :L**

**Read and REVIEW PLEASE! xxxxxx**

* * *

BPOV

_"Hey, do you know the answer to question 5?" I asked Raoul, who was busy writing down his answers on the sheet. _

_"Umm...I didn't get that one, sorry." He grinned at me, and I grinned back._

_I asked Ben, but he didn't know either. I couldn't be bothered to go out of my way to ask the teacher or anyone else, so I skipped it and moved to the next question. The bell suddenly went, and we packed our bags. I waited for Raoul as I swung my bag onto my shoulder. Once Raoul was done, He grabbed me by the waist and walked me to my next class, his being the opposite side of the college. At the door, he gave me a loving deep kiss and I tangled my hands in his hair. I heard people giggling as they walked past, and I grinned. We broke apart, breathing heavily, and he grinned. I then saw myself walk into the class, but I began to move alongside Raoul, like I was his point of view. His grin turned slightly odd as he reached gym. As he got changed, I saw he had scars in certain places on his body. Some looked old, some looked maybe a year old. Ben walked up to Raoul, and spoke to him._

_"So, how's the plan going?"_

_"The plans almost done. I'll have Bella within the hour."_

I woke up, sweating. What did this dream mean? I was confused. Was I too paranoid to trust Raoul properly? Was Raoul a decent actor, making me believe that he liked me, and secretly his was just using me? I frowned, confused even more. I looked at the clock. 4am. I didn't want to deal with anything now, so I forced myself back to sleep.

I woke up again at 10am, and decided to have a shower to wake me up, all thoughts of that dream gone. As I showered, i thought of things that were normal: what I will eat for breakfast, when I should head out for Raoul's, what to wear...

I knew where Raoul lived- it was a small town, but I had never visited it, since it was blocked by a gate and a huge hedge. I was curious to find out what the hedge was hiding. I didn't want anyone driving me there- whenever we drove it was either Mum's or Phil's car, or a taxi took us. I wanted to walk, as recently I have become more energetic and stuff...

I got dressed in a dark blue short dress with dark blue flip flops- it was warm for England, and I had done my hair up into a high ponytail, tying it with a blue hair tie. I put in some white bread in the toaster and made myself some cheese on toast- it was like a healthier pizza. I then made myself a hot chocolate and took my time drinking it, as I let the warmth corrupt my body. Alice wasn't in, she must have gone out shopping. I gave her a call.

"Alice?

"Hi! What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you have got to?"

"Oh, don't worry about me! Worry about keeping safe today! Bye!"

She hung up. That was weird. I swear she was psychic- I never told her about today. I decided to spend a minute getting made up, as I had some dark circles under my eyes, and I then headed out with my laptop in its case and made my way to Raoul's house. When I got there, I peered through the gates. I never had been as curious to look, but now that i have, I saw that Raoul's folks must be millionaires. Their house was bigger than my own, and it was similar to a celebrity mansion. There was Raoul's car parked outside, so I pressed the button to their inter-com.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Bella."

"Come on in, Bella."

I heard a beep, and then the gate doors opened, like in the films. I stepped through the barrier of outside to Raoul's coyly, looking around in wonder. The gate shut behind me, and a continued forward, reaching his front door. Just as I was about to knock, Raoul opened the door, a happy smile on his face.

"Bella! You came!" He grinned and hugged me. "You look beautiful today."

I thanked him as he lead past his living room. He stopped halfway, as who I presume to be his father, was sitting on the sofa watching the cricket. Raoul coughed, and his father looked up. He looked as if he were foreign. Maybe French?

"Papa? This is my good friend, Bella." His father stood up and held a hand, which I shook as I used my other hand to move my bag further up my shoulder, as it was falling off.

"Bella? How nice to meet you. My name is Aro." I smiled at his politeness and his strong french accent.

"Aro, is that name from anywhere?" I made conversation, smiling. Aro smiled.

"I have no idea, if I can be honest with you. I presume it was French, my birthplace, but I am not too sure. Bella has an Italian origin, does it not?" I nodded. "Isabella...Swan? Renee's daughter? I could recognise you anywhere. I used to visit your mother sometimes, and I gave you and your sister a birthday present a couple of years ago..." I thanked him and Raoul coughed, giving his father the look that said 'okay-dad-shush-before-you-embarrass-me-any-further'. I laughed at the both of them.

"Is that the cricket? Who's playing?"

"Oh! Phil isn't on this game, but I watch every single one of his games. He is a very talented man, is he not? Very talented. I'd love to meet him one time, would you mind?"

"Oh, I bet he'd love to meet you! He is at home all of next week- you can come over anytime then!" I grinned, and Aro thanked me politely.

"Okay, we'll be in my room" Raoul nudged me upstairs and I giggled, waving to his father.

"So what are you? Half French half English? What's your story before I met you? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He shook his head.

"My father...it's complicated..." He looked at me sadly.

"If you don't want to tell me then it's okay..."

"No...it's just that it will make everything depressing..." he looked upset, and I put my hand to his cheek, stroking it softly. His eyes looked shinier, like tears were there, and I wanted to comfort him. We got to his bedroom and he sat me down on his bed.

"Tell me."

"...My father...he met my mother in Italy. She was born there and had never left the country before. They fell in love, and she found out she was pregnant, with my older brother. Her family were against their relationship, and wanted her to have sex when she was married. Long story made short, they ran away back to France, where Diego was born. They were happy, even though they had to live on only a bit of money every week. Mum got pregnant again, this time with me...and died giving birth to me. Diego had always somehow resented me. Saying that I had killed our mother. After my birth, my father couldn't stand living in France, so he moved here, got a job, and then won the lottery. Only a hundred grand, but he was very clever with the stock market, knowing when prices will rise and fall, and had managed to get us much more than what we ever had asked for."

Tears had started to fall on his cheeks, and I wiped them away, my heart breaking slightly. All that he has been through, it must have been so tough! I saw on his bed side table two photos. One of him and...Diego, I think, as he looked like Raoul, just older. Raoul must have been about 13 then. The other was of a beautiful woman, who was smiling into the camera, with flowing dark locks and thick eyelashes. His mother. He had her hair and eyes, and lips. I analysed the photo and compared it to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and the atmosphere started to get really intimate, when Raoul ran his finger through his hair.

"Anyway, I've shared mine. Your turn." He pulled his feet up and then crossed his legs, then strecthed them out again. He pulled his body so he fell off the bed, popping himself onto the carpeted floor. I did the same.

"Well...I want to do photography in university, maybe something else as well. Major in English Literature? I do...Photography, English Lit., Biology and History in college...Biology I had only decided on on the day, as I needed a fourth subject. I probably will drop History in my second year...  
Family...well, my Mum and Dad met in high school, childhood sweethearts in America. Mum got prego, and she moved here in panic, as her and Charlie's relationship wasn't working out anyway. She met Phil, who wasn't anything big at that moment. She gave birth to me and Alice, and raised us with Phil. Phil married her a couple of years ago, and me and Alice were the bridesmaids. We used to visit Charlie every year for a month, but it got less and less as we grew up. He must be so lonely in America. He's a cop- so if you hurt me, he can totally kick your ass."

Raoul laughed. "Yours sounds much funner than mine." He moved closer to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"So...I'm curious...when I said you were hardly a virgin...was it that brother of Emmett Cullen?" I nodded slightly. I felt that he became more turstworthy, so I left him with that important piece of information. Raoul sighed.

"You know, its only been about a week, but ever since you started to get out there again, I've been trying to get better." I looked up at him, but I didn't push the subject. "I've been trying so hard before, but now that I know you, I have to put less effort in to get a better result. I don't know. I cuddled into his side, opening my laptop and logging on. We then carried on with our project for the rest of the day.

"Did you want something to eat? I can cook up something." I nodded.

"I can help. I am an exceptional cook, as my pioneers say." I grinned, grabbing his hand and finding the way to the kitchen.

"This way" He pulled against my hand when I tugged him into the wrong direction. I laughed, letting him pull me to the kitchen.

"What do you have-ingredients?"

Raoul pulled many things out of the fridge.

"Okay. Challenge time. What can you make out of these ingredients?" Raoul said, raising his eyebrow. I laughed and got to work. He just sat at the counter, watching me as I prepared the dish and cut the vegetables. Half an hour later, the dish was done, and I served us two servings and he dug in.

He froze in place, and then sighed, falling slightly as he groaned. " Oh, my god. This is delicious. Screw photography, you should become a cook!" I laughed as I ate my own food. Aro then came in, having smelt the cooking and I handed him a serving also. By the end of the hour, we were so full all of us were just talking slowly, content with just silence, but we attempted anyway.

"Well, I think Bella should come around more often." Aro said, winking at Raoul. Raoul went slightly red and broke eye contact with his dad. Aro then looked at me, still grinning.

"What do you think, Bella? You can attempt an Italian or French dish next time? I'd pay for your meals. Become my personal chef?" I laughed.

"Oh I'll cook here as long as I get to eat some of it!" I joked. I looked at my watch, and decided it was time to get home. I stood up, and Raoul did the same.

"It was lovely to meet you. don't forget to visit me and Phil" I winked. Aro then said goodbye and Raoul walked me to the gate outside. He opened the gate.

"Thank you for coming. We are going to ace this project." I laughed with him. Suddenly He dipped his head and kissed me. I froze for a second, and then I felt my lips responding. He pulled me towards him by the waist, and my hands went around his neck and into his hair. He groaned as I tugged on his hair and he bit my lip. Our bodies were pressed so closely together, and after a few minutes we stopped kissing to catch our breaths. Raoul stroked my face and lean his forehead on mine, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Wow." I nodded, moving his head as well. I laughed, giddy.

"I better go. See you Monday." We separated, and he gave me a hug. I turned away.

"Um...Bella?" i turned back, waiting for him to speak again. "Can I take you out? M-Monday?"

I grinned. "Sure thing."

* * *

**So...yes or no? Express your opinions in the REVIEW bit! **

**xxxxxx**


	18. Bad Times

**Warning in advance! Liddle bit of negative thinking at the end of the chapter, including aggressive behaviour, reference to rape **

**then reference to sex in middle in a small paragraph. **

**I marked where the rape bit starts at the end, so you can skip over it if you want :')**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

BPOV

When I arrived to school on Monday, the first thing I saw was Raoul's car. The thing blinded me whenever I walked past, it was so shiny. I walked past, having not seen Raoul inside the car, and I walked with Alice to the benches, where we sat with our friends until the bell went. The bench was slightly wet from the rain last night, so I shared Alice's jacket to sit on with her.

"Bella, I hear you went to Raoul's Saturday." Angela looked at me sceptially. Why is everyone so pissed about this?

"Yeah, I did. It was lots of fun. I met his Dad, who is a huge fan of Phil's." I said, annoyed. I felt that the only thing holding me back anymore from dating Raoul was my friends. They will never accept him as one of them! It was so frustrating! Angela nodded, looking guilty. I stood my ground, looking at her, with my face blank.

She gave in "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been as forgiving as you about Raoul, but you just seem that you would just jump for the guy who almost took advantage of you incapability of thinking straight! You know that we all think this, even the guys. We just don't want you to get hurt, but i'm sure we are willing to try to be okay with this, if this is what you really want. We won't stop you." Ben was about to say something, but she covered his mouth and smiled at me.

I laughed. "That's all I really want really. I've gotten to know him better, and he has had a tough life before him. You remember how me and Alice were like after the holiday, well you accepted us as we changed, so pleas accept Raoul as he changes. Don't judge people from their past." They all nodded, and I grinned happily. Yay! Now all that needed to happen was for this date to go well.

"Okay then! Alice, I need your help. Raoul is taking me out tonight and I need your expertise to tranform me into a goddess." Alice grinned, and I knew I had gotten into her. I need to get a hint as to where Raoul was taking me tonight, otherwise I may get a bit too dressed up.

"As in, a date?" Alic must be happy I have properly gotten over Edward, and found someone else. I was glad she didn't feel my pain anymore.

In Biology, I had a paper conversation with Raoul.

_Raoul_

_Yes?_

_What should I wear tonight?_

_Um...wear something nice. Not too glamorous, like at the party, but not too casual. Ask your sister. She'll know what I mean ;)_

_Alright then ;) can I get any hints to tonight?_

_erm...no :) But i will get a kiss at the end ;)_

_And you're so sure about that?_

_Yep_

_We'll see._

Raoul grinned and so did I. He grabbed my hand and throughout the lecture we didn't let go.

It was planned that Raoul picked me up at 8pm. I had Alice do her magic. She chose a pain white top with black shorts which had strap on them, like dungarees. Then she added a patterned black blazer jacket on top. She had me wear plain black tights to keep me warm and lace up heels.

"Okay...hair up or down?" I didn't even bother answering, but was glad when she left it down. Raoul said he liked my ringlets left loose. When Alice had done my makeup, we heard the bell go. Just in time.

I opened the door to see Raoul looking down. He looked up at me, and obviously checked me out, to which I blushed. He beamed and gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Mmm. You smell lovely" Raoul smiled. "And look beautiful." I blushed again.

Raoul called in the direction of upstairs. "Thanks Alice!" I turned and saw Alice poke her head out from the stairway, grinning like an idiot.

"No problemo!" She smirked and dashed off. I then smiled back at Raoul and looked at his lips. He caught on and then we were kissing. I was just getting into it when I saw a flash go off. We parted to see Alice run off, camera in hand. I sighed and pulled Raoul outside into the cold air. He led me to his car and was a gentleman again, opening the door for me first. I whispered a 'thank you' as I got in. As he drove, we talked about everything but where we were going, as I knew he wanted it to be a surprise.

"I did get a blindfold fr you to wear, to add the suspense to it. Raoul started, glancing at me "But I don't want to spoil Alice's work."

I laughed, shaking my head. "We don't want Alice to be disappointed, do we?"

We continued driving for about half an hour, and I knew we had reached the boundaries of our town. He parked next to a lane, and he helped me out of the car and walk down the lane in my heels. How sweet. When we had walked for about five minutes, I saw the place. Raoul had made a night-time picnic, in the park. With candle light and a basket on a bench with table top, it looked so romantic. I looked at him and kissed him deeply. When we ran out f breath he whispered:

"I'm glad you like it."

He led me towards the picnic and we both sat down opposite each other.

"I have wine, orange juice, cranberry juice, water and blackcurrant and apple juice?"

"Wine, please" He poured us both two glasses of wine. I took a sip and sat it down on the table.

"Starters, we have...Melon!" I burst out laughing. How romantic. We ate that all up quickly. The melon had been cut into chunks, and we ate them with a fork. The main course was spaghetti bolognese, with grated cheese.

"I may not be the best cook, but I make a darn good spag bol!" he joked. I smiled at him, watching as he served our meal. Good job I brought mints. Keep my breath fresh for later. He wasn't wrong. The main course was brilliant. I'd have to watch him make spaghetti bolognese soon to grab the recipe. He could teach it me. We talked about nothing amazing. Random bits of our lives, our favourite what-nots and what's going on with us right now. I complimented the chef, of course, and he blushed. N'awh!

"okay, I'm not as good with the desert, so I bought this tonight from the supermarket nearby." He took out form the basket some fruit, and also some icecream. Ben and Jerry's YES! My favourite! It was cookie dough, too, in the larger tub. I beamed as he set it down, with two spoons, and he looked at me daringly.

"Wait, we are sharing, right? No challenge, mister!" I smirked and grabbed the lid, pulling the lid off. It had softened to just right- I took a spoon and savoured the taste. We both finished the tub- I'd have to go for another jog soon... and then Raoul cleared everything up. He walked me back to his car and took me home. In the car I offered him a extra strong mint and he grinned cheekily. We both knew what we were thinking about. he popped one in his mouth and I did the same. As he stopped in the driveway, I... made use of my fresh breath, you could say. We then exchanged goodbyes and I got out of the car and went inside the house, waving him off as he sped down my road. I sighed and shut the door. I took a shower and dried my hair, got into my PJ's with the terrible pick up line on them, and went to bed. Alice was already fast asleep.

Over the next month, me and Raoul had gotten even closer. He joined our 'group' and he made new friends. He seemed much more happy, and I was glad for him. We were labelled by everyone else as boyfriend and girlfriend, but he hadn't officially asked me out yet, even though he has taken me on countless dates and we have gotten to third base. He definitely seemed to have changed from his previous state.

"Hey, Bella can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded as he took my hand and smirked at me, leading me away from our group of friends. He stopped me, and held me in place. He shuffled on his feet, nervous.

"Well, you know how I've never had to officially ask this.. so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. If i'm honest I thought we didn't need to ask, from how far we've gone so far-"

"Raoul. Whats-"

"-Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stopped. Was he asking me out. I said the only word I knew right.

"Yes." He smiled and kissed me deeply, with a touch of tongue. Our lips moved together until the bell had gone, so we parted and rushed to our classes. At the door I smiled up at him and kissed him again before he had to run to his own class. I sat in my chair, content that everything was okay in my life.

After school, Raoul took me to his house again, and I chatted to Aro for a while. He asked me about how my family was, and I asked him how the stocks were. He asked how school was and I asked who was on the cricket game. Phil had taught me as a child how to play cricket, but I was much more interested in rounders and basketball. I wasn't much of the sporty type, but I could hit a ball with a stick and throw a ball threw a hoop and bounce a ball as I dodge people. Of course these sports are more complicated than that, but I didn't see it as that.

Aro had to leave at 6pm as he needed to run an errand that would take sometime, as he needed to go to the city. He told Raoul that he'll be back the next day and to look after himself. Raoul nodded, pulling me into his side. As Aro shut the door and we heard the car dive down the drive and past the gate, Raoul hugged me.

"So...movie and a bottle of my Dad's wine?" he mumbled into my skin, placing a kiss on my neck. I nodded, breathing him in. He smelled like toffee, as his shower gel had that scent. It was unique and nice. Raoul put a Dvd in and we both sat to watch it, sipping on our beverages. If you had looked at us on the sofa, we would have looked happy, me leaning my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. We put our glasses on the coffee table and after the movie, we went to his bedroom. We cuddled and kissed, and we didn't stop. Raoul deepened the kiss and I let him. I pulled his shirt over his head and it fell to the floor. Raoul did likewise to me, my dress went to the floor. More removal of clothes occurred and then we were just movement under the covers.

I woke up being spooned by Raoul. I looked at the clock. It was 5am, and we had college today. Raoul must have started to wake up with my movement as he stirred and kissed my bare shoulder.

"Raoul" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"We have college."

He groaned and pulled me closer. "Mmm...you smell lovely."

I sighed. "Come on." I moved off the bed and walked to his bathroom. "Can I take a shower?"

He nodded. "Can I come with you?" I laughed. "Please? We'll save water and energy?"

He is so cheesy. I let him follow and we had a second round in the shower, which was very interesting. I used his shower-gel, and I lathered myself in it. He had a mint shampoo, which contrasted oddly. I took a towel and went back to his room. I kept a few of my own clothes here, just in case I spilt something on my other clothes. I took my flower patterned tight skirt and a white strappy top. I tucked the top into my skirt and used Raoul's mini hairdryer and straighteners. Yes he had straighteners, and no I wasn't bothered by it. Why should I be? He came in then wrapped in just a towel and took some clean boxers out of a drawer and grabbed some trousers and checked shirt.

"Hey, weather said it's gonna be a tad cold today, wanna borrow a hoodie?" he asked, looking at me as he changed.

I nodded, and he handed me his dark Jack Willis hoody. I put in on, and left it open so it didn't look like I was wearing anything but the hoody, as it was a bit big on me. He drove us to school with the music blasting and us both screaming our heads off to the lyrics. I was on a buzz when we reached school, which didn't help Raoul as he had to contain me as his duty of a boyfriend. I giggled and ran to our seats.

"Raoul's my boyfriend, did you know?" I laughed crazily and clapped my hands, hyperactive. They all nodded. I giggled like crazy.

"Raoul, did you give her coffee?" Angela asked. He shook his head. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, but I was quite tired so I made some when he was upstairs. Hehe. It tasted gross though.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" Alice asked.

"Well if you want to ask me out, Raoul's beaten you to it." I laughed and skipped into a spot.

"Where were you yesterday?" Alice asked, suspicious.

"I slept with Raoul."

Alice looked shocked. "What?" I nodded. "um...Okay? You can't just come out with that ane expect me to react normally. Come lets go get a coffee from the coffee shop" I nodded and sung Higher by the Saturdays as we went to the coffee shop just outside of college, as our college was based in the centre of town. Once Alice had got her coffee she sang along with me.

"I'm gonna lift-lift it higher!" We threw our hands up into the air, spinning around. A car almost hit us. I borrowed some of her coffee, sipping it eagerly. "So when I say listen...Nuh Nuh Nuh messin up the WORDS!" We forgot the rest of it and made up a bit. Alice giggled and shoved me towards the college. I let out a high pitched sigh that made us both put our hands to our ears laughing hysterically.

"OMG Bella I'm gonna ruin my makeup!" Alice screamed as we held onto each other for support. Our friends waved us over and we ran to them, jumping onto them.

"Where's Raoul?" I asked Ben. He shrugged.

"He got a call and went off into his car." I didn't worry much and carried on dancing with Alice. My hype died down a little by first lesson, then lessened further by biology. He wasn't there, so I sent him a text.

_Where are you? B xxx_

I waited the whole lesson but I received no reply.

_Raoul? Whats wrong? xxx_

I decided to ask Alice at the end of school.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go over there." I nodded. But it just so happened that I was swamped with homework, that it was late before I could go, and Mum wouldn't let be go so late.

"Not walking. Nope." she had said. I sighed, going to my room. I'll sneak out later. I told Alice where I was going.

"No. Don't go today. Go tomorrow. You're overreacting." I looked at her, but what she said next made me break. "I'll tell Mum if you left." I groaned, going back to bed. I knew it was for the best. But I sent him another text.

_What's going on? What is wrong? tell me x_

The next day was a school day, but I woke up early, leaving Alice a note:

_Going to Raoul's house. You know where it is xx _

_ps. will be back for school don't worry. _

**(A/N- This next part until the end of the chapter contains negative stuff, and at the right end contains reference to rape. You are free to skip to the next chapter if you wish. I won't stop you ;) )**

I then walked to Raoul's and pressed the button. Nobody answered. So I did what I thought best. I climbed over the gates. Raoul told me once that he had climbed it many time before when he was locked out or had secretly crept out of the house. I landed with a thud on my bum, which hurt, but I got up and ran to the front door. I peered through the windows, but could only see darkness. I knocked, but nobody came. It was a chilly morning, and I knew where his spare key was, so I walked to the side of the house and under a plant pot, was the key. I went back and opened the door. I heard a faint music coming from upstairs. I followed and it reached Raoul's room. The music was thumping now, and I was scared shit-less. I opened the door, and I saw the worse happen. Raoul was collapsed on his bed, dressed in what he wore yesterday, with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. I went over to his stereo player and turned the music off, causing him to wake up. He looked around, helpless.

"What the fuck? Bella? Why are you here? You need to leave." he got up of his bed, wobbling.

"What the FUCK is going on here? I sent you texts and have called you. You never picked up." I picked up his phone off his dresser and shoved it in his face.

"I...I had nothing to say."

"What are you talking about? How much have you had?" I eyed the empty bottles of alcohol on his bedside table and floor. I could smell the strong scent of smoke. "You've started to smoke again?"

"Did you know what I got called about?" He shut me up and continued talking. "My FATHER went to...bury my brother WITHOUT ME. My BROTHER who had just come from post- mortem as to why he DIED. But I knew why he had died. He had gotten sick...sick of having to live this miserable life where everyone is here to use somebody...and nobody know what true happiness really is. But my FATHER went WITHOUT ME. I CARE! I loved my brother as much as he did! But my father never cared about me. I killed his 'soul-mate' after all. He loved my brother more than me."

"W-w-what? Diego, your brother died?" Raoul nodded, swaying. "Why didn't you tell me? When was it? I could have helped you cope."

He laughed. "You know that... year I had skipped? He died around that time. I couldn't face school. I couldn't tell them that my brother had committed suicide. We told the police who had found him...in his car...that we knew nothing. But we knew EVERYTHING!" He was scaring me. I chucked his phone in his direction and he looked at me angry. He walked up to me, catching my outstretched arm forcefully.

"Anyway...baby...you look...so beautiful tonight..., I just want to fuck you...so much..." I jerked away from him, but he swung his other arm around me, dropping his drink. "Oh no you don't, Belllllaa." He dug his face into my neck, smelling me forcefully. I struggled to get away from him, but he was too strong. I should have kept his phone with me. He jerked his hips towards mine, and pushed me towards the wall. I started to cry, tears falling quietly.

"Please...don't..." I whimpered. He then forcefully pulled my legs up around his waist and ground his hard-on into me. I choked on my tears.

"Why not...Bella? Don't you love me? Don't you want me to be happy? Do you want some whisky, or vodka? Aro won't mind, as long as I'm fucking his idols daughter..." more tears started to fall. I looked at the clock. I should be in school by now. Shouldn't Alice worry? Will it be her that save the day, like the superhero in the movies? I shook my head.

"You don't know the meaning of love." I spat on him harshly. He growled and picked me up and threw me onto his bed. I tried to kick him but he caught my leg and slammed his hand in the centre of my leg, causing a disgusting crack to be heard. I screamed painfully as he forced my legs open as he removed his boxers.

"Please...Don't..." I whimpered once more.

Nobody saved the day today.

* * *

**Eurgh. I feel crap writing about that at the end. I was deciding just whether I should play it safe and let someone save the day, but this is life. Rape exists and it is sick, and hopefully to anyone reading, it made you more against rape than before. **

**The plot is changing as I write, its just flowing as I type, but I know the final conclusion, so yeah :)**

**I was inspired by the character's and their Twilight characteristics- Diego had a brother, who died. And Raoul was meant to be very strong, vioilent and competitive, but not too smart, which I have added in as well. Fred also had the 'smell' ability in The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner, and also he was very smart, so I added that too.**

**I hope you enjoyed this so far.**

**Read and Review :))**


	19. Charlotte

**WARNING- contains bit of rape and stuff that continued from the last chapter. Alices POV doesn't have it, but after that, Bella's pov does.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and characters. I own plot.**

**reply to anonymous review :) - dd, I live in England, and I know it doesn't snow all year around, but lately its been going back and forth. And I fall, allot ;) snow's nice when its frothy and not in your face, but when it compresses, dang its painful. I try walking like a penguin to try keep me stable. :))**

* * *

APOV

I woke up this morning, feeling fresh as a bell. I stretched and yawned. I looked at the clock- 6am. I groaned and got up, ready to take a shower. I felt pretty optimistic today, I wasn't sure why. I felt as if I was going to feel allot of emotion later, as if it balanced out my happiness this morning. I don't know. When I got out of the shower I realise that I failed to notice Bella's disappearance. Where had she gone? I hope she didn't sneak out last night to fuck Raoul. I shivered. That guy was okay but I couldn't possibly date him. Too wreck-less for me. I got changed into a white play-suit and black ballet flats, and put a black bow in my hair. I then grabbed a brekkie bar to go and said bye to Phil.

"Where's Mum?" I asked.

"Um...she's gone out. Where Bella?"

"Er...same." I turned awkwardly and left the house, grabbing the keys and my phone. Phone in bra, and keys in pocket, I almost forgot my bag.

"Shoot!" I shouted loudly, before running back to the house. Phone in bra, keys in hand, keys in lock, bag on shoulder, keys back in pocket. I headed towards college singing happily to myself. When I reached the benches, I couldn't see Bella amongst our friends. I couldn't see Raoul either. Typical. They are probably together, having sex as per usual. I sent Bella a text:

_Don't be late for school! If you get Raoul to drive you, then you can make it on time! A xxx_

"Hey Alice!" I waved at them and skipped forward.

The lessons flew by, but one thing that was dragging on my mind like crazy was the fact that Bella still was on a disappearing act. I've sent her at least 5 texts. I didn't see it on the counter...in my last lesson I felt a vibrating in my bra, and I giggled next to Angela. She looked at me, smiling.

"What's up?" she whispered, as we were in a lecture. I shook my head, pulling my phone out and hiding it under the table as I read the text. It was an unknown number:

_A. Call 999 plz NOW B_

I froze. What the Fuck? I looked up, just as I got another text.

_im at raouls help b_

Eh? I raised my hand to excuse myself and ran outside. I did what I thought I should.

"Hello, Emergency Services, what service do you require?"

"Yes, my name is Alice Swan and I need the police."

BPOV

After hours of torture, my insides were burning up with pain and I was bleeding and aching everywhere. Raoul was very forceful as I sobbed my pointless cries of help. Eventually the alcohol knocked him out and I fell off the blood-stained bed. My blood. I gulped down the huge lump in my throat as I took action. Throughout those previous hours, I had forced myself to come up with a plan that would get me out of here. Plan A: I dragged myself to the door and tried the doorknob. Unsuccessful. Raoul must have locked it earlier, and I couldn't reach high enough to unlock it myself, and I couldn't with the pain in-between my legs and also what I can definitely say is a broken leg. Plan B: I searched for the phone that I had once thrown on the ground, silently praying for it to not be broken. I pressed the turn on button, and those next two seconds were the longest I've ever had to wait. It flashed on. i breathed a quiet but deep sigh of relief. I had to make sure I got the correct message out first, before I add details. In case he wakes up before I send it.

_A. Call 999 plz NOW B_

I quickly sent it. I then remembered to add details in the next text.

_im at raouls help b_

I sent that off, hid the phone in a place I could easily retrieve, and waited, trying to ignore the burning pains all around my body. I kept rocking... praying my sister would get the message. I knew her number off by heart- that was one thing I got right, besides choosing the wrong boyfriend...speaking of the devil, quite literally, my worst nightmare, Raoul stirred and sat up.

"Bellaa...I have a big problem down here. Care to use your services?" He walked up to me and calmly tugged on my knotted hair as he then picked me up again and dropped me on the bed.

"Ow...those look painful. Here you go." He shoved a bottle of vodka down my throat. I started to choke as I cried. He lifted the bottle from my face and took some of his own gulps.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I begged. "You promised you won't ever use me."

"I know." He grabbed my head and shoved his tongue down my throat, then licked down my body." I just can't help it...you're...too inviting. My cock just has to have a share." He wasn't acting at all him. He was insane. It was like he was finally showing his true colours.

"How far do you oppose to sorting my problem out here?" He then shoved me back as he climbed on top of me for another painful experience. Afterwards, he was staring at me. I looked at him in disgust.

"When will you let me go?" I asked, weak with blood loss and energy.

"Once I am fully satisfied." he pulled on his bottom drawer of his table and pulled out a gun. I looked at it, terrified. When the odds are against me, it's harder to win. He waved the gun around, and pointed it at my temple. "And that is if I ...let you go. Maybe I will put you out of your misery of this life. Maybe I'll take my own life as well." He pulled the gun away and put it to his own temple.

"It feels good in a way, if I can control my life, right here and right now. I can also control your own. You belong to me. I own you-" Suddenly we heard a crash, and Raoul's door was smashed open. The light blinded me, and I hid under the duvet. Men came charging in, armed, and pointed their guns at the two of us. I screamed.

"Raoul Stroy?" The men shouted. "Where is Isabella Swan?"

I waved my arm up into the air, and I looked up. I heard a deafening bang. Raoul sunk to the bed, as dark red liquid spurted from his skull...

I was too scared to make a noise. Too scared to move. When someone asked if I was okay, I nodded. The men pulled me up and I was carried away, wrapped in a blanket from the bathroom. I was taken downstairs and outside. I recognised an ambulance, Alice, and the rest of my family. Alice started running towards me as my mother fell to her knees, screaming and cursing and crying. Alice was pulled back by a police officer. I was placed in the ambulance and examined quickly. The doors shut and I flinched noticeably. I felt my energy decrease even further, and my eyes shut, containing me in darkness...

APOV

I didn't know what to expect- I ran back home without signing out. I begged Phil and Mum to come home from the supermarket. I waited for the local police to arrive. We drove together to Raoul's home and the police managed to open the gates quickly. The door was slightly ajar and we waited in suspense as the armed police entered the house. It was quiet as the ambulance drove up the drive. We suddenly feared the worse whena bang shrilled through the air. My legs buckled and Phil reached to grab me just in time. Mum was frozen on the spot, her lips praying quietly for Bella to be okay. A police officer walked at a pace, carrying Bella...in his arms. There was blood. I was forcefully held back as silent tears fell from my face. What happened? Where was Raoul? Was Bella okay? We interrogated a police who had walked out of the home.

"Your daughter, we think has been raped by Raoul Stroy." He said solemnly, and my mouth shut as I whimpered. "She had lost allot of blood, so she is going to have a transfusion probably, and someone will get a rape kit for her." He paused. " I myself can't fully tell you her situation, but go to the hospital with her and a trained doctor can tell you. About Raoul, he killed himself. We need to question Bella once she is ready about what was going on and how she knew her rapist." I flinched. This is sick! How could he do this to such a innocent person. Bella was the best person I have ever met! We had to watch a documentary in PSHCE in High School about rape and after rape, and Bella could have years of therapy, still not being able to full recover mentally? She may never trust anyone again! I didn't realise when I was being ushered into the car and how long I had spent thinking about the situation, but soon we were at the hospital. We waited for a long period of time, before a doctor came to our saviour.

"Bella Swan? Hello, I'm her doctor, Dr. Gerandy. She shall be perfectly fine. Physically, that is. SHe will have to take some therapy sessions so we can see how much this...situation has affected her, but don't think too optimistic. I am telling you the facts. We have cleaned up her wounds and she has tearing, in the vaginal area, aswell as a broken leg and rib. She has a concussion, and will need to take Aspirin or Paracetamol for that. You can see her now, she is awake, but on medication. The police need to speak with her soon, of course, if you don't mind."

"That is fine. Let me see my daughter!" Mum said urgently, and dashed into the room. We all walked in and sat on the chairs laid out on her bedside.

"Mummy" Bella whimpered, tears in her eyes. It broke my heart.

"I'm here now, sweety. Everything will be okay." She squeezed her hand tightly. Bella shook her head.

"No. It won't be. I trusted him. He hurt me. Edward never hurt me like that. I made you trust Raoul. Raoul killed himself right next to me. i was defenseless. I shouldn't have left my phone at home..." Bella was in tears, mine were running down my face rapidly.

"Bella..." I cried and Bella looked at me. She waved her hand in my direction, and I took it.

"Thank you...for telling the police. I trust you with my life, and you..." Bella hiccuped. "...I can't thank you enough."

I shook my head. "That's what I do. It's what I'm here for." I squeezed her hand. " i will never let you down, I promise."

I will keep that promise.

BPOV

I must have nodded off after my somewhat emotional gathering with my family. When my eyes reopened, I saw they were still here, but accompanied by police officers.

"Maybe she is more comfortable with a female officer bec-"

"-shhh! She's waking up!" I heard my sister whisper-shout. I smiled, remembering how thoughtful Alice was.

"Isabella? We'd like to ask you a couple of questions, involving yesterday..." Yesterday? Gosh! I nodded anyway.

"Do you want you family to be here or not when we ask you?"

"Well, if they wanna go then go ahead." None left. Eh.

"Okay...let's start as casual...you can call me Charlotte and this is Charles, and this is Peter." She guided me through the three names. Charlotte was a young lady with light blond cropped hair, who was a similar size to my sister, and wore the police uniform, that made her look a bit more bulky. She had a heart short of shaped head, with a light touch jaw line. Peter was on Charlotte's right, and had white blond hair and a strong square jaw and defined shoulders under his uniform. Charles was furthest to the left, and he was looking at my like I were under suspection. I looked at him surprised.

"A-are you the one who decides whether I'm lying or not? Because I'm the victim here!" Charles leaned back, satisfied, and Charlotte looked at him, irritated.

"Actually, he was just on patrol when we received your sister's call. He usually interrogates the suspects, as it's his job to catch the liars, so techinically he doesn't need to be here, if you don't want him to be here..." I shook my head.

"It's okay. Can we make a start?"

"Okay...explain your relationship with Raoul." I froze. Maybe my family shouldn't be here. I looked at them, and I could tell that they could tell from the look on my face that I had something going on with Raoul. I sighed, looking back at Charlotte.

"I was his girlfriend. We have only been officially dating for a short period of time, but we have been seeing each other for over a month now."

She nodded. "And is this relationship, physical?"

I nodded. "If you mean if we have had sex, then yes. Before...you know."

She nodded, letting Peter write notes. "Tell me...why did you go to his house yesterday?"

I shrugged. " the day before that, we went to school. I had a hyper time with Alice over some coffee and when we returned he was gone. I sent him a few texts without a reply so yesterday morn, I went over there before school to check up on him."

"Can you tell me, if you can, what happened once you got there?"

I paused. "Well...I went to his room...he was on the bed, drinking. There was a ton of empty drinks everywhere...and I turned off the music, which woke him up. I asked him what was wrong. He said stuff about Diego- his dead brother- and his father burying him. Do you know where his father is?"

Charlotte shook her head. "We are trying to trace him, right now, but we haven't found a location yet. We aren't sure how Raoul found out about his brother and the burial, nor whether his father know that Raoul is not alive anymore." I flinched. " Sorry. Carry on?"

I nodded. "Um.. well I threw his phone at him and he attacked me and forced me to have sex with him...multiple times. He broke my leg with his hand." I lifted my cast a little, for added effect. "When he slept, I tried the reach the lock but my leg stopped that, so I sent Alice two texts. Raoul raped me again and made me drink allot of alcohol...then you came and he shot himself."

"Did he threaten you with the gun?" I nodded.

"Has he been violent on any other occasion?"

I thought back to New Years. I looked at Alice. "Was he violent at the party on New Years?" She nodded, then explained the situation to the officor.

I piped up after Alice finished. "After that, he seemed like he had changed. he was hanging around with a better group, us, and he stopped drinking and smoking. He never hurt me before..." I looked at my mother, who was being comforted by Phil, as he rubbed his hand on her back.

"But I know that there are other guys out there that don't do what Raoul did. I'm willing to move on, but I feel that I need to let off some details before I can do that." Charlotte nodded.

"We can arrange you to have sessions with a weekly therapist, and if you feel abnormally angry, the we can have some management sessions for that, also." I nodded, thankful that I didn't have to live in fear or like a weakling or delicate egg.

"Okay. Thank you for your time, if we have your number on file in case we find anything else, or need anything else, and if you need anything off us,...call 999" she joked and I giggled."And ask for myself, Charlotte, Peter, or Charles from this local police station." They left and a nurse came in the inject my tube with more medication. Urgh! My eyes felt heavy once again, and I slipped into unconsciousness once again.

Over the next few days, I was forced by Dr. Gerandy's advice to stick to 'bed rest' and let myself heal physically. Ha! I think the leg will take a long time, if I don't know any better. It wasn't the first time I had been to the hospital with broken bones. I am quite the clumsy one. Once I was allowed to get out of the hospital, Mum drove me back, as Phil was working. Alice was still in school, but she hadn't old anyone anything- I made her promise, and she understood.

Who wouldn't?

My injuries had scabbed over and I insisted on putting plasters on my arms to cover the 'battle-scars'. But my face was pretty much bruised all over. I couldn't go out like this! So until those bruises faded completely and the scabs had healed to an extent, I didn't leave the house. I just studied at home, Alice bringing me my college work. What got them worked up every night was when I dreamt:

_I opened my eyes, and I was in a house. The house was dark, and there was blood everywhere. I was scared and tried to hide in a corner, pulling my kness to my face and held my legs tight. I then saw the most beautiful guy walk through the front doors, letting in a bright light. His bronze hair shone and his twinkling skin reflected brilliant lights all around the room. Edward. I realised I had stood up, and I was walking towards him. He smiled his crooked grin at me and I felt myself to the same. I took his hand, linking our fingers together. Suddenly the doors slammed shut. The light disappeared. Edward smirked, but it was no longer Edward. It was Raoul. He had a glint in his eye as he pulled me forward, then shoved me into the wall. _

_"Hello...Bellaa...Miss Me?" _

_I screamed. _

I screamed. I rolled around, fighting Raoul and kicking anything I could find. It was still dark.

"Bella!" I heard.

"Bella!" I heard a gruffer voice this time.

"What's going on! Is she having another nightmare?" A female shouted.

"Bella! Wake up! Wake UP!" Someone shook me violently, and tears leaked down my face. I sobbed into my pillow.

I groaned into the tear stained pillow. "Why did it happen? Why couldn't he let me go? Why!"

I felt the bed sink slightly. Then Alice's voice. "Shhh Bella. He's gone. For good. You know that. He won't hurt you anymore." She rubbed my back.

I slowly quietened down and sat up, looking at my alert family. "Thank you. Sorry for waking you all up. I had that dream again."

They nodded and Phil and Mum departed to their room. Alice stayed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Alice asked. I lifted my quilt and Alice climbed under, sharing my bed. I returned back to sleep.

I had had those dreams almost every night since I had gotten back from hospital.

A few days later, I took my first few steps out into the open sun, with the help of the crutches, of course. One leg was in a cast and my one other foot had half a pair of my favourite converses on. It was my first day back at school, and I was dreading it. Alice had promised me that nobody knew what happened, not even the neighbours, as Raoul lived in a secluded part of town, and behind a gate, so nobody really went there, even though they knew the place. This meant I'd have allot of attention, which wasn't good. I was also afraid that if someone set me off, I'd spill the whole story, and hit them with my crutch. The police told me earlier that I could release the information that Raoul wasn't alive, and that I was raped, if I chose to, but I didn't want to. So the only worry now is if I attack someone with my crutch. I refused for Mum to take me to school, so I set off early with Alice so I could get used to having crutches for long distances, as well as making sure I get there on time. Alice held my bag, and said she'd walk me to and from lessons. I faked groaned, making her laugh, which was nice. As I hobbled over to college, I had already noticed some early-birds eying me. I ignored them, and made casual conversation with Alice, who annoyingly was skipping a half step in front of me. I finally got fed up and stopped altogether, waiting for Alice to realise I'd stopped. She didn't until she turned the corner, then stuck her head around from the corner.

"What are you doing?" She skipped back to my side.

"Walk NEXT to me, not in front. Or I'll trip up." I said. She shrugged and we carried on at our tortoise pace. Alice didn't seem to mind though. As we walked through the college gates, I swear we could hear a pin drop. I tried to speed up to the bench, but I lost grip slipping slightly. Alice ducked to grab me, and I gave her an awkward 'thank you'. She nodded and helped me carry on.

I soon got fed up of all the staring so I turned around to face the crowd who had their mouths open wide.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Fuck off elsewhere!" I think I'm close to my period...I smiled sarcastically, then flicked my hair as I turned back to the group. They were shocked, even Alice.

"What is WRONG?" I groaned, sitting down sloppily. "Eurgh, I'm so fed up today!"

"Bella...are you okay? You seem, different." Angela said, eying me. I looked up.

"Nope. Nope. I'm perfectly perfect. Nothing wrong." I gave Alice a look, saying 'HELP ME'!

"Wheres Raoul? We've heard alot of stuff...care to answer?" Jess asked. Of course Jess would ask that.

"Hey!" Jess looked offended. Did I say that aloud?

"Yes, you did! Do you really think I am a gossip?" She gave me puppy eyes. Yes. This time I mad sure I was thinking when I spoke this time.

"No. Of course not..." she looked satisfied, so I relaxed. I then saw Alice eying something behind my back, so I turned around slightly. Lauren.

"Fuck off Lauren." She didn't seem fazed. "...Slut!"

"Excuse me? You can talk. I got a message off Raoul saying you two finally fucked...well Raoul FINALLY had you, if not the hour, it was the month!" That did it. I grabbed my crutch before Alice could stop me, and swung it into her ugly face.

"EXCUSE ME? When have you been so polite, LAUREN? And when did you get this message? Care to show it me?"

She screamed at me and grabbed my crutch, taking a swing at me, but I fell off the bench before she did that. Ben helped me back up just as she tried to take another swing, but Alice got there first, grabbing the crutch and jabbing her with the other end. I snorted with laughter. Lauren let Alice have the crutch and looked at me deadly.

"Just yesterday. He said you went 'all out' and let him 'do anything he wanted', so YOU are the slut!" I stared at her, shocked.

"Well, you're obviously lying." I looked at Alice and she shook her head with a picture of fear on her face.

"Bella. Don't." Alice said shakily. Lauren looked at me.

"And why would I be lying, Bella? What do you know that I don't? Why is he not here today?" She had a look like Charles the police dude did. Anger flared up inside me, and I saw red.

"Because he's fucking DEAD!" I froze. Alice sat down and burst into tears in Jess's arms. Lauren looked at Alice and laughed.

"Right, Alice. He dead! Of course! You hear that? What is she ON? Hahaha!" I used my other crutch, and shoved her back, then using it to stand up.

"Don't you dare make fun of my sister." I said harshly. Lauren looked at me, obviously not scared of me with a crutch. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"Huh. Riiight. I still don't believe your LYING sister-" I stood on my better leg and pushed her back further with the crutch.

"I...saw Raoul put that gun to his head." I nodded. "And I saw him pull the trigger and fall. I was right there. Now go fuck off elsewhere. Bitch."

I saw fear trace Lauren's features. "H-hes...dead?" I nodded sharply. It finally sung in. She just sat down. And sat there, still for a long period of time. I turned back to Alice as the bell went.

"I can't do this. They know the bit I want them to know, now I want to go. I can't do this. I can't stay here." Alice nodded.

"You're not..." I shook my head. " Okay. I'll call Phil. I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Oohh! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! :)) xxxxxx**


	20. America

**Howdy y'all hoping for a nicer chapter?**

**I do! REVIEW! for some reason I feel that I'm getting boring. I don't know. I'm packed with revision, and when I'm bored, it probably shows in my typing. I'll read a Fan Fic to cheer me up! :))**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters, and I own the plot c:)**

**It's what you've ALL been waiting for...ENJOY! **

**xxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

The college lot was empty by the time that Mum got here with Phil driving. Me and Alice climbed in and I left the crutches on the outside ground.

"Okay. I want you to run over my crutches. Now. They deserve it." I said, and they all looked at me. "What?"

"Phil..." Mum sighed, and he climbed out of the driving seat and ran over to the other side of the car to pick them up. I said 'Hello' when he passed, and Phil put them in the boot. I sighed, feeling like a immature child. Phil got back in and started driving back home.

"Bella...while I have you all here, me and Phil have been thinking. You've gotta go live with your Dad. Back in Forks."

"WHAT? Why? I'm not going? W-w-what do you m-mean? Uh-Uh-b-b-b-u-bu-but w-w-why?" I stuttered. Mum smiled sadly.

"You aren't going back to that school full of judges and wannabees. You need a new start where you can meet new people and trust them. You need to learn, and you can't possibly learn when your current situation here in England holds you back. Nobody will know who you are in America. They will want to know you, and you can tell them what you want them to. They won't know your past, and you can finally move on. Once you've done that, you can decide whether you want to...to come back." Mum had tears in her eyes, and I was stunned. I can't leave my mother. She needs me. Alice needs me. Heck, Phil needs me. I shook my head.

"No. I don't want to leave-"

"-You're holding onto the past, Bella! If you don't go, I will kick you out. You too, Alice. You can't leave your sister." We both looked down, nodding, hands gripped together.

"I'll book a flight for you for Seattle for as soon as I can. I'll get the suitcases down from the loft and you two shall pack everything you own. Phil, can you buy more suitcases? They used all the suitcases when they went for a 2 week break, forget indefinitely." I knew she was trying to keep everything locked up, so I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I love you Mom. You know what this means? You can follow Phil on tour. You can have longer breaks. You have the house to yourselves." I smiled, thankful that my Mum would risk her happiness for me. We stopped on our drive, and we got to work. Phil drove off alone to buy more suitcases, and Mum logged onto the computer to deal with the tickets.

"I can get you...Can you get ready by Thursday? That gives you a few days." Mum called. Me and Alice were in our bedroom, opening our suitcases.

Alice had a look of debating on her face. She hummed as she pondered whether we'll have enough time. I shrugged.

"YES THAT'S GOOD THANKS!" I shouted back. I could only do so much with packing, when I was sitting on a bed. I didn't have much energy. I stared at the suitcase, you know where you just stare at something and not take your eyes off it, because you just can't? It wasn't anything special, just the pattern on the inside of the suitcase, but I was still for so long my eye started to twitch.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. B-"

"-Bella."

"B-what?"

"What?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

Alice looked confused, and went back to packing. I smiled in glory that it worked. She shut up. Heheh.

"I need a wheelchair. Or something. I don't want to walk on this cast" I got off the bed, wobbling as I hopped towards my wardrobe. I opened the doors and saw a ton of clothes, all from Alice having spent too much and pretended they are for me, when they aren't.

"What's the weather like in America? Isn't it warm? Why are you packing your cold stuff?"

Alice looked confused. When was the last time we visited Charlie? "I'm not sure. I vaguely remember it being cold in Forks. Its in Washington, isn't it? So why are we going to Seattle? Shit we are going to have to learn all 50 states now!"

"Isn't it 49 states?"

"I don't know. But it was cold in Forks. Pack up!" Alice then started singing Pack Up by Eliza Doolittle. The rest of the day was sorting out the new suitcases, and having to FOLD all our clothes up into them, to conserve space, and put our other belongings in the suitcases too. I rolled up my Paramore posters, as well as put all my books in the suitcase. I sighed. I'll miss this place. I remember Charlie's house being fairly big, but I was young, so now it could be ...fairly...small...

"Do you think it'll be tough to learn American slang? When will we get their accent? Would it be easy to go to other states?"

"Um...no I don't think so. I know a few words they say that is different to our version, but other then that I think their language is pretty much the same. They can understand us, right?" I smiled. "And it'll take some time for an accent, do'nt you think? And Alice. Please tell me you failed at Geography, because America is WAY bigger than the UK. Check the map."

Alice skipped off to the office to fetch a map and sat down on my bed, flicking through.

"So...what slang do y'all know? Haha, did you see what I did there? Geddit?" Alice laughed, and i smiled.

"Okay...y'all...is you all, I think. Sidewalk and pavement. Attic and Loft. Fall and Autumn. Um...they have a few. I can't name them all. They also spell some things differently, don't they. Like Color and Colour..." Alice squealed. I looked down and she found a large picture of America.

"Here is Seattle. And I think Dad lives...here!" She pointed somewhere close to Seattle. I didn't know. I'm not going to make a very good American, am I? I wonder...where did Edward say he lived?

"Ali, do you think we'll see Edward or Jazz over in America?" I sighed, staring at what would be our new home. Alice studied the map intensely, peering at any state and place she could.

"Well...it's highly...unlikely, with America being this huge...I want to go to LA!"

* * *

Our bedroom was empty. The beds and closets were the only remaining there, and the door, because we weren't entirely sure how long we will be gone. Me and Alice said our goodbyes to the house, then put the suitcases in both cars. We had already said our sad goodbyes to our friends. We promised to keep in contact, but where did that get me with Edward? I blinked back more tears. It was incredibly difficult to let go of what has kept you together, and what has also kept your worst nightmare. When the place you love the most is the place that is pushing you away, do you stay or go? Guess I never really had a choice. I am just a piece of the puzzle that will get replaced. Maybe Mum and Phil will have a child. That'll be good. I can come visit her when that happens. I can visit on Christmases, Mum can visit too.

I slammed the taxi door as me and Alice climbed in, telling the driver to follow the large car in front of us, Phil's family car, which takes up most of the suitcases. Mum has the other car. I sent our friends a goodbye text as we reached the airport. It was going to be a LONG flight. The drive took just under an hour, and we waited with some suitcases for the other two cars. they both offered to wait until we checked all of our bags, before they left. We waited with our bags in the queue to Seattle. We stuck out like a sore thumb. Once we checked them all in, the lady at the desk made us pay loads for going over the allowed suitcase weight. We moved to the side next to the electronic board. Mum had tears in her eyes.

"My babies! Come here!"She pulled us all into a group hug. I turned my head to see Phil just standing there.

"Come on, Phil, you're family too! You married this woman, who's suffocating me right now."

"You have no idea" Alice wheezed. I laughed dryly. Phil joined the group hug and we stood there.

"Honey, we can't keep the cars in the parking lot. We have to go." He released us and Mum did too. She stroked our faces.

"Look how you two have grown up. America is going to make big things for you. Tell Charlie I said 'Hi' OK?" We nodded and gave her one last hug. We waved as she and Phil walked off, hand in hand. I sighed, looking at Alice. We are all grown up now. We have to make her proud until the end. I went with Alice and we wondered around the airport, stopping at the perfume shop once again. When we came out I decided for a hot drink and snack.

"Is there any place we can get something to eat and drink?" I pondered, looking around.

"Um...how about there?" she pointed towards a dainty looking cafe. We took a bar seat and waited.

"Your order?" I looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. My mouth fell open slightly and I took a better look at him. Blue eyes, a cheeky smile and brown locks on his head, he looked muscular, and Alice had to order before I could speak again. he locked his eyes with mine, and I cleared my throat, before asking for a hot chocolate. He grinned slightly and walked off to make our drinks. I gave Alice the eye and nodded a tiny bit. Alice smirked and whispered to me.

"He's cute!" I nodded again. He was more than cute. I did my best to posture myself before he returned. He came back and served us our drinks. I saw him trying to stick around, so I made conversation.

"How long have you been here?" He looked up, surprised. His lips twitched upwards, and I smiled a toothy grin.

"Umm...well working here...about a month...but this morning I've only just got here, really." He leaned on the bar counter. "Where are you traveling to?"

I frowned. "Well, me and my sister are kind of moving. To America."

He leaned back a little, shocked. "America? Why so far away?"

I laughed " You'd probably say the same if I were flying to London, or the closest airport." He smirked. "Personal reasons. and plus my dad is living there..."

"What state?" he glanced at Alice.

"Washington."

"Ah I have family close to there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My older brother moved there when I was 12." I nodded, interested.

"What's your name?"

"Jenks." he nodded. "Everyone calls me Jenks. Because my surname is Jenkins."

"Hi, I'm Bella. What is your first name?"

"Liam."

"Hi Liam."

"Say, if you do happen to bump into my brother, his name is Riley Jenkins." He winked at me.

"I'll keep an eye out for him." I smirked.

"Good. When is your flight?"

"Actually, it's pretty soon. Alice, do you think we should go through now? We don't want to miss it..." I sat back, disappointed.

"Erm...yeah we really should. We have to go through customs before too. Bye Liam." She got up and waited for me. I took my half full drink and took another sip.

Liam stood back, clearing his throat. " Yeah it was nice to meet you. See ya." I stepped back form my chair, smiling gratefully and moved along with Alice to the elevator, to get closer to the gates. I turned once more, and I saw Liam look dejectedly at the ground, before he had to serve another customer. I sighed. If only I weren't moving. But his brother is close to WA? Then again, close could be the next state...

We mae our way through customs and went through the metallic door. I went through first, and when Alice passed, her alarm went off.

"It was a matter of time..." I whispered under my breath as someone came over to pat Alice's arms and legs, running a hand held metal detector thing around her. She forgot to take off her belt. Damn. The person rolled their eyes as Alice flustered over almost becoming a danger to the airport. I laughed and Alice hurried over.

"OhMyGosh I was so scared. Did I forget something? Would they take it off me? Eep!" We grabbed our handheld luggage and made our way forwards. Alice checked the flight details on the board.

"Our flight is in an hour. We have plenty of time to hang around here. Maybe we'll find another Jenks!" Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on! He was cute. Admit it." Alice laughed at me and nodded.

"Okay, Liam was the hottest cafe bar-guy there is in the airport. Don't get me started on other cafes. Some guys are sooo good looking." I nodded, agreeing with her as we decided to get a bottle of water.

"Hey, look at those sunglasses! Nice, or what?" Alice put on some sunglasses. They were Ray-Bans, and reminded me of |Edward's red ones. At the end of the holiday he had offered for me to have them permanently, but I refused. Sunshine is rare in England after the holidays. It was pointless. he lives in America, where there is probably much more sun.

"You should buy them." I told Alice, who gave me a look.

"Didn't we exchange most of the money Phil and Mum gave us? Currency Bella! We now need to know if a pound is 2 dollars, or what? We only have £50 left, for the airport."

"oh, yeah, I forgot. Um, well we'll have to transition into dollars ourselves. How do we know they aren't ripping us off? Eurgh this sucks! Why can't we all stick to one currency?"

Alice shrugged. "Beats me." She put the sunglasses back on its stand. "I'll buy some stuff when we get there. We have to take a trip to a warmer state. I always wanted to go to...America knowledge! TN and TX? Tennessee and Texas? Yeah. I want to go there. Also Canada and California."

I laughed. "I don't think Americans talk about their states in letter form. TN, CA, IL, WA...I sure won't say them like that. It sounds too weird for me." Alice pulled me towards the refreshments, and I grabbed some flavoured water and a sandwich. We then went to the counter and handed the girl at the checkout some money and left her the change. She smiled gratuitously and we walked to the seating area and ate our grub hungrily. We then heard our call, so threw our junk away and headed for the gate. Thankfully, we weren't late at all, and had time to spare in first class. A flight attendant passed our way, and I asked for a hot drink and wondered what films were being played today.

"Well, I think that we are showing a few television shows, before we show today's movies, Facepunch and Only Tonight. I will have your drink in one moment, ma'am. Would you like anything, chick?" she asked Alice, I nodded, thinking back to when those films had been out on the adverts and cinema. From what I recall, Facepunch was an action film, which I showed little interest to. Only Tonight was the film that she hadn't seen yet, but she really had intention to watch. Some supernatural romance between teenagers.

The flight took at a guess, 7-8 hours. Give or take an hour. I stayed up to watch the TV shows, then I decided to fall asleep. I watched the last half hour of Facepunch, which I strangely enjoyed, as there was alot of thrill and action. I couldn't sleep as I drank some coffee. Whilst the next film was on, I ate the lunch they served on board the plane, to get the sickening taste out of my mouth. After another hour, the plane suddenly lurched, then I felt the plane slowly make its way down to the ground.

_We will be arriving shortly in the next 20 minutes, please take your seats when the seat belt sign turns on. _

I heard the 'ding' of the seat belt light, and re-buckled my belt. Alice was just coming back from the toilet, and took her seat as well. She looked at me excitedly.

"We're almost here!"

We certainly were.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon. Review before I post? ^^ xxxxx**


	21. Jake

**Hi everyone! Thanks you all for the reviews! Love them! B) would love some more! :))**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and I own the plot :P**

* * *

APOV

I had a triumphant grin on my face as we stepped off the plane. I was bubbling with excitement, and Bella caught some of it! Well, laughter is contagious like alot of other things. Such as STIs. I giggled in joy. I grabbed Bella's hand.

"Alice! Save that energy for helping with the suitcases. We don't have Mum nor Phil anymore. We don't see Charlie until outside the airport! Until then, we have to fend for ourselves! Understand?" I nodded and saluted dramatically.

"O-kay, Sir!" I still pulled her along.

Waiting for the luggage was just as entertaining. When I spotted one of our many suitcases, I'd jump and shout in glee, pointing at it, waiting for Bella to go get it.

"Okay. That's it. Your suitcases are too heavy. |You take your own and I take mine. And...oh look at that? That one's yours. And is fading into the distance...going...going..." I looked at her shocked. She wasn't bluffing. I made a dash around the revolving belt, screaming:

"Wait! Wait! Don't go! Hey, watch it, Lady! Neeehh!" I dodged like a ninja, and came back successfully, dragging it back to Bella in pride. She smiled calmly.

"Alice, well done. Now go back. Your next suitcase just passes again." I groaned and this time, running at what I thought was inhuman speed. I knocked someone over. Good job I wore flats, or someone could be in danger of a bruised foot. I shouted 'SORRY' behind my back and continued on.

Bella had burst out laughing once I returned. "Oh Gosh, Alice! That was so funny! That woman was pissed!" She gave me a high five. Now what to do with all of these suitcases?

JACOBPOV

"Hey, old man." I greeted my dad, Billy, as I walked into the living room. "Who's playing today?" Billy was watching the game on TV and didn't react to my voice.

"What do you want now?" he glanced up at me, then winking. I put my hands above my head and swayed side to side a bit.

"Nuthin' Nuthin'" I said "Just I'm just going to go cliff diving...Wanna come? I'm sure your wheelchair won't get rusty!" I joked, then laughed at it. Billy shook his head and turned his wheelchair in my direction, forgetting the game.

"Actually, you know how Charlie's daughters are moving in town?" I nodded, remembering Charlie coming over and telling us excitedly. "Well I think it would be a good idea if you and the boys showed them around, become their first friends. You understand how hard it is to move so late, right? Especially to a new country. Come up with me today and we can pop over and say hello. Give a good welcoming." I sighed, and checked my phone for any texts.

I agreed. "Okay...what time do you want to go?" Billy wheeled himself out the door, I followed slowly, reading my texts.

_You still coming? Edward._

_Doesn't look like it. Gotta meet chief swans kids with dad. sorry. Jacob_

"Actually I think they would have arrived by now. Let's go." I put my phone in my pocket and suddenly felt another buzz. I check it again.

"Okay then.""

_Kids? When was this? Edward._

I helped Billy into the car, then got into the drivers seat. I then typed Edward a reply message.

_they've just arrived you are welcome to come, ill probs show them around la push and forks._

I got the car into gear and set off for Charlies. I bashed on the radio to get it to work. But it was broken. I couldn't wait until I was allowed to fix up the rabbit. I shook my head.

"Dad...this car is never going to be at it's best. When was it in the new? 1960s? 1950s?" I turned my head to his side, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Well, it's a good car. I did offer it to Charlie for the girls. But he wasn't sure whether one of them wouldn't like it. One of them is fashionable, so I assume they won't want this scrap of metal. Apparently their step-dad is some famous cricket star, who can easily get them a car each."

I nodded "Well, if it helps this Chevy's ego, it will be the last one standing. A tank can't beat this up." We both laughed. It was true though. I felt another cell buzz, but I was driving. I respect the law, especially with when I was going to Chief Swan's house. Also because of my mom. She would be annoyed. I couldn't do that, not even when she was in spirit.

I pulled up to Charlies drive, and saw his cruiser there, and their door was wide open. Charlie must've heard us-or more or less the car- as he jogged up to us and I swung the door open. He pulled me out and gave me a one armed hug.

"Hey, hows it going Jacob? Billy! Hows it going?" hey then went around and reached for Billy. I got his wheelchair form the back and wheeled it around to Billy.

"The girls are inside unloading, Jacob. Why don't you go up and meet them?" Charlie called out to me. My ears pricked at the word 'girls' and I looked up. I saw the curtain flutter, but I swear it wasn't the wind...more like a person. I walked inside and jumped some of the stairs.

"Hello?" Suddenly from one door a girl jumped out, looking all flustered. She had a familar shape, like I'd seen her before.

"Oh, hi! You must be Jacob. Char...Dad told me you were coming over." She look long strides and shook my hand. "Was that your truck? It's really nice."

I had to laugh. "Nice? That thing's a monster. It can total your car." I crossed my arms, challenging her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well what if I don't own a car? And I own a baseball bat?" Oh she was good.

"Well then I'd say that that can't even make much of a dent. Just damage the paint a little." I smirked back. Her eyebrow fell and she relaxed.

"This is not over. I have Charlie's gun" I laughed and put my hands above my head. Maybe that will dent it, but my screen will be ruined. Suddenly a pixie looking girl jumped out of the same doorway.

"Hi Jacob! I'm Alice!" She ran forward and hugged me. This must be the more fashionable one. It looked like she wore more money than my house alone. I laughed shyly. Wow she was forward. She stepped back and grinned a toothy grin. She then turned to her sister.

"Bella. You need to move your Paramore poster to the other side. It just doesn't look right where it is now." Alice shook her head and went back the the room. Bella...Bella Swan...that sounds REALLY familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it... Bella must have saw the puzzled look on my face and she frowned.

"What's up?" She leaned on the wall, and I mimiced her.

"Nuthin'. Just you look really...familiar." She shrugged, unfazed.

"Maybe I look like Charlie." I shook my head.

"No...I don't think it's that. It's like...I've seen you before...I don't know..." I shrugged and heaved myself off the wall without my hands. I walked forward.

"So...how do you like Forks so far? Got to La Push yet?" she laughed.

"Well...the rain...is always...n-nice..." I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, the rain will get better. We can take you to La Push to go cliff diving if you want, with Alice. Then we can show you around La Push and Forks. Or the other way around." I offered, and she nodded her head excitedly.

"We?" She had a cute little pout on her lips. I looked to her eyes. They were a deep brown, and I realised my mouth was open. I shut it as discreetly as I could without looking like a fool.

I shuffled on my feet. "Yeah. Me and a couple of friends. We met from myself- see I used to go to the La Push school on the res, but I transferred to Forks High. I brought them all together, but I don't brag" I winked at her, and she looked down. When she looked back up I swear I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. I smiled.

"What part is the La Push reservation?"

"Well I can show you when we pass by the line." Her eyebrow did that lifting thing again. It was sexy.

"Line?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So what school are you going to after the summer?" I asked her, scratching my head. She shifted her weight onto her other leg.

"Forks High" I nodded. "It'll be nice to know someone." I kept on nodding. She stepped back and leaned towards the door entrance.

"Alice! What have you DONE?" She stepped back further, tripped a little as she ran into the room. I casually walked forward, and laughed at the state I saw. Bella was on the ground with Alice and they were play fighting. Bella was straddling Alice as she leaned over, holding Alice arms above her head. Alice was laughing and screaming, waving her head about as her spikes flared about. The room...well, so far it was a tip. Cupboard doors were swung wide open, suitcases were left open on the floor, and clothes and stuff were flowing out of them. I saw a Paramore poster hanging above a bed, and books were all in a piled in a bookcase. What I assume Bella had freaked out on was a collection of CD's. Which were taped to the ceiling. Bella then got up from the floor and tried to jump at the music. Alice leaned on her arms as she giggled, watching Bella jump around like a fool.

"How the hell did you get up there, anyway?" Bella was screeching. "You know how much I love my music!"

I stepped into the room. "Here, let me help." I then reached up and grabbed all of the CD's, besides one." She thanked me, then looked at me expectantly, expecting me to finish the job.

"Argh Jake you're no FUN!"Alice laughed. I looked at her, laughing along. Bella whined, then kept on jumping for it. I picked her up and lifted her up, causing a squeal. I laughed as I held her up easily. I felt her tap my shoulder as a signal that she had the final CD. I slid her down my body as she regained balance on the floor. She held the final CD in my face, and I smiled.

"thank you!" She reached around and squeezed me into a hug. I held her and hugged her back.

"When do you all want to meet my friends and La Push?" I said, keeping an arm around Bella. She leaned into me, and looked at me as I talked. Alice looked between me and Bella, and grinned.

"Well, I want to do some more unloading, so why don't you two go and see the rest of Forks or La Push?" I knew what she was doing, and I was glad. I felt a good connection with her, and wanted to be the one the show her the sights. Or what sights there were. To a foreigner, things in La Push and Forks would seem a bore, but to me and the locals, those small things were special. I hoped Bella would appreciate them just as much. I looked at Bella and she looked at me.

"Okay then Ali. But...don't put anything on the walls. I may wanna paint them something good. Redecorate." Alice agreed and I pulled Bella downstairs, and into the truck. We passed Billy and Charlie on the way, they were in the living room, doing what they would do at Billy's- watch the game, with beer. I ignored the loud rumbling as the engine started.

"As you can probably tell, it needs ALOT of work. But I fixed up the engine, and brought it back to life, resurrected the metal box." I joked. Bella nodded, interested, running her hands along the dashboard. I was passionate about cars, and mechanics. Here I am one year, the next I'll be somewhere in the car industry. I could tell. I was a determined chap- nobody could stop me from doing what I wanted to do. I grinned at Bella as I started to drive.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked considerately. I knew she had no idea where was where, but if she did, I wanted to know. She didn't obviously, as she laughed and patted my arm.

"You're the local. Try me." I grinned. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I drove to the sidewalk, stopping the car. I pulled my phone out, and checked. I forgot I had the message from before.

_Oh that's cool. Maybe ill meet them later before i go on holiday. Edward._

_Hey Jake its Jazz hows Forks w/o me and Rose? Texas is awesome dude thanks the family is all cool _

_Well im gonna show her around before friends unless you wanna stick around...J_

_hey ill try make room for you now that chief swans girls have come ;) J_

I grinned at my texts. I put it back in my pocket and grinned at Bella.

"Let me take you to the First Beach. Destination La Push." I swerved off the sidewalk and turned the opposite direction."My friends will be cliff diving, further off, but you don't have to join them if you don't want to. It's pretty sick."

"Okay then. But I can't get wet..." i could feel her eying me. My grinned stretched even further.

"I'll see what I can do." The conversation then dissolved into content silence until we reached the parking lot next to the beach. I could hear the shouts and screams before I opened the door. I looked at Bella as I stepped out of my Chevy. She had that new look of excitement in her eyes, and her smile was fascinating. She was fascinating. I pulled her along to walk with me on the beach edge. I felt a buzzing and pulled my phone out.

_Jake...we can see youu! ...from your stalker..._

The text would have worked, if I didn't see Embry's number and name flash up on the screen. i looked up to the cliff, and saw a distant group of lads waving at me. I waved back. The phone buzzed once again.

_Who's the girl? She looks hot. your stalker._

I laughed out loud. I then gave the group of lads the finger and I heard cat calls and 'boo's.

_Ouch man. :P your stalker._

I grinned. Bella looked at me curiously.

"Don't worry. You'll meet him." She grinned and laughed.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Most definitely. But we have worse."

"Oh really?" I nodded and she giggled. She then took a look around the beach we were walking on. She slowed, and I mimicked her actions.

"It's beautiful. " She whispered. And from that, I was smitten with her.

"I always come here. For anytime. To have fun, to cry, or just to think." She looked up when I said about 'cry'. I nodded.

"It was always there. And it is so peaceful." In truth, I only cried here at the worst times. When Mom died, when Dad had been diagnosed with diabetes, having to survive on a wheelchair, when my sisters moved away... in the toughest moments. I sat Bella down on a log, and she leaned her head on my shoulder as we watched the waves move back and forth.

"Do you mind if I share this beach with you?" Bella whispered.

"Sure. It's a great place." I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed. I wasn't sure how long it had been, but I had ignored the buzzing and the sun had started to set. We talked about anything we thought of, and it was really...comfortable. I wondered whether she liked me, and soon I realised that she'd started to nod off. I picked her up and put her in the Chevy. It would have been perfect to carry on watching her, but I forgot about the noise that was my engine, which made her jump awake. I let out a laugh at Bella's shocked expression as she gripped the seat.

"Did I fall asleep? Must be the jet lag..."she sighed. I pouted a little. I felt like I knew her longer, yet it was only for a few hours. I pulled off the crurb of the lot and headed back to her house. The conversation lacked, but there was no awkwardness. As I pulled up into her drive, I decided to jump.

"Hey, Bella? Do you mind if we meet up again?" She looked at me quizzically, then nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, today was brilliant. Thank you." She jumped out of the car and I got out too. "We may need to stop off at the store for some paint...I want to decorate the room." I nodded and we both went inside. Billy and Charlie were nowhere to be seen, until we went upstairs to hear hushed noises and the squeaks of the wheelchair. When we got in, Bella groaned and leaned into me as I laughed. Alice was proudly standing in the bedroom with Charlie and Billy, and all of Bella's CD's were back on the ceiling. My phone buzzed, so I checked the text while still laughing.

_eh eh? Girls? Save one for me? xD Jazz_

_Her? E_

_

* * *

_

**We all love a lil Jake ;)**

**REVIEW if you like love or whatever x) ! :)) XXXXX**


	22. Decorating

**Howdy folks! Ready for the next chapter? x)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot. :))**

**R&R!**

* * *

JACOBPOV

_I laughed as I checked my messages. Once I read them I didn't bother replying to either one, and looked back up. I lifted my hand to pick one of the CD's up as Billy cleared his throat. I stopped my arm in mid-air, looking at my Dad curiously._

_"Help Bella in any way and you don't get to do the Rabbit." I whined and looked at Bella sheepishly. Choose her or the car? I slowly put my hand back dwon, and Bella resumed her attempts at trying to get them._

I grinned at the memory. It has been 2 days since Bella and Alice have come, and we've got on really well. I hope there is a big future for me and Bella soon. Yesterday I showed Bella and Alice around Forks, where to get what and so forth, and we went to buy some paints. Bella said she wanted to paint the room, so she got a mix of different colours, and chose to buy a lilac colour, light blue, dark blue and white.

"I want something light, but not too bright so you can't dream well." I had no idea what she meant, so I shrugged and waited for her to make her purchase. She also bought some DIY shelves and varnish, and also the stuff you 0put on the floors as to not get paint on them. We then spent the rest of the day moving around furniture into the other rooms on the top floor, and spread out the floor covers. I offered to do the shelevs and some painting, and she agreed enthusiastically. I then described my skill, showing off a little. It worked, and she stared at me in amazement as I told her what I've fixed, what I'm going to be...if you are curious, we did get all the CD's off the ceiling. Bella threatened them with her cooking. Ha! I remember looking at her, confused. She told them to start foxing her ceiling, and then dragged me downstairs to the kitchen. She then hustled and bustled with food and pots and pans, then served the whole family a dish of delicious smelling food. I gulped it down. It was truly...amazing. The best cooking I've ever tasted.

"Holy...Shizzle..." I moaned with a mouthful of food. It was so good, but I shouldn't swear infront of Dad. I grinned sheepishly at him, and he smirked.

"Always have the power." He muttered. I looked back at Bella, who was eating away.

"I'm serious- this food is amazing. You should be a cook for sure." I went back to the food. "Boy, you can turn vegetarians and vegans if you offered them this meat. Soo good!" Bella laughed.

Today, then, we were going to start painting. I had already set up the shelves where she ordered, and they were secure. Bella then handed me and Alice a paintbrush each. They decided to go all out on clothing. Wearing paint stained dungarees and white tops, they reminded me of a certain movie or something. I decided to wear old tattered jeans and a black top that showed off my muscles. I saw both sister's eyes' widen as I arrive, and I remember smirking.

"Let's have some pumping music!" Alice went to the centre of the room where she pressed a button on her iPod dock.

"We want some passionate songs, to help us paint right?" I shook my head at Bella, she shrugged. "Okay maybe not. Put anything on."

The Veronicas started to blast from the iPod speakers, and Alice turned it down slightly.

"Let's do this shit!" She screeched, handing us all a pot of white paint. I switched my brush for one of their rollers, and got to work. We were dancing and getting ourselves covered in paint. I had paint on my face, Bella of course, and on my black top. Suddenly a new song came up, and the two girls started jumping in the air, full of glee. I looked at them, confused. They both moved away from the wet wall and into a space. I then recognised the song. Off the Rocky Horror Picture Show...TIMEWARP!

I joined in, and we all danced.

"Lets...do the timewarp againnn!" Alice laughed.

"It's just a jump to the left..." I said in a low voice.

And then the girls sung. "And then a step to the righhhtt."

Then me again. "Put your hands...on your HIPS!"

"And bend your knees in tight! But it's the pelvis thrust...which really drives you insannneee!"

"Let's do the timewarp againnn!" We all sung together, then bursting out in laughter.

"Oh I love that song!" Bella shouted, rolling on the floor, knocking herself into her paint pot that she'd put on the floor. "SHIT!"

She jumped up and picked the now half empty paint pot up. "Good job that floor thing is waterproof, otherwise it would have been worse." She muttered.

"Waste not want not!" Alice said, and dipped her roller into the paint that was slowly making it's way across the floor cover. She then continued to paint. Then we all joined in and ended up not wasting it. We spent a couple of hours getting the room nice and white, me having to paint around the shelves and other objects as they left their magic paintbrush back in England. I didn't mind. We finished the job at about half five, so we went downstairs to make a hot drink. Bella tutted as she examined how covered I was in paint.

"Urgh...do you want to take a shower or wash the paint off your arms, hair and face while I put your painted clothes into the washing machine?" I shrugged then nodded. With her standing there, I confidently stripped down to my boxers, and then put the clothes on the chair. Bella must have been standing there ogling me for a few minutes. I cleared my throat and she shut her mouth.

"Hey! Do NOT blame me for any of that. You watch Alice, she'll do the same thing!" She huffed back upstairs, and I followed, as the shower was there... She jumped as she realised I was behind her, and then Alice came out from nowhere, and stared directly at my boxers, not being shy or discreet at all. Her eyes went wide and then she looked at the rest of me.

"Um...Jake...Bella is a lucky girl." she laughed, still eying me. I then creeped into the bathroom as fast as I could. Phew. But Alice knew about me and Bella? ...Or what could happen? Did Bells like me? Should I ask Alice? I thought it through as I took a shower, then dried myself with a big white fluffy towel and when I reached for where I put my boxers, I couldn't find them!

"What the hell?" I whispered as I wrapped the towel around my waist tightly, then opening the bathroom door, peering out. I called for Bella and Alice, and I found Bella in the bedroom, eying the blank wall. She didn't notice me come in, until I stepped on the floor cover, and it crinkled with a loud noise. She turned around in a quick movement, and then tried her best t keep her eyes off of me.

"Er..hi Jake. Sorry, Alice shoved your boxers into the washin machien too. It'll be a few more minutes." I didn't want her to be uncomfrtable, so I looked down and cleared my throat, shuffling on my two feet.

"Oh...okay then." I looked up then to see Bella's eyes linked with mine. her eyes were so pretty. They got bigger and I hadn't realised that I was taking strides forward, and I caught her in my arms. I bent my head down and our lips touched ever so carefully. She was unresponsive for a few seconds, before I felt her lips react to mine. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer toward her, and too soon I felt the pressure that she was pushing me away. I let her go and took a much needed step back.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. "Er...I don't know what came over me..." I closed my eyes, cursing under my breath.

"Jake..." Bella sighed, and I looked up. Her eyes were filled with sadness, but I wasn't sure why. " I-I don't know what to do. I need to tell you about...England. In private..." She then walked past me to the door and shut it tightly, locking the door. I was confused. What was going on?

She sat on the floor and I did the same. "Start from the beginning." I prompted, as she looked confused and lost. She nodded.

"Okay...the beginning of my relationships...Italy. Guy named Nahuel. I 'fell in love'" She made speech marks with her fingers. "But of course I now know that that wasn't love. Just a crush with him. That was two years ago. When I left Italy I was devastated and hurting. It took time for me to recover." I nodded, absorbing all of this new information.

"...then last year I went on holiday. I met...E-ed...him...I quickly fell in love, but it wasn't meant to be. I l-lived in England and him in America...long distance never worked. A-and then I met Raoul...he was seen as a complete bad-ass and he had a bad reputation, but I thought I had seen the better in him. A month later...he missed a day off school. He didn't reply to my texts...I went to his house...he was drunk...he threatened me with my life...he killed himself...after he raped me..." I froze. He WHAT? Bella was shaking with tears and I quickly got up and ran forward to hug her in my arms. Sadly the towel...slipped. I was stark naked, in front of Bella. Bella didn't seem to have noticed, so I quickly grabbed the towel and tied it around my waist once again. Bella cried in my arms as I whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"I will try to trust you...b-b-but you understand how it may be difficult for me...I've been hurting...s-so much." She wailed into my shoulder, and I wrapped my other arm around her and squeezed her tightly, resting my chin on her head.

"I completely understand, okay? We can take this as slow as you want, and I can assure you that I am not violent, I won't hurt you, I promise." She nodded and sniffled. "I also don't drink." She let out a weak laugh, and I smiled at her attempt to feel better. She looked into my eyes and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, my lips and myself wanted much, much more, but I let her be. But I couldn't stop the pout forming, as well as soemthing else forming underneath this towel. I shan't say anything though. As long as we stay here for a few more minutes, I may be able to sort the problem out before then. Think dead animals...think the Chevy...think football...think Mike New- okay...problem solved.

I felt Bella wiggle from my arms and I let her go. SHe stood up and pulled me with her as she unlocked the door and wiped her leftover tears away. I followed her downstairs and she pulled my clean clothes from the drier. Alice stood next to it, proud.

"See? I can clean clothes!" I could tell she was giving me a false sense of security, as her smiling face was breaking in some parts. I narrowed my eyes. I checked the inventory. Bottoms...fine...boxers...fine...top...now fit's Ken. Size -10. I sighed. At least it wasn't the boxers- I cannot go commando. I left the top on the counter and went upstairs to change in the bathroom. When I got down, Charlie had just returned from work. he looked at me, shocked.

"Why are you not wearing your top?" I shrugged.

"Alice shrunk it in the wash." He let out a throaty chuckle as he hung up his gun. "It now fits Ken." I repeated my thought.

Bella walked through to the hallway to my side. "Hi Dad. How was work?" She made conversation.

Charlie laughed. "We did zilch, but the other police officers are hilarious!"

I grinned. Please don't mention...please don-

"Hey Jake, we were talking about you and that Chevy of yours just last week." I groaned. Whenever my truck does something wrong, which may be allot, Charlie always ends up telling me how they gossip over it, right in front of the lads. The lads think its as funny as Charlie sees it, and its Charlie's way of punishment- full on embarrassment. Bella looked up at me and grinned.

"What did Jake and his Chevy do?" I groaned again. This was always the line after Charlie...it may aswell be a script.

"Well...his Chevy was going so slow, and I pulled him over, warning him once again. Not to drive faster, but to get a new car!" He chuckled again. "And then when I let him go, he had to get out of the car before I drove off, to give him a lift home for his tools! The thing wouldn't start and he left the tools at home! Hahaha!" He leaned onto the door-frame for support, and Bella leaned onto me. Yeah, whatever. Laugh away.

"Well, I'm fixing up the Rabbit as soon as I can- I need a few parts before first. So I'm saving up." I tried to change the topic conversation, but Bella shook her head.

"Oh no you don't- we are still laughing here!" She then dissolved into another fit of giggles. I quickly sped off out the open door as I shouted 'BYE' to the family. I got into my fixed Chevy and drove back home. As I was driving I felt my phone buzz longer, signalling a call. I drove to the curb of the road, turning off the noisy engine and answered the call.

"Yello?" I answered cheerfully.

"Yello to you too." I smiled. Bella.

"Bella...what can I do for you?"

"Come back tomorrow?" I nodded. Of course.

"Sure thang!" I said, hollering to the sky. Another day with Bella!

"Great! Now get home! You'll get cold without a shirt!"

"Nahh I'm 108 degrees hot!" I heard her sweet laugh flowing through the phone. I zoned out for a second, listening to the tune-like sound. Like music to my ears. Bells.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye Bella."

I put the phone on the seat next to me, and turned the key for the engine. All I heard what the engine clattering and wheezing as it tried to restart. Shit, not again! I bashed my hand on the steering wheel and got out of the car to fetch my tools from the back. I really need a new car...

* * *

**How'd you like the chapter? Read and Review please! ^^)**


	23. The Cliff diving

**Hi y'all gonna read and review? ;)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. I own plot. ;)**

**xoxo**

* * *

APOV

_"You WHAT?" Bella screamed at Jake. He looked at me, scared for his life. _

_"I-I-I didn't realise, baby. Please don't get upset!" He took a step back._

_"You didn't realise what, Jake? The fact that you know my Edward, and didn't bother to TELL me? Even though you knew who I was?" Bella screeched._

_"Bella! I didn't want to lose you! I love you-" Agony was written all on his face, as his reached forward for her. She slapped the hands away furiously._

_"-NO! Fuck this, Jake? How could you do this to me? Do you remember us promising to tell each other everything? This is HUGE, Jake!" Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "And I have to find out he is at my SCHOOL, and find out for myself what you've been keeping from me!" She stepped forward and threw a weak punch at his chest, then Jake wrapped his strong arms around her. She tried to struggle, but she was weak with emotion._

_"I'm sorry" He hushed into her ear, kissing her neck softly. "I was scared, for us. Please forgive me, Bells. I love you and don't want to let you go, ever."_

_"O-okay." I heard a small whisper. _

I suddenly woke up. Wow that was a weird dream. Meh. I rolled around in bed, to see Jake was already here, watching Bella sleep.

"How many nights have I caught you here?" I whispered, throat dry from sleep. Jake turned around on the chair in the bedroom.

"Three." He answered. I hid my smile under my quilt.

"How many times have you been here altogether?" He looked sheepish.

"Four?" I sat up and raised my eyebrow, not believing him for a second. He was a bad liar. He sighed and looked at me directly, then back at Bella's sleeping form.

"Do you want to know?" He whispered, careful not to wake her up.

I shrugged. "No, not really" He turned to me and gave me a cheeky grin. "But tell me anyway?" the grin slowly disappeared, and he looked back at Bella, as she mumbled a bit.

"Ever since that one night where I heard my name from her sleepy self." I smirked again. I remember that night.

_Flashback_

_We had a movie night with Jake, me and Bella last week. Jake and Bella were getting cosy on the love-seat, whereas I took the comfy armchair, happy I got the nice chair. We decided to watch Shaun Of The Dead, and we were laughing multiple times. Jake literally shook with laughter when we saw Shaun through that hole in the woman. Shaun's face was a combination of disgust, fear and as if he shit his pants! As the film continued on, it started to get later and later, and I could see Bella was asleep in Jake's arms. As the film finished, I pressed the eject button and put the DVD in its case again. Jake was silent as he looked at Bella. He then froze as she started mumbling._

_"Does she mumble allot in her sleep?" he whispered. I nodded. He continued to watch in amazemet the things she was saying._

_"I...like cheese, nuh num." she said, and I grinned. It wasn't the first time she'd said something as silly as that._

_"Jake..." she sighed, and I looked directly at Jake himself, whose eyes were wide like saucers. _

_"Did she...?" _

_"Yep. I'm ...going to go to bed..." I gave them some alone time, and went upstairs to the spare room, as the other room we were still painting. I went downstair the next morning to see Jake and Bella both zonked out, with Bella lying on top of Jake, as his arms kept her close, and her head was lying on his chest, like a pillow, moving up and down as he breathed in and out. I 'N'awhh'ed and went to the kitchen to fix myself a cup of coffee._

_End Flashback_

That cup of coffee was good...yum. Two days ago we moved everything back into the bedroom, as we had finished painting it. It looked brilliant. The combination of colours against the white background...

"Oh. Well ar you going to ask her out? Like as in boyfriend girlfriend type?" I said as calmly as I could, but inside I was screeching with excitement for my sister. She needs a decent guy for a change, and that was Jacob Black.

"I've been thinking about that...I don't know how to start! How can I ask her to be my girlfriend when all Bella can see in boyfriends are the ones who ditch her, leaving her on the side of the road?" I sighed. Of course Bella must have told Jake about her boyfriends...Jake deserved to know. "I mean, how can anyone do that to Bella? It's sick and-"

"-Jake." I shut him up, as he was beginning to get frustrated and twitchy. "It's in the past, and you need to prove to Bella that boyfriends aren't bad. You need to make a good impression. Ask her out. Be her perfect boyfriend. It's inevitable." He nodded, stroking Bella's cheek as he moved a lock of hair away from her eyes. She stirred and he shot right up. I shout-whispered 'Don't forget!' before he dashed out of her room, causing a gush of wind to blow near me. I decided to get up then, and went for a shower, locking the door in the process, just in-case Jake stayed in the house. Once I finished my shower, I dried myself and got changed, then wrapped my wet hair in a small towel before going downstairs. Jake was nowhere to be seen, and his truck wasn't there anymore. I don't think he drove here, actually, as we'd all hear when the truck was close by...

Bella came down about an hour later, as I was checking my emails. Junk...junk...junk...delete...all. I happily turned off my laptop and beamed at Bella, who looked at me oddly.

"I'm guessing you had coffee..." I nodded gleefully. I felt the caffeine in me, and that feeling made me even more excited. Bella slowly walked to the coffee machine then inspected it. I looked at her, confused, and she shrugged and walked to the living room to watch some TV.

An hour or two later, we heard a knock on the door, right when we were watching Mean Girls. Jake came walking in a second later and jumped on the love-seat, and Bella smiled happily as she came off the sofa we were on and sat next to him, cuddling into him. I raised my eyebrow at Jake and when Bella wasn't looking I made silent conversation with Jake:

"ASK HER OUT!" I mouthed to Jake, trying to make him notice me. He nodded, excitement in his eyes. "NOW!" He froze, and looked worried. I moved my head forward a little, like a chicken, with my eyes wide to encourage him, and he then nodded. He made a head movement to get me out of the room and I raised my eyebrow. Mean Girls was on! He widened his eyes and made the same movement as before, and I sighed and got up. I hid behind the door as I heard Jake clear his throat.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Jake?"

Silence. What was he doing?

"Jake, what wrong? You can tell me anything." I peeked through the gap in the door, and I had perfect view of the couple-to-be. Bella stroked his face as he looked down. Wait, I can't see Bella properly! Darn this door with the small gap! I decided to sneak outside and watch them through the window. I had MUCH better view, but no sound, which sucked. I saw Jake's lips move, and Bella looked serious, and careful. She then grinned and gave Jake a soft kiss on the lips, and I really didn't want to watch their make-out session, so while I waited, I watched Mean Girls from outside. I looked back at them and Bella had just stopped kissing Jake, and then pushed him away slightly. She pointed towards the kitchen and I read her lips. 'Alice' she said! She then got up and walked towards the kitchen. Shit! I'm meant to be there! I quickly dashed around to the door and sneaked through when Bella was looking for me in the kitchen. I ran up the stairs until halfway, then pretended to be coming down from upstairs. Bella caught me and waved me over.

"Where did you get off to?" She grinned. I smirked.

"Oh, I was just upstairs..." Bella raised her eyebrow, and I ignored it and stalked into the living room, giving Jake a wink and sat back down on the sofa. Bella went back to Jake's welcoming arms and started to give him sneaky kisses as I watched the rest of the movie. Jake has been with us since we got here, about 10 days.

"Hey...when are we going to meet your friends?" I asked Jake. he had one arm around Bella, pulling her closer to him.

"Um...well some of them are abroad or in another state for holiday...but some of them usually stay here, like myself. Do you wanna go today? I could send them a text...we can take you cliff diving?" I nodded excitedly. It sounds like fun!

He pulled out his cell and started typing. Bella peered over the screen and smirked at something he wrote. He put his cell back and said to me, "they'll send me a text when they can get there. It's lunch now. Wanna go to the diner before? Bring a clean pair of clothes- you'll get wet." I jumped up and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her out of Jake's hold. Jake frowned and I waved him off. We got to the bedroom and I got a pair of clothes for both me and Bella. Bella tidied her hair.

"Bella. Tell me what you know." I interrogated her. She continued brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"What do you mean?" she asked shyly. I scoffed.

"Pur-lease! You and Jake! Give me the gossip!" She gave me a look. "It's not like I can tell anyone!" Besides Angela and Jess...Bella sighed and spoke.

"Jake asked me out just. I said yes." I squealed. She tried to make it sound like no big deal, but I could see the life shining behind those brown eyes. I jumped up and down, silently screaming. Bella let out a flustered laugh.

"Come on, Bella! Be excited! Jake's different, he's great! And he has my approval..." I said, taking Bella's hand. "Let's go." I grabbed the clothes and went downstairs, where the films credits were playing. Jake looked at us both.

"They will be at the cliffs after lunch." He took Bella's hand and led us out of the door. "We can all squish in my truck, right?" I grinned and swung the door open. It took a little force, but I managed to use my arms strength. Jake went in the drivers eat, Bella in the middle, and me on the end. The engine was louder when you were in the truck. I've never been in there... Jake drove us to the local diner and we claimed a corner booth next to a a family of a woman, and teenager boy and girl. Jake greeted them like a friend and introduced us.

"Hello, this is Bella and Alice-"

"-Swan? How do you do. I'm Sue Clearwater, and this is Leah and Seth." They gave me and Bella a welcoming smile as we took our seats.

"They'll be at the cliff later on." Jake told us. I nodded. They seemed cool. The waitress came to take our order. She had fiery red hair and sent a chill down my spine. Jake looked at her harshly.

"Hi Jakey." The girl said. I saw Bella stiffen.

"Hello, Vick. I'll have a cheeseburger..." He put his arm protectively around Bella, and Vick looked at Bella pointedly, sticking her nose up. I wanted to hit her.

"Who is this then?" She gestured to the both of us. I lifted a hand and Jake shook his head, so I waved instead.

"Hi. I'm Alice, and that's my sister Bella." Vick looked at me in a snotty way.

"Oh Jake I see you've found another. Well done." Jake narrowed his eyes. I looked at Bella, who was as confused as I was.

"Leave it Vick. Just do your job and take orders." Vick took our orders and walked off, obviously swinging her butt in a 'seductive' attempt. Bella looked up at Jake.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. Vick dated my best friend and once he dumped her, she lives to make him and anyone he knows life a living hell. There is no other girl, never has been. Just be careful near her, okay?"

"Promise?" Bella asked.

"Promise. Promise we will tell each other everything. No secrets, yeah?" Bella nodded and they pinky promised. Cue my 'N'awhh'.

Vick then came back with our meals and just to spite her, Bella leaned in for a deep kiss with Jake. Vick narrowed her eyes and I shrugged.

"Vick...If I were you, I would not mess with either of us. We can totally take you on." I looked at her threateningly.

"Excuse me? Is that a threat? Because if I didn't know better, I would think you were a little girl, ruled by...clothes and adults." I scoffed.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Jake stopped kissing Bella, and they both looked at us. I narrowed my eyes at Vick, and she faltered.

"I can easily get you arrested if you touch me, at all. I have connections." I sat up. Vick rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Oh yeah? Well go ahead." She raised her eyebrow, and pressed her finger into my cheek. All I needed. I looked at Jake, who wasn't sure what was going on.

"Oh, you've given me every right to. But first of all..." I enjoyed the way her eyes widened, and she stepped back. "May I speak with your manager?" I then realised I pushed it too far. She silently gave me evils as I walked to another worker.

"Hi, how can I help?"

"I would like to complain." He stood up straighter.

"W-what owuld you like to complain about, ma'am?"

"One of your workers...the red haired one." He relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Has been very rude to me. She even-"

"-ma'am, I can assure you that I will deal with her. We are sorry for her inconvenience. If it has bothered you so much, your meal can be complimentary. Free." I nodded. I was going to mention about her having laid a finger on me, but it seemed as if she has committed more than one incident working here.

"Don't worry. I've already paid." I walked back to my seat and tucked into my meal. Vick was nowhere to be seen. I smirked. Jake looked at me, gobsmacked.

"What was that all about?"

I shrugged. "I know how to handle bitches."

Bella nodded. "Oh, yeah...we sure did handle those on holiday!" I laughed, but then remembered Jazz. I sighed.

"Jazz hurt himself over me..." I looked up.

"Jazz?" Jake asked me. I nodded.

"Mmm...he was yummy. He's just a guy I met on holiday." I sighed once again. Jake still looked curious.

"What's wrong?" he looked back down.

"Uh...nothing. Just that I know a Jazz of my own." I smiled.

"That's nice. Does he go to the res?" He shook his head.

"Forks High. You'll meet him after summer break." I nodded. By then I had finished my meal, and so had the rest of them. I noticed that the Clearwaters had disappeared, and I asked if we could go to meet everyone. He nodded, and we slided out of the booths and back in the truck, on our way to wherever he was taking us. We parked in a parking lot next to the beach, and we walked up a hill towards a bunch of teenagers, who were play fighting.

Jake called out to everyone. "Oi! Boys and girls. Stop fighting for a moment? We have two new additions to our huge family." He smirked at us, then pointed us out. "This is Bella...my Girlfriend..." Cue the wolf whistles "and Alice Swan." I gave a friendly wave. Jake looked at me.

"Obviously, don't expect to remember every-ones names, but let them introduce themselves. Left to right, okay everyone?" They nodded.

"Sup, I'm Quil...Ateara..." A guy with russet skin like the rest of the reservation people had. He had dark black hair, and stood close to 6ft tall. He waved a little and I smiled politely at him.

I then noticed Seth next to him, alongside Leah who stood protectively next to him. "Hey girls. I'm Seth. We met at the diner."

Leah then spoke. "Hi."

Seth sighed. "That's my sister, Leah."

"Hello, I'm Embry Call." A tall guy with dark brown hair stood forward and gave a short wave.

The next guy I turned my eyes on had Leah stiffen a little. I noticed, and was sure to ask Jake later. He had huge muscles, in comparison to all of them, and dark hair and skin. All of the boys had toned muscles, but this guy's muscles stood out a little more.

"Hi. I'm Sam Uley." He had a tone of authority in his voice, and I could see that he must be the oldest in the group, so acts as their leader, the more responsible one. He was next to a gangly looking boy, who introduced himself as Brady. He looked the youngest in the group, around Seth's age.

"I'm Paul." Paul flexed his arm muscles as he said this, showing off. Huh.

"Hi, I'm Jared. The coolest out of all of these losers..." Jared joked. He seemed very laid back, and I instantly liked him. I said hi to them all and looked at Jake awkwardly. He was looking at Bella, admiring her as she spoke to them all. He then grinned and gave one of the boys, Jared, a look and then looked back at us. I froze. What was going on? Suddenly I didn't have time to think about it, as my feet left the ground, and Jared was running for the cliff's edge. I screamed and he let out a laugh, flinging us both off the edge as I grabbed at him. I slammed my eyes shut as we hit the water. I tucked my head into Jared, as I felt us go further into the sea, and then shoot back up. I gasped for air, and saw bubbling from besides me. Jake head came up and then Bella. Jared moved me so I was on his back as his swam for the shore. When it got shallow enough, he let me go and I walked onto shore next to him, laughing.

"Gosh! That's SUCH a RUSH!" I giggled from the adrenaline. I looked to where we once were, and people were falling and doing flips and spins into the water. Jake and Bella soon joined us, Jake still carrying his girlfriend. She was laughing and ruffling his hair. I sat on the sand and Jake dropped Bella in my lap. I wiggled around.

"Bella! You're too heavy! OOOFF!" I giggled. She laughed and rolled over. I looked at my bum, and discovered a ton of sand on it. I groaned and got up, rushing back to the water to get it off. Soon everyone had arrived back at shore, and I wondered what we should do next. Some of the lads all looked at each other.

"TO EMILY'S!" They all hollered nd cheered, rushing to the lot where their cars were. Jake offered to have some people with no cars in the back of their truck, and so we had Seth, Leah and Brady join us. I went to sit with them on the bumpy ride there, and I think Leah opened upa bit more to me, which I as glad about. We took allot of twists and turns and we ended up in a large wooden house, surrounded by trees and forestry. It looked very homey, and everyone piled out of their automobiles and jumped towards the porch steps. A young woman walked out, holding a tray of muffins. She smirked, and smacked everyones hands away before they could steal a muffin. They all pouted. The woman had russet skin, like everyone so far on the reservation, and dark long hair, reaching the middle of her back. I saw Sam reach over and kiss her on her cheeks, then her lips. He sneakily took a muffin from the tray as he did so then walked into the house.

As Jake helped me from the truck bed, he mentioned, "Emily is Sam's fiance, and they live together here." I nodded. "Don't look at the scar, it gets Sam pissed." I hadn't noticed any scar before...huh. I slowly walked up with Jake and Bella to the front door, and Emily noticed our arrival. That's when I noticed on her cheek, was a bold line that went from her ear to the corner of her mouth. I wondered what happened. She beamed at us as Jake introduced us, and she went to the table where many teenagers were sitting, scoffing their muffins, and dragged a girl by the arm from Quil's lap, and then another girl who was sitting next to Jared, who originally was holding his hand. I was miffed that Jared had a girlfriend, but I suddenly realised that I wasn't completely over Jazz myself! I had been so busy trying to solve Bella's problems and issues that I hadn't attempted to solve my own! I stood dazed as Emily brought the two girls over.

"Hello, Bella and Alice! I'm Emily, but you can call me that or Em...and this is Kim, and Claire. We've been having a bit of girly time when everyone was at the cliff diving, so you couldn't have met us yet." the two girls waved with their spare hands, and one spoke first:

"Hi, I'm Claire" She reached over and shook our hands "I am Quil's girlfriend, and I work at the gym, if any of you go there, do not be surprised to see me there!" She laughed.

Then Kim came forward, and clasped my hand in both of hers. "Hi, I'm Kim. It's very nice to meet you. Are you both twins?" We nodded, smiling. "That's so cool!" Kim looked about my age. "Sadly, me and Claire go to the school on the res, but we can totally see each other after school and weekends, right? And don't forget the holidays!" She looked so eager and excited, it was contagious! I suddenly heard a loud bang, and a shout.

"You WHAT?" It sounded familiar...

* * *

**So? Is that Bella like in Alice's dream? Or what? R&R Please :)) xxxx next chapter asap :)**


	24. Calling Emmett

**Hey :) **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. i own the plot ;)**

**R&R Please!**

****

XOXO

* * *

BPOV

"You WHAT?" I turned around to see Leah run out of the house. Emily looked shocked at her dismissal, then back to Sam, who was holding onto the table for support.

"Sam? What's going on?" Jake asked, holding me around my waist. Sam ran his hand over his face and stood up straight.

"Leah...may be under the impression...that I have lost that ring she gave me a couple of years ago, when we were dating..." Emily gasped.

"No! I have that ring with me. It's in my jewellery box! Silly!" Sam looked at her, relieved, ran to give Emily a peck on the lips, the dashed out after Leah. Emily looked at me.

"Yes, they dated back in the past. I am Leah's cousin. I transferred here, and met Sam. So it sounds very awkward, Sam having to break up with Leah for her cousin. Well...it was." Emily looked down. "Leah's still doesn't seem to have gotten over him, even thought she is in a relationship now. he is away on holiday at the moment. With his family. Vacation is over soon for him, so hopefully she'll get better when he comes back..."

"Who's he?"

"Everyone had a muffin?" Emily ignored my question. I looked up at Jake and he whispered in my ear.

"Leah doesn't disclose much about her boyfriend. I don't know why. It's as if he's made up. Some guy from Illinois." I nodded slightly. "We haven't officially met yet, but he's gone to visit family back 'home', and then we can finally meet him. Emily is the only one who knows him here, so, you know..."

Emily came around and handed us all a muffin and I took a bite of the soft chewy treat. I moaned and took another bite. Once I'd finished my mouthful, I said. "This is amazing! How do you get them so good?"

She laughed "Experience"

Jake grinned. "You should try Bella's cooking. Exquisite. Amazing. But you'll forever make the best muffins, Em." Emily looked at me surprised.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well do you want to help me cook today then? Show off your skills? I have tons of ingredients." I agreed and left Jacob to get to work. And sure thing, they ate it all, and loved it. We were all eating at the huge wooden table and making small conversation.

"Bella you have to cook for our wedding. It'll be amazing." Sam suggested. I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked. Emily looked at Sam and nodded eagerly.

"Bella, it would be an honour if you would do this. We can pay you, of course..." I shook my head.

"No. This is great! I'll do it under friend favors" I winked, grinning. "Of course I can't provide the food..."

Sam nodded. "We shall do that, then." I looked over to see Jacob smirking to himself.

"What?" I whispered, grinning myself. He shook his head, then grabbed my hand from under the table, giving it a squeeze.

"What part of England are you from?" Kim asked. I looked at her, smiling.

"Small place close to Birmingham." Good memories flowed through my brain, causing me to laugh slightly. Kim grinned at me.

Jared leaned forward whilst munching on chicken on a bone. "Is it cold over there?"

I shrugged. "We have low temperatures...snow, rain, sun. But when we left it was not bad weather..." Jared smirked.

"I love the snow." He said. I laughed.

"You won't like it when it freezes up and you keep on face planting the floor" I giggled.

"I'm guessing this has happened to you..." I nodded.

"On multiple occasions" The table all laughed at my expense. I felt a blush forming on my cheeks.

"If it helps, we have snow here." Jared laughed, and I groaned, causing another round of laughs.

"Alice..." I immediately said to change the topic. "Um..." I couldn't think of anything! This was terrible, as people were still silently laughing! "Jakee" I whined. He laughed and saved me.

"I think I want to show Bella my house, if you don't mind...Alice?" He stood up and pulled me with him.

Alice waved him off. "I'm fine here. Go ahead." I was already being pulled out of the front door and into the truck.

SETHPOV

How are we going to get home now? I looked at Sam pleadingly, and he caught my drift, but in the wrong sense.

"To those who got a lift off of Jake...find your own way home." He smirked. I sighed and looked at Alice, who looked devious.

"Samm...my sister is going to cook for your wedding! Pretty please will you take us home? It will become dark soon and cold and it may rain! Do you want our sickness on your hands?" She gave him puppy dog eyes. I was glad I didn't have to refuse that! Sam gave a little whine and looked at Emily. She shrugged.

"Us girls know how to handle you guys. And if you don't say yes to that-" She pointed to Alice and her pleading skills"-then no sex."

I let out a booming laugh as Sam's jaw dropped to the floor. Alice and Emily high fived and cheered and hollered.

"Thanks Sam in advance for the lift!" I grinned. Sam looked at me, annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever."

BPOV

We arrived at the Black's house. It was wooden, like Emily's, and was slightly smaller. He gave me a tour- living room, bathroom, bedrooms, kitchen and garage. In the garage was something covered with a cover.

"What is that?" I pointed to it. He walked over and lifted the cover.

"Just something I've been working on..." Under the cover was the body of a motorbike, and some of the parts were on the floor next to it as well as some tools.

"How long have you worked on it so far?" He shrugged.

"Not too long. I got it two weeks ago. It wasn't working, so I decided to buy it cheap and fix it." He grinned and put the cover back on.

"Wait until the final result- then I'll take you for a spin." He pulled me back to the house. I smiled.

"You sure it won't break while you are riding it?" He pretended to look shocked.

"Are you doubting my mad skills?" I shook my head, giggling.

"Nope. Not at all." He grinned and pulled me close to him for a sneaky kiss. I felt him smiling as we kissed, and I let my tongue touch his lower lip and he opened his mouth with mine, tongues moving in synchronisation. Suddenly Jake tripped and we landed on the floor, laughing. We got up and he moved to his bedroom, where we continued to kiss on the bed. I rolled on top of him and straddled him, feeling him hard underneath me. Soon clothes were off, and we basically had sex.

Afterwards, we were lying close together, him spooning me. I was still on a high, and Jake hadn't spoken yet. I sighed and hugged myself closer to him. I was slightly uncomfortable with Jake, as when he cupped my breasts, they were tender. I must be coming on my period soon, so I should be careful when with Jake. I usually tend to be more emotional during the time of the month. But that's normal.

"Bella?" Jake whispered. I looked up at him, and he was worried.

"What's wrong?" I leaned on my elbow for support. "What is it?"

"I-I've never had sex before. Did it go okay? Was there anything wrong with what I did?" I looked at his worried face, and I reached over and stroked it.

"Everything went perfectly." I smiled, and he gave me a weak smile. I tucked my head into his shoulder and soon felt tired.

"I was worried you would be too scared...because of England." I stiffened.

"Well I didn't even think of it until then. Thanks." I moved away from him, annoyed. I felt him pull me back, and I wiggled out of his grasp, tugging on the quilt to cover myself.

"Bella, I'm sorry honey. I'm only human, I worry about you." I looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry for mentioning it, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am okay. I just want to forget the whole incident. Nothing can be done about it now." I sighed and let Jake pull me back to bed. Suddenly I felt an alarming tension in my bladder and I jumped up, running for the bathroom. While I peed, I heard Jake sigh and climb out of bed. When I was washing my hand, he came in and removed the condom, throwing it in the bin. I walked slowly up to him and kissed him deeply, him wrapping his arms around me.

"Why don't you shower while I go get us something to eat?" Jake offered while I traced the outline of his muscles. I looked up.

"Join me for a shower?" I offered this time. He smirked and went to his room, probably for another condom. I turned the shower on and let the water wash around me. I felt Jake's warm arms wrap around my waist, and I turned around, ready for another round of experience.

Later, we were dry and clothed, and Jake decided to make me my favourite- spaghetti bolgnese. I was in the bathroom on the toilet again. I drink too much water. I walked into the kitchen and sniffled. I was catching a cold from the sea water. I stood next the the radiator as Jake cooked, and I tried to smell the food cooking, but all I could smell was a sour scent. I wrinkled my nose.

"Jake, do you smell that?" I asked, holding my nose dramatically. He looked at me quizzically from the cooking pot.

"No? What smell?" He then leaned back to see if he could smell anything. He shook his head. "No, Bells."

I shrugged, and then he poured the leftover water into the sink and served the meal. Yum. I tucked in, the food hot against my throat, keeping me warm. After the second bite, I felt a queasiness settling into my stomach. I gagged and rushed for the bathroom, here I was violently sick into the toilet. I felt Jake lift my hair from my face as my face was over the toilet, and I sank to the floor, using a bit of toilet roll to wipe my mouth of anything.

"Jake. I don't feel too well." I groaned and he kneeled to face me, stroking my face. He handed me a toothbrush with toothpaste on and made me brush my teeth. He helped me up so I could spit the foam out of my mouth, and then he carried me to the truck. I could still smell the sour scent, so I tucked my head into his shoulder, and I didn't even wake up when the engine started.

APOV

Sam dropped me home an hour ago, and Bella must still be at Jake's. I was reading my weekly magazine, when I notice an article on my favourite celebrity, Emmett Cullen. Apparently he was working on his newest film, which will be released in November. Well that was a few months away. I flicked through my mobile contacts, and laid my eyes on Emmett's number. It wasn't under Em's name, but a random name. I debated whether I should call him. I missed my cuddly-bear-brother. I decided to take the risk. I heard the dialling tone, so it was now or never.

"Hello?" I heard a familar boyish voice. I beamed.

"Em?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Alice. Alice Swan."

"A-a-alice? W-w-why are you calling?" I felt a surge of anger flow through me. It was as if he didn't want me to call.

"Why should I not be calling?"

"Alice, I'm sorry, but don't you think it is harder for us when you live miles away and it hurt us to let go...but it was really nice to talk to you." Em said, sadness in his voice.

I sighed." Em...we moved house."

"Huh? Wait...shouldn't it be like midnight or something for you? Why aren't you in bed? GO TO BED!"

I let out a laugh. "No, Em. We moved to the USA. We live in Washington."

I heard nothing but silence, then everything at once. "Washington? I live there! OMG we have to meet after my film! Ooh they'll all be excited when I tell them-"

"-NO don't say anything! We've only just arrived and I don't want everything to knock me off my feet. Please promise me you won't say anything. Just carry on with your film and we can meet after that. Promise." Good job I could understand what he was saying before. I heard him whine.

"I can't NOT say anything! Pleassee? Can I tell Rosie? PPLLEASEE?" I sighed. Sorry, Emmett.

"No. Rose will tell her brother and then he'll tell-"

"-no he won't! And don't you want to meet Jazz?" I froze at his name.

"Yes I would do anything to do so, but I can't. Not yet. I'm starting my last year of High school soon, and I want to leave myself open. I bet Jazz has found someone else, anyway. It's been forever." I broke my heart to say that. "Anyway...how is the film going?"

"It's going awesome, A! All the cast are awesome but I have a ton of work." I laughed. I suddenly heard the familiar engine crackling as the truck drove up the the drive.

"Hold on, my sister's back home. Do you want to talk to her? I hope she won't mind me calling you...she had been hurting allot when you all left..." Emmett sighed as I walked down the stairs. I walked down the stairs and saw Jake at the door, holding an unconscious Bella!

"Em...can I call you later? Okay bye."

"W-" I pressed the end button as Jake knocked on the door which his head. Panicked, I swung open the door and he carried Bella upstairs, to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, covering her with the quilt. I tugged at his sleeve, questions mentally targeting Jacob. He led me outside, and shut the door behind him, putting his finger over his lips.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked worriedly.

Jake moved his hands as he spoke. "I was making dinner and she started eating, but threw it up straight away." He shrugged. "Then she fell asleep as I took her here. I relaxed.

"We should take her to the doctors." I said. Jake shook his head.

"I'll take her to the Doc." He said. "He lives close by, and he should be back soon from the hospital. Lets see if Bella feels better by the morning."

JACOBPOV

I let Alice go to bed as I went back home. When I got into the house, Billy was already there, watching TV.

"Where did you go today?" I walked past him heading for the bedroom.

"Can you come here for a sec?" I stepped back so I could see Billy.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't think that you clear the trashcans around this house." I froze. Shit. "I want you to be very careful with Bella. Be safe, every time. Don't think that I don't know. You are alive, after all." Eww.

"Okay. I got it. Just don't mention that ever again. Pleassee." I walked faster to my bedroom door. As I had my hand on the handle, my father called out again.

"By the way. I was with Charlie today and Sue." Okay... I shut the door behind me, and saw the crinkled bed sheets, and sighed, remembering this afternoon. Bella...

I was worried about her. Something didn't add up. I ate the same food, and I was fine... I sent Edward a text.

_Eddie ;) You back from vacation yet? I need your Dad to check my gf. J _

I got a reply almost instantly.

_We are still on holiday douche. Naah I'm kidding. We arrived yesterday. Gf eh? Who's this? ;) come by tomorrow with her. Whats wrong with her? E_

_Oh really? will do so. shes ill i dunno. yeah my gf ;) no stealing ;) i dibs. J_

_haha okay then E_

* * *

**What do you think then? ;) Review please! xoxo**


	25. Alice? ALICE!

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own the plot. ;)**

**Q/A (on email)- The reason why I decided to sign up to fan fiction and write this is because I had a dream. And I didn't want to forget it. And then once I got started, things changed and I worked around bits and bobs. Thanks for asking. :)) xx**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up at noon, and went straight to the bathroom. I coughed and spluttered, holding the sides on the toilet, and I felt someone come up behind me, holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I sat on the bathroom floor and rested my cheek on the cold floor. I saw Jake looking at me, a worried expression on his face.

"Bells, I'm gonna take you to our Doc. Please brush your teeth and get dressed?" I nodded, and slowly got ready. Half an hour later, Alice came with us in the truck to sort this thing out. She also held the sick bowl in case Bella couldn't make it into the toilet in time. I drove, but it didn't seem fast enough. It never did, but this seemed as if it was worse. I kept on glancing at my pale girlfriend, and held the steering wheel tighter. We soon made it to the familiar long drive, and we drove up to the large mansion. I saw Edward's Volvo parked in the driveway, and I parked behind it. I helped Bella out and carried her inside.

"Carlisle?" I called out, and I saw Esme come from the kitchen. She looked shocked and rushed to me.

"What happened? Carlisle!" She shouted, and rested her hand on Bella's cheek, then her forehead. The Doc came from upstairs, followed by Edward. He looked at me as Carlisle assisted me to the sofa, to lay Bella down so he can examine her. Edward then laid his eyes on Alice, and his eyes went huge, and he beamed.

"Alice? ALICE!" I looked at Alice, who had the same amazed expression as Edward. Alice put the bowl down on the coffee table and jumped on Edward, him spinning her around.

"Why are you here? You're meant to be in England, or did I miss something?" He laughed, shocked. I was confused as anything. "Where's Bella?" He looked around and Alice stepped back. He then laid his eyes on Bella on the sofa. Then at me. Then at Bella again, as if the puzzle seemed to have fit. He stepped back, and Alice reached out for him, whispering something to him. His smile dropped off of his face, and he sat on the bottom step, a blank expression on his face. I looked at Carlisle who was shining a light in Bella's eyes.

"I'm tired, Jake." Bella groaned."I want to sleep."

"Jacob, has she been acting weird, or different?" Doc asked me. I thought back.

"Well...yesterday I was cooking Bella's favourite meal and she smelt something off. Then we started to eat, and she ran to the toilet sick..." Carlisle looked back at Bella.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke to her. "Can you tell me when your last period was?" I heard a groan to the right, and Edward had his head in his hands, rocking back and forth. Alice looked panicked, standing up.

"Doc, what are you saying?" I asked him, and he looked up at me.

"Um...I don't know. I thought I was going to start it soon, but it never came." Bella rolled around, then froze, stiffening and reached for the sick bowl. I looked away, flinching.

"Doc...what is wrong with Bella?"

"Well...it depends on your situation. I will have to grab a test, but I think she may be pregnant." Bella looked at me. Her eyes were huge and then she started shaking with sobs. I ran forward and picked her up, and she cried on my shoulder, unable to utter a single word. I looked to Carlisle, who was speaking to Edward, who had agony written all over his his.

"Edward. What's going on with you? You know the Swan's?" Edward scoffed and I got annoyed. I let Alice comfort Bella and I stood up, and faced Edward.

"What the fuck is up with you? Did something happen like last year? Another broken heart? Because if not, I need your help. I need to help Bella." I pleaded with him. He stood still.

He spoke with no emotion, just a hard, cold voice." Is Bella your girlfriend?" I frowned.

"Why? She is." Edward shut his eyes and hung his head. "How do you know her?"

"She is..." He repeated. "Bella is the same Bella from last year. My Bella." I froze, and lost memories flooded into my mind, clashing with the obvious. Edward arrived home, sullen. Edward telling me about an amazing girl. Bella Swan. The image on the magazine of him and her. The familiar name, the familiar face. Edward's reaction to her. I hadn't realised I was on the floor by now, and Carlisle was pulling me up.

"W-w-what? Your Bella..." I mumbled. "But she's mine..." I felt a shove to my shoulder. I looked up and Edward had a stone hard face.

"get out." He whispered. "now." Carlisle jumped in front of Edward, who was about to take another step forward.

"Edward. I want YOU to leave. You need to cool off. I need to get Bella to the hospital to do a test and a prenatal scan."

"Doc. I need to speak with you. In private." Carlisle nodded and Edward stepped back.

"Doc...Bella was raped before she left England. By her ex. I think he is the father." Carlisle nodded, having gotten into doctor mode. "I doubt Bella would want to keep the baby..." He nodded again.

"Well I have to test Bella for a confirmation that she is pregnant, and she can decided whether she wants to carry on the pregnancy." I nodded and went to Bella.

"Bells, we have to take you to the hospital to check whether you are pregnant." Bella nodded and lifted her arms as I picked her up and carried her out of the door. Edward was standing outside, and looked at Bella with an alert expression on his face. Carlisle opened his car door of his Mercedes and I put her inside, going around to the other side to go in. Alice sat at the front, and looked at Edward warily as we drove off. She gave me a look as we went to the hospital, and I mouthed to her.

"Explain EVERYTHING later." I mouthed. Alice nodded and turned back around.

BPOV

Raoul. I remember now. I blocked out most of my memories of that night, but now that there is a threat, I realise that Raoul never wore a condom as he...raped me. I wave of nausea hit me as we sped to the hospital, and I clung to Jake.

"Jake...I'm s-s-sorry." He looked shocked.

"Why are you sorry?" I shook my head, tears spilling down my face.

"For putting you through this. You are such a great boyfriend!" I squeezed him with as much effort as I could. We then arrived at the hospital.

JAKEPOV

While Bella was having blood tests run on her, I pulled Alice to the side.

"Bella and Edward?" I asked her urgently. "I know allot of it. Met on holiday, had fallen in love, had sex, split to usa and uk...But explain the rets. PLEASE." I held her shoulders, shaking a little. Alice looked afraid, and I let go of her.

"Bella and Edward had a special connection. They fell for each other quickly-" I winced, and looked away, shutting my eyes. "- after the holiday, Bella was devastated, and tried to keep in contact for as long as she could. Months later, we tried to move on, but...Edward has always had a piece of her heart. I'm sorry."

I leaned on the wall and slid down, hitting the ground. Alice followed suit as we waited for Bella.

"What does this mean? Will she break up with me? Will she be with Edward?" Alice leaned on my shoulder as I asked unanswered questions.

Soon later, a doctor came forward.

"Hello, are you with Bella Swan?" I stood and picked Alice up on her feet, nodding.

"Is she okay?" I pleaded for him to answer me. Forget the slow pauses- I want answers now!

"Bella is pregnant, and had been for 5 weeks." He paused. Stupid doctor. "But we want to keep her here overnight as under the circumstances of the rape, as well as she is showing abnormal signs that doesn't relate to the pregnancy. We think she may have an infection, which will threaten the pregnancy." I saw Alice nod, but I was frozen in place. the information hadn't absorbed in yet.

Alice pulled me into a room and I saw Bella sleeping. I grabbed a chair, swinging it so I could sit directly next to Bella. I stared at her, willing her to wake up. I grabbed her hand and stroked circles around it. I looked at Alice, who was on Bella's other side. Suddenly Carlisle popped his head into the room.

"How is she? I've asked for a favor, and I will be Bella's doctor." He started writing on a clipboard. "We had the results and she is definitely pregnant." I nodded. The slow pausing doctor told us that. "Once she wakes up, we will decide together whether it is safe or for her benefit to terminate, unless she wants to keep it." Speaking of the girlfriend, and the girlfriend shall awake. Bella's eyes fluttered open, and she squeezed my hand.

"Hi." She chewed on her lip.

"Hi. I'm Carlisle, your doctor. I live close to you." He smiled. "Do you remember anything?" She nodded.

"I'm pregnant with my rapist's child, aren't I?" Carlisle nodded, and Bella gulped.

"You are 5 weeks gone, so whoever you slept with...or...is most likely the father of your child." He continued. "It is your option on whether you want to terminate the pregnancy, as it is still legal."

Bella looked at her stomach, and stroked it lightly. I frowned. "I can't have this baby. It's not mine." She spoke. Carlisle nodded, and wrote on the clipboard.

"We can arrange for the termination." Bella then suddenly jerked and shouted out in pain. Her heart rate increases on the monitor, and Bella clutched her stomach. Carlisle rushed forward, and Alice stood back, to let him through. Bella's breathing was more laboured, more louder, as Carilse analysed her. Bella calmed down slightly, and then relaxed, gulping mouthfuls of air.

"Stomach pains is not good this far into the pregnancy. If you have developed an infection, this could cause high risk to the baby inside, also. there is a chance you could miscarriage."

I stayed with Bella overnight. I begged to stay and was allowed, but Alice had to tell Chief Swan. I watched her sleep, content, and I felt my eyes start to shut also. About an hour later I woke up to Bella rolling around in bed, and I saw blood stain the white sheets. I jumped up and shook Bella awake.

"Bella! Bella! Doctor?" I ran around the corner to see Carlisle run forward.

"What's the emergency?" he asked calmly.

"Bella. Bleeding." Carlisle then dashed past be to Bella's room. She was groaning and clutching her stomach, and the blood had spread to the size of a basket ball. Doc tried to wake Bella up, and she gasped in bed, clutching her stomach with one hand as she sat up with her other hand.

"W-w-whats going on? Bella shouted wildly. She saw me and reached forward for me, and I sat back in the chair. Carlisle waited for the blood to stop, then helped Bella go to the toilet to clean up. A midwife or someone changed the bed sheets, and Bella sat back and rested her back on the pillows. Carlisle stood at her bedside.

"That...was you having a miscarriage. So no termination will be needed, but we will just do another scan to make sure you are not pregnant." Bella nodded, seeming relieved. She looked at me, reaching for my hand, and I handed my closest hand to her.

She looked into my eyes deeply. "I have no idea what I'd do without you. I love you so much." She leaned in for a kiss, and my lips lightly touched hers. I wasn't feeling it. She pulled back and looked at my oddly. "What's wrong?"

I took a glance at Carlisle, who was halfway out of the door. I looked pleadingly at him as he walked away. Should I tell her?

"Nothings wrong, babe. I love you too." I leaned in for another kiss and felt her persistent tongue again. I opened my mouth and her tongue brushed with mine. I almost forgot about the persisting image of Edwards agonised expression. Bella gripped the collar of my shirt and pulled me further forward, making me sit up and hold myself by my hands on either side of her body.

"Bella." I mumbled against her lips. I pulled back and I froze. Bella had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I whispered urgently.

"Do you love me?" She whispered. I nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise Bella. I love you."

"Then what's wrong?"

I sighed. "I found something out today. And I'm worried it will affect our relationship." Bella shook her head.

"Whatever it is, nothing will change the fact that I love you." I shook my head.

"What about Edward Cullen?" She stiffened. "Edward lives in Forks. Goes to Forks High...He is my best friend. I never knew that it was the same Edward."

Bella leaned back and I cringed, sitting back in my chair. "Jake...Edward lives...h-h-here?" I nodded. "That's impossible. Nobody is that cruel to make me...choose." I cringed again. My heart strings tugged at the possibility of Bella choosing Edward. I looked away, and Bella reached out, wiping something wet from my cheek.

"Jake. I love you. I can't change that. But I love Edward still... I need some time. Please understand." I looked up, and she looked torn. She leaned forward, and touched my lips with hers. I leaned forward further, desperate, as the kiss became more urgent. I opened my mouth to her tongue and our tongues worked fiercely against each others. A moaned worked its way from deep within my throat, and Bella gave a little squeak. I would have laughed. I would have stopped kissing her. But I didn't know how long I had with her left, if Bella made the wrong decision. I hovered above her as I kissed her, pushing her further into he pillow. She rubbed her hand on my erection and I pushed my hips into her hand. I used my one hand to lean on the bed, whilst the other one when to her jaw, cupping her face as I lovingly kissed her. I then felt her start to shake, and I leaned back, ready for her to cry in my arms. She put one hand on her stomach.

"I-I-I was ready to terminate the pregnancy anyway. I didn't even give him a chance. Just because of his father..." She sobbed. "I'm sorry. I just feel grief for the poor baby that could have been something..." I rubbed her arm soothingly. "And then here I am debating whether I could have a better chance with Edward, when I have no idea what I really want! I can't choose him. I'm sorry, Edward. I love Jacob." Her breathing soon evened out, and I spent some time thinking. Am I what is best for Bella? Or should I let Edward have her? I think I wanted to keep her, but Edward claimed her first. But he lost his chance. What is a guy to do? Bella must be thinking that she should give me a chance, so I will take that, and be the best boyfriend Bella needs. Screw Edward.

* * *

**Ok ok...I know what you are thinking...'Wait...isn't this a Bella and Edward story?' Well...read on and find out! I have intention to cause a little drama between E and J, as well as some extra stuff...read and review please!**

**xoxo**


	26. I Lied

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot.**

**Question- which one is better? A Ukulele or an acoustic guitar? I'm not sure which one to get. Ps- I don't know how to play one xD I want to learn.**

**Check out my new story- Where Life Can Take You**

**XOXO**

* * *

JAKEPOV

"Jake!" I felt someone nudge me. "Jake!" I slowly opened my eyes. I had my head on the bed, and Bella was stroking my face and hair. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Ugh. Bad sleeping position. I got up and stretched, just as Carlisle arrived.

"Morning sleepy head" Bella grinned at me, and I ruffled her hair. As she tried to fix her hair, Carlisle told us that they were going to scan Bella to double check that it was a miscarriage. I nodded and decided to leave the room. Bella looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm gonna get a coke. Or coffee. Whatever." I smirked. Her eyes relaxed as she studied me.

"Get drink. Then come straight back, okay?" I nodded and pecked her on the cheek. "Also brush your teeth." I laughed. Of course I did brush my teeth, as she asked. I came back and she seemed pleased.

"No baby. They can let me go now." She calmly said, and got out of bed, picking up her clothes and heading for the bathroom to get changed. I waited for her in the hallway, and Carlisle passed me.

"Jacob, I know none of this is my business, but I spoke to Edward and he told me the situation. Please make sure whichever way Bella goes, that this does not affect your relationship between Edward or Bella, and please understand everyone's feelings are at risk here. I don't want Edward to go back to the way he was after the holiday, as a father I say it was tough on me and Esme, so please don't hurt him, whichever way you go."

I nodded, of course, Edward was my best friend, but I still didn't know what was going on between me and Bella, so I need to sort that out first. Carlisle left to work and I continued to wait for Bella, who soon later came back into my arms.

"It's about fucking time!" I joked, hugging her. "What were you doing in there? Having a shower?"

"Just keep telling yourself that." Bella laughed.

The drive home was comfortable, but I knew I had to face Edward soon. I bet I had a ton of texts off of him. I must have said that aloud, as Bella asked for my phone. I handed it to her, keeping my eyes on the road. She did a few clicks, then asked for my password. I groaned.

"Babe, you want to see my messages?" I glanced at her.

"Yep. I want to make sure Edward doesn't harass you with messages because I'm not breaking up with you for him. We tell each other everything, right?" I nodded, annoyed at the situation. Once I told her my password she was silent for a few moments.

"Er...Wow." She uttered.

"What is it?"

"Edward says it is okay for me to date you." By now we got back to the Swans, and the cruiser was in the driveway. Alice ran out with Charlie and bombarded us with questions.

"Good to know..." I said under my breath as I opened the truck's door.

"Bella? Are you okay? What happened? Did they terminate or are you keeping the baby?"

"Bella! Is everything alright, now? I was so worried when Alice came home from the HOSPITAL..."

Bella waited for everyone to have got their questions out of their system, then said, "I am perfectly fine. I had a miscarriage in the night..." This gained another few questions. We made our way into the house and everyone seemed to be running on a high, and couldn't stop moving. They must have both had coffee. Or so they thought...last week me and Bella took it upon ourselves and decided to buy decaf, and switch the packaging. Haha.

"OMIGAWD Bella I need to talk to you REAL QUICK!" Alice literally ran to Bella then up the stairs, dragging her along by the arm. I looked at Charlie, then headed upstairs to listen in to their conversation. I was bored. Gimme a break.

"Soo..."I heard Alice say.

"What?"

"Who are you going to choose? I love both of them like a brother! And I talked to Em-"

"You WHAT?" Bella screeched at Alice. I peeked around the door, and saw Bella's hands in her hair, and Alice looked scared for her life.

"I-I-I didn't realise you didn't want me to! Please don't be upset!"

"You didn't realise, Alice? The fact that you talked to Edward's BROTHER without me knowing? Does Emmett know we live here?" Alice nodded.

"I made him promise not to say a thing!" Bella groaned to the sky, and Alice flinched.

"This SUCKS! First of all I'm dating Jake, and YES I am still going to date Jake- Edward doesn't change anything- and then he's going to be at Forks High, and it-it just SUCKS!" Tears ran down her face. Bella cries allot, doesn't she? She wiped them off with the back of her hand and gave Alice a weak shove. I then made my entrance, and Bella rushed into my arms, sobbing. Alice looked upset, and I opened one of my arms.

"Come on, A. You look like you need a hug." She nodded like a little puppy and ran forward as well. I squeezed the two twins, and let my shirt get tear stained.

"I want Emmett." Bella mumbled. "He has a cool laugh." I laughed.

"He'll be back before school starts again. Soon." She nodded into my shoulder.

"A?"

"Yeah?"

No response.

"What do you want?" I was nice to have a conversation when their faces were against my chest. It was like I was holding kids.

"Sorry for shouting at you." And that was the part where the two kids made up.

"You didn't tell me though."

"Well you came in all ill and that. So I didn't really think it was the right time and all...but you know. I was sure you'd love to know Edward was in town when you found out you were prego and all..."

"Okay. I got it. Not right time. Ok. You're forgiven."

"You know when I thought this could not get any mushier? It did. Anyone else gonna add something nice and mushy to the ingredients?" I said.

"I'm hungry." Bella mumbled. I laughed and let go of them both and they breathed a few deep breaths, cooling their faces.

"Let's go to the diner. I want to see if that Vick is fired yet."

"Okies." Alice said and we got into the truck. I started the engine and started to head towards the same diner and the same parking lot. We claimed the same booth and ordered the same food. It seemed like we were about to start a routine now. I didn't mind at all.

"Bella, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow if you don't mind..." I really wanted to carry on working on that motorbike, before we go back to High School. Bella nodded, a bit put out, but Alice was excited.

"Bella! This means we can go shopping before school starts!" Bella groaned and looked at me pleadingly.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise." I grinned. Bella groaned, and batted her eyelashes. I shook my head, laughing. "You'll have to wait for the final result!" I looked around, and noticed that Vicky still worked here...she was glaring at Bella as she served from the bar. I thought she should have been fired! I picked at my chips, and spent more time making the girls feel happier.

Once we finished our meals, we headed for Emily's where allot of the group were.

"Hey!" Jared said, looking alert and shaking his head. He ushered us all back outside.

"Edward is here." Jared whispered, and Bella looked shocked and scared. Alice just walked back.

"Oh...okay...I'm not leaving. We have school soon and so I'll have to face him one time or another..." Bella went all confident. Jared made a face.

"Yeah I know but right now isn't the best time...he is all emotional and all...the boys are giving him a prep talk in the bedroom."

Bella coughed and laughed. "The bedroom?"

Jared laughed sarcastically. "You know what I meant. I think he just needs time. Apparently he texted Jacob about Bella." Bella nodded.

"Yeah I read it." Jared looked suprised, then looked at me.

"What did it say? I hadn't read it, yet." I pulled my phone out automatically.

"Just that Edward will allow you to date me as long as I wanted to date you..." I thought through that, then stormed into the house, cursing. I went to the bedroom and swung the door open.

"What the hell does that mean? You will ALLOW me to DATE her? Just because you met her first has no right for you to take the claim on her, when you lost your chance before!" Edward stood up from the bed, eyes pink, and walked up to me, invading my personal bubble.

"You have no idea what I'm going through. I love her." He said in a rough, moody tone. I froze.

"And you think that I don't? You lost your chance, Edward, now it's my turn."

"I never would have ended it if she lived here. Never." He then looked behind me, and stepped backward. "Bella."

"Edward." She mumbled, then I felt her pull me back. I let her shut the door behind me, and she then pushed my into the door, kissing me senseless. After a minute she pulled back.

"Jake. I can't do this. We need to sort this shit out, and we are going to do this now. I know what I've decided, and my feelings haven't changed." I was getting nowhere with her words. Her feelings for me or him haven't changed? She opened the door and walked in before myself. I followed.

"Edward. You have no control on who I date and of course I still have feeling for you, but I have stronger feelings for Jake. You need to get over yourself and move on like I had to." Edward shut his mouth and ran his fingers through his messy hair. If I didn't know better, I swore Bella's breath catch.

Edward stepped closer. "Are you feeling better?"

"That's none of your business."

"Tell me. Please."

"I am fine. Now I don't want any awkwardness between you and Jake, or myself. You will get on as usual and know that as long as I am with Jake, you do not go after me, understand? Find yourself someone else. I don't want you."

Edward stood still, absorbing Bella's words.

BPOV

I lied.

* * *

**Ooh! What do you think so far? Yes or no? Review = yes! I read every review and appreciate every single one!**

**Check out my new story- Where Life Can Take You**

**R&R ^^)**

**XOXO**


	27. I want to stop living in the past

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot.**

****

Read and Review please :)

XOXO

* * *

BPOV

Ugh Ugh UGH! I should not be feeling this- at all. When I looked at Edward's worried eyes, the eyes that I first saw back in Turkey, when I first fell for him. I dragged Jake out, forgetting about the guests at Emily's. Jake drove to his house, where I spent that time trying to convince him that I had no feelings for Edward.

"Honestly. I am happy...here...with you..."I stroked his face, and he pouted, shaking his head.

"No...are you sure you aren't making a mistake? I want you to be happy. I don't want you to regret, holding my feelings together, than for you to be with...your true love." He winced. I grabbed his face with both of my hands. I pleaded with him with my eyes.

"Jake...I want to stop living in the past. I...I want to be happy with you. Please don't let him come between us. Please..." I leaned forward for a kiss, sliding my tongue between his lips. He opened his mouth willingly and leaned back on the bed, and I straddled him. He groaned I pulled his shirt above his head, missing the contact. I dipped my head and laid kisses down his chest. He stretched as I got further down.

"Bella." A whisper left his parted lips. He hummed as I ran my hands over his torso. He then stiffened and sat up, shaking his head. I frowned.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I sat back, and he looked at me, his eyes soft.

"You still love him." He stated, and he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. I sighed, looking down. "Tell me the truth, Bella. You owe me this. Tell me how you truly feel. You promised we'd tell each other everything. Good and bad." He lifted my chin, and tears filled up, spilling over, I jerked my head to the side, wiping my tears away with my hand.

"Don't make me do this." I pleaded.

"I need to know! I don't want to messed around with and I want answers now!" Jacob yelled, starting to get frustrated, and I winced. I pushed past him and I got up and ran outside, tears streaming down my face. I headed for the beach, and I heard Jacob calling after me. If I'm honest, I had no idea what I was do do. I sat on a rock and cried my heart out. I wasn't interrupted for a good hour, when I saw Kim and Jared walking along the beach. Kim noticed me and ran up to me, and enveloped me in a hug, which caused me more tears.

"Bella! Honey, what's wrong?" Kim said worried.

"I can't decide." I cried, sobbing on her shoulder. "It h-hurts."

Kim hushed me, and I felt Jared walk away. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps.

"Bella. You can't keep holding onto them both. You need to figure out who you want. First person that comes to your mind, who do you feel is best for you, what does your heart tell you?" I sighed.

"I lied to Edward. I still miss him, and I still love him, even now. But how do I know whether he has changed? He stopped talking to me, and we lost contact! And Jake has always been there, and I really like him..." I breathed a sigh of relief, having decided who I want. Who I need. What my heart desires. I let go of my grip on Kim and smiled at her. She didn't return it, only glared at something behind me. I turned around, and my heart broke in half. Edward and Jake were standing behind me, their faces torn. Two best friends, fighting over one girl. Jake had his head turned away from me, so I couldn't see his expression. Edward's eyes were soft like honey, but he then looked to Jacob, and winced in pain. I stood up, fumbling with myself, as I picked myself off the rock and ran towards Jake.

"Jake! Jacob!" I tried to see hi face, but he kept turning around, then I managed to grab his hand and pull it away from his face. I thought I had seen agony and pain before, but this was worse. Words could not explain how hurt he looked. Tears filled up and spilled over, as I cried.

"Jake. I'm sorry. I can't do this. It hurts too much. We can't be together." Jake squeezed his eyes shut, and tears fell. He reopened his eyes, and they seemed softer, and I melted. He let out a short laugh, then hiccuped.

"Knew it was gonna happen, anyhoo." He joked, to lighten the mood. I shook my head and leaned in for a kiss. He held onto me for as long as he could, and the lack of oxygen made him pull back. "Take care of yourself. You'll still have me in school, as a best friend." He raised his eyebrows, and I giggled. "And I'm not against friends with benefits in any way." I nodded, then hugged him.

"I'll keep that in mind." I ensured him, softening my tone.

"You better. If I'm upset I want to see that ass of yours in my bedroom with protection that same day." I could feel him grinning. I smirked, then glanced at Edward, who was looking away. "You...you have permission, from the ex, to date Edward. I can't be positive that it won't be awkward, but we'll get used to it."

JACOBPOV

I saw it coming. I was like a freak psychic. And I felt crap, like I wanted to find some rope and hang myself, but I don't think Bella would take that lightly if I joked about that. And that's all I can do. Joke about my love for her. Because I know deep down that Bella and Edward are perfect for each other, and I think I saw it as soon as I received that text off Edward- '_Her?' _As if it were filled with curiosity, like he foresaw it to be his true love.

I let go of Bella then walked up to Edward, who looked at me apologetically.

"Save it for someone who cares, douche-bag." I grinned. It was my thing to say something like that. Edward grinned, and I gave him a manly hug. "If I'm honest with you, I am Bella's best friend. Break her heart, I'll fucking break your face. I'll start with that forehead, dude. It's huge. I'll shave that hair off too." Edward nodded, then saluted me as he strolled over to Bella. Ugh this will be tough. But I'm Jacob Black. I can live with it by drowning in self pity for a couple of months, before I fall for someone else. That too, was also, very...me.

BPOV

Edward walked over to me and we stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Bella. For not calling back, or texting back, or emailing back. I couldn't bear to hang on when you were in England, and I thought I would never, ever see you again..." I put my finger to his lips as he scolded himself.

"Shh...I felt the same way." I said in a small voice. He looked at me, his face a sign of calm and peacefulness, and love. He hesitantly pulled my chin to his, and the anticipation was ginormous as our lips touched for a second, electricity sparking like fireworks. Fuck this...I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged at his hair as his tongue begged for entrance. I opened willingly, and I felt alive... When we came up for breath, I was bouncing happily, and he had his famous crooked grin planted on his face. He took my hand and pulled me to his car. I didn't recognise the route, but I vaguely remembered the house, as the time when I found out I was pregnant. I needed to explain to Edward about that shit. He pulled me to the door and out came Carlisle and Esme, and Edward had a proud look on his face as he introduced me to them. I knew Carlisle, and maybe Esme was there when I first came here. I smiled at them politely and shook their hands. Edward pulled me upstairs and I decided to get the big stuff out of the way.

"Edward...tell me what happened after the holiday?" Edward nodded.

"Well, you know I kept in contact for a while...well I went back to school. Vick pestered me allot- she was my ex.-"

"-That bitch? Ergh she is a twat." He nodded, smiling.

"Then I just studied hard, got into trouble a bit, drank a bit... slept...around..." I cringed.

"Who?"

"Nobody special...especially nobody I knew. I went out to Port Angeles and Seattle to get drunk, and I slept with about 4 people. I had a relationship with this one girl...who has left school now for NYU, but he taught me...a lot, in the sex department." He waggled his eyebrows and I blushed crimson.

"I broke up with her before she left. I felt that it was just for the sex, no strings attached really. No feelings." I nodded, and glanced down to our conjoined hands.

"You?" He squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath before I began.

"Um...well I spent a while just with Alice, kept our distance from everyone. Then we went to a party and I almost had sex with this guy. Sober, we got close and started to date. We had sex, and soon after he acted weird. He didn't come to school, and I found him drunk in his bedroom. The father of my baby...was him. He raped me, Edward." I saw him tense up, but I was quite used to it by now. Before he could respond, I added. "He killed himself that day." Edward didn't relax, and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Ow! Edward! Let go!" I shook my hand, and his hand immediately loosened enough to set me free. He looked deep in thought, so I continued without a pause to get everything out of my system. "You pretty much know the rest. Came here to live with Charlie, met Jake. Dated Jake. Sex with Jake. Found out I was prego, had miscarriage. Spilt with Jake. Yadda yadda." I then freaked and dashed downstairs to meet Carlisle and Esme again.

"Hi, Mrs and Mr Cullen! I waved and hung around, waiting for Edward to cool off." Esme was cooking, so I offered to help her. Pasta bake. Yum. Carlisle came in , newspaper in hand, then sat at the table, setting down the paper.

"Hello, Bella. Where's Edward got to?" I shrugged.

"I told him about the situation when I last came here." Carlisle nodded and started to read. I stirred the pot as Esme hummed along to the radio.

"When's Emmett back from filming?" I asked, looking around.

"Um...well he was due back two days ago, but I'm sure he went to Rosalie's or something-"

"-No. Rosalie and Jasper aren't due back until next week."

"Oh. Maybe I should give him a call-" we then heard a loud beeping from outside, and Esme drained the pasta as Carlisle got up to open the door. I followed him.

"Honey I'm HOME!" Emmett called as he strolled through the doors. He looked just like he had last year- still the cuddly bear I remember. He caught his eye on me and ran forward. I cringed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"BELLAA! YOU'RE BACK! Where's my pixie?"

"Em! Good to see you too! But I can't...breaathhee!" He put me down, smirking. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Alice is...at Emily's."

He nodded. "So you've met the lot, then? Have you started dating Eddie again? Where is he?"

I shrugged and told him about the rape, hopefully not killing his buzz.

"Well, I'll say. Dude. Bella. If you need anyone to talk to...talk to Rose. She...knows about that stuff." He whispered in my ear. I frowned and he nodded slyly. I he picked me up and threw me in his car and sped off, leaving Edward. I grinned as he drove, pushing the speed limits as he headed for La Push, then Emily's. He got out, and sang in a feminine voice.

"Emilie! Oooh EMILIEE! Boys!" Emily walked out, arms wide, as she accepted the bear hug off Em. She called over his shoulder.

"Bella. Explain another time, okay?" I nodded, smirking.

"Where's Alice?" Em asked Em. I grinned at that thought.

"Sam's dropped her home." Em then grinned at me and I walked back to the car. He was in before I was, and he sped off down the familiar road and carried me in the familiar house.

"ALIIICE!" Came the womanly voice. Alice jumped down the stairs and Emmett picked both of us up.

"Big Big news, Pix! Bel and Eddie are gonna get together! I hope the makeup sex is good Bells, just use a condom." Boy Em was hyper as Alice. Alice groaned.

"TMI Emmy!"

"I'm utterly humiliated like Emmett when he finds he has to drive a pink car on the way to the car painter person." I mumbled, as I watched Edward spray paint Emmett's Jeep. Emmett didn't get the hint, until I pulled his head in the door's direction, and he let us both go, almost treading on me as he ran to his car, screaming 'BABY! MY BABY!' Edward laughed and ran to me, picked me up, and took me away in his Volvo. And in his car, did we share our next kiss. It was sweet and romantic, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Yes or no? review please :)**

**XOXO**


	28. Forks High

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I realised how grateful I was to Jake when he handed Bella over to me...just like that. It was...really really...strong of him. I wasn't sure whether I could survive without Bella here, not in the UK, with me, never mind if she was with Jake! I took her to my house, where I continued to apologise, and then I made love with my girlfriend, back home with me again. After one year, I finally meet her and she returns the mutual feelings. I feel so happy, and then I always think back to Jake, by himself. Alone. Just like I was a day ago.

The next few weeks flew by, and soon I was leading Bella to Forks High, in my Volvo, with Emmett's jeep in front of me with Rosalie, and Jazz and Alice in Alice and Bella's new Ferrari, which they got for their birthday. Alice revved the engine from behind me, and I smirked, beeping my horn at Em, and we all sped up.

"Edward! Go any faster and I might puke!" Bella laughed, clutching onto her 'oh shit!' handle.

I laughed, living life. "You love it."

"I love you. So Fucking much. And I can't love you, if you fucking kill me." Bella's mouth had worsened in the past few weeks, and I loved it.

"Trust me, then. I will not let us crash." I smirked, holding the driving wheel with the one hand, and grabbing one of Bella's hands with the other one, squeezing it.

"You. Aren't. Helping!" She whined, on the edge of her seat.

"Calm down, Bella. We're almost there."

I drove up to the parking lot, where I parked next to the Jeep. People turned our way. Not just because of Emmett Cullen's arrival, but because of the gorgeous Swan sisters. I opened Bella's door and leaned into her, kissing her lips lightly, tracing my tongue on her plumb bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, as I moved back. I smirked, then full on open mouthed kissed her, then slid my own tongue in.

"Dude. If that was to claim her I think you've pissed everywhere. Now show some respect." I hadn't realised that I had hitched her leg over my hip and was grinding into her, against my Volvo. I stepped back, and nodded to Emmett in thanks. Bella looked flustered, and put her hand on my cheek as she gave me one last kiss.

"Tonight." She whispered, and I nodded. She then took my hand as we stood together to wait for the bell.

"Today is gonna be so good! I can see it!" Alice jumped up and down excitedly. Jasper hung his arm around her shoulder, aviators over his eyes, and pecked Alice of the lips.

"Sure...we young. Loving life. Shit will come and go. But I'll still be here."

"Dude, are you drunk?"

"No?"

"You're drunk. Alice..."

"I'll sort him out..." She then proceeded to make out with him, then slap him immediately after. Jazz seemed pretty awake once that happened, and he pouted at Alice.

"Alice..." He whined, sober, "You hurt my cheek..."

"You'll live. "Alice said, and turned around as Jazz hugged her from behind.

The bell rang, so we made our way to the reception to pick up Bella's and Alice's gear.

"I have Blodge with you, Edward."

"Blodge? You mean Biology?"

"Yeah." She let her slang go.

"Gym...hmm..." She thought it over, and shrugged. "I'll live. Hows the face, Jazz."

"All good." He mumbled against Alice's lips.

"Come on." I smacked Bella's ass as she went for her first class at Forks High. She groaned.

"I can't bear the attention Edward!" She leaned her head onto my chest, and i wrapped my one arm around her as we walked, guiding her.

"You'll live."

"I know." She mumbled. Suddenly Jake screeched to a halt in front of us.

"Edward. Bella." He said, shuffling, then laughed as he patted our sides. "We're cool. Actually...Bella...you aren't the only new girl here..."

"I know Jake." She smirked. "Alice."

"Nope" Jake shook his head, my curiosity grew.

"Emmett?" She joked, and Emmett heard.

"HEY! I'm no girl!"

"Nope." Jake repeated.

"Who then?"

"This girl. She's kind of a rebel, and I'm really into her, already."

"What's her name?"

"She calls herself Nessie."

"Nessie's back? YES!" Em shouted. Shit.

"Um...Jake?"

"Yes?

"Renesmee is mine and Em's little sister. Nessie Cullen."

"Edward...please may I ask her out? I'm cool with you dating Bellaa!" Jake pouted. I didn't even know Nessie was back in town! After...

"Hey Jake? Where do I get a say in who my little sister dates?" Emmett called.

"Er..yeah, can I date Nessie?"

"Sure. Go ahead. But break her heart and I'll break your face."

"Okay thanks dude. Edward?"

I sighed dramatically. It's gonna be tough for Jake, but he's my best friend. "Sure. Why not. But don't come running to me if she rejects you. She's one tough girl, I'll say." I remember clearly when she tried to hit me square in the face. I shuddered, and Jake noticed.

"Why? Is she really that bad?"

"Who's bad?" I heard my younger sister ask. I smirked and held my arms open wide for my little sis.

"Nessie!"

"Eddie-"

"-shut up."

"Okay."

"NESSIE"

"EMMY"

Aww look at them bonding. I want to throw up. I shouldn't have drank last night. Ugh, my side started to sting again. Bella put her hand to my forehead, worried.

"Edward, you look pale."

"I feel ...queasy" I wobbled. And I didn't gain my balance, said when my head hit the hard floor and I blacked out.

BPOV

I looked at Nessie, who was hugging her older brother. She had brown hair, like Em, which went halfway down her back. Dark eyeshadow framed her dark eyes, and she wore a leather jacket and military boots. I looked up at Edward, who had lost his grip on my waist. His eyes were glazed over, and his eyelids were drooping. He was slightly turned in on his right side, clutching his hip.

"Edward, you look pale." I put my hand to his forehead, he was burning up. He started to wobbled, and I tried to hold onto him as he slid to the one side, and I cringed as his head smacked the floor. tears filled up, and I rushed to his side.

"Edward? Edward! Can you hear me? Shit...Nessie! Em! Ali! JAZZ! Get someone! NOW!" I ignored everyone as Emmett crouched down over his brother, and Nessie took a step back, terrified.

"Edward?" Emmett repeated, and I tried to grab onto his unresponsive hand.

"Wake up, Edward!" I sobbed, and I was pulled back as a nurse came over. I turned into Nessie's arms as she hugged me.

"I'm guessing you're the girlfriend." Nessie said weakly, and I nodded, and sniffled.

"What's wrong with him? What's going on?" I asked. Nessie shushed me and I looked towards Edward, laying limp on the floor, his arms outstretched from where I tried to grab it. I looked to Jazz, who was trying to shove everyone away, and some people were taking pictures! I felt sick to my gut. I stormed up to a girl with her camera out and shoved her.

"Stop taking photos." I threatened. I then did the same to a few more onlookers. "Get outta here!"

"Jasper keep Bella calm." I turned and saw Jazz push me back, but I knew I heard Carlisle. he'd fix Edward, won't he? he will. He's a doctor. He is Edward's Dad. he won't let anything happen to Edward. Will he? I cried more tears into Jazz's chest, and i knew I had ruined both his and Nessie's shirts.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled weakly.

"Shhh" My eyes drooped, and I felt Jazz pick me up and I laid my head on his chest as he walked.

I felt like I was in a dream. But the surroundings seemed too real. I was in my bed, but in dream's I never had a big conscious in my heart. I felt like this was real. I saw Jazz leaning with Alice on Alice's bed, and I sat up. I ran over to them, tripping on the way. Did the same effect, as they both woke up anyway. Jazz jumped up and went over to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I rubbed my head and nodded.

"Where's Edward?" Jazz looked at Alice, and Alice nodded. This didn't look good.

"Edward has been placed in a medically induced coma. The knock to his head..." I blanked out the rest. If I had caught him correctly, saw the symptoms earlier...he wouldn't be like this. They'd find what was wrong with him, and then he'd be back here. With me.

"Where is everyone else?" I looked like I had just interrupted him.

"...They're at the hospital..."

"And why aren't we with them?"

"It's not healthy. For you. Me and Alice offered to stay here and keep an eye on you. If my strength doesn't stop you, Alice will, as you sister." I looked at him, pain-stricken. I got up off the floor and stood over him.

"Do you have any idea how I fucking feel?"I softened my tone" How about if it were Alice in that coma?" Jazz winced."Yes- you would do anything to be there, holding her hand, next to her hospital bed. You would fight anyone. Emmett...Carlisle...anyone...to be next to her as she is in pain." I looked to Alice. "And same for you. If it were Jazz."

"You two are like this" I crossed my fingers. "And it's the same with me and Edward. I need to see him. I love him." I knew I had won the battle as Jazz grabbed me a coat and walked through the door, Alice following. I felt smug as I won the battle.

"Can't believe you're making me do this." He said as he sat in the drivers seat, Alice in the passenger seat, as I sat in the back of the Ferrari.

"Hey! Aren't you drunk?"

"Not anymore. That was yesterday." he started the car slowly, and we were on our way.

_We drove, and the wind blew in my face. I drifted off to sleep and the next minute, I was being picked up. I smiled, knowing I'd be with Edward soon. I was then sat down, and it was dark. i opened my eyes just in time to see Jazz and Alice lock the chain door. I ran up and bashed on the chains, but I didn't have the energy to do anything close to damage._

_"Hey! Fuckers! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed, trying to fit my fingers through the gaps. They turned around._

_"It's for the best, Bella..." They whispered._

_"No! No it's not! Let me out! Why are you doing this to me...?" I slid down and started sobbing on the cold concrete floor._

I jumped awake, fully alert.

"Shit! Edward? Jazz? Alice?" I looked around. The room was bright, and I saw Jazz glare at me. I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Woah...what?"

"You have strong powers. You beat strength and Alice." I felt soft in front of me, and there on the bed was Edward, wired to a drip and IV, and his heart beat was steady. I sat and looked at him for what seemed like hours, before my eyes started to shut again, and again. I felt drowsy, like I was hooked up to some drug. When I woke up again, it was dark, and Carlisle was sitting opposite me, watching his son.

"Carlisle?" I grumpled, and he glanced at me calmly. "What is wrong with him?"

"Hmm..." He coughed quietly. "We believe her got head rush and fell due to appendicitis, and when he fell, the knock did some damage. We need him to heal first, and if he was awake, he wouldn't let himself do that. It is possible for some memory loss, but mostly just a concussion, we expect." I nodded, feeling uncomfortable. I decided to copy Carlisle, in looking at Edward. I wish I could see those eyes again. Those beautiful, loving, emerald eyes. His hair was an uncontrollable mess as per usual, and I sighed.

The weeks past, and I was forced to get back into school, and my friends comforted me to the fullest. I even got to know Nessie, who seemed to be controlling Jake in ways I never had. He was smitten with her, and she kept and arms length distance from him, enjoying his reaction.

"So...what made you come back, Nessie?" Em asked, ruffling her hair. Nessie backed off and made a small smile.

"Got tired of Arizona. The people just stuck to their routine. It got tiring." Em frowned.

"How's Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Eddie?"

"They're great. Loving the sun. They think they might go to Tennessee for a few weeks to see friends."

"Cause them much trouble?"

"Not as much as before." Nessie winked.

"Try make this work here in Forks, Nessie. I missed you."

"okay." She said in a small voice, and Emmett grinned. He then looked down to his jean, and pulled out his phone, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Bella. We're going. Nessie, wanna come?"

"What is it?"

"Edward's awake."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! Target: 30 reviews? :))**


	29. Remember Me

**You know what I hate? When I type out a HUGE story, and save it, but because the 3 days remember me is up, I have to sign in again...so I lost it all :'( I tried to remember as much as I could of it, so it may seem a little like I rushed it, because I tried to remember it all. Sorry.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I own plot.**

**Check out my other stories! Especially 'Where Life Can Take You' about Bella who is born to be a star, and she has to keep of fixing her broken heart. But who will be her final true love? Edward? Jake? Someone else? Contains a bit of drama, throughout ;)**

**Read and review please! Target= 35?**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could through the wards until I found the section with Edward's room. I saw Carlisle outside and he looked up when he saw me running to him.

"Bella." He muttered as I rushed past him and inside. There, I saw, was the familiar emerald eyes I have loved for so long. He looked up at me, and I felt him recognise me immediately, opening his arms for me to jump on him. He looked amused as I struggled for words, so I just ended up giving him a kiss. He hesitantly reacted and I felt his lips move against mine, and then he pulled back.

"Good job I brushed my teeth this morning." He smirked, and hugged me closer, just as Emmett and Nessie barged inside, Em carrying his sister. Em shook his head at me, and I tucked my face into the crook of Edwards neck.

"Sorry we're late, Eddie, but your girlfriend failed to notice that we weren't behind her, because Nessie twisted her ankle!" Emmett exclaimed, and I groaned.

"Edwardd..." I whispered, and he patted me on the back.

"That's okay." Edward answered cheekily. "...Nessie, get that ankle sorted out." He then moved further into the bed so I could fit on the end with him, and he cuddled me even closer to him.

"Boy, you two are in love, aren't you?" Nessie shamelessly mentioned. I didn't turn to look at her, but I felt Edward shoot Nessie a look.

"Yeah we are." I mumbled, and Edward laughed, his chest rumbling under my skin.

"We most definitely are." Edward said back, unashamed.

"You'll have to tell me the whole story..." Nessie muttered, and Edward nodded.

"Another time." Edward answered calmly.

"So how are you doin'? what's being in a coma like?" Emmett boomed, Edward laughed.

"I'm good. Hearing is a little sensitive, so quieten down, Em. Head is banging like a headache, but I got my meds." Edward explained.

"And the coma...well, that was just the best part...all flowers and daisies and unicorns." He said sarcastically. "Really, it just felt like a long dream..." I felt my eyes start to dip closed, but I tried to force them open. A feeble attempt, I must say, since the next thing I opened my eyes to, was the fact that Emmett and Nessie had disappeared, and Edward's slow, even breaths were all that I could hear, besides the beeping. I let myself slip back into darkness once more, as my eyes felt heavy once again.

I woke in Edward's arms, and my head was lying on the pillow. I opened my eyes and stared at a pair of green ones. I smirked.

"Morning, love." Edward was the first to speak. I sat up, stretching.

"Morning!" I yawned. "Do you have any...toothpaste?" I raised my eyebrows in question. Edward nodded, grinning.

"Uhuh. In the bag." He pointed to a backpack on a spare chair, and I went to the bathroom to use his toothbrush and paste. Mint, yum. I came back to return the items, and saw Carlisle talking to Edward. They hadn't noticed me, so I waited outside, but couldn't help but hear the conversation.

"How can I tell her that I don't remember her? I remember...everyone...but her..." Edward shouted angrily. I froze. Who was he talking about? "You even had to tell me her NAME for crying out loud! What she looks like, how I met her...! I don't feel, anything! How can I love a stranger? She seems to know me, but I obviously can't recall a single moment that she's been in my life..." I hadn't realised, but my eyes started to pool with tears. Should I confront them, or should I wait and eavesdrop further?

Carlisle sighed. "You have to tell her sooner or later. You can't live a lie and hope that you remember again, or that you'll love her eventually. You need to set it straight with her. Don't tell any lies."

All I heard was silence.

"And...when did Nessie get back?"

"Just when you came back to school."

More silence.

"I...need to think it all through. You best go before Bella returns."

"Do you want me to tell her you fell asleep?" Carlisle interfered and Edward paused.

"...Yes. I need to figure out what to say..." I angrily dropped the toothpaste and toothbrush on the floor, and stormed out of the ward and ran out of the hospital doors, tears running down my face. He doesn't remember me. It was clear. How do I get home? I looked around. I had no money on me, the hospital was quite far away. Should I wait out here? Or walk it back? Luckily, I saw Em's jeep drive up again, and he smiled at me.

"Bella! Hows it goin'? Bella?" He smiled faltered and slipped from his lips. "Is it Edward? Is he okay?" I shook my head and ran into his arms. He tried to get me closer to the hospital, but I thumped on his chest.

"No. NO! Emmett, get in the car and take me home. Please." I begged, and he complied, not asking me anything when he took me back to my house, and I ran into Jazz's arms as he was the first one to appear from my house. He shushed me to calm me down, rubbing my back warmly.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked with a panic-stricken expression on her face as she came from behind Jazz. I couldn't speak as Em also hugged me. I shook my head, tears soaking Jazz's shirt. He doesn't remember me.

EMPOV

As Alice took over hugging Bella, she ushered her inside the house and left the door wide open. Jazz had a confused look on his face and I shook my head, pulling my phone out and dialling the hospital number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I would like to speak with Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm his son."

"Hold on one moment." I was then transferred to one of those classical music shit. Curse you!

"Emmett?" I wondered for a moment how he knew who I was, then I remembered that Edward couldn't call him, could he.

"Is Edward okay? Is anything wrong?" I demanded.

"Er...no he is fine, why-? Hold on a sec." The line faded and then Carlisle returned. "Funny. I just found a toothbrush and paste on the floor. Why did you think Edward was not okay? Do you want to talk to him?" I heard Edward being called and Edward answered groggily.

"Emmett? What's wrong?"

"I would like to know why Bella is in fucking hysterics right now! What did you do?" I heard Edward sigh, and the sigh stopped short.

"Dad, what is that? Shit. I gave her those to use. She must have heard our conversation...Didn't you see her to tell her I 'went to bed'?" The voices were faint, as if he had the phone away from his head.

"Emmett. Is she okay?" Edward said in a panicked tone.

"No she isn't fucking okay! What is the matter with you?" I was shocked at Edward. What was going on?

"I have no recollection of Bella." Wait...What?

"W-what? Are you fucking kidding me?" He has got to be not serious. He can't be serious. Please tell me he's joking. Thye love each other for crying out loud!

"No. I can't remember anythign beyond the time when we booked the Turkey holiday together."

That was almost 2 years ago...why would it be then? Why not a shorter amount of memory loss?

I must have said it aloud, as Edward answered me. "Carlisle assumes that because Bella was APPARENTLY so big in my life before, my brain just knocked it out when I hit my head. I don't even remember Nessie returning home, or anything between that holiday and after. But it could have been worse. If I had lost all my memory. Starting from scratch again. That would suck." I felt as if I didn't know this Edward. An Edward that would care for his Bella. Thinking on the positive side of this screw up.

"This is bullshit Edward. You seemed liek you loved her before-"

"When Carlisle realised I had no memory of Bella, he asked me questions like...what comes to mind when you think of Bella, brown hair, eyes, Turkey...etc...and I put the jigsaw pieces together, and acted my way through it. But I don't remember. At all. How can I love a stranger? Of course she is stunning but there is no feeling attached. I don't love her."

"So you've fallen out of love with her? You acted your way out of it? You make me feel fucking sick." This caught Jazz's attention, and he looked at me with a mixture of shock, worry and panic.

"I think so..." Edward mumbled.

"Well I need you to get your fucking ass down here and sort this shit out. NOW!" I demanded loudly, and I heard Edward wince.

"Stop with the loud noises! And...I can't come. I'm not ready." He is talking shit. Is he crazy?

"Edward, you will NEVER be ready for something like THIS. You lied to her, made her feel like everything was sunshine and rainbows. You need to suck it up. MAN UP EDWARD! Get your ass down here!" The line went dead and I glared at the ground, willing to throw my phone at the hard pavement, so I shove it in Jazz's hands.

"What the hell is going on?" He complained.

"Well basically Edward forgot about ever knowing Bella and Bella may have overheard his and Dad's conversation about it, and he won't get his fucking ass down here to tell her fucking face to face." I gave Jazz an annoyed look as I crossed my arms, unfolded them, grabbed my phone, put it back in my pocket, and folded my arms again. Jazz rushed inside the house, and I followed him quickly. Bella was wailing in her bedroom loudly, and I winced. Alice was comforting her to the maximum. Alice glared at us and pointed outside to leave the room, and told Bella she'll be back in a second. She shut the door tightly behind her and gave us a weak shove.

"You get Edward to fucking get his butt down here to comfort his girlfriend! I don't give a fucking shit if he's in hospital! Bella needs him!" She looked mad.

"I don't think she does" I muttered and Alice glared at me.

"What?" I raised my hands in front of me as I explained the situation, and her face went all different kinds of shades of red. When it seemed she went back to her normal colour, she spoke.

"He doesn't remember me?" Of course. Bella was with Alice, so he won't remember her either. Jazz pulled her into a hug lovingly. I was gonna beat Edward to a pulp if he didn't come here to fix his mess.

"So...what are we to do?" Alice looked at Jazz pleadingly, begging for a answer. He rested his forehead against hers, and whispered to her.

"Well all we can do, is comfort Bella, what HE is meant to do." He pushed open the door, and we walked in to do Edward's responsibility. All through the night, we tried to help Bella cope, but she was in a dark place at the moment, so we tried to keep our distance conversation-wise. Away from Edward. We watched a movie of her choice, and we all expected Edward to do the Edward-thing, which was save Bella, want Bella, care for Bella. Jake came around at about 6pm with Nessie and they helped her recover. Bella's face was etched with agony every second of the day, and we tried to make her smile.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just...don't feel like smiling." Bella mumbled sleepily, and as she drifted off to sleep, we all looked at each other worriedly. Edward as sucked the soul out of her. She has no life in her anymore. Nessie seemed to forget about keeping Jake on his toes, as she cuddled close to him, watching Bella sleep.

"She must be hurting...so much..." Nessie whimpered, and her eyes started to water. "I can understand that." We all looked at Nessie as she blinked, releasing a tear. She shrugged.

"Just a guy I knew. He ditched me once he got what he wanted." Did this mean? My little sister was not a virgin? She looked at me, and my face must have turned red, as her expression turned to panic. "Uh no. Not that way. Another way." I relaxed into the chair, looking around. I suddenly felt as if something was missing.

"Hey. Where's my Rosie?" I wondered. I dialled her number.

"Emmy!"

"Rosie!" I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"I've just come out of practice. We ran over time."

"Can you make it to Bella's?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just come."

I had the pleasant hour of waiting for Rosie to come, then have to explain everything to her. She looked at Bella in disgust.

"How she can go through that. How Edward can do that to her. I feel sick." We all nodded our heads in agreement. I carried Bella to bed and Alice and Jazz slept in Alice's bed- not doing anything if you know what I mean, with Bella there, they would be uncomfortable. Ugh. And me and Rosie slept on the couch, and Jake and Nessie in the parents bedroom, since Charlie was gone for the weekend, and left Friday morning. And soon I was zonked out, in my happy place, where everything was back to normal. Too bad in reality it wasn't.

* * *

**Yadda or nadda? review please? :)**


	30. Guessing and Improvisation

**Heyy! This is a chapter mainly in Edward's POV, so you all out there see the other side. **

* * *

EPOV

"Edward? Edward? Can you hear me?" I heard a fuzzy mumbling at my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. It was all blurry from sleep. I groaned and put my hand to my face, and I felt a tugging at my arm. My eyes focused and I saw wires attached to it. I shuddered. I looked up, and my Dad was there, all in my face.

"Dad? What happened? Was there an accident?" I asked him, worried. I looked around...it was bright and all white.

"Edward. You had a fall. It's okay. You're okay now." My Dad calmed me, and my breaths evened out. I nodded. I felt dazed and confused, and laid back in my pillow.

"Edward, what do you remember last?" I frowned and thought back...I remember...Emmett, me, Jazz and Rosalie crowding over the computer screen as we looked at our hotel, in Turkey. Emmett had the usual booming laugh at every picture, and I grinned along with him.

"Shit! Did I miss the holiday?" I looked at Dad urgently and he winced.

"Edward. We are in September." I slapped the bed, annoyed.

"Did they go without me?" He shook his head.

"The holiday was a year ago." I froze.

"I-I-I've been in a coma for a year?" Dad shook his head. "How bad was that fall or what?"

"No. A couple of weeks ago, you suffered with appendicitis, and fainted. On your first day back after the summer vacation. I think you may have had short term memory loss."

"You call THAT short term? What have I forgotten? Will I remember everything again? Have Em and Rosie tied the knot yet?" I said the last bit sarcastically. Dad frowned.

"Edward this isn't something to be taken lightly. This is no joke." I shook my head.

"Are you kidding? Sorry but it isn't everyday that you find you've been in a coma with memory loss. How do you expect me to react? Is there anyway I can get my memory back? What have I missed? TELL ME." I shouted angrily.

"Hmm... well you...no I can't answer that..." I squeezed my hands into fists.

"Dad. Tell me. I want to know."

He sighed. "You...fell for a girl, called Bella Swan. She's your girlfriend. She's pretty big n your life, and you met her during the Turkey holiday. Maybe because you may have seen her last or thought of her last, or because she was a huge part in your life...maybe that was a reason to why it was her that you forgot..." Dad began to speculate, but I ignored his other guesses. Bella. Bella Swan. Did not sound familiar, or important, even.

"Maybe if I meet her, I'll remember again." I butted in, stopping Dad's talk.

"You want me to call them?" I nodded, and waited for him to leave. I shut my eyes as he went, and opened them again when he returned.

"They're on their way." He spoke.

"Where can I brush my teeth?" I stuck my tongue out, pulling a face. "I'm guessing nobody brushed my teeth for the past few weeks..." Dad laughed, then went through a bag on a chair and pulled out a brush and toothpaste tube.

"Here."

About half an hour later, I was picking my way through any memories, coming out unsuccessful, when I heard a stomping and I saw Dad look up, mumbling something. A brunette girl made her way in here quickly, and I tried my best to see if I knew her.

"Bella." She must be Bella.

She rushed into my arms, and I bested my acting skills to pretend like I knew her. Dad looked at me hopefully, but I shook my head. He frowned, and mouthed to me.

"Why are you...?" I shook my head again, and Dad shook his head at me, alerting me not to do what I was about to do. But 'Bella' looked so happy, I couldn't ruin her moment. And then she sat up and her lips attacked mine, surprising me. Good job I brushed my teeth this morning. She's a good kisser. I hope I taught her that...I hugged her, relishing in a beautiful girl in my arms, and smelled her hair. Strawberries and freesia. I'm smelt, pleasant. I took another breath and sighed. Please let me remember...

"Sorry we're late, Eddie, but your girlfriend failed to notice that we weren't behind her, because Nessie twisted her ankle!" Emmett? I looked up, and saw Emmett carrying my sister. When did she get back home? Last time I saw her she was leaving to head for... I stopped myself from remembering that pain, and looked at Emmett and Nessie apologetically. Bella whined in my ear and I patted her back comfortingly.

"That's okay." I smiled. "...Nessie, get that ankle sorted out." I gave her a look. Bella looked as if she were slipping, so I moved over and pulled her up.

"Boy, you two are in love, aren't you?" Nessie grinned at me. Love...No, that's an impossibility. Like I'd love her so soon. But really, it wasn't so soon. It must have been a year. Could I love in a year? Bella mumbled in agreement and I acted my way through the situation. I tried to see this as if I was on an actor, and improvising my scenes as if we all, were improvising. When Nessie asked to hear the story, I almost laughed out loud. of course I didn't know the whole freaking story!

"Another time." I said. Soon, I heard Bella's soft snores coming from under my arm, and I smirked.

"Bella's asleep." I whispered, trying to not wake her up. Emmett nodded encouragingly, and he put Nessie on a empty chair. "How long has she been out?" I hadn't noticed. Emmett shrugged.

"Don't know. She does that. Haha I wonder if she...has she ever fell asleep while you two...were going at it?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows enthusiastically and I waved him off. Of course me and Bella would have had sex already. I'm not superman. I have needs. But then again, I was I virgin last time I remembered...maybe I could keep Bella until I found out what it felt like? Emmett bent down to Nessie's ankle and took a look at it.

"Eddie-boy? Think it's serious?" I leaned over and guessed. I didn't want to cause any suspicion. I didn't want to find out that I had been learning more medical crap after I can remember. I hoped I hadn't decided to go into what Dad does. From what I remember I didn't want to be a doctor, but acted my way through that, as well.

"Nah you'll survive." I shrugged. Emmett frowned. I pretended not to notice, and laid Bella's head on the pillow.

"I'm...gonna catch a few Z's. Night." Emmett nodded slyly and picked Nessie up, ignoring my advice. I didn't care as I turned to my side to get some sleep. I realised Emmett must be frowning at me leaving Bella like that, so I pulled her closer again, in case anyone came when I didn't know. Wanted to keep my appearances, and all.

I woke up quite early, and decided I needed to take a leak and brush my teeth. I shuffled off the bed and went to the bathroom. I decided against a bath, and just washed myself with a cloth, like I remember doing when I had been in the hospital before. Baths disgust me. They are for girls. I went back and saw Bella on the bed, and sprayed myself some deodorant. I climbed back in bed, as she started to stir, and watched as she woke up. She opened her brown eyes, and I felt a pang in my heart. I was unsure of what that pang was, but my head was telling me 'too bad you don't love her'.

"Morning, Love." Should I call her that? She smirked and stretched. She asked for toothpaste, and I grinned. I may not love her, but she was a darn good kisser. As she left, straight away, Dad came in.

"So still nothing?" He asked, solemn. God, was it really the end of the world? She as just a girl. I was just...what was I? I did the math in my head.

"How old am I?" I coked my head to the side.

"18..." I nodded. Okay. I was just 18. It was unbelievable that I could fall in love that easily, that quickly. I bet it wasn't real love.

"Why did you pretend you knew her?" Dad accused.

"Well, if you hadn't listened to my plan, then you would have understood." I paused.

Dad moved his hand, encouraging me to enlighten him.

"Well... if I would happen to remember her, then I wouldn't need to tell her anyway!" I smirked, happy I thought of something good. Dad shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"You know, Edward, the older you was much more mature. And smarter. Now you've successfully realised that you don't remember her, and you've led her to believe that you DO in fact remember her, how are you going to get out of that one?" Dad raised his eyebrow like a parent. Ugh. I pouted, hopefully he'll offer to help me. He raised his hands up, not in surrender but telling me he won't help me with any of this. I scoffed.

"Well, I don't know? Why can't I just tell her? It's not as if I loved her loads, right?" Dad laughed.

"Are you kidding? When she was with Jake for that small period of time, you looked defeated. In AGONY. You weren't just upset, you were heartbroken. CRUSHED. And she feels the same way."

"How can she feel the same way when she was with Jake? And...when was this? Did Jake steal my girl?"

"...It's a long story. One that you should know, what everyone expects you to remember, but you don't, so you have to sort his one out for yourself. How are you going to do it?"

"How can I tell her that I don't remember her? I remember...everyone...but her...! You even had to tell me her NAME for crying out loud! What she looks like, how I met her...! I don't feel, anything! How can I love a stranger? She seems to know me, but I obviously can't recall a single moment that she's been in my life..." I shouted out angrily, waving my arms about. Dad sighed.

"You have to tell her sooner or later. You can't live a lie and hope that you remember again, or that you'll love her eventually. You need to set it straight with her. Don't tell any lies." I gave him a look, saying 'well I've already told a big fat one already, haven't I?'

"And...when did Nessie get back?"

"Just when you came back to school."

"I...need to think it all through. You best go before Bella returns." I ran a hand through my hair, stressed.

"Do you want me to tell her you fell asleep?" Dad obviously still had my back. I nodded.

"...Yes. I need to figure out what to say..." I heard a shuffling from outside, but ignored it as I looked down, waiting for Dad to get the message that I wanted to be alone. He eventually caught my drift and departed. I sank further down the bed until my toes went off the edge, and relaxed my head on the pillow. Although I wasn't tired before, I suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness, and my eyes unwillingly shut themselves.

I woke to a loud bringing of the telephone that was just outside my room. Dad picked up, and mumbled Emmett's name. I frowned, as Dad waved me over.

"Emmett? What's wrong?" I groaned from the lack of sleep.

"I would like to know why Bella is in fucking hysterics right now! What did you do?" Emmett yelled down the phone, and I pulled the phone away from my ear for a second. I took a deep breath, and noticed something in Dad's palm.

"Dad, what is that? Shit. I gave her those to use. She must have heard our conversation...Didn't you see her to tell her I 'went to bed'?" I begged my Dad, but he shook his head.

"I couldn't find her, and I just found these on the floor here..." I groaned again.

"Emmett. Is she okay?" I quickly asked, waiting urgently for the answer. Hurry up man!

"No she isn't fucking okay! What is the matter with you?" I sighed. Cat's out of the bag. I may as well tell him. It might make it easier as he will probably tell the rest of them...I talked on the phone with Emmett, explaining the situation. I did the nice thing of covering up for my Dad, saying it was my own doings that had caused this, not that Dad had gave much away for me to figure out. He then had a whole sissy fit at me, so I slammed the phone on the handle, angry. I had to sort this out, but right now I just wanted...a pizza, and sleep. And Coca-Cola. I went to bed again, telling Dad that I wanted to be left alone. He seemed to be just about to speak.

"What, Dad?" Dad paused mid step.

"I-I just want you to know that you need to keep everyone's feelings in check, okay?"

"Okay, got it." I saluted then sank into bed again. I heard Dad walk over.

"If by chance, you did remember her, you want to be sure that you don't damage her so permanently that she won't take you back...keep that in mind." I nodded, and the steps faded into the distance. The steps returned, and I groaned.

"What, Dad?" I looked up, and Dad smirked the crooked grin that he passed down to me.

"By the way, your bed rest here finishes tomorrow. You've gotta go home." I groaned and covered my head with the covers.

"Dad! No you can't do that!" But it was too late, he shut the door behind him. I sank into unconsciousness, thinking negatively about the next day.

_"AHHH! Fuck!... Wait...Edward?" It sounded sexy to hear her curse like that, but we weren't in the correct situation._

_"Get dressed Bella." I waited patiently with my eyes closed, letting her collect her things freely and get changed._

_"Ok...Edward, we need to REALLY talk." I nodded, opening my eyes. She sat on the end of the bed, staring at me. She handed me my shorts and converses, and then my shirt. I couldn't help but grin when I saw her check me out when I got changed. I sat next to her._

_"Gosh, my head hurts!" she said to break the ice, palming her forehead and scrunching her eyes up. I agreed with her. But no time for this talk, we needed to talk about the previous night._

_"Bella..."I said. "Do you remember anything?"_

_She shook her head. _

_I didn't either, but I wasn't sure which part she couldn't remember...last night, or the whole summer?_

_

* * *

_

**What do you think? Please Review! :) xx **

**PS. the 'dream' seem familiar to you? (besides the last line) ;)**


	31. Trigger

**Hey please read and review! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own plot.**

**Please check out my other stories!**

* * *

I chucked my bag on my bed and sank to the floor, feeling the hard wooden floor against my fingers. I looked around. Nothing much had seemed to change, besides there were ALLOT of photos of me and Bella, as well as me and my other friends. I heard the stairs creak as I assumed, my Mom came up the stairs. The door knocked, and I shuffled over to let Mom in.

"Mom?" The familiar head popped around the door, and smiled.

"Edward?" I got up and sat on my bed, pushing my bag to the floor. "How are you, honey?"

"When will Dad be back?" I mumbled as Mom sat next to me on the bed. Her tinkled laugh gave me a bit of reassurance.

"Oh, it is so...odd to have you act like you were younger. You changed when you came back from holiday. You started to say 'Dad' less and more Carlisle...but Mom always stuck..." She murmured to herself. I looked at her, and wondered if she had gained more laugh lines, or frown lines.

"What have I missed? Maybe knowing it, will trigger my memory...?" I wondered.

Mom shook her head."If seeing Bella didn't do much good, then I doubt this will. Why don't you check the home videos or photos?" Light bulb idea! I got up and ran downstairs, calling thanks to my Mom. I went to the large TV and sifted through our memory collection. I took out all of the memories I had missed and chose the less recent DVD. I pressed play and waited for it to load.

...

_The camera was on the three of us, on the sofa. I looked miserable, like I didn't want to be there. Jazz and Em looked sulkily at me._

_"Come on, we do this every year." He gave me a little shove._I realised that we were celebrating the day we got to Forks. It was a annual occasion, as when we were kids, the house was so big for us and we were so excited, our child's self made it that every year we'd celebrate with a cake. _I groaned and sat up, looking at the camera with dull eyes._

_"Well maybe it's time we stopped. We aren't kids anymore." I grumbled. Jazz scoffed._

_"Just because this is the first year that I'm actually in the country to do this, doesn't mean everything's different! You and Em have done this for so long. It's tradition! And just because Bella's gone doesn't mean you spread your pain around."_

_"Should we be recording this? It doesnt seem happy." I heard a murmur. My Mom._

_"No. Shush. They'll probably laugh about it in a few years." I smirked. Dad._

_"Ugh! Can we just get this over with?" I raised my voice._

_"Edward..." Dad warned. I looked accusingly at him and stuttered a response._

_"Dad! W-w-what? It's not my fault!" I got up and charged off up the stairs, and we heard the door slam loudly and rock music pound out of the top floor. Jazz sighed._

_"I'll go get him..." Emmett threatened and the camera set itself down, as if on a flat surface. Mom appeared into the camera._

_"I'll go get him. No violence." She stopped. "He's...just...lost at the moment." She looked down, and then headed up the stairs. Emmett stood up and ran after Mom._

_"Mom!" He called, as he jumped two steps at a time. Dad sighed and walked up to follow them as the shutting began upstairs._

_"Get UP Edward!" Emmett screamed._

_"FUCK OFF! MY LIFE SUCKS!" I heard myself yell._

_The minutes passed as Jazz waited patiently downstairs. He crossed his legs and stretched his fingers. He winced when he heard a crash, and then I was held up by the shirt by Emmett as Emmett ran down the stairs. I was struggling and shouting, with tears streaking down my face._

_"Get the hell OFF ME!" I yelled, choking. Emmett threw me on the couch, and I got up._

_"Jazz! Blow the candle!" Emmett screamed and Jazz looked disappointedly at what was left of the melted candle. He looked back at Emmett, hint of sarcasm on his face, then blew on the almost out candle. I stormed back upstairs, and resumed the door slamming and rock music._

_"Oh shoot. Cameras still on." I heard my mother say, then the screen blacked out then flowed into another. This camera was shaky and Emmett's booming laughter rang through. The camera steadied and showed Jazz on a cliff. He waved, laughing, then did a back flip over the edge, and Emmett and the camera launched themselves off the edge, spinning shakily and then the water attacked the screen. Emmett must have lifted the camera in the air, then shook it to get rid of the water._

_"Good job this baby's waterproof." Emmett muttered as they made their way to the shore. Jacob was there, soaking and laughing on the spot. He slapped his knee and choked._

_"That was fantastic. Legendary." Jazz yelled at Jacob, high fiving him. Emmett chuckled and ran forward, moving the camera once again._

_"Dude I jumped off with the camera." Emmett laughed._

_"That's sick." Jazz smirked. "Come on. We gotta go to Emily's. Maybe we should bring Edward back a muffin or something."_

_"Way to ruin the moment Jazz." Emmett said darkly. "He hasn't come out of that room in a week, besides to go out drinking and fucking in Port Angeles and Seattle."_

_"Okay, I'm sorry Dude, but he's your brother." _The camera shut itself off. I decided to go to the next DVD. The first half was mostly the same miserable stuff, and then it got a little worse, and then the whole scene was different. Bella was in it.

_"For the first time on camera!" Emmett chuckled, then turned the screen. "Bella Swan!" I was holding Bella by the waist, and they smirked at the camera. "Look at all this happy shizzle. Eddie, I say, most of the past year's videos were all dissing you. You looked like shit 24-7!" Edward groaned, and sucked on Bella's neck and they started to kiss passionately. Emmett groaned, and turned the camera to face himself. _

_"To you viewers, we shall be now showing, Bella's sister...Alice Swan!" He then showed Jazz and Alice, in an intimate embrace. Emmett scoffed._

_"Really. You two pair of lovers should go get a room. Where's my Rosie?" he then went to enlarge the screen on his girlfriend, who was standing on the patio with Esme. He walked forward to her, and soon the screen was concentrated on Rosie's cheek, then her lips._

_"Emmy-Bear!" She laughed sarcastically. She smiled, and moved so it was just the garden you could see. I shook my head. Emmett._

_The next view I saw was myself, smiling like I was in love._ I frowned at the screen. _I had my arms open, and the camera moved forward and the person holding the camera must have sat down. The camera then twisted around to show both me and Bella, and I kissed her deeply._

_"I love you. So much." I mumbled, and Bella smiled._

_"I love you too." Bella crashed her lips to mine again, and I deepened the kiss. The show lasted a bit too long, and we must have been getting closer to third base or something. _I forwarded the film, and as I expected, when I played it again, moans and groans were heard. _We weren't having sex, but my shirt was off and I was about to pull Bella's off. The camera dropped to the floor. _

_"Hold on." Bella's voice whispered, and she camera was picked up, and it shut off._

I leaned back in my posture as I watched the rest of the DVDs, up to the most recent one. I hadn't realised the pain in my chest had hurt even more per clip, and a tear fell. I missed what I was. What I had. I wanted Bella. I...I think I loved her, just by those clips of our memories. I stood up and headed out of the door. I got into my car and headed for where my heart wanted me to go. These roads seemed so familiar, even though I knew I hadn't often been down these roads. I knocked on a couple of doors down this one road, and then I saw a house, that looked like I should know it. But my memory was trying to force its way out, but something was holding it back. It was so difficult to press for information against myself, but I knocked on the door. The curtain to the right window fluttered, and Rosalie opened the door, and swung her arm back, and her fist connection with my face. I grunted and fell back on the floor, hitting my head.

"Douche-bag." Rosalie muttered and shut the door behind her. My whole head throbbed, and I sat up. The door swung open again, and I looked up. Emmett stood there, looking down at me.

"You're a day late." He mumbled and helped me up.

"I need to speak with Bella." Emmett shook his head.

"No you're not. She doesn't want to speak with you. Never mind see you."

"Em, have you ever known the feeling of knowing something, but you can't place your finger on the memory or a word, or a name, but you know what it is? This is how I feel right now." I paused. "And have you wondered yet how I managed to get here, even though I don't remember techinically where she lives?" Emmett's face went blank, and he moved to the side. I stormed up the steps to inside the house and looked around. Emmett came up behind me.

"Where is she?" I pondered.

"...guess..." I ran straight up the stairs and turned a corner, and I found myself in a bedroom. Everyones eyes turned to mine.

"Bella?" I whispered. She looked up at me, eyes puffy red. "Bella." I repeated.

"What?" She cried, and she looked...broken. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"I-I...Can I talk to you for a sec?" I then hung around the door as Bella nodded, then looked at the others to leave. They filed out, giving me death glares as I shut the door behind them.

"What do you want? Figured out you don't know me then? Oh, wait, you've already done that..." Bella whimpered, and I stepped forward.

"Bella. You know I couldn't help losing my memory..." I winced at the pain the my head from the fall just downstairs, as I rubbed it unconsciously. Bella sat up straight, with a angry expression.

"I know. But why did you pretend like it was all okay? And I had to find out like that? That was the worst thing you've ever left me with, even worse than leaving me altogether." I frowned.

"I left you?" I sat next to her on the bed, and she flinched when our arms touched. She nodded.

"When you went back to here. You left me and Alice, and you stopped contact after so long." I sighed.

"I've never had a good sense of right and wrong..." I said under my breath.

"Bella, I wanted to see your face. I wanted to see if I would remember everything quicker than I expected, so you wouldn't have to hurt like when you saw me falling..." I froze. Wait, what?

"You saw my face as you fell?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Um...I'm kind of...getting...er...flashes. I'm not sure whether they are memories..."

"I was with you when you fell. I was looking straight at you." She mumbled, and she traced the palm of my hand. I took her outstretched hand, and placed it in mine, holding it tightly. Bella didn't make a sound.

"I need to tell you something..." I paused to see if she would interupt. When she didn't I carried on. "I watch some home movies of what I don't remember-"

"-you watched some home movies? Of what you don't remember?" She spoke and I laughed quietly.

"yes, I did."

"Did it help?"

"Hold on. I was getting to that."

"So it helped or didn't help?"

"Shh." I placed my finger to her lips. She quietened down.

"I watched the videos, and I don't remember everything." She sulked, and I laughed. "Hold on."

"But the videos did make me see something, if anything, that you, Bella, if you didn't already know, you made such an impact on my life. Have you seen the videos from after the holiday and before you came here? I was miserable, I wouldn't eat, all I did was sleep, drink and apparently 'fuck' people." Bella nodded, and mumbled a response.

"You told me that. I haven't seen them though..."

"And I know...that if I hadn't found you, I would still be lost. I still feel that I am, because I forgotten where I am, but will those strong feelings develop again? I believe they will. If you are willing to try help me, of course, and accept my apology for...leading you on so wrongly." I kissed her knucles and begged for those eyes to open. When they did, I felt another pang to my heart. I left her hand to my lips, and I kissed her wrists lovingly.

"Edward...I love you...I forgive you..." she leaned closer to me, and I crashed my lips to hers. God her lips tasted delicious. I let go of her hand and pulled her whole body to me. She chewed on her bottom lip and I pulled it from her teeth with my lips, sucking it hungrily. She ran her fingers through my hair, pulling, which released a moan from my throat.

"Bella...I think I love you too." I whispered, as I lowered her to the mattress. She stuck her tongue deep into my mouth and our tongues fought dominance. She sucked on my bottom lip greedily as I took her top lip into my mouth. She pulled my shirt over my head and bit her lip as she took in my physique. She then started for the button on my jeans...

EMPOV

After I explained to my friends what Edward had told me, we decided to listen in to their conversation.

"I can't here anything!" Alice squeaked. "Maybe I should open the door to see if they're alive..." Her hand hovered over the door knob, and I slapped it away, and she pouted.

"Sorry, Al, but they may be talking quietly, and going in there won't help anything." I whispered. Rosie had a cup to her ear and had the other end on the door. "Can you hear anything, Rosie?"

"Shush!" She shook her head slightly, and then froze and her face crinkled in cringe lines. "Ugh! Ugh! Get out, now!" We moved away from the door.

"What? What did you hear?" Rosie shook her head.

"Sex noises. For sure." She groaned. "Why oh why does Bella forgive so easily! I mean, does she remember how upset she was yesterday?" I leaned closer to the door, and sure enough, I heard small grunts and moans, and the squeaking and thumping of the bed connecting with the wall. I didn't know whether I should be happy and proud for my brother, getting some, or worried for what will be next.

"Lets go out somewhere." I suggested as we practically ran for the door.

"Should we be concerned?" Jazz and Rosie said at the same time, and I shuddered. The brother-sister connection between them was freaky deaky.

"We'll have to wait and find out." I mumbled as I turned a corner in my Jeep. Just wait and find out...

* * *

**You'll have to wait and find out! ;)**

**Review! and please check out my other story, Where Life Can Take You, which is about a destined to be famous Bella Swan, who has a little trouble with love...**


	32. Showing Off

**Review please and check out my other stories!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I own plot.**

* * *

EPOV

Oh My God sex feels so good. It felt like I was a virgin all over again. And it seemed I did something right, because Bella seemed very pleased after. She was cuddled into my side, and I stroked her hair off her shoulder, showing me some skin. I hummed in contentment, and wrapped my leg around her ankle.

"You know, Edward, the first time we had sex, you were clueless on what to do, then the first time when I came back, you had gained a lot of skills. You seemed to have kept them..." I smirked.

"Who did I learn off?" Bella shrugged. "I guess I'm still unconsciously being myself, but at the moment I'm still a year younger in my head. I feel that unconsciously I'm still very much attracted and in love with you. I'm guessing it was too strong to stop completely." Bella looked deep in my eyes, and I stared back at her, feeling very much like I adored her and her body at that moment. I sighed, and pulled her closer to me.

"You still have the same 'after-sex' movements, too." She blurted out. I raised an eyebrow. Huh? "I mean, like, you always pull me closer, wrap a leg around me, and smell my hair and kiss my skin." I stopped my breathing, as I was, in fact, sniffing her hair.

"Your hair smells so good though...strawberries and freesia?" Bella nodded, smiling, and I pulled her to lie ontop of me. She turned around so that her breasts were on my chest, and I couldn't help the jolt of attraction and my eyes drop down to her breasts. She smirked.

"You can touch them, you know." I looked back up at her, surprised.

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

"Wow. You're such a awesome girlfriend." Bella paused. "Are we still? Or was yesterday you ending it?" I mumbled, turning my head to face to wall, because if I looked down, her breasts would make me ignore what she was saying.

"I want to keep this relationship. I didn't officially end it. That I remember." I looked at her eyes, and saw a flicker of that love. I lifted my head up and kissed her lips softly. She responded and ran her hands on my shoulders and chest and we kissed lovingly and sweetly. Bella pulled back, and I sighed, resting my head on the mattress as she rested her head on my chest.

"Edward...?"

"Yes?"

"I think they've left the house..." She trailed off, and I smirked. "Do you wanna...?"

I pretended to think, and Bella gave me a look. I laughed and kissed her lips, as she straddled me and deepened the kiss.

...

I went downstairs in my boxers, and Bella was wearing my shirt. I waved a hello, and smelt the delicious scent of breakfast being made.

"Hey. Where did everyone go last night?" Bella shrugged and I kiss her cheek as I reached her. "Smells delicious." I went to get a drink. "Want a drink?" Bella shook her head. "You okay?" She nodded. "Why so quiet?" She shrugged, and I sighed, flicking through the paper. Need to catch up on my world news, I think. What's happened in the past year...?

"I got a text of Alice. They crashed at your house last night." I nodded, and Bella served me bacon and eggs sunny side up. I smirked.

"You know how I like my eggs!" I looked up at the girl who knew how I liked my eggs. The girl who knew how I liked my eggs smirked.

"Of course I do. You almost always stayed overnight when Alice was with Jazz, or when I went to yours..." I nodded slowly. So I was far from being a virgin...I had a girlfriend who loves me...What else do I have to worry about?

"How are my exams?" I asked, and Bella looked at me.

"Well I came during the hols, so I wouldn't know. Plus, you knocked your head on the first day back. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Hmm." We sat down to eat, and her cooking was delicious. "Boy, your food is great! You should be a cook!" I complimented her.

Bella smiled shyly. "It's weird to hear you repeat everything you've said before...it's like deja vu all over again..." She mumbled.

I took her hand and squeezed. "It'll get better, I promise." She looked at me deeply, and nodded slightly. We then heard a car beep, and I looked through the window and the Jeep stopped in it's tracks. I did a body check, and shrugged. Em won't mind, I hope. He seems more protective as he got older. Too late to reconsider, as the door opened and everyone came back in. Emmett walked straight to the stairs and shouted.

"WE'RE HOME SO FINISH FUCKING!" He paused. "THANKS!" He then walked into the kitchen and saw us eating. "Oh. You finished fast. Edward..." I rolled my eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with my sex life. I last as long as Bella." I said in monotone. Em nodded and slapped my back.

"Good. And if you ever need tips or have any...problems...I'm here if you want. Also if you decide on a threesome, but you have to ask Rosie first for permission for me to be the third party in you and Bel-"

"Okay Em. Now shut up." Em sighed and went to the fridge to grab something to eat. I took my last bite and stood up. Alice blinked and looked upwards. Jazz groaned.

"Edward, put more clothes on." I looked down, and my boxers were riding quite low on my lips. Bella stood up and went to stand in front of me. We shuffled our way to upstairs and I went to go get changed. Bella went to take my shirt off and I pulled her to my chest, just hugging her there, relishing in the moment. I smelled her hair and she smelt jsut as good as before. We fit together. It seemed right. Why couldn't I remember anything?

"Weekend is up tomorrow. School is tomorrow." Bella said, and I sighed.

"Is everyone talking about it?" Bella nodded against my chest, and I groaned. Another day.

...

I wasn't allowed to drive to the school, so Bella drove my Volvo, which I was remotely anxious about, but thankfully she didn't crash it.

"Oh relax, Edward." She sighed, as she drove into a car parking space. I relaxed once the engine had stopped, and she rolled her eyes and opened the door. I went to her side and did similar to what I did on my first day...wait...where did that thought come from? I thought back as I kissed her, suddenly remembering another one of my dreams. They all seemed to feel so real, but last night felt the most...I don't know...more...real? It was, what I assume was my last memory before my fall. Someone cleared their throat, and I pulled back from a very flustered Bella. I smirked.

"Stop peeing all over me, Edward, it's gross." Bella winked, and I let out a laugh, pulling her to me quickly.

"My oh my, you are too beautiful." I mumbled. Bella rested her head against my chest. I then felt a tapping on my shoulder, and turned my head, only to be attacked by fierce lips. I let go of Bella and tried to push the face away, but the girl had her arms locked around my head and shoulders.

"W-what the hell?" I managed to pry her face away. I narrowed my eyes instantly. Victoria. "Vicky. What are you doing?" I asked, disgusted.

"You don't remember, Eddie? I'm your girlfriend!" She said innocently. Bella scoffed.

"Get your hands OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Bella shoved Vicky back, and I pulled her back."No, get off me. This bitch just kissed my boyfriend, this SLUT!"

"Shushh Bella, I'll deal with her." I whispered in her ear and she relaxed slightly. I pulled away and went to Vicky.

"Vicky. I broke up with you ages ago...what are you on about? You don't go kissing other girl's boyfriends! I'm in a relationship." I tilted my head in question. Vicky looked at me.

"Er...no. You've been my boyfriend for a while now." She shook her head, and I scoffed. This is unbelievable.

"Well. I know we aren't, so don't try use my memory loss to your advantage." I took a step back.

"How can you trust that they are telling the truth?" Vicky shot back.

"Well, first of all, I remember dumping you." I pointed out. "Second, they wouldn't do that. Thirdly, I saw evidence of it. I have photos, videos, and my parents to back everything up. So just get out of my face and never come near me again." I turned back to Bella and wiped my lips of any trace of Vicky, and crashed my lips to hers. Bella smiled against the kiss and I looked at her amused eyes, smirking myself. The bell went and I pulled back, turning and saw that Vicky had disappeared. I tugged on Bella's hand and we walked inside the school.

"What do you have first?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as I walked down the hallway with her.

"English Lit. You?" I frowned. She wasn't in my first class.

"Spanish." I mumbled and walked her to her class, kissing her lightly on the lips at her door.

"I'll see you later." She whispered and I saw her go and sit next to Jazz. he smiled and waved at me, and I walked off to Spanish. When I got there, I was slightly late, and apologised. I saw Rose waving me over discreetly and sat next to the empty seat next to her.

"Why are you in this class? Aren't you younger than us?" I asked incredulously. You can't skip 2 years, could you? Rose nodded.

"I know, but I was excelling in each lesson so I complained about being surrounded by idiots." She shrugged. "Worked pretty well." I leaned back in my chair and the teacher started talking in the foreign language. I understood well, as I excelled in Spanish, but when she called for me to answer the question, I couldn't be bothered, so shrugged.

"Miss, I forgot most of my Spanish, do you want to put me on the spot like this?" I asked her confidentially, and she backed off and asked someone else. I smirked at Rose and she shook with laughter.

I had geometry with Jazz next. I was slightly again disappointed that Bella wasn't here, as it would have been fun to make fun of our teacher, as he was basically a target for those things. But I asked Jazz what she had, and how her lesson went, and Jazz gave me a look.

"Bella has Trig, with Alice, Em and Rose. Can I ask...? How do you feel about Bella?" This question didn't scare me in the least.

"I think...I think that... I might love her. I can't be sure if it was as strong as my previous self, but I know that I wish she was here instead of you, no offense." Jazz laughed, and shook his head.

"No offense, but I do love Alice, and wish she was here with me instead of you." We shook hands and nodded.

"So...seniors we are, eh?" Jazz nodded, smirking.

"Yup. No. I don't care about that. I want Alice!" I want Bella!

I got the wrong sister. I had Film Studies with Alice after, and while we watched _Inception, _Alice was bouncing like a firecracker throughout. At one point where they had got on the plane, I actually tried to put my hands on her shoulders to steady her. This didn't work out so well, as she screamed and hit me on the head. Is my head a target for the knocks? I think I have lost a few brain cells again.

We then walked together to meet up with Bella and Em in U.S History then Business Studies with Jazz and Rose, and we were all together again. We decided to go to the recreational room to go play table tennis, and then I went to Sport to enquire on how to apply for any teams. Coach sighed and ran his hand over his head. I can hardly call it hair.

"Well since you missed try outs with your, accident, we can have you try out next Monday, before I put the list up." I nodded, and went back to my people. They gave me a high five and I then we played against couples. First was me and Bella vs Alice and Jazz, then winners stays on. We wouldn't stick to any rules, besides that it has to bounce once and if it does, and then you miss hitting it and it goes off the table, we get a point. Bella served and Alice smashed it back, but I was quick, before Bella could react I reached over and hit t back, and Jazz ducked as it was heading for his face.

"Shit, Edward!" Bella said excitedly. "That was fucking awesome!" She started to giggle and Jazz got up again, and I smirked.

"Yeah? Well lets carry on!" We turned back to our rivals. "First to 10?"

We won 6-10, and then lost again Em and Rose 10-3. They were REALLY good.

"Good game." We shook hands playfully. "Awesome."

We then watched Alice and Jazz compete against them and they won again. We then relaxed on the sofas and chatted for a while.

"I have blodge with youuu..."Bella leaned on my chest, and I cuddled her close.

"Finally. I was wondering if I had a class with you." I laughed and twisted my fingers in her hair, and then wrapped my legs around hers. "Blodge? You mean biology."

"Shh..." She shut her eyes, and I smirked.

"We all have gym together." Em boomed, and my eyes lit up. Seeing Bella doing sport...mmm...

"I can't wait to see you in your P.E. kit..."I mumbled to Bella, and kissed her temple.

"I can't wait to see you show off in front of me..." Bella shot back, and I smirked.

"I can't wait until I actually see under those shorts and top tonight..." I kissed under her ear and down her neck. She hummed.

"Well I can't wait until _Friends_ tonight so maybe after that..." She tapped my cheek and I pouted, letting my tongue trail along her neck slightly.

"Edward. Not yet. After _Friends._" I rolled my eyes and pulled her up a little so she sat in my lap. She growled at me slightly, and it turned me on completely. Animal.

"Hey! I was comfortable and warm! You'll regret that!" She then positioned herself to the side, making my trouser area slightly uncomfortable. She then placed her hand on my chest, then slowly went further down, pressing harder in some places, and I whined.

"You'll pay for that." I threatened, and she giggled. The bell went and we proceeded to walk up to Biology, and I took a seat next to Bella. Mr Banner gave me a look, and spoke.

"Well Edward, nice to have you back. I hope you haven't forgotten all of your Biology..." I shook my head. "You have a lot to catch up on." I nodded. "Borrow your lab partner's book." I nodded again. He walked off and I held Bella's hand under the table, and leaned forward to kiss her. I hovered over her lips, and moved back as she came closer, smirking.

"Edward. C'mere." She then pushed closer and attacked my lips. I pulled back quickly, then settled in my chair. This won't be the only punishment. I smiled as Mr Banner started the lesson, on cells. there was no chance to converse with each other throughout the lesson, but we hopefully could watch each other during sport. I held her hand as we strolled to the block, to meet our friends as well, we bumped into each other slightly and we laughed and chatted until we got there. We went off to our separate changing rooms and we stretched our arms until our fingers lost contact. I got my gym shorts and shirt from the locker, as well as my trainers. Jazz and Em were already there with some other guys, and I got changed quickly.

"Alright guys! We are doing basketball today with the girls. Be nice! Girls are more fragile than you steroid users, so don't throw forcefully, okay? Good." Coach called out, and I smirked. Although he was sexist, he always joked around and was a brilliant coach at sport. "Get a move on boys!"

We all filed out of the changing room, and into the sports hall, and practiced some shots before the girls came in. i spotted Bella straight away, and bounced the ball as I made my way to her.

"Looking good, Love." I threw the ball lightly at her, and she caught it and then went to the basketball board and jumped, throwing the ball into the hoop. I clapped my hands loudly, and went to get the ball out of her hands, she giggled as I wrapped my hands around her waist, and lifted her up.

"Edward! Hands off the girl!" I heard Coach shout. I let her go and waved at him. Everyone had scattered around with their own basketballs, and Em gave me another ball. I bounced it to test how springy it was, how flat or not it was, and was pleased when it met my hand easily.

"Okay we're going to have a girls game, then a guys. Then we will put you into teams depending on how skilled you are, and who you are marking. You will stick to these markings, as even though most of you go for the closest person, we're doing it our way, got it?" We nodded. "Guys, take a seat on the bleachers." We split and Coach spilt the girls into two, and gave them bibs to show their team colours.

"Look." Emmett nudged me, and Bella was waving at us. We waved back, smirking, and my eyes trailed to her legs, and noticed her wearing her converses. I laughed quietly as the game began. I watched intently as Bella stole the ball, and her marker tried to block her as she passed swiftly to Rose, and Rose leaped to score. We cheered for our girls, and Jazz hooted loudly as Alice jumped up and down from her team's victory. The other teams' ball. Vicky had the ball and threw it to Heidi, who then passed it back to her when Vicky positioned herself closer to the net. Bella reached up and stole the ball, and then bounced it down the court, shooting and scoring. We all cheered and I wanted to be louder, but Emmett had beaten me.

"WHOO! GO BELLA!" I laughed and gave him a small shove.

The game carried on, and Bella's team won. We then swapped places, and I put on my green bib.

"Eddie, it goes with your eyes." Em joked, and I slapped his head. "Hey! That's Rosie's thing!" I laughed, and we got into our positions. I marked Jake, and I liked the challenge. Coach blew the whistle, and I set off for the ball, as my team knocked it when Coach threw it in the air. I felt Jake behind me, but I was a fast runner. I ran to the basketball post and called Demetri's name. He had the ball and he chucked it to me, and all the guys turned to look at me, the ones on the other team with a panicked expression. Boy, they were competitive. I caught it from a distance and aimed and shot. Our team erupted in cheers, and I heard screams to my side. I looked up and most of the girls were screaming 'GO GREENS' or 'GO EDWARD!' I laughed and shook my head, and waved at Bella, winking. The game continued on, and greens won. I felt a sting on my side, and lifted my shirt.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. My stitching had torn, it was bleeding. I felt a wave of nausea, and before anything happened, I sat down and put my head in between my knees. I felt a hand on my back.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella's panicked voice asked. I sat for another minute, and Bella patiently waited.

"Oi! Edward! Bella! Get over here!" I heard Coach call.

"Edward! Get up!" Bella whispered, then tried to pull me up. I heard loud footsteps, and they stopped as they got closer to my ear.

"Is anything wrong?" Coach's deep voice asked.

"I don't know. He won't get up." Coach took a step back and then kneeled down.

"Edward? What's the problem." I took a staggered breath, and lifted my head with my eyes shut.

"Shit, Edward's BLEEDING Coach!" Bella screeched, and I felt her lift my shirt. "What the-?"

"Let's get him out of here." Coach then lifted me up, and I winced.

"Coach- my stitches- OW!" Coach lifted me from my left side and put my arm around his shoulder. I kept my head down as I got myself past the staring group of my year.

"I don't think you would listen if I told you to go back to class..." Coach said to Bella.

"Not really..." Bella said confidently. He sat me on the table, and I examined my stitches. They must have torn during the game. Dad may have warned me to not do P.E...? I couldn't remember. I was too stressed out.

"Let me call your father."

I nodded and glanced at the patch of red that was forming on my white shirt. Another wave of nausea hit me and I ran for the large bin outside to throw up. Bella ran after me and rubbed my shoulders as I heaved into the black bin. The cold was nice and fresh, and Bella being there was comforting, but I didn't want her to see me like this. Once I thought I was okay, I spat in the bin then rested my head on the brick wall of the sports hall, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and shutting my eyes.

"Sorry Bella. It looks worse than it is. The blood makes me feel faint."

"You shouldn't have done sport. You could have showed off in other ways." I laughed, and Bella laughed along with me.

"Sorry, Bella."

"S'okay. I found something that you could've shown off in. But obviously now you can't." I frowned.

"And what is that?"

"Your cock."

"Oh. _Oh!_"

"Uhuh. You've gotta go to the hospital, so no sex tonight." I frowned and pouted.

"I would kiss you to forget all of that, but my breath isn't at it's best."

"Don't think I'll be romantic and ignore the taste and kiss you anyway. Cause that isn't happening." I laughed. Coach stuck his head around the door, and called my name.

"Edward, Dr. Cullen is on his way. He'll check if he should redo the stitches." I nodded, and waited with Bella until Dad's Mercedes came to the parking lot. I waved him over weakly and he carried a box with him.

"What happened?" he lifted my shirt and checked how damaged it was. He wiped the blood away with an antiseptic wipe and went with me to the medical room so I could lie down as he restitched me up.

"I told you to not do sport until you were completely healed." He scolded. "I have to remove the old stitches and I'm going to stitch you up with dissolvable ones. You should know better!" I nodded and sent Bella to wait outside.

"Fuc-...Flipping heck!" I winced as he touched the skin with the needle for general anesthetic.

"I would do this at the hospital, but this way is easier, and it is sterile enough, as I have the main equipment." I looked away as he worked on me, and the bell went just as he was done.

"I have to go back to work, but I told your teacher on the phone to not let you do any sport for a few weeks." I groaned. He pulled me up and I walked with Bella to the changing rooms again as I carefully got changed into something more comfortable, and I met the group outside.

"Dude, what was up with you just?" Bella then grabbed my hand.

"I'm driving." She laughed, and I smirked then looked at Em.

"My stitches ripped and my side started to bleed, and it made me nauseous." I explained and we got into our separate cars and Bella turned on the engine. She drove extremely fast, and I let the windows down to feel the cool air attack my face. We got home and put on a movie, and I chucked my dirty P.E kit into the washing machine. I sat down next to Bella and cuddled her as we watched _John Tucker Must Die. _I didn't have a good feeling about this, but I watched it anyway.

"I think you girls should stick to making sandwiches rather than kick your ex's ass" Em said loudly during the film, and Rose slapped the back of his head. I shrugged.

"You had it coming, Em."

We all laughed at certain parts, and I commented on the part of Scott explaining how he warns people when they're on fire.

"I'd be either the one saying that, or be the one on fire." I shook my head, pointing at the screen.

The film ended, and I felt the electricity between me and Bella increase, and I grabbed her hand, taking her upstairs. I kissed her and she mumbled against my lips.

"I thought we weren't gonna do this."

"Well why don't you go on top tonight. It's really hot."

"You're so sexually frustrated." She giggled, and pushed me into the wall, touching my chest and then wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled her waist to me, and brought her closer to my room, then shut the door, locking it behind us. We laughed together as we fell on the bed, and deepened the kisses, and then the clothes were off.

I know. But so are you. I love you so much, I thought.

* * *

**Review please :0) xx**


	33. It kept on spinning!

**Hey y'all know the disclaimer and claimer ;)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I own plot. :))**

**Check out my newest story, Where Life Can Take You!**

**XoXo**

_

* * *

_

"BELLA!" I shouted as she ran for the pier. "BELLA!" I heard her tinkling laugh as she carried on running for the edge. I chased after her, and caught her by the waist before she could jump.

_"Hey! What the hell? Why can't I jump?" She asked, irritation in her voice. _

_"The red flag is up." I pointed to the flag that was attached to the pier and then the one that was pointed at the lifeguard's chair. "Danger." I mumbled. _

_"Well I want to jump. I'll be fine." I tightened my grip on her waist, and then picked her up and walked back down the pier, ignoring her high pitched screams and shouts._

_"Let go! EDWARD!" She hit my back, then stopped altogether. I wondered for a moment, before I jumped as she pinched my ass. I smirked and carried on walking._

_"Put me down, Edward." She softened her tone, and I let her go. She laughed as she knocked the sunglasses off my face and they fell to the floor. As I went to pick them up, I lost the feeling of her presence near me. I turned around, then did a double take. Bella was running for the pier again._

_"Shit." I muttered and ran for her again. "Bella! Don't screw me around like that! It's dangerous! BELLA!" She leaped and dived into the strong waves. I ran to the edge and looked over to the sea. I waited for a few seconds, panicked, as she hadn't returned to the surface again. "Bella? I'm coming in!" I then moved to the side as to not jump on top of her, and then I felt a push at my back, sending me off the edge into the deep water..._

I jumped as I awoke, and it took a minute for me to realise that I was in my bed, with Bella in my arms. I relaxed, and she turned over in my arms, already awake.

"What was that?" She peered at me, and I rested my forehead on hers.

"Bad dream." I mumbled.

"What was it about?" She asked, shutting her eyes and resting her head on my arm.

"We were on a pier, and you were going to jump in dangerous waves." I recalled. "You then distracted me and jumped anyway. You hadn't come up for breath, and I was scared. I was going to jump in for you when someone shoved me, so I went in anyway." Bella opened her eyes in amazement.

"I remember that." was all she said, and my ears pricked up in interest.

"You do?"

"yeah." Bella sat up a little on her arms. "Um...that was me, shoving you in. I swam to the stairs from underwater. T'was pretty funny." I laughed with her.

"It's weird to have you recall some memories like that, and have you not remember them in the same way I do. Like you tell it like you weren't there, with no emotional attachment." I shrugged.

"It's difficult, but at least I'm remembering." Bella nodded enthusiastically. "And I'm glad you took me back..." Bella leaned up to kiss my lips lightly.

"No question. It was just...difficult to understand, when we had gotten so far." I nodded in agreement.

"I really want to remember it all, but I don't think...I'm not sure...whether...if I could get there again. What things had I missed throughout the year? More than a year in fact, more like a year and a half. Everyday is worth knowing, especially when it was a day with you. I've forgotten the most important things...birthdays, school, being with friends, losing my virginity with you, being with you, knowing what it was like without you...I still can't believe it's disappeared, or locked up." Bella patted my cheek.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." I buried my face in her neck and we got comfortable, no conversation needed.

About half an hour later, my muscles started to cramp so I took a shower with Bella in my en suite and we had a little fun on the way *wink* and then we made our way downstairs after getting changed. Em and Rose were at the breakfast bar eating cereal and Jake had his head in the fridge.

"Jake put a shirt on, you're dazzling my woman." I told him, covering Bella's eyes as she smiled. Nessie came walking down the stairs, wearing Jake's shirt. I eyed them suspiciously. How old was Nessie again? 16? 17? The memory loss made it a tad more confusing so I just knew she was legal...but so soon?

"Bella." I whispered in her ear. "How long had we known each other before we lost it to each other?" I put my hands down. Bella thought for a moment, and then answered.

"Maybe a week?" Oh.

"OK then. Next question. How long have Jake and Nessie known each other?"

"Longer than we had."

"OK I'll wait for Em to react, because I'd be a hypocrite if I said anything." Technically Jake doesn't know how long me and Bella waited, so why shouldn't I react? No need to wonder. Emmett froze when he saw Nessie, and as the pieces placed themselves together, he started choking and spluttering. Rose smacked him on the back as he recovered and he then gave them the stink eye.

"Remember what I said Jake."

"Er...yeah I remember." Jake went back to being distracted by the food in the fridge. I wonder how cold his face is right now. I wanted to be the protective brother over Nessie, but I knew Jake. He wouldn't hurt her intentionally.

"What's this?" Nessie asked as she poured herself some coffee. "Emmett..." She warned.

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweet." Emmett batted his eyelashes like a girl, and Nessie went over to him and pushed his face away.

"Don't do that. It's freaky."

"Okay. Shall we all watch another movie today?" Emmett asked Nessie.

"We have school today, duh!" Nessie went over to the counter to pour some milk in her drink. Successfully changed topic. Well done Emmett.

"Oh. Okay, well we best get ready. What time is it?"

"7." Nessie checked the kitchen clock.

"Wait, really? Why am I so awake?"

"And why is it so light outside?" I wondered out loud, peering around the corner to see out through the window. I looked back at the clock, and speculated for a moment. Then the pieces added up. The second handle wasn't moving.

"Shit. I think we've missed some of school, if not most of it." I checked the living room clock. Oh My God. It was noon.

"We've overslept big time. Didn't you set your alarm?" Rose asked, panicked. We all shook our heads.

"I forgot." I said.

"I was too...preoccupied." Nessie answered, glancing at Jake. Ugh. Gross.

"Well don't expect me to set my alarm, I broke it two months ago. You all had to wake me up before..." Em raised his hands. I shrugged.

"No point going to school now. I can't do sport anyway. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay." We all replied simultaneously.

We all decided on going to the rental DVD store and we chose to watch _Inception,_ as we were already watching it in Film Studies, and we had missed part of it today.

"Holy shit this is a cool film." Emmett joked when the first picture popped up. He threw a piece of popcorn in the air and tired to catch it, but Rose caught it in her hand before he could do so, and ate it. Emmett looked around, confused, and we all burst out laughing. The film was confusing to start, and we commented a lot on how they managed to keep the bodies floating in mid air.

"It can't possibly be wires for that, probably wires for when that guy is messing with the top of the elevator, but not for the three people together..." Jazz said, confused.

"Is that the girl off _Juno_?" Emmett asked. Alice nodded and we all exclaimed in the great success of remembering what film she was in.

"I thought everyone already knew that!" Alice sighed, shaking her head. "It's like saying. Hey Leonardo Di Caprio, are you from those huge films, _Titanic _and _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"They have a lot of famous people in this film. Isn't that guy from_ (500) days of Summer_?" Bella wondered. "He's hot...and looks familiar?" She added when I pouted at her. "Honestly, I think I've seen someone like him before..." Alice nodded.

"I know what you mean...he is completely gorgeous...but not like Jazz by far." She kissed Jazz softly on the lips, and I gave Bella my best puppy dog eyes. Bella smirked and ignored me. I rolled my eyes. Some love, eh? "That guy who they are tricking, he's off that film about the plane!" Alice exclaimed. "Um...I forgot the name...Ooh OOH what was it?"

"_Red Eye._" Jazz finished her sentence. Alice smirked at him.

"Thank you, Honey." Alice patted his cheek.

When the film finished, we were all shouting, disputing on what the last scene meant.

"He is IN A DREAM!" Alice shouted, and Jazz covered his ears. "It kept on spinning!"

"No Alice." Bella shook her head. "It was wobbling, didn't you see? We can easily rewind it for your poor eyes to witness...?"

"Uh, no. I know what I saw and it definitely didn't fall. In a dream it would keep on spinning, like Leonardo did to his wife in doing inception, which planted the idea in her head herself! It didn't fall!"

"Alice! When it was a dream, it spun constantly, no wobbles. That last spin wobbled like a fucking jelly! It wasn't a dream! And if it was, when he died of 'old age' he'd be back to his old self, wouldn't he? YES!"

"I don't know, but he is in a dream!"

"No-"

"OKAY BELLA AND ALICE! Calm...down..." Jazz cooled the atmosphere like an ice cube. "I'm not on anyone's side...Let's check _Wikipedia_." We all nodded and headed for the laptop. Rose typed a few things and then read down the page.

She shook her head. "It just says how it is left to our own perspective, if we think it is a dream or not, it's up to you." Bella and Alice shook their heads.

"Well there has to be one conclusion. Majority rules?" They shook hands and called out. "Who thinks it was a dream?" Alice, Em, Jake and Jazz put their hands up. I groaned.

"It's half and half. This won't work...Jazz, leave the room. You said you had no opinion on it."

Alice scoffed. "that would make you have the majority. Why don't you lose one of your side?" She crossed her arms. I gave Jake a look.

"Nessie." I whispered at her. She looked up at me, interested. "Get Jake on our side. Solve the issue." She nodded and sent him a text. I saw his eyes go wide and he turned to Alice.

"I've changed my mind. It isn't a dream." Bella yelped in victory. On one side I was glad it was solved, but the other side was feeling a part of Nessie and Jake's sex lives, which grossed me out. I don't want to know what that text said.

"Okay. Done. Wasn't a dream. Let it go now..." I told everyone, and Alice sulked. Bella grinned, as Mom walked through the door.

"Hi. How was school?" We all murmured a response and I was glad Mom hadn't noticed our lack of response. "Wanna help unload? Great, thanks!" We all then spent our time unloading and putting the food in the right places.

"I brought batteries when I went shopping, for the clock. It broke this morning." I noticed how her nails seemed to be manicured and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I may have gone out shopping early for...a clothes sale at the mall." She said in a quiet and quick voice. Alice screamed.

"A SALE? WITHOUT ME? WHY?" Alice ran into Jazz's arms, and then went to find the clothing bags. "how much was it, what did you get? Was there anything that I'd have liked? Shoes? Accessories?" I pitied the poor girl. A shopaholic...

"Alice, we have to go home. We haven't been at home for a while now." Alice sighed and looked at the bags longingly.

"Can we stop of at the mall first?" Alice pleaded.

"Maybe later. It will only hurt more if you go today." Bella soothed Alice and Bella then ran upstairs. I followed her and she was collecting any stuff she left behind.

"Text me." I said as I pulled her to me, kissing her sweetly. She pulled back and smirked.

"Don't worry." She said as she grabbed her bag and dashed downstairs. "Come on Alice. Gotta get get..." She jerked her head in the direction of the door and I saw that Jazz and Rose were heading out as well. Alice sighed and went towards Jazz, taking his hand, and I walked to the door and with Bella as they threw their bags in their car. I pulled her hips towards mine and gave her an open mouthed kiss.

"I love you." I whispered, like it was the first time. She smiled brightly at me and repeated my words.

"I love you too. So much." She kissed me once again and then departed with Alice in the car. I sighed in contentment as I watched them drive awya, and once I couldn't see the car anymore, I walked back to the house. Jake was walking out of the house, and Nessie was walking behind him. They both left and sped off on Jake's finished motorbike, and I went back to my bed to smell the pillows. Boy, was I whipped like cream with Bella and me. I adore her. I must be at the same level of love as I was, right? I can't be totally sure, but I love her a lot, so is that it?

_What did previous Edward do that's similar to me now? Did I act like I loved you more than I act now? E xxxxx_

_Um...I'm not sure. I think if you did one thing right, then I'd know for certain... Bxxxx_

_Are you saying that you don't think I love you right? E xxx_

_No I just remember one thing that Edward used to do, when we fell asleep together, but if I point it out, then we won't know for sure. You'll get paranoid. B xxxx_

_Well keep a look out for that thing I did. ;) E xxxxx_

_Will do. Love you. B xxxxx_

_Love you too Isabella Swan :) E xxxxx_

BPOV

I stared at the text message for at least half and hour, thinking in my head that this was it. This was the sign I was waiting for. Long story short, I made up the thing about Edward showed how much he loved me when we fell asleep together, to knock Edward off the track, so I would know whether he loves me rather than Edward trying to be his old self. I scrolled through my inbox to the last text Edward had sent me before the accident.

_I love you Isabella Swan ;) E xxxx_

Was this it? Did he love me as much as he had? My heart soared and I burst with happiness. I remember the text I had off him that night, and it made me feel that I couldn't love him anymore, my heart was just too full of the love. But that text made me realise that I could love Edward more than I expected, more than I could take, and he felt the same way.

I wouldn't tell Edward of my discovery, as I think it might be exciting to see what Edward will try to do to show me how much he loves me when we're in bed. I smiled to myself as I sank to the bed and tucked myself in fort the night.

...

The next morning I dressed quicker than usual, and checked my emails. I had kept close contact with Angela and Jess and some other people from England, but not as close as I could be. Conversation lacked, besides the big stuff.

_Bella,_

_So is Edward okay then? Oh course we're worried Bella! It's so coincidental how you end up bang face together, out of every state in America :)_

_Angela and Jess :) xxxxxxx_

_Angela and Jess,_

_Edward is fine, but you know how I explained that he'd lost his memory of me? Well I think it's coming back. Not so sure yet, so don't get your hopes up. i'll let you know if his condition gets better/worse._

_Bella =]_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

I went downstairs to get some breakfast, and then Alice came down and shared my cereal with me. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

"Fix your own brekkie, Alice." I mumbled, with food in my mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude."

"Well what else is rude? Oh, I know! Stealing other people's food and eating it." Alice didn't stop, so we had a twin challenge on who can eat the most. I think I won, but Alice looked pretty smug with herself, so I'm not sure.

"School time!" Alice hopped up from her chair and got her bag, me following, heading for our car. Alice drove, while I sat in the back, as we were picking Rose and Jazz up too. Rose deliberately sat next to Alice, grinning as she stopped Jazz and Alice from their usual personal display of affection in front of us in the car. Jazz sat next to me and pretended he didn't know the difference between the two identical twins.

"Hey Jazz! What where you put those hands and lips." I warned him as he kissed my cheek. He grinned at me, and Alice pouted, and somehow they still managed the PDA, but now Rose and I couldn't converse by facial expressions on how inappropriate they were being kissing in front of us, because we couldn't see each other! I sent her a text.

_Rose!_

I heard Rose's ring tone sound, making Jazz and Alice separate, and I giggled. Rose checked her phone and winked at me as we drove off.

"What do we say when they ask why we were not at school yesterday?" Rose asked.

"Um...I don't know." Jazz replied casually. "Say that our folks took us on a camping trip because it was sunny."

"Was it even sunny yesterday?" I pondered. Jazz shrugged.

"I don't know. Okay, story is that our folks took us camping together. End of." We all nodded in response. We got to school, and I jumped into Edward's arms. Jazz said to the rest of our group.

"We weren't at school yesterday because we went on a camping trip." Edward looked puzzled.

"For a day?" Jazz nodded once.

"Uhuh."

"Erm...okay then?"

"Yep."

"I'll just go with it." he mumbled under his breath. I smirked and hugged him tighter. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a little squeeze.

"What's got you so psyched?" Edward asked me, but I just planted my lips onto his, and we began our daily routine make out session. He smiled against my lips, then we were forced apart by two people.

"Can you two stop doing that?" Alice and Jazz asked. "We are talking." I scoffed.

"Follow your own advice in the car every morning when we pick you up." I raised one eyebrow and Rose laughed out loud.

"Good one Bells!" I smirked, challenging them to respond to that. Jazz cleared his throat.

"Carry on." And me and Edward did, laughing. The bell went, and we made our way to our lessons. When gym came up, I happily watched on the bleachers the year do gymnastics, and Bella and Alice were quite the gymnasts. Must've learnt it back in England. I wondered if I could test Bella's flexibility in the bedroom...I smirked to myself as Bella did a controlled routine, which involved flips and cart wheels and handstands to forward rolls...they got out the beams and Bella and her friends had fun balancing on it for laughs, and I saw the boys try impress the girls on the mats, which was funny. I told Coach that I wouldn't be able to try out for him after all, and explained why, and he said that it was okay, and he saw me play yesterday, and thinks I should go for the basketball team, if not the football team also, but he'll decide once I've healed. I thanked him and waited outside for my friends. I saw Vicky head my way and I tried my best to look preoccupied with my phone, and sent Bella a 'hurry up!' text. Vicky tapped my shoulder, and I reluctantly looked up at her.

"What?" I said in monotone. She looked shocked.

"Why are you so rude? I thought you were more of a gentleman before you hit your head." Vicky shook her head, and touched my cheek. I pulled back immediately. "How are you? You were bleeding before. I was worried. And where were you yesterday? Anyone who's anybody knows you can't camp for a day."

"How would you know, Vick?" I spat. "You don't camp. Your nail may split, or even worse...break!" I mocked her sarcastically. Vicky tutted at me, and if I weren't a guy, I would have hit that fake nose of hers. Why did I ever date her?

"I'm just worried, Eddie-"

"-don't call me that."

"_Eddie_, I was _worried_ about you! Ever since you've gone off with that bimbo, you've been acting weirder." I felt my eyes harden at Vicky calling Bella...that... but they softened when I knew the reason for me acting weirder. I was in love.

"That is what you call being in LOVE, Vick, not something you could find." I said angrily. "And don't ever call Bella that ever again, you hear?"

Vicky scoffed. "Right, if that's what you call love then I never want to find somebody." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I hope you don't. You don't deserve something as strong as love. What we had was nothing, so get out of my fucking face!" I stepped forward and then walked off, into the guys changing room, waiting for them to hurry up. Emmett was tying his shoe lace and Jazz was stuffing his kit in the locker. Some younger kid walked in and started talking to his friends as he got changed for after school sport.

"Hey! I just saw Edward Cullen and his ex Vicky getting pretty close just outside! His was looking at her like he _loved _her! I mean, Vicky is hot, but eurgh. Don't want to get close enough to check if her face is as bitchy as her personality!" I froze and looked at Jazz, who looked confused. I went up to the boy, who when he noticed me, looked like he had just shit his pants.

"What's your name?" I asked calmly. His mouth dropped open, and it showed his silver braces.

"E-E-Eric." He stuttered.

"Well, Eric, I wasn't getting cosy with Vicky, for the record. I shall never see past those many flaws of hers. Did anyone else see?" Eric shrugged.

"My friend Maggie..." I winced. "...she told me and a couple of people what she saw, and when I past I saw it for myself." Eric responded. I gave Em a look, and he was in a defensive posture.

"Okay. Make sure you text or tell Maggie immediately that it isn't true, as well as anyone you can find. Said my Edward Cullen himself." It felt weird to address my first and surname, but I hope that this wasn't like some high school gossip that goes round, with Vicky at the top, confirming that we'd get together. Okay, forget that. Vicky WOULD do that. I sighed.

"Okay, let's roll." I walked out and met up with Bella, hugging her. I noticed people give me and Bella odd and pitiful looks as they passed by. I groaned.

"Bella. I need to tell you something." I turned her around.

"I already know, Edward." She said in a distant voice.

"It's not true, Bella, believe me."

Bella sighed. "I believe you."

I pulled her to me "Please just ignore the looks and comments. None of it is true, I was waiting here and she came up to me and started to bitch about you, and I defended you. I would have hit her if I was a girl-"

"-let me, then." Rose spat, and I gave her a look.

"I say nothing." I nodded at her, and she smirked.

"Thanks Edward!" She then skipped away, happy to cause a scene. I rolled my eyes.

"I should stop her, but lets pretend that I was too busy loving you, not that I am not doing it right now, because I love every single piece of you. Mmm." Bella stopped my rambling with her lips, and my words became muffled. I then hear a piercing scream and I turned around, and Rose had targeted the culprit, Vicky. Her fiery red hair stood out a mile, and I grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her with me. We got to the pair, and they were in the middle of a slapping flight. I pulled the two girls apart, and was glad I had a crowd going on.

"Vick, what have you been spreading?" I asked in a loud voice. Her mouth shut, and her face was as red as her hair.

"Are you trying to set me up, Eddie?" Vick tried to act all innocent, and I let both girls go.

"To everyone watching. Think for a moment. Would I go out with Vick? Yes or no? Well, your opinion doesn't matter, because I am happily in love with ym girlfriend, Bella. So don't even believe any rumours which involve me or Vick, because they're probably not true, depending. So, lesson number 25. Don't believe what you read or hear or see until you get first hand confirmation. Yep? Okay." I lowered my voice. "Thanks, Rose."

Rose's breaths calmed down as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug from Emmett. She squeaked out a reply. "No problem!" I took Bella's hand again and whispered to her before I took her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers.

I whispered. "I love you Isabella Swan"

* * *

**I read every review and love them! Please review some more! xoxo**


	34. An Occasion

**Please read and review! Check out my other stories! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot. ;)**

**Thank you! Xx**

* * *

BPOV

"You don't need to tell me twice." I commented to Edward, who was sitting on the couch as I went to get a drink from the fridge.

"I know." He smirked. "I'm cheesy in that sort a way." His crooked grin became known as he got up and followed me. The phone rang, and Edward picked it up while I was waiting for the fridge to make my water and ice.

"Hello, Bella house." He mumbled into the phone. He frowned, and waved me over, replacing me with the drink.

"Hello?"

"Bella. It's Raoul's father, Aro." I clutched the phone tightly, and Edward looked at me curiously.

"W-what do you want?" I spat.

"Look, I'm sorry for what my son has done to you. That's all."

"That's all? You kidding me? You have NO idea what he fucking did to me." I cried and slammed the phone on the hook. I turned to Edward, who had just taken a sip of my drink. "Um...that was my rapist's father." He stiffened and took two strides to meet me and hold me to him. "I'm okay. Honest. I'm over it." I sniffed. I wasn't completely.

"No, you're not." I laughed as he handed my half full drink.

"I will be." I pulled his lips to mine, needing some form of connection to heal that broken part in my body that I couldn't find that was caused by Raoul. The pain. The heartbreak. The paranoia. He pushed me into the wall and pulled me up so I had my legs wrapped around him, and he carried me upstairs...

...

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked softly as he stretched his arms and flexed as I had my head on his chest.

"Mmm...nothing really."

"Nothin'? You can't have a blank mind." He accused. I smirked and nodded.

"Well I have." I contradicted.

"Isabella Marie Swan..." He used my full name, and I laughed.

"Edward Anthony Cullen..." I shot back, and his chest rumbled with laughter. "What are we going to do today?" Edward shrugged and put one arm over me, rubbing the skin softly.

"Things get slightly less interesting once no drama is going on.." I murmured. We had finished our exams, and we had finished college. We had the perfect life. I was doing photography, and Edward now practiced medicine. I thought back to the most recent drama that went on...when I caught Emmett looking at wedding rings in my college bathroom. That was interesting...He promised to make me not tell Rose or anyone about it, and he asked on opinions.

_Flashback._

_"So...you would choose this ring?" _

_I nodded. "Rose likes things big and the higher the carat total, the happier she is." I smirked as I look at the fat ring on the catalogue of Tiffany's. Emmett shook his head._

_"Ok then, what would you choose?" I shook my head._

_"I wouldn't have any of these. I'd like a ring that mattered to me. One that meant a lot to Edward." Emmett nodded, and shut the catalogue._

_"Thanks, Bells." I smirked and nodded. "Promise you won't say a word!"_

_"I promise. " I laughed. "And why did you choose to search in my bathroom?"_

_He shuffled on his feet. "I didn't expect anyone was here, and nobody would come in when I'm in the bathroom. Obviously that failed." I nodded._

_"Yep." I popped the 'p'. _

_He pointed at me once, and saluted, and I saluted back. "Bye Bella."_

_End flashback._

I tried my best to look surprised when the day came. I smirked as I remembered.

_Flashback._

_We were all on the sofa at my house, and we were sitting with drinks that Emmett had given us. I sat and sipped on my champagne as I sat in Edward's lap. We chatted and laughed._

_"So, can you believe that we've graduated?" Alice took a gulp, and I laughed._

_"Are you trying to get drunk, Alice?" Alice nodded and we all burst into laughter._

_"Why shouldn't I? I'm legal!" Alice giggled and Nessie came into the living room and held a flute in her hand. I tutted and Edward coughed._

_"Don't let anyone see you." I frowned at Nessie as I leaned back in my Edward-shaped chair. "You've only just got better..." I whispered, and my chair pulled me closer. Nessie had a rough time during her Junior and Senior years of High school, then at the beginning of college, had she only just started to make a difference._

_"Relax sister." Nessie smiled, and took a seat next to me. It was sunny outside, which was lovely for Forks. We all went to the university of Washington, and Edward still had a few more years if he could get his degree. When I was doing my night classes and day courses at UOW in photography, Edward was working at the medicine department with all the other aspiring medic students. I was so proud of him. At the moment I was working for a magazine based here, taking their photos, and also I did my own work, and was making good money. Alice had gone into fashion, and Jazz into acting. Emmett still was a successful actor, and Rose was a model now. Jake was a mechanic and had his own garage in Seattle, and Nessie was in University to do music technology, and she was secretly trying to get into the business. She didn't want Emmett to know because she'd feel weak to ask for his help. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear- Emmett and Rose walked in and stood in the doorway to the living room._

_"Hey, Rose. How was lunch?" I glanced at her. "Want some champayne?" Rose smirked at Emmett, then spoke._

_"Guys, we have some news." We all sat up. "We're getting MARRIED!" My mouth fell open and I screeched and jumped on her. Emmett laughed and confessed as I pretended to be more intense about the ring when I took her hand._

_"Bella actually...helped me choose the ring..." Everyone gasped and I sent a tight smile to Emmett. Thanks, Em. _

_"You did?" Alice screamed at me. "And you didn't tell me?" She ran to Rose and hugged her tightly, and Rose gave me a look._

_"You kept it hidden that long?" She speculated. I nodded._

_"Sorry. Em made me promise. Do you like the ring?" Rose laughed and nodded,looking up at Emmett lovingly._

_"Yes I do. Thank you for helping. I love you so much!" She hugged us both tightly. Jazz stood up and gave Rose a hug. _

_"Aww my little sister is going to get married!" Rose nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. A happy one, I hope. "Why didn't I get to give my blessing?"_

_"Would you have?" Em asked. _

_"Well, yeah, but I'm the older bro-"_

_"-Okay then that's settled." Em stated, and I laughed. "I actually asked your parents if I could have their blessing last month. I didn't want to make it too late notice, like I'd only just remembered to ask them, nor did I want to make them suffer with keeping it to themselves." Rose nodded._

_"I think my Mom was starting to crack and break at the edges. She kept on glancing at me when she thought I wasn't looking. I had no idea." Rose admired her ring, and so did Alice._

_"I HAVE to prepare your wedding and dress! I was born to do this!" Alice screeched. I shook my head._

_"When the bridge comes to it." I stated. "Now we have another reason to celebrate!"_

_End flashback._

"Actually, I want to take you somewhere?" Edward said, and I nodded. Usually he never told me where we were going, and so I learn to not bother asking.

"What do I wear? What time?" I wondered.

"Um...dressy, and 7pm." I nodded. What time was it now? It was noon. I had plenty of time, but I figured, it'll increase the anticipation. Obviously.

Edward groaned. "Bella! You don't need hours to prepare!" He tried to grab my waist but I ran off, giggling. "Oh no you don't" He ran for m, both of us in our birthday suits. He managed to catch me when I got to the top of the stairs. He made an attempt to kiss me, but I pulled back, and grabbed his distraction. He groaned and cursed.

"Fuck, Bella! If you aren't gonna go further, then don't start it!" i laughed, but then shut up when he cupped my breasts, squeezing a little. He ran his hands down my waist then grasped my bottom, pulling me forward. My cause faltered. Did I really want to wait hours?

"Mmm...maybe another round..." He smirked and in one movement, pulled me up and made the connection to our bodies, carrying me to the bedroom once again. I sighed as I forgot all about everything.

We collapsed onto the bed, tangling our limbs together as we rode off our high. Edward whispered sweet nothings to me as my eyes shut.

"I love you so much." Edward tugged me closer to him, and I laid my head limply on the crook of his neck.

A few minutes later, I decided to dash off so he couldn't try get me again. I quickly got out of bed. Step one complete. I tried to run, and caught my foot on the bedspread. Dang. Edward chuckled as I got up, and he helped me, then got in bed.

"You still love me? Even though I fell like a twat?" I pondered as he nodded as kissed my hand.

"Yes, forever and always. Now go get ready for something that's hours ahead." I nodded and skipped to the bathroom, and left the door open. When we had moved into the apartment close to the University of Washington, we decided to move in together from then on. When we had a month break, we moved into my house instantly, as Edward's still accommodated Nessie and Jake's new official relationships, and Nessie hadn't come clean about her situation then, otherwise Edward would have never moved out. So Edward lives with us now. Yippee. I'm going to try rent something soon, But it is pointless when we have plenty of space here. I climbed into the shower and washed myself, shaved and exfoliated, and then dried myself and wrapped the towel over my body as I got up to go back to the bedroom. Edward looked up from a book and smirked as I removed the towel in front of him.

"You are gorgeous, Love." He said out loud, and I smirked and swung my hips as I went to my lingerie drawer.

"Edward, close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." He nodded and I snatched up some of my dark lace bra and panties and decided to get changed in the bathroom. I couldn't trust him to not sneak a peek. He may not be a teenager anymore, but he was still a hormone driven guy, with a dick. I chose a dress and put it all behind the door in the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't look behind the dressing gown. I moisturised and sprayed deodorant, and then decided to get changed into some trackies until completely necessary. I went downstairs and switched on the TV as I got myself a cup of hot chocolate. Edward soon came down in his boxers and switched the television onto the music channel. I snuggled down with Edward when the celebrity news appeared on the TV screen.

"Top news this week: Emmett Cullen has announced that he and his girlfriend, model Rose Whitlock-Hale are engaged, to be married this summer. And speaking of Cullens, we discovered his sister, a Renesmee Cullen, is on her way to stardom like her brother. We wonder if Edward will take a turn to acting or singing? We'll definitely be up for it! More top celebrity gossip next week!" I looked at Edward. They must have been playing that piece of news throughout the week...

"When did Nessie get into the industry?" He asked, pulling his phone out.

"Well she is taking it in college..." I mumbled.

"Did you know?"

"Um...maybe?" It came out more like a question, he looked at me, slightly hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. I shrugged.

"Er...I thought you knew already?"

"Well I didn't."

"She hides it well." I stated calmly

"How long?" He wondered.

"A few months, I'm guessing. She doesn't want Emmett's help, but his status is a great help alone. Done tell Nessie that." I mentioned. Nessie won't be pleased, even though she was half way there.

"I won't" He mumbled. He sat up and turned the television off. "Scoot. Get dressed. I'm going to take a shower." I nodded and he bent down to kiss me, and I went upstair with him to apply my makeup. The sun was setting as I put on my dress. I tried to zip it up all the way, and got embarrassed as I knew I'd have to get Edward to help me out.

"Edward?" I peeked from the bathroom. He was putting on his trousers and was fidgeting with the zip. I smirked and he quickly threw on his white button-up shirt, leaving the buttons undone.

"Yes, Love?" He asked and came forward, trying to peek around the bathroom door.

"I need you to zip me up." I confessed, and let the door swing open. His breath caught, as he deliberately checked my out. I blushed and looked down, and felt my chin being pulled up.

"You are gorgeous. Beautiful." He kissed my lips softly, and stroked my bare shoulders. I wore a light red dress that went up to the middle of my thigh, and it had straps on my shoulders. A sweet heart neckline, and with it poofing slightly after my waist, it was my special dress for special occasions. I was going to wear black heels and I had my hair done up in a french twist. He turned me round, breathing close to my skin as he found my zip, and kissed my shoulder as he pulled it up to the top.

"We have to leave now." He mumbled. "We have...reservations." I smiled.

"Well 'urry up then. Your hair is a mess." I ruffled his hair, and he laughed, running his hands through the creation, making it stick out in disarray. I smiled up at him.

"Patience, my sweet." He buttoned his shirt and chose a tie matching my dress, a light red one, especially for this dress, I guessed. He may have worn it when I last wore this dress for Rosalie and Emmett's engagement party. He put on a suite jacket and buttoned that too, then we put on our shoes. He linked his arm with mine as we walked to the door, and he opened the door to me and took me to his car.

Such a gentleman, and before I thought chivalry was dead, I thought. Of course, before I met Edward. It runs in the Cullen's blood. Less in Emmett, I smirked. Edward started the car and turned the radio to background music as he headed down the drive and made a turn.

"Shut your eyes. No peeking until I say you can peek." I laughed, but shut my eyes.

"What's the occasion?" I wondered out loud. I hadn't expected him to answer me.

"Our anniversary of the first time I met you." I froze, stunned. I counted back the days, and the day today. Of course. I beamed at the blackness of the back of my eyelids.

"Our anniversary." I repeated.

"Yep. We'll do the same for when you first agreed to date me, and then the day you agreed to go out with me when you came here." I nodded, interested. A few minutes later, he told me to open my eyes. I looked up, surprised at the bright, twinkling white lights, as we drove down a road, leading up to a familiar house.

"Reservations? Really, Edward?" I smirked and he shook his head, laughing.

"Alice helped me set the place up just right." He shrugged, and I thanked Alice in my head. The little lights on the porch made the atmosphere incredibly romantic as he took my hand and pulled my out of the car. He locked the car and led me towards the front door. I peered inside and the outside was nothing compared to the inside. The furniture had all been cleared, and in the centre of the large room was a small table, very intimate, I noted, with two metal lids covering the food. I looked up at Edward accusingly, and he nodded his head in appreciation. He sat me down and I noticed that up the stairs led a trail of rose petals, and I smiled as Edward pressed play on the player, and soft piano music played through the speakers. I relaxed, recognising the song as one of Edwards.

"Is it all your music?" He nodded, and I stretched out to hold his hand. He poured me a glass of wine and himself one also, then sat down, taking my outstretched hand.

"Wow. Meeting me was that big a deal?" He sent me his crooked grin, and it was my grin. I smiled positively, and wished I could kiss him, but the food was in the way. "What's under these?" I pointed to the metal things. He gestured for me to take the lid off, and I did. I gasped at the sight. In the centre of the plate, was a red velvet box, and a hand snatched it off the plate. I looked at Edward, stunned, as he bent down on one knee. He grinned again, and tears formed in my eyes as I realised what was happening.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you so much, and I'm sure you know that." He began, shaky. That was an understatement. Of course he loves me. We've been together for years. I smirked slightly, just the corners of my lips turning up at the edges. Edward opened the little box, and out shone a silver banded ring, with one sparkling rock nestled in the centre. I gasped, as he carried on. "Would you...please marry me?"

I felt my head nod up and down, and then the words came after that. "Yes. YES!" I screamed, tears flowing on full blast as he pulled the beautiful ring out and slipped it onto my left ring finger. I gulped down some sobs and he leaned forward and kissed me with so much intensity, so much love and passion, which made em want to forget my rumbling stomach altogether. Sadly, Edward noticed, and he beamed at me, lighting up my whole life again.

"I'll get the food, Love." He walked backwards and into the kitchen as I sat and admired the ring, and tried to find a bright enough light so I could see the effected the ring had on it. I think it would reflect it and blind someone. I twisted my hand around as Edward set my plate down, and he lifted his metal cover, and frowned, placing the metal thing aside and picking something up from his dish.

"I thought this was just a prop." He mumbled as he read a piece of paper he picked up. He then started to laugh out loud, and I frowned. I wanted to be in on the joke. He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Bella, I wonder if if I hadn't told Alice, would she guess the engagement already?" He laughed, and my heart skipped a beat at the word 'engagement'. He showed me the note.

_"To Edward,_

_I have personally accepted your future invitation to let me organise your wedding._

_Love, Alice, your future sister in law in two ways (via Em and Bella, right? ;) )_

I giggled as I then stopped to look at the food. My favourite! I looked up at Edward with wide eyes. He smirked as he sat down.

"I have connections." He shrugged. "And I spied your recipe." I laughed and nodded. "Tuck in." I was glad I had a pack of mints in my clutch as I picked up my fork. Edward watched me as I took my first bite, smirking. I raised my eyebrow as I chewed. It was really good, but I was worried whether he'd did something to it. I swallowed.

"You're not up to anything, are you?"

Edward laughed lightly. "Besides proposing to you? Nothing." He leaned back and crossed his arms. I laughed, and looked back at the ring again.

"It's so beautiful."

"It's...my Mom's. My Dad gave it my Mom when she was 18." I looked up at him. "Um...okay I wasn't sure what you wanted-"

"-I love it. It's so romantic, and important to you, and now me." He nodded, and raked his hand through his hair.

"Okay, I may have got some added help." He confessed. "Emmett...helped me with the ring."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah...a couple of months ago...he went into your bathroom and waited for you to arrive. Pretty much a set up." I gasped. "I-I was really worried that I'd give you something wrong!"

"Explain."

"W-w-well Emmett told me brother to brother...t-that he wanted to propose and wanted to find a perfect ring that R-Rose would love...a-and so I suggested that he'd ask Bella. 'She would know.'" I nodded, remembering. "A-and Em wondered if I was gonna do to same to you, and he could ask what I wanted as well. It was the perfect way to throw you off the course to believe I was close to proposing..." I stood up and went around the table to kiss him. He Moved his chair to the side so I could straddle him, and he opened his mouth, forcing his tongue into my mouth. My mouth turned up at the edges, and I pulled back, kissing him one more time.

I laughed weakly. "That is incredibly sweet, and romantic, and I love you so much." My stomach rumbled, and I got back to my seat. His smile was so glorious as we ate our meal.

"Do you want to talk about anything referring to the wedding?" I wondered. Edward smiled even harder at the word 'wedding' and I blushed.

"Umm...when should we announce our engagement?" He smirked.

I thought for a moment. "Um...well I bet Alice and Em are dying to tell everyone, so for them, probably when we next see them. Did you want an engagement party?"

Edward nodded. "I want you to get used to the attention." He laughed.

I raised my eyebrows. " I thought I had that all covered." He shook his head.

"Alice will want a big wedding. And big is the same for Alice as ginormous. Gigantic. Huge. There will be more people than this whole town, I'm guessing." I sighed.

"The perks of having Alice as a sister." I said sarcastically. "She'll want to be maid of honour." I nodded. I finished my meal and Edward brought the desert.

"You made this?" He shook his head, smirking.

"Connections." Was all he said, as he lay the plate of chocolate dipped strawberries, and from behind him, revealed a can of squirty cream. So romantic, but so Edward.

"You are so cheesy." I shook my head, giggling.

"But you love me for it?" He questioned.

"But I love you for it." I repeated his words. He grabbed a strawberry and squirted some cream on it, and leaned it closer to me to take a bite out of. I licked my lips after my bite, and he smirked and finished off the strawberry.

"Maybe we could take these upstairs?" I offered, and he laughed and nodded, picking up the dish and cream, putting the cream under hi arm as he took my hand and we made our way up the petalled stair case...

* * *

**N'awwhh! I'm close to finishing off I think, maybe a few more chapters. Please review!**


	35. Big things, Brother

**Read and review!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot :)**

**If anyone knows how to post new stories with this error going on, please share :)**

* * *

Bpov

I gazed at the ring that settled on my ring finger. It felt...odd. Like I would never get this far in life, to feel this much love, to have someone feel the same way. But somehow, that ring felt liked it belonged on that finger, as weird as it felt physically, emotionally it was meant to be there. I sighed into Edward's tones chest as his even breaths faltered, and he stirred, waking a few minutes later to the sunny day. He wrapped his arms around me and made soothing circles on my skin.

"Morning, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear. A smile grew on my face.

"Morning, Love." He swung a leg over mine, and gave me an all body squeeze.

"How are we this fine morning?"

"We are doing great...!" I said, chipper.

"We have a big day today. Get up or stay in bed for a while longer. I hummed, debating.

"What's the time?"

"11."

"Nah, let's give it a few. They can wait."

"But can Alice wait?" I groaned. I knew he was right. Like a band aid- rip it off.

"Okay okay, let's get up." Edward unwilling let go of me as I went to take a shower. I got dried and changed into something more outdoorsy before Edward took a quick shower also, and got into some jeans and a button up shirt. I took his hand as we got into his Volvo and took off for the restaurant where we had organised to have lunch with. We were an hour early, so we sat down at the outside table and talked more about the wedding, even though I think Alice would out rule each and every one of them when she had her say in it. Soon they arrived and Alice's eyes zoned on my left hand, which was conveniently tucked under my legs, so she couldn't point it out until I announced it. They took a seat as we waited for Emmett and Rose.

"Hey, Bella...can you pass me the magazine?" Alice tried to encourage me to move my hand but I smirked and picked the magazine up with my right hand, and placed it in her lap. Her eyes widened and she gave me a look.

"He...?" My twin had wide eyes.

"Wait." I shushed her until Rose and Em arrived, as I gave Edward a smirk.

"Ah it's such a lovely day today!" Rose shouted, and Emmett pulled out her seat for him. "What does everyone want?"

"Um...I've ordered some wine." Edward mumbled, and I grinned. "We have some news." He sat down his menu and squeezed my hand. Rose glanced at Em.

"Sorry, I can't have any wine..." Alice gasped.

"You're pregnant?" Alice screeched and Rose nodded, beaming. I gave Edward an anxious look. What? Alice lent over to hug Rose tightly, as our wine arrived, and Edward poured the wine.

"Um...ahem." Edward cleared his throat. "That's great, guys! Well done!" I smiled at Rose and nodded. Rose frowned.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for us?" She looked wide eyed at Emmett. Emmett frowned and gave me a look to not ruin Rose's and his moment.

"Well I'm sorry, Em, but you kind of just stole our moment here." Edward sulked, and I pecked him on the lips softly. He cupped my cheek and returned the tender kiss.

"What is it then, love birds? Because I'm pregnant, so I'm gonna get even more moody. And I seriously want to hit you both at the moment." I sighed.

"Rose. We're getting married." I lifted my left hand and then gave her a look. Her mouth fell open. And she then answered.

"FINALLY! I mean, GOD! You guys are all over each other in love, and he hadn't proposed yet? Come on! It was bound to happen!" She lifted her hands in the air, and I laughed. I gained a few hugs, and Emmett nodded at Edward.

"Em, I know you were in on it." Emmett looked down and smirked. "And you, Alice." Alice blushed and Jazz ruffled her hair.

"HEY! JAZZ!" she screeched. "Good job I hadn't sprayed my hair." She managed to fix the bundle on her head, and beamed at me.

"I can't believe my twin sister is going to get MARRIED!" I looked at Jake, and he seemed happy with Nessie. I smiled. Everything seemed perfect. Really perfect.

"Yes, you're my maid of honour! Sorry Rose! You're my bridesmaid?" I pleaded, and she nodded, smirking.

"Sure thang!" She waved me off, and I laughed.

"Okay, I have a amazing picture in my head, you can say it's a vision. It is MEANT to happen!" Alice went into pixie mode.

The weeks passed, and we were walking down the aisle, me in a flowing dress, walking up to Emmett as Rose's bridesmaid. We agreed that at Alice's wedding, I would be Alice's maid of honour again, as we were twins! Rose couldn't care at all. She would be getting bigger when we got married so she didn't want to be maid of honour. I watched as Rose, clad with a small bump, declared her love to Emmett, and boy, was it beautiful. Alice did a great job, and an exclusive reporter from the press came, as they were doing a front page section for the wedding. A tear slipped from my eye as they were declared husband and wife, and the wedding flowed into the reception, and I danced alongside Emmett and Edward and Jazz and Jake and everyone else.

"this is amazing! Gosh I love you Rose!" We cried as she went off with Emmett into the jeep, ribbons attached to the back, ready to leave for the airport to their honeymoon. I hugged Alice tightly, sobbing.

"It's so sad! Soon it'll be us!" We cried our makeup away.

"Good job we wore waterproof!" Alice screamed. Well, I wore all my makeup...She separated from me as we watched the jeep drive off, and we waved like mad men.

"BYE!" We yelled and jumped around. I felt Edward's hands creep around my waist, holding my on the spot.

"Can't you wait for this to be us?" He whispered in my ear. "I'm glad Rose decided to pull the date forward, for her bump to not go big, as that means we can pull ours forward a few months too." We felt that we couldn't have a wedding too close together to Rose and Em's. I wonder who will organise Alice's future wedding. Would Alice do it herself? Probably.

It was a few nights later, that I started feeling sick.

"Eurghh!" I groaned as I dashed out of the bed and ran for the toilet. Edward gasped as he ran after me.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I coughed as my stomach settled.

"I-I-I don't know." I mumbled. "Maybe I should get checked out..." Edward nodded, and I saw a glint of emotion in his eyes. What is this? Edward helped me get ready and took me to Carlisle straight away.

"Um...Bella what do we have the pleasure of seeing you this fine morning?"

"Bella's sick." Edward interrupted, carrying me. I groaned.

"Edwwaard! I can WALK!" Edward placed me carefully on the sofa, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Carlisle, I was ill like...half an hour ago."

"More detail?" Carlisle came to examine me. I described in as much deatil as I could. "Because, Esme has been ill too. It's probably the food from the wedding..." I nodded, and Esme came walking through the kitchen. She looked slightly flushed, as if she had just been ill a minute ago.

"Hey!" Carlisle went up to hold his wife.

"I'm fine, honey, just the usual."

"Bella has it too. What did you two eat?" He joked weakly. I shrugged as Edward came to hug me. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. The voices dropped, and soon stopped completely.

"Is she sleeping?" I head Carlisle whisper.

"I think so." Edward mumbled.

"Not I'm not!" I whined. Laughter filled my ears and Edward shook as he chuckled.

"Go to sleep, Bella." But what time was it? I had just gone to bed! I was too exhausted to think about it as I drifted off to sleep. I woke on Carlisle's sofa, and a blanket covered me to not get cold. I heard mumbles come from the patio. I got up and started walking.

"Do you think she is?"

"I'm going to send her to the hospital soon, but she has the signs of when she had you lot."

"Do you think Bella...?"

"...I think we could have her checked out, but we usually have to wait a few more weeks to know for certain." This is where I made my appearance. Edward jumped noticeably as I entered. I didn't have it in me to laugh.

"Edward? Carlisle? What's going on?" Carlisle sighed as he leaned on his knees on his chair. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable. Edward let me sit in his lap.

"Spill."

"Ahem...Bella...I think Esme is pregnant." Carlisle looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I blanked out.

"Edward's getting a brother or a sister?" I asked. "I'll get a brother or sister in law?" Wait..."You said about me...Does that mean I'M PREG-" Edward covered my mouth, shushing me.

"DON'T! Esme may hear you!" I breathed through my nose roughly, waiting for him to let go.

"Am I pregnant, Carlisle?" I asked sternly, after Edward let go, and I gave Edward a longing look. Was this the right time? Was it what we both wanted? Did I want a child? I placed a hand on my stomach, of course I wanted a child. "I mean...we're going to get married soon." I sighed, and Edward's eyes softened.

"We...aren't definitely sure, but Edward mentioned that you had...tender breasts..." I looked down, blushing. When Edward palmed my breasts at the previous night, I did feel uncomfortable, and had to get him to stop.

"Well maybe I'm close to my time of the month...?" It felt odd to talk about this with...males.

"Let's get you to the hospital. Even if your...not pregnant, you still was ill, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Edward picked me up, and I watched his face as he took me across the living room.

"Hold on! Edward!" I heard Carlisle call. "Let's all go." He kept on moving, so I pulled his face between my hands and kissed him speechless. He groaned as he slowed down. I pulled away and gave Carlisle the thumbs up. He chuckled.

"HONEY?" Carlisle called, and I jumped in my skin, laughing weakly. Esme came from upstairs, a look of question on her eyes. "Honey, we're going to the hospital. I think it's best if we have both of you checked out, just in case." Esme nodded and walked into the garage to get the Mercedes. Me and Edward got into the Volvo and followed the other car out of the drive.

"When was your last period?" Edward came out with. Obviously, he would know about pregnancy.

"Um..." I thought back. "Couple of weeks? Not sure? I'd have to check my calender." Edward nodded once.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Edward. He sighed, and squeezed my hand.

"Bella, I'm just going to say it. I REALLY hope you're pregnant." He looked at me anxiously. "B-Bella?"

I beamed. "If I'm not...we're going to have to start trying." Edward smiled his crooked grin, and then he slapped his hand on the side of the steering wheel.

"Darn! I had just bought a new packet of big pack condoms!" I laughed along with him. "Guess we won't need those anymore!" He chuckled, then gave me a loving look, before looking back at the road. "I love you so much. You know that...?"

"Sure I do." I said out loud. Edward frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just anxious." I nodded.

"Edward, please don't get your hopes up just yet. I can't feel whether I'm pregnant or not, besides a bump that would come if I was." I closed my eyes, concentrating on the hum of the engine as we drove. We arrived at the hospital, and because of our...connections, we got in pretty quickly and we had blood tests.

"Carlisle? Why am I having this?" Esme asked, panicked. Once she was done he took her into a spare room to give her the talk. I sighed against Edward's chest as I felt the prick of the needle, and I tensed, pulling a face. Edward rubbed the creases in my cheeks and whispered for me to relax. It was over before I knew it, and the nurse said we'll get the results in a few days. I nodded and hopped off the bed, covering the spot of blood with a cotton ball. Esme came back, shocked, with Carlisle.

"How is that possible? Shouldn't my fertility be rock bottom at the moment?" She asked to no one, and Edward went over to her.

"Hi Mom." He gave her a hug, and then went back to me. Esme's eyes pooled with tears as she looked at the two of us.

"I hadn't realised how far we've gone. Look at you two! Getting married! Having CHILDREN! Where had the years gone?" She weeped into Carlisle's shirt, and I rubbed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." I mumbled awkwardly, and then Edward pulled me back to the exit and the car park. I groaned. "If this means I'm getting a bump, I want this wedding put forward before it's detectable!" He laughed and opened my door for me. "I'm going to have to call Ali-"

"-Alice won't know until we do. Okay Love?" Edward appeared at the drivers side. We spilt from Carlisle and Esme and went home, and we made a start to the no-condom use, and it was beautiful. he was beautiful. He called me Beautiful. I felt beautiful. We rested in our double bed, him spooning me, as we wondered what the newly married couple would be up to now. They went to have their honeymoon in Paris, and they were going to be spending 2 weeks there. Lucky things. Edward couldn't tell me where our honeymoon was, and this was a surprise that I wasn't sure whether I liked or not. I doubt I'd know where I was with Edward next to me, heck, I just forgot where I was just this second. The photo of me and Edward on the bedside table helped me remember a bit. The phone rang downstairs, but I couldn't be bothered to pick it up.

"It could be the hospital..." Edward got out of bed before I could get the chance. He swung open the door and made it to the side phone next to the stairs.

"Hello?" He groaned. "What now, Alice?" I moaned, dropping my face to the pillow. "Er...okay...yep. Wedding dress? Not this week the next, possibly. Yes. You don't need to know why yet. NO IT ISN'T!" He slammed the phone on his hook. "Bella? I think Alice knows." I felt a churning in my stomach and rushed to the bathroom, again. I brushed my teeth and sighed, and picked up my mobile, dialling her number.

"Bella? Why can't we go wedding dress shopping yet? It's like the most important dress of your lifetime!" Alice yelled down the speakerphone. "And tell Edward to stop getting angry with the phone. You sure you're not on one of those sex bans to keep the love alive? Because that's just stupid. The guy gets all moody and then you get paranoid he's sleeping with someone else..."

"Alice, call off the sex ban with Jazz."

"Don't worry, Bella. It only lasted a day. I got what I wanted quickly." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Well Alice, good for you. Now I know you're wanting an explanation for why I can't go wedding dress shopping with you just yet..." Edward sent me a questioning look. "And I have to say it's because Edward wanted to talk more to you about the wedding arrangements. He has a list and all." I laughed silently as Edward gave me a shocked expression and tried to motion with his hands to cut the call. "You know...flower arrangements, aisle arrangements, seating plan, the priest or whoever declares us married and all..."

"Okay put him on. I didn't think any of you would want to know, I know you don't Bella, but I have the list right in front of me now. Put Edward on the phone." I laughed quietly as I passed the phone to Edward. He glared at me before answering.

"Hi, Alice!" He sighed. "Yeah I want to know...Of course. Uhuh. Sure..." As he started talking I slowly crept closer to him, in his birthday suit, and stroked my finger down his chest. He gave me an odd look before his eyes widened as I trickled my finger down until I was at my destination and grabbed him tightly. "Er...OH! Look Alice I'm waiting for a...c-c-call right now. Have to go. See ya!" He pressed the off button quickly and growled at me. "Bella Swan..." I grinned as he jumped on top of me, play fighting, before things got a little tad more intimate to describe in words...

The days passed as we stayed at home for the phone call. Or...I stayed at home while Edward was at classes. I hadn't had much planned, as work was slow for the moment, so decided to snack in with my best friend. Alice. Good job she was in sister mode, as I may have killed her if she tried to talk to me about the wedding. We sat down to watch a movie, and half way through, the phone rang. I picked it up casually, and then stood up straight when I heard who it was.

"Miss Swan? We have the test results from the hospital." I motioned for Alice to turn down the TV, and she complied quickly. I listened intently.

"Yes, this is her speaking." I replied. "So?..."

"...Congratulations Miss Swan. The results came back positive. You're pregnant." I sat on my seat, shocked.

"T-t-thank you. Goodbye." I hung up. Alice looked at me oddly.

"What's wrong?" She wondered cautiously. I shook my head.

"N-nothing's wrong." I mumbled, then pulled out my mobile, dialling Edward's number.

"Hello?" I heard the smile in his voice, then the tone changed immediately. I hiccuped a sob. "Bella? Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"C-can you cut classes today?" I pleaded, already knowing the answer.

"I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere. Bye I love you." The phone line went dead. I sniffled and bit my lip.

"Why am I CRYING?" I yelled out loud, and Alice flinched.

"Honey, are you alright?" She slowly made her way closer to me, shuffling on the sofa. I shook my head.

"I have no idea." I whispered. Alice came and hugged me.

"I know you want some time with Edward, so I'll go to Jazz's when he gets back. Okay?" I nodded. She sat down to watch the rest of the movie, and before the credits arrived, Edward came barging through the front door.

"Bye Alice." Alice got up to leave, and I gave her a goodbye hug.

"Hey Alice." Edward mumbled as he reached me. I looked down and covered my mouth with the sleeve of Edward's hoody I wore, chewing on my lip. "What's wrong honey? Sorry it took me so long. I had to have an explanation as to why I was leaving early, and had to get today's work...Bella?"

"The hospital called." The panic in Edward's eyes drifted from shock to hope then to sadness.

"And you're crying because you're not..." He drifted off. I shook my head.

"No. I am pregnant, Edward. We're going to be parents." I smiled encouragingly up at him, as his jaw dropped, and he beamed brightly, spinning me in a circle, laughing.

"You're pregnant? Why are you crying?" He cupped my cheek, and I leaned into his hand.

"I have no idea." His excitement was infectious. He placed his other hand over mine, which was stroking the non existent bump on my stomach. I heard Edward sigh in contentment.

"I love you...so so so much..." He kissed my forehead, and I looked up to meet my lips to his. We kissed passionately on the spot for a moment, and I suddenly had the urge to tell everyone.

"I wanna tell everyone." I repeated my thought. Edward smirked like a loving guy finding out his fiance is pregnant, and nodded.

"I wonder if Esme has found out..."

"Okay let's tell everyone before someone steals our thunder!" I yelled and pulled Edward back out the door, leaving to movie running. He chuckled and drove us to his Dad's house.

"Carlisle?" Edward called when he opened the key to inside. Esme smiled at us warmly and gave us a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Bella! How are you?"

"I'm perfect. We have some news..."

"Oh! So do we!" my mouth shut at that, and the four of us sat down on the sofa.

"Where's Jake and Nessie?"

"At Jazz's and Alice's."

"Oh OK. Um...well who wants to go first?" I offered. Esme looked at Edward, and then Carlisle.

"Well..." Carlisle started, "We want you to know...we're buying a house abroad." I was shocked. A house?

"W-w-where?" I uttered, and Carlisle smiled.

"Well it's a lovely little place in Spain. The sun shines all the time, and we can go there for breaks. We need the sun." Esme said. "What's your news?"

"Bella's pregnant." Edward blurted out, and gave his crooked grin. He was everything that resembled pride and more pride. His parents gasped, and Esme clapped her hands.

"OH! Well that's perfect!" She hugged us both. "I'm free to babysit, if my own isn't takign up all my time..." Esme blushed and wrapped her arm around Carlisle's waist.

"Oh Gosh! Really?" I cried, hugging Esme again.

"We didn't want to tell anyone yet...wait for our other son to get home..." Esme was bright red by now.

"Oh! This means we can have-" Edward covered my mouth.

"Honey...quieten down." Edward laughed uneasily. "I doubt we can babysit two babies at once. We might get them mixed up, you know." The family laughed.

"Mmph." I moaned against his hand, and stuck my tongue out. He let go and wiped his hands on the side of his trousers. "Well I want my wedding moved forward. I don't want a baby bump on my wedding day."

"We need to tell Alice. And get invites out." I nodded.

"We have to meet with her. I want to tell them all face to face. Jazz and Alice first, of course, then Em and Rose. DId you want to come and do the same?" I asked Esme, not caring about her moment. Esme shook her head.

"You go on ahead. We want to wait until everyone is here. We have no wedding to sort out." She smiled and we got up, giving them one more hug before going back to the car.

"Where are they?" I decided to ring Jazz's phone. "Let's try Alice's first. Jazz may have met her for lunch or something. He hasn't got any projects recently does he?" I shook my head, heading for Alice's and Jazz's house.

"Mum and Dad said Jake and Nessie would be at there house, so maybe Alice and Jazz are there too." Bella nodded and hung the phone up before anyone picked up. We got there in a few minutes, and we knocked on the door. Nessie opened it and beamed at us.

"Hey! It's the happy couple! What's up?" She stood in front of the doorway, so we couldn't get in. I narrowed my eyes at her as I heard shuffling from the living room.

"What's going on?" Nessie's smile stayed put and ignored my question.

"Nothing. JAKE!" She screamed for him, and he came from the living room and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey guys! Wassup?" He smirked at us, and I tapped my foot on the ground loudly, crossing my arms.

"What are you up to? Where's Alice and Jazz?" I stepped forward, and they let me through. I found Alice and Jazz casually talking to each other innocently...too innocently.

"Hey...A and J." Alice looked up and beamed at me.

"HEY! Why are you here?" She got up.

"Well we have some knows..."I gave Edward a look, saying how I wanted to tell it this time. He gave me his crooked grin as Jake and Nessie came into the living room. "I'm pregnant."

The first second was silent, and then the next second built up the incoming scream that was soon about to bombard me. The third second was it. I felt the scream go in and out of hearing ability, as it was so high pitched. Alice jumped up and down and tackled me to the floor excitedly.

"I'm having a niece! Or a nephew! AHH!" I saw Jake and Jazz give Edward a pat on the shoulder and they fist bumped.

"Big things, brother." They said, and Jake helped me get away from the wild beast that was Alice. He squeezed me into a hug.

"Bella! Congratulations!" He spun me around freely, and I giggled.

"Thanks!" I turned to Alice once the spinning in my head disappeared. "I want the wedding moved forward. I don't want a baby bump in the pictures! Don't make me-" Alice cut me off.

"-I will have it sorted. Do. Not. Worry." She then kneeled down and hugged my belly. "Hi little baby. I'm your auntie!" I smirked at Edward, who had a loving look on his face. I reached out and took his hand.

"I can't believe we've made a baby." Edward choked out, and I pulled him closer.

"Edward. I love you so much. And this baby will love you just as much." Alice still clung to me as I kissed his soft lips lightly.

"I can't wait to marry you." He mumbled, his lips turning up at the quarters.

* * *

**So... what do you think? ;) review please! xx**


	36. Never Leave Your Side

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own plot**

**R&R! :)**

* * *

"Bella, you look...so beautiful." Alice whispered as she slid the zipper upon my wedding dress. I was afraid that my tears were going to ruin my makeup that Alice spent so long on, so I had to dap the corners of my eyes every few seconds repeatedly, to try absorb all of the liquid. Alice wore a stunning gold dress, which matched with Rose's, and we had half an hour, until I was due. I put a hand to my stomach, and patted the flat area where my child grew. So much had happened in the past few weeks, and I couldn't believe we had got here.

Four weeks ago, Edward took me to dinner. This didn't seem to bad, as afterall he had been taking me out more often as his pregnant fiance. What I hadn't expected was him to come out with the best news I had heard since I found out I was pregnant.

_Flashback._

_"The doctors thought I wouldn't remember it all again. But I can speak for myself." He breathed intimately to me. "I remember...everything that happened when we first met." He paused to let me think that through in my head._

_"W-what?" I stammered, and Edward went all tight lipped._

_"Love, I remember falling in love with you for the first time. I remember it all. Everything, that I remember remembering." He didn't need to say anymore- I pulled his lips to mine, effectively ruining my lipstick, and when we came up for breath, he had a breath taking smile, which wasn't needed, since I already had run out of breath, with red lippy all over his face. It was pointless trying to remove it, but I tried my best. I rubbed so hard it turned red from the friction anyway, so I couldn't tell where the red lipstick ended and the soreness began._

_"You remember?" I gazed up at my love. Edward Cullen nodded brightly, lighting up my whole world once again._

_"I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to save it for a good time." He mumbled, and I ran my fingers through his tousled hair._

_"Any time is a perfect time." I whispered against his lips._

_End flashback._

And not only was me, Rose, and Esme with child, but now Alice has a bun in the oven too. However not from the guy that she expected it to be...No, I'm just kidding. Jazz is happy. About the bun in the oven. It may seem odd that all of us are pregnant at similar times, but its not really. Me and Edward are at the same stage as Alice and Jazz, having met at the same time...Rose and Em have gotten married...and Esme and Carlisle...well that may seem a bit coincidental, since Esme's fertility should be close to rock bottom right now, but things happen. It's not as if she'll give up a baby. Every few weeks, us four would line up and compare our 'bumps' in a picture. With Rose, there was a small thing, but the symptoms were hitting her on full force, and it was a lucky day when she wasn't all emotional. Just in case, we had decided to do Rose's makeup after me, to let her tears dry up before the wedding. Rose came in, eyes red.

"Bella! You look so beautiful!" Rose sobbed, and went over the hug me. "I love you guys!" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, and ALice ordered her to wash her face, careful to not wet her done up hair. Rose hummed as she patted her face dry and pulled her dress up and pants down to use the toilet.

"Sorry ladies!" She grinned, then flushed the toilet. I smirked. She was so prego. I thought I'd be having more symptoms of pregnancy, besides the nausea sometimes and all, but I hadn't felt much. I was only a few weeks, though, still in my first trimester, so I didn't want to jinx anything. But then again, Edward has made me cut some of my hours of work, so I could rest, but I didn't cut much, and I didn't care either- I got to spend more time with my Edward that way. He'd pick me up every day. Alice spent the next few minutes on Rose, and then it was time. Rose kept her head held high as she descended the stairs of Edward's home with Emmett at her side, and then Alice linked her arm with Jazz, and then Charlie stood next to me.

"Please don't let me trip up." It would be just my luck. Even if I don't trip, I might step on my dress and rip it. Oh god. My stomach tensed and I felt the stage fright coming through. I clutched my stomach.

"Bells? You okay?" I nodded weakly and he led me down the stairs.

II would pretend that I could remember the scenery that Alice had worked her ass on. I would make up random gobbledygook about what I pretended to see. I imagined it would have looked nice. But nothing in comparison to the man at the end f the aisle, waiting for me, waiting for me to marry him. And all worry disappeared. I knew this man was the only one for me, and I pitied myself for freaking out less than a minute ago. I half tugged Charlie down the aisle and he chuckled, and handed me over to the gorgeous man that was my fiancee. Edward Cullen's eyes were bright and so, so beautiful, twinkling with intense love for me and the baby growing inside of me. It was what we both wanted. I knew that I should concentrate on the priest, but only certain words stood out to me.

"Marry...Edward...Bella...Cullen..." I blanked out most of it. And soon it was time for our vows. He began first.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Such a beautiful name, and yet it can only get more beautiful when it includes my surname." I smirked at him, tears pooling in my eyes. "When I first met you, I wasn't sure of what love was, and if it even existed. I had a belief that love was only in books, in movies. And yet...look where I am now. In those 2 weeks that I had known you in Turkey, I couldn't have felt more alive...more in love. And I felt that away from you, those feeling never left. Heck- you made me fall in love with you when I didn't know who you were because of my memory loss." I laughed quietly to myself. "I promise on my life that I will love you more and more each day, because it is possible to do so, because every single day I've known you, I felt that it has. I love you." I didn't bother to dab the trails and streaks of liquid on my face, it was pointless as they would just keep on coming. I hiccuped a sob.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I can't wait much longer, so I'm going to shorten this so I can be your wife quicker." Chuckles filled the audience, and Edward beamed. "I love you with all my heart, and would never leave your side. When I came to Forks, I was bruised, upset and felt at my lowest. You helped me bring myself back. I was lost and you have found me. And I want for us to grow old together, with grand kids playing in the garden, sitting on the porch swing watching the life that our children have created. I can't wait for us to be parents, and show our children that love does exist, because it is right here." I placed my hand over my chest. "I love you." I whispered.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?" He nodded.

"I do."

He repeated the question with me, but the names in reverse. I didn't need to think about it. I've wasted so long in thinking about it. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Cheers erupted as I grinned and crashed my lips to his, and he picked me up, spinning me around in delight. I grinned again, and his ego boosted that much more.

"We're married." He whispered. "I love you so much, Mrs Cullen." I blinked and smiled brightly. Mrs Cullen. I love that. We greeted my family and friends from work, casual friends, and my bestest friends of all. Em came over and gave me a gigantic hug.

"Now we're family Bells!" He yelled, and people around who saw me squished up against him laughed lightly.

"Emmett Cullen let go of me right now." He loosened his arms. "I am a very hormonal woman and you aren't helping." Rose nodded and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey! Rosie! I've probably lost millions of brain cells by now from all of that! It's even worse..." He trailed off, and Rose and me gave him a death glare.

"Go on Emmett, carry that sentence on?" Rose challenged him, and stepped forward. Emmett stepped back, and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and made a dash outside. I looked at Rose and we burst out laughing.

"Being pregnant is so fun! It's a perfect excuse for beating the crap out of him" She grinned, and Edward arched his eyebrow.

"So you're not hormonal?" He wondered suspiciously. Rose nodded.

"Oh of course I am. And it is fucking annoying." She snapped, then looked up at the sky. "Sorry God. Pregnancy hormones, you know." She shrugged then turned back to me, smirking. "Congrats, you guys! Look at you both! You've joined the club! Now it's just Jake and Nessie and Alice and Jazz left!" I bent my head to find Jake and Nessie, who were chatting with Esme and Carlisle, and Jake had his arm wrapped around her waist. Did she know how much he loved her? I could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her, the way he stood, showing he was proud to be next to her, to be in a strong relationship with her.

"Wait and see, Rose." I winked, and Edward smirked and soon we were on the dance floor, spinning around to a number. I had danced with most people who were invited guests to the wedding, and Edward was getting another dance. He hadn't told me where we were going for our honeymoon, but I wouldn't put it against him to be creative. After all, it was Edward. He kissed me sweetly on the lips, and cupped my jaw as he pulled me tighter against his chest by my waist, and we slowed our dance, just standing there relishing in the newly married status. Our love for each other doubled. Tripled. Every second. Every time my heart beat, my love for him and my baby was getting stronger and stronger. I felt like I could burst, but more emotionally than physically.

It seemd only too soon when it was me and Edward, saying goodbye to our loved ones as we made our way to the car, and we waved them off. Alice had changed me into a lovely dress, and everyone was practically in tears as they waved and yelled their goodbyes. I turned in my seat and took Edwards hand after he changed gear.

"Where are we heading?" I had given up long ago to be subtle about finding out the surprised that was our honeymoon.

"You think that would break me?" He smirked. "You'll have to wait and find out." He laughed. "Nothing can break me from this important secret. I arched my eyebrow, and let go of his hand, smacking him on his chest, and dragging my hand slowly down.

"Are you sure?" I smirked, and his eyes widened.

"Y-yes." He stammered, and I grinned wickedly, pushing down on his crotch, then putting my hands in my lap.

"Actually...never mind. I don't want our first sexual act as a married couple to be road head. " I muttered quietly, and I saw Edward gulp.

The ride was pretty close to silent, but that was silent of conversation, besides the 'I love this song!' and 'Of course! It's the best song in history!' We said that a lot as we sung and danced to the radio. There are plenty of awesome songs.

We reached the airport and Edward made me shut my eyes as we waited in the queue.

"Come on! Isn't this a bit too extreme? The pilot will tell us where we are going!" I exclaimed, and I felt arms turn me around. Oh god, was I shouting at nothing, or even a freaked out stranger?

"Honey, quieten down, you're looking like a mad woman." I heard the smirk in his voice, and I frowned.

"Well if you told me where we were going then maybe I wouldn't be so pissed off!" I snapped, and I was immediately pulled into Edward's chest.

"Love, the baby wouldn't want you to be angry with me." Just the mention of my baby sent me into my happ place, and I relaxed immediately.

"Sorry baby." I mumbled, not sure who I was talking to, the fetus or my husband? I cleared my throat. "Am I getting odd glances? Be honest."

Edward sighed. "Uhuh." I groaned against his chest, and couldn't wait for when I would get to sleep. I was exhausted. It had been a long, long day.

"I'm tired." I muttered, and I felt my closed eyes feel heavy, even though they were already shut.

"It's a sign of pregnancy. Embrace it." He hushed and I felt cross.

"Well you can talk! Here I am, throwing up my breakfast, lunch and dinner, and in a few months gonna push a fucking melon out of an orange sized hole, and you can be the one all calm and collected? Oh hell no, mister!" I pushed him away and leaned against a suitcase.

"Honey, that's not ours. " I sat up immediately, and my back leaned into Edward's chest. "I'm sorry for putting you through this." He sounded hurt, and I pouted.

"No no no, Edward. I'm sorry. Blame it on the hormones. I do love you and want this baby, it's just...you're being fucking annoying at the moment." I raised my hands in the air and Edward chuckled quietly to himself, but I could hear him.

"I'll try to make it easier for you, shall I?" I nodded happily.

"Great, thanks!" I said sarcastically, tapping my foot. "How long is this queue? I mean, I've been swearing at possible children! I should control my mouth, seeing as we'll be parents soon. I don't want my child to grow up to know that language so early in life. We must warn Emmett, and everyone else." I mumbled. I couldn't have my child having their first words to be a swear word! That won't look good at all.

The queue passed by eventually, and soon we were at the counter.

"Don't mention where we are going..." I heard him whisper. I smirked.

"You know, my hearing has gotten a lot better since I can't see anything..." Edward didn't trust me to not look, obviously the first sign of a loving husband, and gave me a blindfold to wear, which was a night eye mask.

"Enjoy your flight!" The woman brightly answered when we left.

"Any guesses?" Edward wondered, and I pouted.

"If I get it right, would you say it was where we are going?" I had an ounce of hope in me.

"Nope." Well that lasted long. He took of my blind fold so he didn't have to direct me everywhere throughout the airport.

I remained silent most of the way, and looked around some shops, buying some food for me and the baby. I didn't ever rely on the 'eating for two' excuse, as I knew it was not true. I had a craving for ice cream, and bananas, but I also couldn't have food that I once loved, such as orange juice, as now it was revolting to me. Or pineapples.

"Did you know that I know where we are going?" I asked as he read from the long list of flights throughout the world.

"Oh yeah?" He didn't believe me. I wasn't exactly bluffing.

"Yeah. I know you. And Alice. Alice would want something extreme and romantic, and somewhere where we can be with each other a lot, without crowds. And also a warm temperature." I saw a tint of panic in Edward's eyes. "So that rules out the cold, crowded areas like England and France...and you would follow her direction, and she would give you a few options and you had to pick the one that you know I'd love. I would think that you chose Turkey as that was where we had met, but I think that you would think that was too obvious, unless you were expecting that I'd doubt you, and so forth. SO if it wasn't Turkey, from this list here I think it is an option between Morocco or... Egypt." I stood proudly for a moment, but Edward shook his head.

"Do you really want to know?" I nodded. "It will ruin the suprize..." I nodded again.

"I don't like surprises, and I caught you out big time."

"We're going to Turkey, to the same hotel." He looked down to the floor. "I actually had been counting that you would keep doubting yourself on that one which would have worked, but I want to quit that game now." I walked up to him and kissed him softly.

"I can't believe I got it wrong! And I mean, when I heard some little girl mention Egypt I thought I was heading in the right direction..." I looked up at the list of flights. Ha! He was so silly. My silly husband. There were no flights to Turkey, Antalya were all tomorrow after dawn, and I knew for a fact that our flight was today/tonight. I won't call him out on it, though, as he tried his best. But nobody can beat the Bellster! I tried to hide my smugness, covering it as being smug for breaking Edward, as he took my hand and led me wherever we were heading. I was too mesmerised with him to bother looking.

We got to the plane eventually and the flight attendant smiled at me as I walked past Edward, who was looking through the camera pictures. I saw a flash, and turned around to see another flash as I grinned.

"Ma'am, do you have your tickets?" The flight attendant stopped me. I nodded and gestured to the man trailing behind me.

"My husband has them."

"Ok, well enjoy your flight!" She said. I smiled at her.

"Why thank you! And how is the weather in Turkey?" Her smiled faded, and gave me an odd look.

"Ma'am, are you sure you're on the right flight? This is a fl-" I heard Edward's hard stomps from behind me, and I sighed, wanting a definite answer where I'm stepping a plane onto.

"-yes we are definitely on this flight. Here are the tickets." He handed her the plane tickets, and she glanced at them and nodded once.

"Ok, well enjoy your flight!" she repeated, and I scoffed, stalking forward onto the plane. I heard Edward sigh as we sat down, me next to the window.

"Bella. We're not going to Turkey."

"I knew it."

"Please don't ask. Don't spoil the surprise for me."

"Ok." I mumbled, biting my lip. Edward tilted my head to look at him.

"I love you." He whispered and I fell in love with him a bit more.

"I love you too." Edward smirked and tilted his head to kiss me on the lips. I mumbled against his lips. "I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"Bella, our honeymoon has already begun." He laughed, and squished my lips together.

"E-wad." I whined. "I need to pee." Edward stood up automatically and helped me up. We were in first class, so there was plenty of room, but helped me to the toilet anyway. I groaned. "Edward, I'm not heavily pregnant yet." The same flight attendant appeared suddenly, and I knew she heard me speak. I narrowed my eyes at her. Was she jealous of me? Bitch. I stormed past her, Edward on my tail.

"Love, not so fast!" He laughed, obviously delighted of the thought of me being heavily pregnant with his child. What was wrong with him?

"Edward I'm not looking forward to this pregnancy. I'm only looking forward to when it's all over." He caught my lips with his tenderly, and I saw the flight girl eye us from behind Edward. I smirked, ha. I win. When had I become such a bitch?

"You'll soon love pregnancy, especially the time when you will have a aphrodisiac like a bomb." His lips turned up to a wide smile, and pulled me towards him. I heard someone clear their throat, and I turned towards little miss bitch.

"Excuse me, but we have other passengers on board." I rolled my eyes at her, and told Edward to stay right there, as I went to pee in the lavatory. When I finished I opened the door to find Edward pressed up against the opposite side, and the bitch was there, chatting with him.

He looked relieved to see me, and I saw the girl turn around incredulously at me. "Bella!" He came to lift me into a hug, and I gave the girl the bird behind his back.

"Hey honey! Thanks for waiting for me! I love you." I was milking it!

The bitch tapped on the floor with her flat heel.

"I love you too Bella." He sighed and picked me up, carrying me to my seat, and I giggled.

"What was that girl doing?" I smiled at him, and he groaned.

"Oh god she was trying to chat me up. Didn't she see the ring on my finger? I mentioned that I was waiting for my pregnant wife, the love of my life, and she still didn't back down! How badly did she want it?"

"N'awhh! The 'love of your life'?" I grinned and kissed him strongly.

"Of course!" he shook his head, smiling so bright I didn't care where we were going. I just wanted to be with him. Forever.

* * *

**Review please! :) next chapter on its way- I have 2 other stories to write, and one can't be published yet because of this error :'( so I'll try do the next chapter asap. xx**


	37. The final chapter

**Okay people- 2 weeks- the final chapter. This includes at the end the years later yadda yadda. Please show a little love and review 3 all my hard work! :))**

**Nice knowing you! Check out the other stories!**

**xx**

* * *

"Okay honey, you may be the proudest soon-to-be Dad...ever...but you don't listen in our classes. Here. Take this baby and you'll find out how difficult it is. Just try it yourself, and remember- I have to push one of these fuckers out." I handed a shocked Edward the plastic baby and turned around. "And by the way- you'll look after it for a week, and you shall be sleeping in the guest room until then." I heard Edward quickly pace towards me.

"Bella- wh...why? I don't need to look after this to prove to you I'll be a good Dad?" He gave me puppy-dog eyes, and I laughed.

"Oh, I know you'll be a good Dad...I just want you to suffer for a while. Simple." I patted his cheek and stroked my bulging stomach. "A few more months and it'll be something real- I don't want you accidentally killing our child." He smirked at the 'our' part, and I smirked with him. "Good luck with that thing- Emmett said he almost left it on the stove. Don't ask how that happened."

I went into the study, and smiled at the collection of photo's Edward had pinned up all over the wall. Scenes from our holiday...to Egypt- yeah, I know. Our baby scan pictures over the weeks...pictures of me as my stomach got larger...photos of me, Edward and the rest of our dysfunctional family, me and Edward, Rose and her pregnancy...

Rose was almost due- it was amazing how brilliant she looked as a heavily pregnant woman. Edward insists I look brilliant, but I know my feet have gotten bigger, and my ankles! I feel...frumpy.

"Love..." Edward came round the corner and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on his baby. "I will only do it...if we can find out the sex of the baby. Please please please honey! I _really _want to know- can we?" I had put my foot down on having to know the gender, but the only reason why I didn't want to know it was because I didn't feel like it and now I didn't want to admit it. I grinned at the easy way out. I also got him to do the plastic baby thing!

"Hmm..." I pretended to think about it. "Well...okay then." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? You'll do it?" I nodded, and he gave me his crooked grin.

"Sure. One week though." He nodded enthusiastically. Success! "What baby do you want?"

Edward beamed. "I kinda want it to be a girl." He stroked up and down my stomach, and our baby tapped on his hand lightly. We shared moments like this. The baby had started kicking on week 30, and it was such a tough time for Edward to actually feel the kick.

_Flashback_

_"Oh my GOD Edward!" I yelled from the sofa. I was watching a film, but now it seemed insignificant. Edward came bounding over to me, panicked._

_"Bella? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He grasped my face with his hands, pulling on my bottom eyelids slowly, examining me._

_"No." I sighed, placing my hand on my stomach. "The baby made it's appearance."_

_Edward slowly relaxed. "Huh?"_

_"The baby _kicked, _Edward." I whispered. I felt down, since the baby stopped kicking, and now I wished Edward wasn't such the first time Dad. It was getting irritating._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Where?" I took his hand and placed it where my nudger kicked._

_"Here."_

_"I don't feel anything."_

_"That's because they stopped! I'm not hallucinating, Edward." I put my head on his shoulder, and he pulled me into a hug. I shut my eyes calmly and breathed deeply. And something grew inside of me, and I smiled. "Edward?" I gave him that tone, and he smirked, picking me up and dashing to our bedroom. And boy, was it good._

_End flashback._

It took weeks for Edward to finally feel the kick, because my baby stopped whenever Edward tried. I remember telling him 'he must be calling you when he kicks.' I fluctuated from 'they' to 'her' to 'him'...I wasn't sure so which one it was. When he finally felt the small thumb on my stomach. It was when we were having coffee with our friends, and he was next to me, hand on my stomach. The baby kicked where his hand was. It was absolutely magical. His smile...I hoped our child had that smile. Mine was no good. And as for my raised libido...we made full use of that. I giggled as I tugged on my light maternity top, showing my swollen stomach, and stroked the warmth with my cool fingers.

"You're amazing, sweetheart." Edward mumbled, kissing my forehead. "I love you." I groaned.

"Me? _Really?_" Now it was Edward's turn to groan. But I couldn't help myself blurt it out. I always wondered why someone like Edward chose someone like myself.

"Bella, you are beautiful. Stop with that tone of voice" I laughed lightly.

"Honey I'm sorry. Blame it on the hormones."

"I will. But once our baby is out you can't use that excuse anymore."

"Yes Sir."

"And for the next few weeks, I don't want to hear you say 'I'm fat' or 'Ugh I'm ugly'. Okay? Because I don't want you to feel that way." Ugh, why the talk?

"Edward I want to go see Rose and Alice. I feel like I have't seen them in absolutely ages."

"Bella you saw them yesterday."

"Yes but Rose is due soon! I can't sit and wait! She's passed her shower!" Rose had a late baby shower two weeks ago, and I'm convinced she'll give birth early. I don't know why.

"I can take you if you want..." He mumbled, and I tried to sit up.

"Ugh. This baby is getting heavy." He helped me up, and I sighed. "I don't feel good at all. I don't feel sexy, nor do I feel like I should be going out. I feel...lazy. Come on, lets go before I change my mind." Edward stroked my back as he led me to the door, grabbing the keys. I stopped him.

"Can we walk today? It isn't too far, and I need some exercise." He nodded, and opened the door for me. We walked hand in hand down the road to Rose's and Emmett's. I saw our neighbour couple as we passed by, Didyme and Afton. They nodded their head in agreement.

"Howdy." I grinned.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Cullen, how's the little one doing?" Afton waved. I put my other hand on my stomach.

"The baby is just perfect. Giving me back ache though!" I laughed. Didyme was a grandmother, and Afton a grandfather, both aged 42. Her 20 year old daughter, Athenodora, had a son, Billy, who is two. At first, when Didyme told me about her choice of name, I thought it was too crazy, but I really fancy a unique name for my child. Me and Edward haven't talked about baby names yet, because of the fact we don't know the gender.

"Shoot! Edward you forgot the baby!"

Didyme raised her eyebrow. "No I think it's still in you." I laughed weakly.

"No, I gave Edward one of those plastic ones to care for a week." Afton barked out a laugh.

"Oh, so it wasn't just Austin?" Austin is Athena's boyfriend/ biological father of Billy. He stuck his hoe into the soil, doing gardening. "When Athena had her first one-" referring to Billy "-she had Austin try one of those. I heard he shoved it in the shed, but I wouldn't do that if I were you Edward. I bet Bella would know exactly when you are _thinking _about doing it." Edward chuckled, and I nodded.

"I think he's already thought about it!"

We said our goodbyes and headed over to our best friend's house in the edge of town. I knocked on their door, waiting patiently. Emmett opened the door, and we smiled and he greeted us.

"Wow Bella you've gotten big." I stomped past him and through the bright living room into the outdoor porch where Rose had collapsed on the sofa, looking uncomfortable.

"Bella! Get him out of me!" She moaned, and slammed her eyes shut. "I want out! I'm so _uncomfortable! _Please, Ugh." I sighed and ran my hand through her hair.

"Patience, honey. You'll make it. I know how you feel." Rose nodded.

"Are you going to find out the sex yet? It may get too late."

I scoffed. "There's never a date. Is there?"

"I don't know. Just...please go. It's your first child. I loved it when I found out."

"He'll love you, Sweetie." I whispered as the boys entered the room.

"I know. He'll love you too." I looked down. The window was tapped on, and I looked up. Alice and Jazz grinned, and both stepped out from the living room and came to hug the pregnant ladies.

"Hi! Hows it going?" They took a seat opposite us and cuddled up together.

"It's okay. Tiring." Rose sleepily told her.

"It'll be worth it soon." Edward and Emmett sat on the floor next to each of us.

"I hope it comes quickly..." Rose threatened.

And it was. That next week, Rose gave birth to a beautiful baby Boy, who they named Harry. And he is beautiful. The journey started when we were about to head from Rose's to the hospital anyway, as I am true to my word- we were heading for another baby scan, to find out the gender. Edward was literally buzzing, bouncing up and down, and I had to put my foot on the ground when he asked if we could go- an hour early.

"They won't see us until our appointment, Edward. Relax. Stop being such a freak." I laughed, giving him a small shove. He caught my hand and pecked it, brushing my hand against his lips. "Edward, stop." I giggled, and he grinned.

Soon it became acceptable to leave, and just as I stood up, Rose gasped.

"Oh my god! Emmett!" Liquid seeped through her dress. Oh shit. "The baby! It's coming!" And Emmett was all hands on, and even Edward forgot about our appointment.

"Rosie, let's get you to the hospital." We were all climbing into his jeep and Edward's Volvo- it was me, Edward, Alice and Jazz in the Volvo, and Em, Rose, Nessie and Jake in the jeep- we had to pick up the two love birds from the cafe nearby as they wanted to come. The drive took a mere quarter of an hour, and we found Rose a wheelchair to speed her through the hospital. The lady at the desk looked up in surprise as we barged through, me in my own wheelchair, pushed by Edward.

"Ma'am? I need you to _calm down._" She persisted. "Are _both _of you in labour?" Rose was breathing too hard for her own good, which was pointless as she wasn't even close to birth.

"No, but I can barely walk as it is." I suggested, and she directed us to the right ward. We had to wait in the hallways, and Esme arrived later. Carlisle was at work, apparently it was a busy day.

"Edward, what time is our appointment?" We were here, after all, but I think we were early. He looked at his watch.

"Um...lets go." He pulled me up from the wheelchair which I happily loved, and waved goodbye to our friends. We headed back to the desk.

"Can't walk, can we?" The lady said sarcastically. I ignored her.

"I have a appointment. Bella Swan." She typed for a few seconds, and told us to go down certain hallways.

"I don't see why we don't remember where we should go." I mumbled as we walked hand in hand to the room. "I mean, how many appointments have we had?"

"Plenty." He agreed, and smiled as we met Gianna, our practitioner.

"Hey! Come on in." she beamed. "How is it going? Any discomfort?" She scanned for the baby, and the final desicion arrived.

"We want to know the sex of the baby." I grinned, and squeezed Edward's hand. Gianna smiled and moved her hand holding the equipment around my stomach.

"It's going to be a baby girl. Congratulations." My eyes never left Edward's.

"You wanted a girl?" He nodded, and kissed me whole heartily. I beamed at Gianna.

"Thank you. So much." We quickly left after some questions and we went back to our group of friends. I snickered at them.

"We're having a girl!" I cried, and they all jumped on us, slapping Edward on the back or something in a friendly manner, and giving me hugs and reassuring words. I was so delighted. Alice screeched.

"I want to buy her clothes!" She jumped up and down happily, and I laughed.

"As long as it's not me." I grinned. "How's Rose doing?"

"Emmett hasn't left her side once. She's got a good couple more hours to go."

And it was. The only time Emmett left the room was to use the toilet, and by hour 7, the contractions were coming closer together apparently, and then she was ready. Emmett came out into the hall after half an hour, all smiles.

"I'm a Dad!" he yelled, and turned right back around, as we cheered.

"I'm an uncle!" Edward smirked in joy. "And you're an auntie!" He told me.

"Way to go." I mumbled, and took a seat, taking a deep breath. I was feeling drowsy, and shut my eyes, resting the back of my head on the wall.

"Honey, are you okay?" I heard Edward ask, and he put a hand to my forehead. I nodded my head.

"I'm just tired. Can we go home? I want to see Rosalie first." I opened my eyes and he helped me up. I was getting bigger by the second, I swear. I knocked on the door, and stumbled over to her bed. She was relaxing, her face covered in a layer of sweat, and Emmett was carrying Harry.

"He's beautiful, Rose." I whispered reaching over to stroke his forehead. Rose weakly sent me a smile and looked up at Em.

"I know. You look tired Sweetie. I'll be here tomorrow- get some sleep." She gave me a small squeeze on my hand. I put a hand to my face.

"I'm sorry. I would love to stick around, but my due date is soon, you know? They think I should get a c-section, because of my miscarriage before...but I want a natural birth." I hated to think of my time in England. "So I got to get some rest. I'll be back before you know it."

"Can you send in some people? Let's get this over with." Rose blinked and I nodded. I turned around to see Edward holding Harry, and tears pricked at my eyes.

"Where's the camera?" I fiddled in my bag, and pulled it out, snapping a photo of the beautiful moment. We headed back home, taking Edward's car, and I left the rest to sort out how they were going to get home, as I felt so exhausted. I fell asleep as soon as I shut my eyes.

...

I woke up. It has been four weeks since Emmett, Harry and Rose came home, and I am overdue and half dead, I swear. I was on my side on the bed, and Edward's arm was draped across my stomach, hand to the skin. Edward has been...unbelievable. He hadn't even snapped at me when I became so shouty and throwing my arms in the air. And he never slept in the other room, and I always woke up to him close to me. I felt so loved. I groaned and sat up, and Edward's arm fell limply off, scraping down my back. He hadn't woken up yet, as it was in the early hours. I trooped over to the en suite and used the restroom, the second time that night. I was too awake to go back to sleep, so I decided I was hungry. Down the stairs I went, and I glanced at the clock as I passed by into the kitchen. 5am. Not bad. I went over to the fridge, and shuddered as the cold air hit me, and I went to make myself a sandwich. As soon as I started spreading the butter, I felt another shudder ripple through me. But it wasn't the cold, as I looked down to the floor. Oh my god. Oh my god. I started to hyperventilate, and leaned onto the side for support.

Okay, I told myself, rememeber what I learnt in the classes.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, and shut my eyes, waiting for him to come. "EDWARDD!" The bounding on the stairs soon came.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Edward groaned. Oh, now it's the time to be the annoyed father. I looked up and saw he had a hand rubbing his eyes, and I narrowed my eyes.

"The baby..." I let out, and Edward dropped his hand, looking down to my feet, and he was suddenly all awake. His mouth fell open, and we made the excruciating trip to the hospital. I called everyone when we were driving, and insisted that they shouldn't come so early, since it'll be hours before the baby is out. But, as I remember, they are stubborn. Only half an hour after I got into my bed, they were waiting in the halls, besides Rose, who had to wait for Harry to be awake. I groaned, resting my head on the pillow, and Edward held my hand, stroking my forehead.

"You're doing so well love." He whispered. Right.

"Right, I have every reason to scream 'you did this to me' when I'm pushing this baby out of me."

"And I will accept it with all of my being."

"That's what I married you for." I patted his cheek and chewed on my lip.

I won't go into detail with...the birth, but I will tell you that at 11:00am exactly, little Elizabeth made her way into this world. Beth was beautiful. She could chose from Eliza, Lizzie, Elizabeth, Beth...I like it as Beth. Rose had come by now, and Jazz had taken the pictures. It was a tearful moment, and not because Edward and I were now parents. We were all together, just the way I wanted it to be. After all of these years...we had finally made it. Everything we've been through...it was complete. I felt complete. Just in a matter of a few years, I became married to the love of my life...a parent...part of a family. And it amazed me.

Nessie spoke up. "Alice and Jazz, it's your turn next to get prego...because in 9 months yo'll be the only ones left."

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy!" My oldest daughter yelled. Beth came dashing up the porch steps, and I smirked as she climbed onto my lap and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Sweetie!" I looked over her shoulder as Edward trooped behind her with her school bags, chuckling to himself.

"Mummy I met a fwend today!" She giggled.

"Who's the lucky boy?" I laughed, and she shook her head, shaking her bronze curls.

"No, silly. This girl I met today- Justine. She's a girl, Mummy. Not a boy."

"Beth reminds me of you, Bella." Edward grinned, coming over to kiss my temple. "She's as stubborn as you."

"And how is that?"

"Beth honey, you new friend is called Justin. He is a boy." I laughed out loud.

"No, Daddy. Girl! Girl! Vera says so too!" She accused, slapping Edward's chest lightly. "And can Sasha sleep over tonight? Harry wanted to come but we said 'no' because it is a girls night in. I want to play dolls. Harry said he'll bring his man barbie but he doesn't have one because Nessie wouldn't let it happen, would it? I remember her saying that so I told Harry and he went all red..." She carried on telling her day and I looked up at Edward, who sent me a cheeky wink. A year after Beth was born, I fell pregnant with Felix, who is now 5 and as cute as ever.

Alice and Jazz have a set of twins, named Kate and Jane, and they are 5 years old also. They got married in the summer after Beth was born, and bought a house close by.

Nessie and Jake tied the knot 2 years after Sasha arrived, who has only just turned 5, and they are pregnant with their second bouncing baby at this moment in time.

Emmett and Rose had been really at it! They now have 3 children. Harry, Huilen and little Garrett. Esme and Carlisle didn't have any more children, but Mary is a handful as it is! She is one of Beth's best friends, and Mary is slightly older than Beth, and she looks up to Mary, I like to think.

As I have said in my head many, many times. Life as I know it, is perfect. That doesn't mean that it is perfect- we do have our arguments, we do have falling outs, we do have drama in our lives...but if there was no drama, then life would be boring. I still work, but I spend more time working on the kids as of now, and until then, I will continue to do so.

So, going back to the first chapter...those 2 weeks really did something, didn't they? I wonder what would have happened if we went to Spain or something...?

The End.

* * *

**And that is what I call the end! That's a wrap. La da! Poof! Gone forever? Or is it? Incoming 'muhaha'?**

**Thanks for reading! Gidday!**

**Read my other stories!**

**Review!**

**xxx**

**Muhaha!**

**xx**


	38. AN my other stories :

**Hi everyone, just another AN.**

**Just wanted to let you guys know about my other stories.**

**Please check them out :)) Dear Diary is my newest one, and Where Life Can Take You is my longest one. Anything but normal...well that one is just for funsies ;)**

Story 1.

**2 weeks changed everything**

Bella,Alice and their two best friends go on a 2 week holiday that will change their whole perspective of love and relationships.2 weeks later, will they keep in contact? they live different lives in separate countries. all human, rated t

Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 38 - Words: 112702 - Reviews: 51 - Updated: 4-12-11 - Published: 1-30-11

2.**Anything But Normal**

Basically I've never been normal. I can't even run properly. Full summary inside at top in bold. Kind of like X-men, but I see it as human Twilight characters with gifts out of the ordinary. rated t in case please give it a chance :

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6315 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 4-4-11 - Published: 4-4-11

3.**Dear Diary**

Alice Brandon was born a troubled girl- a high school drop out, parents who didn't care...only when she found she was pregnant,that things began to move in her life, even though she expected the least. She begins to find love, in more ways than one.

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3322 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 4-27-11 - Published: 4-27-11

4.**Getting Home**

One moment I was at home,the next in a bedroom,with a guy lying on his chest, stirred,turned around,and his eyes slowly opened,blinking a few times,then screamed as he saw me."AHH!" We both yelled.I clutched my heart, seeing him. Edward Cullen?

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 18632 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 4-1-11 - Published: 3-30-11

5.**Where Life Can Take You**

Destined to be famous, Bella deals with her damaged heart as she falls in love with guy to guy. But who will her one true love be? Can she trust anyone with her career success? R&R give chance bad summary

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 21 - Words: 128054 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 4-28-11 - Published: 2-21-11

**At the moment, I'm working mostly on Story 5, which will most likely have a sequel, and there may be a small sequel to This story also, possibly between Jake and Nessie, when she was having that rough break.**

**xxx**


	39. Pressure AN

Hey! Just another notice on any upcoming stories!

I have a good feeling about this one- Pressure - my new story. I promise I'll finish the others, but once you start typing, it's hard to stop, you know? ;D

I'm currently in my HUGE exams, so please forgive me for my not updating in a while- I've had to revise constantly, and if it helps, I have no social life until they end xD I need my grades! haha.

Please read my other stories and please review! I read every single one and I love them all!

XXXXXXXX


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys I'm back into making fan fics so please check them ALL out and review because it would really be appreciated :D


	41. Chapter 41

Hey everyone I would like to announce the sequel to Where Life Can Take You, called Lost and Found! :D Would love it if you read, even if you haven't read the first one ;) please please plleeeeaassee read :D


End file.
